Un Désir Audacieux
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Jade Spencer est la fille de Cléa et Max Spencer, le chef des leaders. Elle est tiraillée entre sa relation amoureuse et tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance avec Eric. Lemon courant et hard
1. Chapter 1

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre Eric**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente . Beaucoup de lemon cru. Fiction qui sera courte**

 **environ 10-15 chapitres**

 **********************************************************************  
POV Jade**

Je m'appelle Jade Spencer . Je suis la fille de Cléa et Max Spencer, Mes parents sont leaders, mon père est même le chef des leaders des Audacieux . J'ai 12 ans. Je suis métisse, j'ai les yeux gris, de longs cheveux couleurs jais .

Je me cachais derrière un mur, près du filet . J'étais fascinée par les novices Audacieux qui sautaient . Le premier fut Zeke, un natif Audacieux .

Je connais très bien Zeke et son frère Uriah . Ce sont leur parents qui s'occupent régulièrement de moi, depuis que je suis bébé . Mais parents étant très pris par leur travail de leaders, ils ont peu de temps à me consacrer .

Zeke et Uriah, sont comme des grands frères pour moi, on jouent ensemble . Ils m'aident pour mes devoirs . Quand j'étais plus petite, ils m'emmenaient et venaient me chercher à l'école, quand mes parents pouvaient pas, ce qui arrivaient très souvent .

Le second sauteur était un transfert Érudit . Je ne le voyais que de profil . Il était grand, musclé, blond. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièce bleu et il portait des lunettes rondes . Beaucoup Érudit en portait, sans en avoir besoin .

« Ton nom ? Demanda Amar.  
\- Eric répondit le novice . »

Eric avança vers Zele . Le transfert Érudit tourna la tête, il m'aperçut . Il me fixa de son regard bleu acier . Je rougis, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement .

Zeke regarda dans ma direction, pour voir ce qu'Eric regardait . Il me fit signe de partir . Zeke savait que si on me surprenait ici, mon père allait m'engueuler .

Je n'écouta pas Zeke et j'allais me réfugier dans la salle d'entraînement . Je me cachais derrière les punching-ball, dès que j'entendis Amar et les novices rentrés . J'étais tellement petite et frêle que ce fut simple de n'être pas vu .

« Eric, Sean sur le ring ! Ordonna Amar .  
Sean donna un premier coup de pied et il allait enchaîner par un uppercut. Mais le transfert Érudit l'arrêta et lui fit un croche pied . Puis il se mit à califourchon sur lui et le frappa .

« Eric ! Stop tu vas le tuer ! On est chez les Audacieux, on forme des soldats réfléchi pas des brutes épaisses dit Amar . »

Les combats s'enchaînèrent .

Puis Quatre termina contre Mia, une transfert Fraternelle . La femme mit rapidement à terre, le transfert Altruiste .

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, après l'entraînement, Quatre resta . Le lendemain, il allait combattre, contre Eric qui n'avait jamais perdu un combat .

Je me cachais comme d'habitude .

Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit et sortit de la poche de son pantalon, une barre chocolaté, il l'ouvrit.  
« Alors, petite curieuse, tu veux un morceau ? Demanda Quatre.  
Je sortis de ma cachette et alla m'asseoir près du novice Audacieux .  
\- Quatre, tu as peur du combat contre Eric ,demain? Demandai-je.  
\- Je suis un Audacieux , je n'ai peur de rien .  
\- Tu devrais Pètes-Sec.

Eric rentrait couvert de sueur. Mon cœur rata un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce .Il avait dû aller en salle de musculation . En quelques semaines, il était devenu baraqué. En arrivant, il était aussi musclé que Quatre . L'ancien Érudit avait deux tatouages : l'un dans le cou et l'autre sur les bras. Et aussi pleins de piercing, dont un l'arcade . Cela faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, je trouvais ça diablement sexy .

On dirait qu'il voulait effacer toute trace de l'Érudit chez lui .

Eric me regarda, je baissais la tête gênée, j'avais encore les joues toutes cramoisies, comme à chaque fois qu'il me regarde . 

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, Eric rétorqua Quatre . »

Le transfert Altruiste partit, me laissant seule avec Eric .  
« Hey Princesse file-moi ma serviette dit froidement le novice. »

J'obéis, j'allais lui chercher sa serviette et alla lui apporter . Son odeur était masculine,virile

 **POV Quatre**

J'étais fatigué, cela faisait bien plus d'une heure que je m'entraînais, après les huit heures entraînement pour l'initiation. Je décidai d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, j'étais mort de faim. Jade croyais que je ne l'avais pas vu se cacher . On parlait de temps en temps après mes séances, quelques mots . Mais bien souvent on appréciait la compagnie de l'autre en silence . C'était étonnant, les Audacieux et plus particulièrement les Audacieuses sont des vrai bavardes, pleines énergies . Cela fait du bien un peu de calme et de silence . Cette petite fille était attachante, je la considérais comme la petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. ****

« Alors, petite curieuse, tu veux un morceau ? Demandai-je.  
Elle sortit de sa cachette et vient me rejoindre  
\- Quatre, tu as peur du combat contre Eric ,demain? Questionna Jade .  
\- Je suis un Audacieux , je n'ai peur de rien .

J'étais terrifié . Mon combat contre Eric, déterminera mon avenir au sein de la faction . Si j'allais finir gardien de la clôture ou occupé un poste intéressant . Mes résultats aux simulations avec Quatre peurs, ne compensait pas mon niveau moyen au combat . La phase de combat comptait plus que la phase de simulation pour l'initiation . Mon rêve était de devenir instructeur comme Amar, même si je ne savais pas si j'avais les compétences ou alors travailler à la salle de contrôle .

\- Tu devrais Pètes-Sec.  
Eric arriva arrogant comme d'habitude . Cela m'exaspérait et je comptais bien demain le remettre à sa place et lui apprendre l'humilité . Même si je pense que c'est mission impossible, je pense que l'arrogance est dans ses gênes ,c'est un ancien Érudit.

Le lendemain Eric et Quatre combattaient. J'avais peur pour l'ancien Altruiste . Eric était une vrai brute, il ne faisait aucun cadeau à ses adversaires . Deux avaient fini à l'infirmerie, avec de sérieuses blessures . L'ancien Érudit n'avait jamais perdu .

Eric fait craqué ses doigts . Quatre refit ses lacets . L'ancien Érudit se jeta sur Quatre et lui lança un coup en pleine mâchoire. Quatre lui lança un uppercut dans le ventre .  
« Je me souviens de ton nom dit Eric.  
A l'entente de ses mots, je vis l'ancien Pète-Sec changer d'attitude, il était fou de rage, il avait un regard de tueur . Il tordit le bras à son adversaire et lui lança des coups sans s'arrêter . Eric a du sang plein le visage . Quatre lui donna un dernier coup de pied .

A la fin de l'initiation Quatre eut la première place . Eric la seconde .

Un soir j'entendis, mon père dire à ma mère que Quatre avait quitté la formation des leaders .

Quatre devient instructeur et hors période initiation, il était affecter à la salle de contrôle .

Eric devint leader .

 **POV Eric**

Max, nous convoqua Quatre et moi, pour connaître, nos idées pour améliorer la faction des Audacieux dans le cadre de nos formations des leaders .

« Bien. Eric tu commences . As-tu des idées pour améliorer notre faction .  
Je me redresse sur ma chaise.  
\- Oui, je crois qu'il faudrait opérer certains changements, et cela dès l'initiation .

\- A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Les Audacieux ont toujours entretenu l'esprit de compétition . La compétition nous stimule. Elle fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur, de plus fort en nous. Je pense que l'initiation devrait intensifier cet esprit, pour produire les meilleures novices possibles . Actuellement, ils ne font que se battre en suivant les règles du système , pour obtenir le meilleur score et passer à l'étape suivante. Je pense qu'ils devraient se battre les uns contre les autres, pour franchir des éliminatoires.  
\- Et ceux qui échouent ? Questionna Quatre.  
\- Ils quittent la faction . Si on pense que notre faction est supérieur aux autres, que ses objectifs sont prioritaires, alors devenir l'un des nôtres devrait être un honneur et un privilège et non simplement un droit .  
\- C'est une blague ? Les gens choisissent une faction parce qu'ils partagent ses valeurs, pas parce qu'ils ont déjà les compétences qu'elle enseigne . Ce que tu proposes revient à virer des gens des Audacieux, juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez forts pour sauter d'un train en marche ou gagner un combat . Cela privilégie, les plus grands, les plus forts, les plus intrépide . Au détriment des plus frêles, même s'ils sont plus intelligent ou courageux . Je ne vois pas en quoi cela améliorait notre faction rétorqua Quatre .  
\- Je suis sûr que les plus frêles ou les plus intelligent trouveront leur place chez les Érudit ou chez les Pète-Sec , tout en gris. Il me semble que tu n'accordes pas assez de crédit à nos nouveaux membres potentiels, Quatre. Ce système ne fait qu'avantager les plus motivés. Répliquais-je.  
\- Voilà un débat intéressant. Comment tu améliorais-tu, notre faction , si on ne passe pas par la compétition , Quatre ? Interrogea Max .  
\- Je l'améliorais en privilégiant le vrai courage à la bêtise et à la brutalité. En supprimant le lancer de couteaux. En préparant les gens physiquement et mentalement à défendre les plus faibles contre les plus forts. C'est ce que prône notre manifeste. Je pense qu'on devrait en revenir à ce fondement.  
\- Bien. Je vais réfléchir à vos suggestions dit Max.  
Je vis que Max était plus intéressé par ma proposition que celle de Quatre.

Quelques jours plus tard , Quatre quitta la formation des leaders . Je devint leader et les autres leader adoptèrent ma proposition à l'unanimité . Elle serait mit en place,dans 2 ans.

Je ne supportais pas de me dire que je devais ma place au fait qu'un Pète-Sec avait refusé . D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse refuser ce poste . J'allais pouvoir me venger et il ne pourra rien faire.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction . J'attends votre avis.**

 **Le combat entre Quatre et Eric, ainsi que leur convocation dans le bureau de Max . Ces scènes sont tirés du livre « Quatre ». La convocation est un extrait je n'ai pas écrit la scène complète.**

 **Le prochain chapitre se situera au moment de l'initiation Tris . Vous aurez l'avis de Jade sur Peter mais aucune interaction entre eux .**

 **Pour l'instant j'ai écris l'ébauche à la main les trois premiers chapitres . J'ai en tête les 4 premiers chapitres et le deux derniers.**

 **Publication dans 2-3 semaines .**

 **On se retrouve cette semaine aussi pour le chapitre 7 « Divergente télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 2 : La première sauteuse**

 **Message auteur : Je sais que à la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'avais dit que cela se passerait pendant l'initiation de Tris et voir l'avis de Jade sur Peter. Sauf que j'ai déjà écris 6 pages et pratiquement 3000 mots et Tris vient de juste de sauter lol. Donc je préfère couper là.**

 **Et faire un vrai chapitre sur l'initiation de Tris au prochain . J'avais 10-15 chapitres, si je commence à rajouter, je vais en faire plus!^^**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente . Beaucoup de lemon cru. Fiction qui sera courte**

 **environ 10-15 chapitres**

 ************************************************************************************

 _2 ans plus tard_

 **POV Jade**

  
Eric avait instauré, dès son arrivée en tant que leader, des cours obligatoires de combats, de maniements des armes à feu et de couteaux à partir de 14 ans. Avant ses cours étaient obligatoires à 15 ans . Eric parlait l'année prochaine de les rendre obligatoire dès 12 ans .

Ses cours avant 15 ans ont toujours existé, les instructeurs hors initiation donnait des cours quelques heures par semaine . A côté de leur second emploi qu'il occupait hors période d'initiation . Mais ses cours étaient facultatifs.

Eric en rendant les cours obligatoires augmenta la surcharge de travail pour les instructeurs.  
Quatre et Lauren s'occupaient des Audacieux de 14 ans et Zeke et Camille ceux de 15 ans. Avec cette obligation, le nombre de jeunes Audacieux présent aux cours avaient explosés .

Les cours étaient de 17h à 19h30 le lundi ,mardi jeudi et vendredi,après le lycée . Et le mercredi et le samedi de 8h00 à 18h00 vu qu'on n'avait pas cours . Des sessions du lundi au samedi de 8h00 à 18h00, lors des vacances scolaires .

On devait être présent au moins à un cours le lundi,mardi ou jeudi et une journée complète sois le mercredi,sois le samedi . Et lors des sessions , on devait être présent au moins 3 jours lors des petites vacances et 1 mois, lors des vacances d'été .

Tout manquement à ses cours, fait perdre d'office des places, dans le futur classement, lors de l'initiation .

Les cours facultatifs pour les Audacieux ayant moins de 14 ans étaient assurés par Tori, Julien, Mia et Nick. Les cours étaient en même temps que les cours obligatoires.

Eric avait aussi réduit considérablement le durée de l'initiation, et augmenté la durée de la phase des simulations . L'initiation était passé de 18 semaines à 8 semaines . En sachant que la première étape ne durait que 3 semaines . C'était pour dégager les plus faibles et augmenté la compétition entre les novices selon Eric .

On était mercredi après-midi , aujourd'hui c'était le maniements des couteaux et c'était Quatre notre professeur . Bizarrement quand c'était lui qui donnait le cours . Les vêtements des Audacieuses étaient particulièrement courts et décolletés .Elles dévoilaient leurs tatouages éphémères.

Les vrais tatouages et les piercing étaient autorisés qu'a partir de l'âge adulte, sois 16 ans chez nous .

J'étais très différente de toutes les autres femmes de ma faction . Je portais toujours des vêtements amples. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en chignon. J'avais toujours un corps de petite fille, les fesses plates et toujours pas de sein qui pointait à l'horizon .Je n'avais aucun tatouages . Je ne sais pas si je m'en ferais un, j'avais une phobie des piqûres . Je ressemblais plus à une Altruistes qu'a une Audacieuses.

Le cours commença, on se positionna devant une cible et on commença à lancer les couteaux, tous mes couteaux tombaient au sol .Je tremblaient tellement, pareil lors du cours des maniements des armes. J'étais nul au combats rapprochés .Je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir ôter une vie à une personne . Et ces différentes disciplines nous apprenaient à être des tueurs .

Quatre comme à chaque cours me montrait patiemment les gestes et m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement de façade .Je savais qu'il pensait comme moi, que je n'avais pas ma place dans la faction des Audacieux .

Mon père venait assister au cours, au début, il n'assista plus maintenant . Je savais que pour mes parents j'étais une honte. Il auraient aimé avoir un fils, un fils comme Eric.

Je détestais les cours, par contre,j'adorais me faufiler dans la salle de contrôle. Je le faisais que quand Quatre était de service. C'était interdit d'accès à tous les Audacieux sauf le personnel et les Leaders. L'ancien Altruistes me permettait de regardé. Au fils du temps, J'étais devenu fasciné par la mode de vie des autres factions. Mais en particulier, les Altruistes. J'admirais leur abnégation, de venir en aides aux autres . Mon admiration pour les Altruistes grandi en même temps que le rejet de ma faction .

En deux ans, il n'y avait pas que mon admiration pour la faction des Altruistes qui avaient progresser, mais aussi le fait que j'idolâtrais Eric .

Comme toujours, je le regardais s'entraîner et j'attendais avec fébrilité,avec excitation, le moment où il me demandera de lui apporter sa serviette. Bien sûr à chaque fois je bégayais, je tremblais de peur, malgré que j'attendais que ça, m'approcher de lui,pouvoir sentir son odeur virile .

Un jour, Maya, une Audacieuse native de l'âge d'Eric, arrive et prit la serviette. Elle était grande, élancée, de long cheveux roux, de grands yeux verts. Elle portait un pantalon moulant et un bustier. Cette tenue dévoilait ses nombreux tatouages : le signe des Audacieux sur la clavicule gauche, un signe tribale dans sa nuque, on devinait qu'il descendait dans le dos,deux pistolets, un sur chaque poignet et des inscriptions sur le bras. En plus l'Audacieuse avait un piercing au nombril, un à la lèvre inférieur et un autre au nez.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Je restais là sans bouger, je trouvais ça dégoûtant.

« Hey, Jade va regarder les dessins animés. Tu es trop petite pour voir ça se moqua Maya. »  
Eric se mit à rire . Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent

Maya n'était pas simplement une conquête, c'était sa sentis mon cœur se briser, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, une Audacieuse ne pleurait jamais. Mais elles coulèrent comme même.

Comme depuis que j'avais 8 ans, je suivais l'initiation des novices Audacieux. Mais c'était différent cette année, j'avais l'autorisation de suivre la première phase de l'initiation . Mon père pensait que c'était une bonne chose, dans deux ans, je serai à leur place . Bien sûr, il avait dû demander l'accord d'Eric, pour que je puisse assister, vu qu'Eric était le leader qui s'occupait des novices . Le jeune leader avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée . Et depuis cette année, les Audacieux de 12 à 15 ans, pouvait assisté en silence au saut des novices dans le filet et à la première phase.

La vieille de l'initiation , j'étais à la « table des leaders », au réfectoire . Il y avait mes parents, Eric et Maya, vu qu'elle était sa copine et les autres leaders avec leur femmes. J'étais la seul enfant, les autres leaders avaient des enfants adultes, certains avaient même fonder leur propre famille.

Au réfectoire se tenait un tableau avec quatre 4 colonnes : natifs, transferts Érudits , transferts Sincères, transferts Fraternels, transferts Altruistes .On faisait un pari qui serait le premier sauteur demain .Seul les Audacieux de 14 et 15 ans pouvait voter. Ce qui votait devait mettre 1$ dans l'urne. Puis on devait mettre inscrire son nom dans la colonne . Si on votait natif entre parenthèse il fallait mettre le nom du natifs. J'étais fière, c'était Uriah, qui remportait la majorité des suffrages.  
50 % des votes allaient au natifs Audacieux, 30 % aux transferts Érudits,15 % aux transferts Sincères, 4 % aux transferts Fraternels, 1 %, aux transferts Altruistes, j'étais la seule à avoir voter ça.

Eric avait sourit de fierté, en voyant que son ancienne faction, était donné première parmi les transferts. Eric et Maya avaient rit en voyant, mon choix. Mes parents avaient honte, rien de nouveau.  
« Franchement, Jade, un Pète-Sec, en premier sauteur se moqua Eric.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Cela n'est jamais arrivé depuis la création des factions.  
\- Aucun Altruiste n'avait jamais quitté sa faction avant Quatre. En plus il a rejoint la faction des Audacieux et il est arrivé premier,lors de l'initiation . Quatre défie tous les pronostic. Je suis sûr que c'est devenu un cas d'école pour les Érudits me moquais-je.  
Eric était silencieux, il me regarda différemment, comme s'il analysait mes propos et les prenait en considération .  
\- Si tu gagnes, je t'offre une boite de chocolats.  
\- Offre-lui , plutôt une tenue d'Audacieuse, je veux bien participé se moqua Maya.  
Je ne fis pas attention à Maya et Eric non plus .  
\- Et si je perds dis-je .  
\- Rien. Chez les Audacieux on ne récompense pas les perdants . »

C'était le jour de l'initiation, on attendait tous de voir le premier sauteur . Eric était là-haut à les accueillir avec « sa bienveillance légendaire ». Quatre était en bas et réceptionnait les novices .

On vit une fille portant des vêtements gris, c'était une Altruiste, j'avais gagné .  
« Ils t'ont poussé ? S'inquiéta Quatre.  
\- Non répondit l'Altruiste.  
\- Ton nom ?  
\- Béa…  
\- Tu peux changer, si tu veux.  
\- Tris .  
\- Premier saut : Tris.  
On criait, on sifflait on tapait des pieds. Chez les Audacieux, on était très démonstratif .

Quand tous les novices Audacieux avaient sauter . Quatre se présenta.  
« Je suis Quatre, je serai l'instructeur des transferts pendant les prochaines semaines de l'initiation . Sinon , hors initiation, je travaille à la salle de contrôle. Lauren s'occupe des natifs.  
\- 1,2,3 s'était déjà pris se moque une Sincère.  
\- Ton nom ? Dit Quatre en se planta devant la Sincère.  
Cette dernière d'un coup faisait moins la fière .Tous les novices transferts comme natifs craignaient Quatre. Même moi à ce moment-là j'avais peur de lui.  
-Christina  
\- Si j'avais voulu l'avis d'un Sincère, j'aurais été chez les Sincères. Christina, première règle : Boucle la !

Le premier jour, les natifs avaient quartier libre, , après le discours d'Eric, sur l'initiation .

Et les transferts avait le droit à une visite guidé et l'explication du mode de vie de la faction . Quatre les emmenait visiter leur dortoir et les novices transfert changeaient de tenue, pour arboré une tenue d'Audacieux et brûler leur ancien vêtement. Ils faisait parti officiellement de notre faction Et bien sûr Quatre et Eric leur expliquait le déroulement de l'initiation .

L'initiation commençait officiellement, le lendemain .

Le soir, je rentrais chez mes parents, récupérer quelques fringues et mes cours J'allais passé quelques jours chez les parents d'Uriah et Zeke, Sacha et Sofia. Pendant son initiation, Uriah, on allait peu le voir car, le dortoir était à l'opposé des habitations

La faction était séparé en trois parties. La fosse était le « centre ville », le cœur de la faction . C'est là où était concentré les restaurants, les magasins, les bars, le salon de tatouage,les bureaux des leaders, les salles de réunions. Le réfectoire. Les Audacieux préférait se retrouver et manger au réfectoires que manger chacun chez soi.

A gauche de la fosse, se trouvait toutes les habitations de la faction . Les habitations étaient répartis en fonction de son métiers et donc de ses revenus :  
\- En bas de l'échelle on trouvait les gardiens de la clôture. Il y avait trois grades : gardien de nuit, gardien de jour, capitaine. Ils occupaient les logements, les plus au RDC qui étaient les plus petits et obligatoirement les plus froids. On vivait dans une grotte.  
\- Ensuite arrive les soldats qui occupent l'étage supérieur. Pareil plusieurs affections possible : soldat protection faction, soldat protection personnalité, capitaine, commandant.  
\- Puis le personnel de la salle de contrôle : stagiaire, contrôleur,chef d'équipe. Ils occupent encore l'étage au dessus et les appartement sont plus confortable.  
\- Au même niveau on trouve les instructeurs et les membre du gouvernement. Membre du gouvernement cela va de la simple secrétaire, à l'assistante de direction, conseiller...  
\- Enfin les leaders qui occupent les appartement aux dernier étage. Ce sont des véritables loft avec des immenses terrasses.

Tous ses gens sont « fonctionnaires »,de la faction . Ils sont payés par la faction.

C'est notre classement lors de l'initiation qui nous permet de choisir ou non notre fonction dans la faction . Avant on poussait espérer monter en grade ou changer de poste, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Eric et les nouvelles règles, c'est quasiment impossible

Lors de l'initiation, on peut choisir de travailler dans le « privé ». Cela veut dire ouvrir son commerce mais bien souvent cela veut dire être embaucher par un patron. Si on échoue, on se retrouve gardien de la clôture ou soldat en fonction des besoins. Les personnes bossant dans le « privé », peuvent loger où elle veulent, leur revenus dépendent de leur salaire versée par le patron ou pour la patron le revenu qu'il peut se dégager par son commerce.

A droite se trouvait le dortoir des novices, la salle d'entraînement, l'armurerie et l'accès aux trains .

Donc voilà, je montais les escaliers qui me menait à ma chambre. Où plutôt à la pièce que mes parents m'avait octroyer. Pour moi ma chambre était chez Sofia et Sacha.

La pièce était spacieuse et vide . Seule trônait un lit double au centre, un commode dans un coin et un bureau dans un autre. Les murs étaient blancs excepté en face de mon lit, où était dessiné le symbole des Audacieux et au dessus la devise de notre faction « Nous croyons aux actes de courage ordinaires, le courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'un autre». Ce dessin et cette inscription avait toujours été là, mon père avait dû les faire avant ma naissance .Cette pièce était impersonnelle, elle ressemblait à une chambre d'Altruiste.

Ma chambre, ,chez Uriah et Zeke, était plus petite, mais qui respirait la vie. Mon lit était un lit simple, il y avait un petit dressing, un bureau où il y avait toujours le bordel et une étagère ou je rangeais mes cours et il y avait aussi des photos. Uriah et Zeke avait dessiné une ville de nuit sur le mur. Chez tous les Audacieux, il y avait des dessins fait au murs . Et sur mes murs trônait des photos avec les Sofia et Sacha, Vodka leur doberman, avec Uriah et Zeke bien sûr. J'avais même réussis à faire une photo avec Quatre, qui détestait cela .

Je vis sur mon lit une belle boite marron de chocolats avec un ruban noir, où était glissé une enveloppe. Dedans les 50 $ du pari que j'avais gagné et un mot 

_Comme promis, je t'offre une boite de chocolat._

 _Eric_ __

Eric n'avait pas acheter une boite de chocolat, dans une grande surface. Mais _« Chez Carillon »_ _,_ le meilleur chocolatier-pâtissier-traiteur de la faction. Même les factions des Érudits ou des Sincères faisaient appel à lui, pour des grandes réceptions ou des mariages .

J'emmenais l'argent avec moi . J'avais une boite pour ça chez Sofia et Sacha. Je ne sais pas exactement combien j'ai d'argent dans cette boite. Je n'y touchais jamais, sauf pour les anniversaires des parents de Zeke et Uriah et les deux frères ou Noël . Je ne faisais jamais de cadeau à mes parents à leur anniversaires, ils oubliaient le mien.

Et le mot le mis dans mon sac à dos et en arrivant, je le glissa sous mon oreiller.

Le soir, tout le monde s'occupait du repas ensemble, même Quatre qui avait été invité, avait été mit à contribution . Mais souvent la préparation du repas finissait en champ de bataille. En entrée bouchée au riz de veau . En plat hamburger-frite et en dessert de la glace vanille, noix de pécan, la préférée d'Uriah. Arrivée au café, j'allais chercher la boite de chocolats offert par Eric.

« Tu as un admirateur secret, qui t'offre du chocolat de « _chez Carillon »_ , ma petite chérie dit affectueusement Sofia .

\- C'est Eric .  
-Pourquoi Eric, t'offres du chocolat ? s'énerva Uriah.  
\- Parce que j'ai gagné le pari du premier sauteur répondis-je naturellement.  
\- Comment ça parce que tu as gagné le pari ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- J'ai voté que le premier sauteur allait être Altruiste. Eric et Maya se sont moqués de moi en disant que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Je lui ai répondu qu'avant toi, aucun Altruiste n'avait quitté sa faction. En plus tu as rejoins notre faction et tu as fini premier . J'ai dis en me moquant que ça défiait tout pronostic et que sûrement tu étais un cas d'école chez les Érudits.  
\- Bien envoyé dit Zeke.  
\- Eric m'a dit que si je gagnais, il m'offrirait une boite de chocolat et voilà.

\- Eh bien quand Eric offre un cadeau, il est généreux. La boite de 500g coûte bien 50$ dit Sacha.  
\- Il est leader, il peut se permettre dit Quatre.  
\- Oui eh bien Eric a intérêt de s'arrêter avec simplement cette boite dit Uriah.  
\- Même Eric n'oserait pas, elle est mineur et c'est condamné par la faction dit Quatre  
\- Oui, mais dans deux ans, elle a 16 ans et à ce moment -là, il peut aller plus loin qu'une boite de chocolat.  
\- Si c'est le cas, je lui pète la gueule dit Zeke.  
\- Je te suis dit Quatre  
\- Vous arrêter les garçons ! Cria Sacha. »

Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi « mes grands frères », s'énervaient. Eric m'avait juste offert une boite de chocolats,car j'avais gagné un pari.

On mangea en silence les chocolats avec le café. Il y avait un assortiments de différentes variétés : chocolats blancs, chocolat au lait, chocolat noir,certains avec des amandes,des fruits secs. 

**Voilà le second chapitre, je sais il y a pas beaucoup action . Ce chapitre était là pour expliquer**

 **le fonctionnement de la faction. Et introduire les personnages de Maya et Tris.**

 **J'attends vos review!^^**

 **On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines max**

 **Promis le prochain chapitre sera consacré essentiellement à l'initiation de Tris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 3 : La rencontre avec Peter**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente . Beaucoup de lemon cru. Fiction qui sera courte**

 **environ 10-15 chapitres.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **POV ERIC**

Je commençais très bien ma journée . Ma belle Maya m'avait rejoint sous la douche . Elle passa ses mains autour de mon torse, qui s'égaraient sur ce celui-ci, pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers sur mon omoplate gauche, qui remontait vers ma cou . Je profitais un instant de sa tendresse, avant de me retourner.

Je me retournais, j'admirais ma belle Audacieuse . Ses longs cheveux roux ondulait naturellement, ses yeux vert, d'un vert intense .Puis je descendais mon regard vers ses lèvres pulpeuses ornée d'un piercing, que j'avais souvent mordu,comme hier soir. Je dégageais de ses épaules,ses cheveux qui cachait dans son cou, le beau suçon , je le caressais. Je descendais mes doigts vers sa clavicule, où était tatouer le symbole de notre faction je fis parcourir mes doigts dessus. Puis mon regard admirais son superbe corps, qui avait des traces de notre nuit . Je lui pris le bras gauche et je traçais du doigts son tatouage et je déposais un baiser sur son poignet, où un pistolet était tatouer. Je fis de même avec l'autre. Maya avait été silencieuse et m'avait laisser admiré, sans se cacher . C'est ce que j'aimais chez les Audacieuse, en tout cas pour leur plupart, c'était leur manque de pudeur .

J'embrassais tendrement ma compagne et je léchais ses lèvres,pour lui demander l'accès de sa bouche, qu'elle me donna . Notre baiser au début fut tendre mais très vite, il nous emporta dans un tourbillon . Mes mains caressaient son corps,pendant que les siennes griffaient mon dos,sous l'effet du plaisir.

Puis je mis fin au baiser, et je lui embrassais le cou, pendant que ses mains parcouraient du bout des doigts, mon corps musclé . Je descendais ma bouche et pris entre mes lèvres, l'un de ses tétons jusqu'à qu'il durcisse.  
\- Humm Eric ! Cria Maya.  
Puis l'autre. Pendant ce temps là, mes mains n'avaient cesser de parcourir son corps.

Maya me poussa contre une parois et me fis un beau suçon dans le cou, pendant que ses mains griffaient mon corps. Puis elle embrassa, lécha chaque parcelle de son corps, pendant qu'avec sa main elle me masturba  
\- Humm Maya.  
Puis ma compagne commença à lécher le bout de mon sexe, pendant qu'elle continuait à me masturber avec sa main, puis sa bouche prit la place de sa main et elle faisait des va-et vient avec sa bouche . Je tenais ses cheveux, d'un main et de l'autre je me tenais à la parois,pour éviter de tomber,sous l'effet du plaisir, nos regards ne se détachaient pas, l'un de l'autre.  
\- Bébé, continue comme ça lui dis-je.

Maya continue quelques minutes, je me sentis au bord de l'orgasme, je la fis arrêter. Ma compagne se releva, je la portais, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille . Je la plaqua contre un mur et je rentrais en elle , sans aucune résistance. On avait fait déjà l'amour, il y a peine quatre heure. Je fis des va-et vient puissant et profond, je me retins de jouir, je voulais que ma copine jouisse avant, je sentis son sexe se contracter.  
\- Oui Eric !  
Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et je me déversais en elle. On resta quelques minutes enlacer, à récupérer notre souffle et je me retirais d'elle et je la posais délicatement.  
\- Je t'aime dit Maya.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. »

On se lavait mutuellement avec tendresse, puis après s'être rincer sous la douche. Ma copine s'enroula dans un drap de bain et enroula ses longs cheveux dans une serviette . Elle traversa le salon comme ça, pour aller dans la chambre.

Je finis de me sécher et j'allais la rejoindre avec une serviette autour de ma taille. Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte l'admiré. Elle portait simplement ses sous-vêtement. Pleins de fringues étaient étaler sur le lit . Elle en essaya plusieurs, pour trouver une tenue, pour la journée. Elle me vit dans le reflet du miroir.  
« Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.  
\- Moi aussi.

Maya et moi, on se connaît depuis, mon initiation,il y a deux ans . Moi j'étais chez les transfert , elle chez les natifs. On s'était juste échangé des banalités.

Et puis l'année dernière, Maya avait quitté son poste de vendeuse,pour celui de barmaid . Elle avait vu des filles défilés à mon bras. Avant que je parte en « chasse », j'aimais parler avec elle .Plus le temps passait, puis je restais accoudée au bar à parler avec elle . Et je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait, avec aucune fille, je l'invitais au restaurant, je lui offris des bouquets de fleurs . Et cela dura plusieurs semaines avant notre première nuit ensemble. Ensuite chacun dormais chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Au bout d'un mois à peine, je lui proposais qu'on habite ensemble, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait qu'on prenne notre temps. Puis i mois, elle a accepté.

\- J'ai réservé pour 21h, ce soir ça va ? Demanda Maya.  
\- Parfait .  
Ce soir on fêtait nos 1 an de relation .  
\- Tiens , tu veux que je mettes quoi pour ce soir ?

Je regardais parmi les fringues sur le lit . Pendant ce temps-là, ma copine avait choisit une mini-jupe et un chemisier manche 3/4 qui se finissait par un noueux.  
\- Tiens celle-là.  
C'était une robe-bustier avec une fermeture devant.  
\- Très bon choix, ça va être plus simple, pour les projets que j'ai pour nous deux ce soir dit Maya d'un ton séductrice.  
\- Hâte d'être à ce soir.  
\- Tiens, tu peux m'aider à l'attacher ?  
Je m'approchais de ma compagne et je lui attachais un collier, représentant deux menottes entrelacés.

\- C'est ça ta surprise de ce soir, que je t'attache.  
\- Désolé, non. Je t'es dis , je jouerais « la soumise », quand tu accepteras de faire pareil. Tu acceptes ?  
\- Non . »  
Elle enfila une paire et de botte et sortit de la chambre, pour finir de se préparer

Je m'habillais en tenu de sport et sortis dans le salon, à ce moment-là Maya sortit de la salle de bain.

« Chéri, après le boulot, je compte aller faire des courses, c'est ton tour de payer, je t'emprunte ta carte bleue.  
Maya travaille en tant que barmaid , 4 jours par semaine, dont 1 week-end sur 2. Soit elle travaille de 6h à 14h, soit de 18h à 2h. C'est une semaine sur deux. Cette semaine, elle est du matin . Gagnant plus qu'elle, je voulais payer le loyer et les charges annexes. Mais Maya a refusé, elle paye la moitié de tous et les courses c'est chacun notre tour.

Maya prit la carte bleue et un ticket tomba, elle le ramassa .  
« Comment elle s'appelle la pétasse que t'as baiser et qui tu offres du chocolat ? Tu m'avais promis que si je te donnais une nouvelle chance, tu me tromperais plus ! S'énerva Maya en larmes.  
I mois je l'avais trompé après une dispute. Elle avait finit par me pardonné .  
\- Jade répondis-je simplement .  
\- Jade ? Répéta ma copine interloquée.  
Elle finit par comprendre de qui je parlais.  
\- Pourquoi tu offres du chocolat à cette gamine ?  
\- Tu te souviens pas, je lui avais dit que si elle gagnait le pari du premier sauteur, je lui offrirais une boite de chocolat .  
\- Si, mais t'étais obligé de dépenser 50$ pour ça ?  
\- Je suis leader, elle est la fille d'un leader, cela aurait été mesquin de ma part de lui offrir une boite de chocolat venant du supermarché.  
\- Tu sais je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas prêter attention à ce genre de détail . Je compatis avec Max, et Cléa, leur fille n'a rien d'une fille de leader et encore moins d'une Audacieuse. Et puis vu son adoration, pour toi, elle aurait accepté le chocolat 1er prix, vu que ça venait de toi .  
\- Je te demanderais d'avoir du respect pour la fille de l'un des leaders . Jade est une Audacieuse, un jour, elle deviendra ta leadeuse .  
\- Eric, même son père ne vient plus la voir tellement, il a honte. C'est pour ça qu'il la refourgue à la famille d'Uriah et de Zeke . Ce n'est pas méchant, ce que je dis, je pense que cette fille à plus sa place chez les Altruistes, que chez nous . Si elle s'obstine à faire l'initiation chez nous, elle deviendra une sans-faction. Si , Jade réussit l'initiation simplement, disons qu'elle est dans les 5 premier . Sans parler qu'elle devienne leadeuse, je te promets de ma tatouer son prénom, sur un endroit visible de mon corps . Demande à Quatre, ce qu'il en pense ,comme ça tu auras un avis d'un instructeur. Bon je te laisse, je vais être en retard au travail . »

Ma copine partit . Je regardais le réveil , il était 5h45. J'attendis quelques minutes, je pris mon baladeur et mon casque et j'allais courir, à l'extérieur . J'admirais le lever du soleil. La discussion avec Maya, à propos de Jade, me trottait dans la tête . Il fallait que je parle à Quatre, pendant l'entraînement des novices.

A 8h15, j'arrivais à la salle entraînement, après être passer chez moi me changer. Quatre avait déjà commencer à mettre les novices par deux .  
« Prêt pour de vrai combat ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ils en sont loin .  
\- Et Jade se débrouillent comment en entraînement ?  
\- Jade ?  
\- Oui, Jade, la fille du leader Max.  
\- Tu l'a vu en entraînement, elles aussi est loin d'avoir le niveau requis pour l'initiation .  
\- Tu lui a dis .  
\- Non, mais elle est consciente. Je pense que Jade devrait changer de faction . Elle n'a pas la capacité physique et mentale, pour être ici, elle est trop douce.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle devrait aller chez les Altruistes ?  
\- Jade choisira elle même sa faction .  
\- Tu a 2 ans, pour qu'elle est le niveau requis. Il est hors de question que la fille d'un leader quitte la faction et qu'elle fout la honte à la faction . Comme toi, tu l'as fait en quittant la faction des Altruistes. Première sauteuse, dernière sauteuse sur le ring. Battez vous ! Criai-je .  
Je me dirigeais vers le ring, la discussion était close .

 **POV Quatre**

Eric condamnait dans le futur , Jade à une vie de sans-faction, si elle restait parmi nous . Juste pour pas que la faction devienne la risée des autres factions, comme ait la faction des Altruistes, depuis mon départ . Et cette année, cela n'a fait qu'augmenté avec le départ de Béatrice Prior alias Tris chez les Audacieux et son frère Caleb chez les Érudits . Les Érudits ont fait courir la rumeur que Andrew Prior battait ses enfants, tout comme pour moi, il y a deux ans . Sauf que moi c'était vrai.

Concernant Jade, il faut surtout que je la « désenvoûte », de sa vénération pour Eric . Car si notre leader, lui demande de rester, dans 2 ans, elle le fera, il a trop emprise sur elle, elle n'est pas assez forte pour lui résisté .  
 **  
POV Jade**

Dès son entrée, mon regard fut happer par Eric. Lui ne m'avait même pas remarquer. Il s'était diriger vers Quatre . Ils étaient en discussion, cela semblait tendu entre eux, comme d'habitude.  
« Première sauteuse, dernière sauteuse , sur le ring . Battez vous Cria Eric. »

Les deux novices montèrent sur le ring . Tris était petite et frêle , Molly était petite mais bâti comme un camionneur .

« Combien de temps on doit se battre ? Demanda Molly.  
\- Jusqu'à que l'une sois chaos dit Eric.  
\- Ou reconnaisse sa défaite intervient Quatre.  
\- Cette règle est dans l'ancien règlement. Selon le nouveau, l'abandon est interdit.  
Je vis Quatre et Eric parler mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'il dirent.  
\- Envoyez la sauce ordonna Eric. »  
Molly hésita et regarda Eric.  
\- Allez dit le leader. »

Les novices se mirent en positon de combat . Molly s'avança juste et Tris prit peur et sortit du tapis. L'ancienne Sincère voulu frapper au visage Tris, mais elle esquiva .

« Bravo Tris dit Christina.  
Tris voulu envoyez un coup de poing mais Molly évita et cette fois-ci frappa son adversaire. L'ancienne Altruiste attrapa Molly par la taille, ce qui n'empêcha pas cette dernière de frapper Tris dans le ventre. Puis Molly la frappa au visage, Tris tomba a terre . Molly regarda Eric qui lui fit signe de continuer . Tris essaya de se relever mais Molly l'acheva par un autre uppercut.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Peter et Edward . Peter lança un uppercut , ce qui fit tituber ce dernier. Puis Peter donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui tomber Edward à genoux et il lui en donna un dernier dans le nez.

L'ancien Sincère était vraiment une brute et Eric sourit d'un air satisfait.

Le premier jour d'initiation était terminé .

« Allez suivez moi . Écoutez moi bien, vous voyez ce tableau . C'est votre vie, chaque jour vous serez évaluer . Si vous êtes dans le rouge, lors de la première phase ,vous dégagez . »

Quelque jours plus tard, en rentrant du lycée, je croisais Eric tout en sueur , qui devait sortir entraînement accompagner de sa copine . Je remarquais dans un second temps qu'elle aussi qu'elle était en sueur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer. Ce qui n échappa pas aux deux Audacieux .  
« Arrête de reluquer mon mec,va chercher un autre de ton âge. D'ailleurs tu as quel âge ? Demanda Maya.  
\- 14 ans.  
-Tu ne ressembles pas à une Audacieuse, ton look me penser à celui d'une Altruiste . D'un côté vu comment t'es plate, il y a rien à mettre en valeur. »  
Ils se mit à rire et continuèrent leur route.

En rentrant chez Sofia et Sacha, je me mis à pleurer. Aucun des membres de la famille n'étaient là. Je savais que Sofia voudraient savoir pourquoi j'étais triste et je ne voulais pas en je laissais, un mot en disant que ce soir, je dormirais chez Quatre. Je savais que l'ancien Altruiste ne me poserait aucune question.

En rentrant Quatre, me vit faire mes devoirs sur la table basse, il vit aussi mes yeux rougit . Il ne demandera rien

Le soir on échangea quelques mots, Quatre était pas du style bavard et ce soir cela me convenait parfaitement .

Pendant la nuit, je me relevais, et quittait l'appartement et marchait à travers la faction. Je pensais au mot de Maya « Tu ne ressemble pas à une Audacieuse mais à une Altruiste . Elle avait sûrement raison, mais je n'avais connu que cette faction et même si j'admirais la faction des Altruistes . Tous les gens que j'aimais était ici, pourrais-je les quitter, pour un avenir inconnu . 

Mes pensée finirent par me conduisent à la salle d'entraînement . Je vis une novice s'entraîner, en pleine nuit je reconnus Tris. Je l'observais en silence

Soudain j'entendis Quatre furieux arrivé près de moi.  
« Jade, tu es folle d'avoir quitter l'appartement en pleine nuit ! J'étais fous d'inquiétude . Tu aurais pu tomber sur des personnes pas fréquentables .  
\- Désolé . Je n'arrivais pas à dormir .  
\- Eric dit simplement Quatre.  
\- Oui . Regarde Tris s'entraîner dis-je pour changer de sujet  
Quatre la regarda quelques minutes en silence.  
\- Reste ici je reviens dit Quatre. »

Quatre lui donna quelques conseils . Et 20 minutes plus tard, il lui ordonna d'aller se coucher .  
« Jade, on y va dit Quatre. »

Pratiquement toute les nuits, je vis Tris s'entraîner au combats. Au fil des jours, elle augmenta dans le classement , elle s'améliora dans toutes les disciplines.

J'étais admirative, Tris était devenu un modèle à suivre pour moi . Je voulais lui ressembler, avoir sa pugnacité .

Après le lycée, j'étais présente à toutes les sessions des combats, je restais même après .  
« Jade, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as fait des nette progrès en combat. Même s'il ya encore du boulot. Accroche-toi dit Quatre  
\- C'est Tris dis-je.  
\- Tris ?  
\- Oui c'est mon modèle . Elle est en bas du classement ,mais elle s'est battu et elle a remontée . Elle est combative et je veux être comme elle .  
\- Tris ne réussiras pas à passer la première étape .Elle est encore dans le rouge, malgré son acharnement . En plus demain, elle combat contre Molly.  
Molly et Peter étaient les deux novices transfert invaincu .  
\- Tu penses que Tris n'a pas sa place ici . Qu'elle aurait dû rester chez les Altruistes. Comme tu penses que je n'ai pas ma place ici ! »  
Je partis furieuse et en larmes.

Le lendemain Quatre s'approcha de moi.  
« Écoute pour hier, je ne voulais pas te blessée.  
\- Je sais comme je sais que tu as raison . L'idée de tuer quelqu'un me révulse . Ma place n'est pas ici dis-je en chuchotant .  
Il hocha la tête et partit voir les novices. Eric le surveillait.

Quatre s'approcha de Tris qui s'entraînait sur un punching-ball . Je le vis toucher ses abdos , je n'entendais pas la teneur de leur conversation . Il devait lui donner des conseils pour le combat contre Molly.

D'ailleurs Molly et Christina étaient entrain de se battre . Eric regardait . Christina était entrain de perdre.

« Arrête Arrête, j'ai mon compte dit Christina.  
\- T'arrête le combat ? Demanda Eric  
Christina hocha la tête.  
\- Donne-moi la main dit le leader.  
Christina hésita et lui tendit.  
\- Merci dit la novice .  
Allez on va tous faire un break . »  
Les novices ainsi que nous les Audacieux de 12-15 ans, nous suivons Eric et Christina.

Eric posa sa main dans la creux des reins de l'ex Sincère. J'étais jalouse.  
« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? Questionna Eric.  
\- Oui, ça va mieux.  
Eric poussa Christina dans le vide et lui tint la main.  
\- Agrippe la rambarde ou pas. Tu as trois options. Accroche-toi et j'oublie ta lâcheté. Lâche et meurt ou abandonne et dégage. dit Eric.  
Je pris peur, voilà ce qui m'attendait dans deux ans, si je restais chez les Audacieux . Je n'étais pas aussi courageuse et téméraire que Christina . Moi j'aurais lâché ou abandonner . Être la fille d'un leader ne me protégerait pas des nouvelles règles de l'initiation.

Un jour , les novices s'entraînait aux punching-ball.  
« Peter, Pète-Sec sur le ring ! Cria Eric .

La vieille Tris avait fait preuve du courage, lors de l'épreuve des couteaux . Eric avait ordonné à Will, de se tenir devant la cible, car celui-ci n'arrivait pas à lancer des couteaux. Tris avait prit sa place .

« Cela va Pète-Sec, tu vas pleurer . Je serai plus gentil si tu pleure .dit cyniquement Peter.  
Tris le frappa à l'épaule. Lui la visage au visage . Peter voulut continuer mais elle se décala et lui tordit le bras en lui donna un coup de pied . Il lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing au ventre. Il la balança .  
Il regarda Eric  
Puis il lui donna un grand coup de pied .

« Félicitation Peter dit sobrement Eric.

Je détestais Peter, ce mec était sadique, il aimait faire mal . Et Eric était fier de lui . Je comprenais qu'on tant que soldat, on devait être fort physiquement et mentalement . Mais avec la nouvelle méthode, d'initiation d'Eric, il y aurait plus de brute, idiot que de personne ayant de la réflexion . Et en tant que soldat, on doit pouvoir réfléchir aussi pensais-je. 

Tris était dans un sale état, il faudrait plusieurs jours avant qu'elle se remette de ses blessures.

Après le départ de Tris à l'infirmerie , Eric réunit les novices.  
« Novices, je veux vous aux trains, dans 30 minutes.  
\- Et Tris ? Hésita Christina.  
\- Comme elle ne peut pas se présenter. Quand elle sera remise, elle dégage . D'ailleurs je te laisse lui annoncer sourit cyniquement Eric. »

Le soir, Tris était au repas de la clôture de l'étape 1, j'étais étonné , mais heureuse . La seule raison qui pouvait expliquer la présence de Tris, c'est qu'Eric avait changer d'avis. La novice avait dû faire vraiment quelque chose de courageux.

Mon père étant le chef des leaders, prit la paroles ce soir là . Il était à la rambarde qui surplombait le réfectoire.  
« Si vous êtes au-dessus de la ligne rouge, vous passez à la seconde phase entraînement. Si vous êtes en dessous on vous laissera tomber. Voilà vos classements.

 **1 Edward  
2 Peter  
3 Uriah  
4 Andrew  
5 Sarah  
6 Molly  
7 Will  
8 Luka  
9 Christina  
10 Clara  
11 Jack  
12 Drew  
13 Rob  
14 Lynn  
15 April  
16 Myra  
17 Matt  
18 Mike  
19 Marlene  
20 Tris  
21 Al**

Les autres novices quittèrent la faction dès ce soir, pour devenir sans faction ,soit 12 personnes.

J'étais heureuse Uriah était troisième. Je le retrouvais parmi la foule. Je lui sautai dans les bras.  
« Tu as réussis !  
\- Bien sûr, que crois-tu je suis un véritable Audacieux.  
\- A la prochaine étape, je veux que tu éclate, Peter et Andrew, je les déteste.  
\- Je vise la première place .  
Quatre et Zeke s'approchèrent de nous.  
\- Bah en fait mon petit frère n'est pas un crétin taquina Zeke.  
Il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
\- Félicitation mec dit Quatre.  
\- T'as vu Quatre, Tris a réussit l'étape un dis-je d'un air sous entendu.  
\- En effet, elle a été impressionnante à l'épreuve du drapeau. Je me suis trompé. Et qui sait peut-être pas qu'avec elle dit-il. »

La seconde étape était celle des simulations . Les novices devaient affronter leur peur . Leur classement dépendait de leur nombre de peur initiale, du nombre qu'ils arriveraient à vaincre et leur temps. Les Audacieux de 12-15 ne pouvait pas regarder cette étape mais rien nous empêchait de regarder les classement . Le premier classement tomba au bout de 3 jours : ****

**1 Tris : 6 peurs / 3 minutes  
2 Uriah : 7 peurs/ 5 minutes  
3 Edward : 10 peurs /15 minutes  
4 Peter : 12 peurs : 17 minutes  
5 Marlene: 12 peurs : 18 minutes  
6 Will : 13 peurs : 20 minutes  
7 Christina : 15 peurs : 25 minutes  
8 Luka : 15 peurs : 26 minutes  
9 Myra : 16 peurs : 28 minutes  
10 Matt : 16 peurs : 30 minutes  
11 Jack : 18 peurs : 32 minutes  
12 April : 19 peurs : 34 minutes  
13 Rob : 20 peurs : 35 minutes  
14 Lynn : 21 peurs : 37 minutes  
15 Marlene : 22 peurs : 40 minutes  
16 Mike : 22 peurs : 41 minutes  
17 Andrew : 24 peurs : 45 minutes  
18 Sarah : 25 peurs : 47 minutes  
19 Clara : 25 peurs : 50 minutes  
20 Molly : 30 peurs : 1h15  
21 Al : 35 peurs : 2h00  
**

 ****Le lendemain matin, je passais chez Quatre, j'avais oublié mon gilet chez lui. La vieille, on avait fêter, le passage de l'étape 1 d'Uriah, avec Zeke, Quatre, Uriah et moi, chez Quatre . On avait manger des hamburger-frite avec des bières pour les garçon et moi du coca.

Quand j'arrivais, je vis Quatre dans son canapé, entrain de réveillé.  
« Bonjour Quatre. Pourquoi tu dors pas dans ta chambre ?  
\- Bonjour Jade . Tris dort dans ma chambre . Elle s'est fait agresser par Peter Al et Andrew. Ils voulaient la jeter dans le vide .  
\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je apeurée.  
\- Parce que Tris est la plus forte et qu'ils sont des lâches .  
\- Tu devrais en parler à Eric, il prendra des sanctions .  
Quatre se mit à ricaner .  
\- Jade, c'est les nouvelles règles d'Eric qui cautionnent ce genre de pratique . Réveille toi , Eric n'est pas un dieu, ce n'est pas un mec bien . C' est une brute, sadique et malheureusement intelligent . Je comprend pas pourquoi tu l'admires . Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas souffrir et tu passeras à côté de ta vie, de l'amour d'un autre.  
\- Je sais mais j'arrive pas. Je vais rater le train ,pour le lycée. »  
Je quittai l'appartement et me dirigeai vers le train

En rentrant du lycée, ce jour là j'ai appris que Al s'était suicider .

Un jour, Sofia me demanda d'aller chez Quatre, lui proposer d'aller dîner . Ce que je vis me cloua sur place, quand j'entrai dans l'appartement de l'instructeur . Lui et Tris étaient assis sur le canapé,ils avaient leur doigts enlacés et ils se « bouffaient » du regard.  
 _J'aimerais tellement qu'Eric me regarde comme ça pensais-je._

« Quatre, dis-je hésitante.  
Il se retourna et il me vit.  
\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es là balbutia Quatre.  
\- Non. Promis, je ne dirai rien .  
\- Même pas à Eric dit-il durement.  
\- Non.  
\- Que voulais-tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Sofia t'invitait à manger ,mais je vais lui dire que tu préfère rester seul.  
\- Tu ne feras pas une bonne Sincère dit-il en souriant.  
Je souris.

\- Bonne soirée. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le lendemain des résultats intermédiaire . Edward subit une attaque, il se retrouva borgne. Eric le vira de la faction . 

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était les résultats final de l'initiation .  
« Les 10 premiers novices deviennent officiellement des Audacieux. Les autres des Sans-faction. Voici les résultats dit Eric .

 **1 Tris :  
2 Uriah  
3 Marlene  
4 Will  
5 Christina:  
6 Peter  
7 Myra  
8 Luka  
9 Matt  
10 Lynn**

A la fin de l'initiation, les novices choisirent leur poste :

Uriah et Tris deviennent instructeurs et sinon hors initiation, ils travaillent au salon de tatouage.

Christina travaille au salon de coiffure et maquillage.

Will devient l'assistant personnel de ma mère .

Peter occupa un poste à la salle de contrôle .

******************************************************* ****

 **J'attends vos review pour ce chapitre!^^**

 **On se retrouve pour cette fiction dans 2-3 semaine . Le chapitre suivant, Jade aura 15 ans et ce sera les prémices de sa relation avec Peter, ainsi qu'Eric . Jade va essayer de combattre son obsession pour Eric . La jeune fille va aussi réfléchir à son avenir.**

 **Sinon, j'ai aussi publié cette semaine « Mon amour, Mon ennemi »-Version Eric, le chapitre 11. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12.**

 **Si vous aimez les fiction Eric /OC, vous pouvez lire « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**

 **J'écris aussi deux fictions dans d'autres univers :**

 **\- Fiction « Dark Angel », qui se nomme « une inconnue » : Alec/OC  
\- Fiction « Supernatural », qui se nomme, « un amour démoniaque » : Charlie/Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4 partie 1

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 4 : 15 ans partie 1**

 **Message auteur : J'ai modifié le chapitre 2, car j'ai fais une erreur dans la devise de la faction des Audacieux. Cette simple phrase va avoir des conséquences pour la suite au sein de la faction**

 **Message auteur 2 : J'ai enlevé le nombre de chapitre car en fait je ne sait pas la longueur de cette fiction.**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **MINI LEMON !**

 **Voilà la première partie de chapitre 4 , qui est long (13 pages)!^^**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

C'était le jour de l'an, étant la fille de leaders, je devais passer ma soirée avec les leaders et leurs conjoints et non avec mes amis : Tris, Quatre, Christina, Will, Zeke et Uriah. Quatre et Zeke avaient 4 ans de plus que moi . Les autres, 2 ans, mais pourtant j'étais pleinement intégrer à la bande . J'étais leur « petite sœur ». Aucun d'eux ne voyait d'un bon œil, mon idolatration d'Eric. Sauf Christina, même si elle ne comprenait pas, ce que je lui trouvais, elle me prenait au sérieux. Elle savait que mon admiration pour lui de gamine, c'était transformer en un amour plus sincère et adulte .

Ils étaient tous « ma famille d'adoption », dont faisait aussi partie Sacha et Sofia aussi.

Ma mère débarqua dans ma chambre, j'étais venu chercher quelques fringues, pour emmener chez Tris et Tobias, en espérant pouvoir m'éclipser de la soirée et dormir chez mon « frère » et sa copine.  
« Que fais-tu Jade ? Demanda ma mère.  
\- Je prépare des affaires, je pensais aller dormir chez Tob… Quatre.  
Les seuls personnes autorisées à l'appeler Tobias, c'était Tris et moi, quand on était seuls . J'ai été la première personne.  
\- Hors de question ! Ce soir tu dors ici ! C'est ta chambre ici.  
\- Oui, maman dis-je toute penaude.  
 _Non ma chambre est chez Sofia et Sacha pensais-je  
_ \- Tu penses pas t'habiller comme ça .  
Ma mère me regardait d'un regard dédaigneux.  
\- Demande à ton amie … Cerena de te trouver une tenue d'Audacieuse . Une robe obligatoirement .

\- C'est Christina, maman .  
\- Bref, qu'importe, j'exige une robe . Tu es Audacieuse, la fille du couple leaders, ils seraient temps que tu assumes ton rôle . Et arrêter de jouer les sauvageonnes . Si tu veux jouer les sauvageonnes va chez les sans-faction dit ma mère froidement sans aucune tendresse .  
Le contraire de Sofia et de son amour débordant.  
\- Bien maman. »  
Ma mère sortit de ma chambre, telle une reine .

J'allais voir Christina chez elle .  
« Bonjour miss, rentre dit-elle  
\- Merci .  
Je me tortillais les doigts, je ne savais pas comment lui demander ça.  
\- Jade, que se passe t-il ?  
Mon amie, me prit les mains .  
\- Voilà, ma mère m'a dit ou ordonner plutôt de mettre une robe pour ce soir . Elle veut que je ressemble à une Audacieuse .  
\- Si la reine l'exige on va le faire se moqua Christina .  
Je me mis à éclater de rire et toute mon angoisse s'envola .  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te trouve une robe jolie mais discrète. »

On se dirigea vers l'une des boutiques, tendances de la faction . Christina était une vraie tourbillon, elle circula à travers les rayons, sélectionnait des vêtements pour moi . Ici, c'était l'univers de Christina. Moi je restais plantée là, sans bouger, je n'osais pas regarder les vêtements.

« Jade, tu viens en cabine s'il te plaît dit mon amie .  
\- Oui.

Je marchais mécaniquement vers les cabines d'essayages.

La première robe arrivait mis-cuisse,le haut du cou et les manches étaient en dentelles, elle était dos nu .  
\- Alors ?  
\- Non, je …  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va essayer une autre.  
La seconde était une robe basique noire asymétrique, elle n'avait qu'une bretelle.  
\- Non, c'est le type de robe que porterait ma mère .  
\- Tu as raison .  
la troisième était une robe longue mais fendu.  
Elle l'était pas énormément mais trop pour moi .  
La quatrième était une robe-pull, avec son grand col , on pouvait s'amuser.  
\- Elle est jolie, mais cela ne fait pas fête. »  
J'essayais plusieurs robe et finit par trouver ma robe . C'était une robe à manche courte qui arrivait juste au dessous du genoux . Elle était toute noir. Les manches étaient brillantes, une ceinture brillantes était brodées au tour de la taille, le bas était transparent et donc dévoilais un peu les cuisses. Elle est sage mais en même temps un peu Audacieuse . Pour compléter la tenue, Christina acheta des bijoux et une paire de ballerines brillantes et de la lingerie .

On rentra, chez elle me donna la lingerie et la robe . C'était un ensemble en dentelle, très sexy.  
« Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder ma lingerie ?  
\- Tu as une jolie robe, il faut de la jolie lingerie . Les mecs sont sensibles à ça .  
\- Mais il y a que …  
J'allais dire des gens de l'âge de mon père ,mais non il y aura Eric.  
\- Eric ne me remarquera pas . Maya va être encore époustouflante comme d'habitude .  
Christina était la seule avec qui je pouvais parler d'Eric, sans jugement .  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu es magnifique . Si tu étais plus féminines, tu seras la plus belle Audacieuse, de la faction . Tous les mecs seraient à tes pieds .  
\- Je ne veux pas tous les mecs, mais lui répondis-je  
\- Je sais . Allez file va te changer. »

Je m'habillai et sortit.  
« Tu es ravissante . Mais je te promets quand j'aurais terminer avec toi, Eric te désira.  
\- C'est vrai dis-je toute heureuse.  
\- Mais je vais te donner un conseil à propos des mecs, même si cela ne s'applique pas à tous les mecs, mais cela s'applique à Eric. Petit 1, il faut qu'il te désire . Petite 2, fait lui croire que tu es passé à autre chose, que tu aimes un autre mec . Même si ce serait mieux . Et petit 3, fait le ramper.  
-Tu as utilisé cette technique avec Will ?  
\- Oui j'ai fait ramper Will, un peu pour voir s'il était sincère. Et même s'ils viennent de la même faction, Eric et Will sont très différents . Will se sert de ses connaissances,pour aider les autres . Eric pour manipuler et faire taire les gens  
-Pour revenir à Eric, il est avec Maya, il l'aime .  
\- Je sais. Mais on sait tous qu'il l'a tromper . Et même si je déteste Eric . Je pense que tu peux lui apporter une certaine douceur et grâce à lui t'assumer, ne plus avoir seriez un couple de leader parfait pour la faction. La faction n'acceptera jamais , Maya en leadeuse.  
\- Cela n'arrivera jamais et je te rappelle que je suis mineur .  
\- Tu es majeur dans trois mois. »

Je m'installais devant la coiffeuse . Elle mit un t-shirt de son homme, pour que je ne puisse pas voir, ce qu'elle me faisait . Christina commença par mes cheveux, elle les boucla. Puis je la sentis prendre mes cheveux et mettre des pinces dedans . Ensuite elle passa au maquillage. J'espérais ne pas ressembler à toutes ses Audacieuses, trop maquillé .

Christina enleva le t-shirt, je ne reconnus pas la fille magnifique dans le miroir . Mon visage était radieux, mon regard étaient agrandis, il faisait ressortir mes yeux gris. Mes lèvres était brillantes avec le gloss . Mes cheveux étaient retenus par des pinces en chignon, cela était structuré, mais aussi sauvages, avec toutes ses mèches bouclées,, des petites mèches encadraient mon visage .  
\- C'est magnifique, Christina dis-je dans un murmure .  
Elle m'accrocha un fin collier de faux diamant et le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec .  
\- Mets tes chaussures. Et va t'admire, dans la glace dans ma chambre. »  
Je fis ce que me dit, mon amie . Je ne ressemblais plus à une femme-enfant, mais à une femme .J'espérais que Eric, me trouverais jolie. Je rejoignis Christina dans le salon.

Will entra à ce moment-là  
« Salut Jade, tu es superbe.  
\- Merci, c'est grâce à Christina.  
Il s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa.  
\- Elle est merveilleuse dit Will.  
Je vis le regard de Will, amoureux. J'aimerais qu'Eric me regarde comme ça  
\- Bon, je vais me préparer, pour ce soir dit Christina . »  
Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain .

« Tu peux m'aider à préparer ? Demanda Will.  
\- Bien sûr .  
On mit une rallonge, pour la table, on installa des chaises.  
\- Will,je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Oui dit-il .  
\- Comment était Eric, chez les Érudits ?  
Will souffla d'exaspération.  
\- Christina ne devait pas entretenir de cette illusion, qu'Eric et toi, vous pourriez être ensemble . Tu devrais te chercher , un homme de ton âge .  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Eric était comme maintenant arrogant, le mec qu'on remarque, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, l'âme d'un meneur et il était premier en classe . Il était pressenti, pour devenir l'assistant de Jeanine et dans quelques années le leader des Érudits . Mais, Eric n'était pas un homme patient, il ne voulait sûrement pas attendre son heure . Et je sais qu'il disait qu'il voulait être actif dans la traque des Divergents, et non passif . Et pour ça il a raison, il faut qu'on élimine, ce fléau de notre société.  
 _Je sais que je devrais penser comme lui, mais pour moi les Divergents comme les Sans-Faction, n'ont rien de dangereux. Certes ils ne rentre pas dans le moule , mais les personnes qui font défection à leur faction, pour une autre, ne rentre pas non plus dans les critères de leurs faction origine . Jeanine nous dit que détruire les sans-factions et les Divergents préserverait notre harmonie. Mais je pense que c'est notre manque de communication et de vouloir mettre en avant notre faction en dénigrent les autres, qui mets à mal notre harmonie . Les Divergents ayant des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions, peuvent nous aider à faire un lien . Est-ce que je pense cela car je suis moi même Divergente ? Pensais-je  
_ Je ne pouvais pas partager ma réflexion avec mon ami.

A ce moment-là , Christina sortit . Elle portait une robe bustier noir plissée avec rose noire sur le côté et des escarpins avec des talons vertigineux.  
« Ouah, tu es très belle, Christina dis-je.

\- Merci. Chéri?  
\- Tu es la plus belle, je vais te garder enfermer, sinon, des Audacieux voudront t'avoir pour eux dit Will.  
\- J'adore te voir jaloux . Déjà je ne pense aller nulle part et non merci pour ses Audacieux natifs, débile répondit Christina

\- Merci pour nous lança Uriah .  
Chez les Audacieux, on rentrait sans frapper, on ne fermait jamais les portes à clés . Uriah rentra suivit de Zeke, Quatre et Tris  
\- Pauvre Audacieux susceptible taquina Christina .  
\- Ouah, tu es magnifique sœurette dit Zeke en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Merci .  
\- Tu l'a toujours été, mais oui une vrai princesse dit Uriah m'enlevant des bras de son frère et m'enlaçant en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Tu es jolie dit Tris »  
L'ancienne Altruiste n'était pas très effusion.

Je me tournais vers Quatre, pour avoir son avis, j'eus le droit à son regard inquisiteur et froid d'instructeur .  
\- Tu n'aime pas dis-je toute triste .  
\- C'est quoi cet accoutrement, cette coiffure et ce maquillage ? Dit-il en colère.  
\- Ma mère m'a demandé de me mettre en robe répondis-je .  
\- Il serait temps que tu prennes tes propres décisions, dans 3 mois tu es majeur . Et dans 6 mois, tu devras faire le choix qui influenceras le reste de ta vie dit-il froidement .  
\- Quatre ! Dit Tris .  
\- Comme tu dis, dans trois mois, elle est adulte, il serait temps qu'elle s'habille comme tel, et non comme une enfant dit Christina.  
\- Elle peut être féminine et adulte en pantalon . Jade, regarde-moi, pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça, car ta mère l'a ordonné ? Jusqu'à là tu t'en foutais . Ou pour lui ?

Je m'en doutais, pour ce connard, réveille-toi Eric est avec Maya . Et même s'il te porte, de l'attention 5 minutes. Il te baisera vite fait et te jetteras. Puis il retournera auprès d'elle . Et toi Christina arrête, d'entretenir cette illusion, qu'Eric pourra l'aimer un jour ! »

Je courus me réfugier, dans la chambre de Christina et Uriah, en pleure . Je les entendait s'engueuler . Je sentis une présence auprès de moi, qui me caressa les cheveux, je me réfugiais dans ses bras, c'était Tris.  
\- Ne lui en veux pas, il t'as pas vu grandir, comme tous les grand frère je suppose . Et il ne veut pas qu'Eric te brise le cœur et que tu fasses le choix de rester, pour nous, pour lui . Que tu passes ta vie à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais . Il veut te protéger,de la peine, de la souffrance dit Tris.  
\- Concernant moi choix,il est fait depuis longtemps, je veux aller chez les Altruistes.  
\- N'en parle pas à Sofia, Sacha, Zeke ou Uriah, ils sont natifs, ils ne comprendront pas. Christina est très bavarde, ce genre info peut lui échapper . Et Will, même si je l'adore, j'ai peur que pour prouvé sa loyauté à la faction, il le dise à ta mère . Si cela arrive aux oreilles de ta mère ou ton père, il trouveront un moyen de te faire changer d'avis . Il ne veulent pas subir , la honte qu'a subit, la faction des Altruistes, avec le départ de Tobias,étant le fils du leader . Puis du mien et celui de Caleb, notre père étant le bras droit de Marcus. Quand tu seras à la cérémonie du choix et que tu le feras, ils ne pourront rien faire .  
\- Merci, Tris. »

Christina frappa doucement .  
« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Oui répondis-je .  
\- Regarde ce qu'a fait Quatre en faisant une grimace dit-elle.  
J'avais mon mascara et mon crayon qui avait coulés .  
\- On se mit à rire toutes les 3.  
\- Je te laisse entre les mains, de Christina dit Tris.  
\- Merci Tris.  
\- De rien . »

Christina s'occupa de me remaquiller et d'effacer toutes traces de pleurs .

 **POV QUATRE**

Je sus que j'avais été méchant, avec Jade . Mais, il faut qu'on arrête tous de la préserver dans un cocon, moi le premier. Il faut qu'elle apprenne la dureté de la vie. Dans quelques mois, elle devra choisir de rester parmi nous,ou de s'envoler vers une autre faction. Je ne veux pas qu'elle part chez les Altruistes, car je lui ai dit que c'était sa place et non chez les Audacieux . Ou qu'Eric l'oblige à rester, dans notre faction, alors qu'elle veut faire sa vie ailleurs . Je sais l'influence que j'ai sur elle, comme Eric en a conscience aussi . 

Jade sortit avec Christina. Je mis ma veste.  
« Je vais t'accompagner, jusqu'à la salle de réception dis-je .  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Buvez un verre de DBK **(diabolo banane kiwi NDLR)** , et amusez vous, pendant que je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort dit Jade .  
\- Promis disent les autres chœur.  
\- Et toi mange du foie gras et du saumon en notre honneur dit Uriah.  
\- Promis »

On marchais à travers la faction, en direction de la salle de réception . Je vis tous les Audacieux, reluquer Jade, je leur fis les yeux noirs . Puis je l'observais attentivement, ses cheveux relever dégageait son visage qui n'était plus rond comme un enfant, mais plus fin. Le maquillage révélait ses magnifiques yeux et sa bouche fine . Cette robe discrète mettait subtilement en avant, ses petits seins ronds , sa tailles fine. Les talons mettait en avant ses longues jambes interminables . En 1 an, elle avait bien prit 10 cm, elle devait facilement atteindre le 1m70. Je réalisais que ma petite sœur était devenu, une femme, en tout cas physiquement . Mais que dans sa tête, elle restait une enfant apeurée .

Les Audacieux que je croisais, ne voyait que en apparence la femme, cette femme que si elle reste chez les Audacieux, deviendra par la force des choses, une leadeuse, sa mère la laissera pas devenir autre chose . Même si Jade, ne se rend pas compte, elle est bon partie et tout les Audacieux, avide de pouvoir, voudront tous l'épouser .

On arrivait bientôt à la salle de réception, il fallait que je lui parle avant . Ce silence était mauvais et pas serein, comme quand on se retrouvait ensemble d'habitude.  
« Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure … mais je me rends compte, que tu deviens une femme et que je ne peux plus te protéger contre les servitudes de ce monde . Que dans 6 mois, tu devras prendre la décision, la plus importante de ta vie. Quand tu seras devant ces coupes, tu seras seule, personne ne pourra t'aider. Si tu te trompes, tu devras subir la vie de la faction que tu auras choisi, ou pire devenir une sans-faction . Je veux que tu apprennes à n'être influencer, par personne, ni ta mère, ni Eric, ni moi .  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre comme si elle réfléchissait.  
\- Comme, je disais à Tris, dans la chambre, mon choix est fait depuis longtemps, j'irai chez les Altruiste.  
\- N'en parle à personne, sinon ….  
\- Je sais, Tris m'a mis en garde, sinon mes parents m'empêcheront de partir.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je veux profiter de chaque instant, à fond ,avant de quitter la faction des Audacieux . Je veux passer chaque moment avec vous tous, pour les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Et pour Eric, même s'il m'accorde, juste 5 minutes, même 1 minutes d'attention. Même s'il me baise, comme tu dis et que je passe une seule nuit avec lui, je lui aurais offert mon cadeau le plus précieux. Je serai comblé . Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer c'est comme ça. Mais je suis sereine, à propos de mon avenir, je ferai ce que j'ai toujours envie de faire, aider les autres, penser aux autres avant moi . Puis je rencontrerai un gentil Altruiste a qui je donnerai des beaux enfants Altruistes . »

On était arrivés à la salle de réception, personne ne fit attention à elle sauf Eric ! Je tuais notre leader de regard. Toute à l'heure, je pensais aux Audacieux avide de pouvoir Eric occupe la première place . Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il convoite, la place de chef des leaders et pour ça il lui faut une femme accepter par la faction .

Le poste de chef des leaders est soumise à une élection, tous Audacieux en âge de voter,soit 16 ans, peut voter . Les leaders choisissent en interne, deux candidats, parmi les leaders. Puis ensuite une élection est faite pour être la première leadeuse (femme du chef du leader), généralement c'est la conjointe actuelle du leader . C'est un référendum : OUI ou NON . Si le chef n'a pas de compagne ou si la conjointe actuelle n'est pas accepter . Toute Audacieuse désireuse d'être première leadeuse, se présente et fait un discours. Le premier tour élimine 1/4 des candidates, le second tour encore 1/4, puis enfin le dernier tour choisit la favorite . Si la compagne du chef leader potentiel est aussi une leadeuse, il y a aucune élection, elle est élue d'office en même temps que son conjoint .

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
\- J'ai l'habitude d'être invisible pour ses gens là. Je ferais acte de présence quelques heures, je dirais que je suis fatiguée, mes parents ne feront pas attention à moi et si je ne suis pas trop fatigué, je viendrais vous rejoindre . Il suffit que je soit présente au petit-déjeuner,demain matin, mes parents ne se seront pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre .  
\- Bon courage. »  
Je l'embrassai sur le front et la laissa entrer dans l'arène .

 **POV Eric**

Quand j'étais arrivé au bras de Maya, tous les regards s'étaient tournés, vers nous . C'est normal on était beaux comme des dieux, tous les deux. J'étais vêtue des jeans brut, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste de costume avec mes docks . Maya avait une longue robe, fendue à l'avant qui s'arrêtait à la limite de son intimité et avec un beau décolleté plongeant. Au cou un beau collier de diamant, composé d'un tour du cou, puis des ranger de diamants, finissant avec un diamant en forme de goutte, que je venais de lui offrir ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles assortis .

J'étais entrain de discuter avec Max, quand je vis apparaître Jade , accompagné de Quatre . Si mon rival n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas reconnus , la fille du couple des chefs leaders .

La femme que j'avais devant les yeux, ne ressemblait plus … à … en fait à rien, si peut être une Altruiste ou une sans-faction au choix . Certes on ne pouvait pas encore la qualifier d'Audacieuse, avec cette robe, mais il y avait un effort .

Je vis Quatre, me tuer du regard, ce qu'il me fit sourire, cela marchait sur les novices mais pas sur moi . Je sentais qu'il avait envie de me casser la gueule, parce que je reluquait « sa sœur », mais il ne ferait rien . Il l'embrassa sur le front , c'était tellement plein de tendresse,que cela en était dégoûtant. Je me suis toujours demandé si leur relation cachait une sorte inceste platonique.

J'allais, nous chercher deux verres, une coupe de champagne pour moi, un jus d'orange pour elle . Jade était rentrer dans la pièce, elle se triturais les mains, elle ne bougeait pas . Personne ne l'avait vu sauf moi bien sûr .

Je m'approchais d'elle, plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus je la trouvais carrément bandante. Ses cheveux relevés et le peu de maquillage, dévoilait un beau visage avec des yeux magnifiques, les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vu . Sa robe simple,presque altruiste soulignait une petite poitrine bien ronde et haute, une taille fine, le voile transparent en bas, laissais entrevoir, des belles cuisses fermes et ses talons donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient interminables. Ses bijoux étaient simples mais finissait de mettre en avant sa beauté naturel . Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais Jade Spencer était une belle femme .

J'arrivais à sa hauteur .  
« Tu es splendide dis-je.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Tu es beau toi aussi … tu es toujours beau, mais là, tu es magnifique balbutia Jade.  
Je souris devant l'effet que je lui faisais, j'aimais ce que je lisais en elle, cette adoration comme d'habitude, mais aussi autre chose … de l'amour peut-être . Mais pas le même amour, que je lisais dans le regard de Maya, un amour sans condition, style je saute, elle saute .  
\- Tiens, un verre de jus d'orange, tu n'es qu'une enfant, l'alcool c'est pour les adultes me moquais-je.  
Elle prit la coupe de champagne de ma main et la but d'une traite .  
\- L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre, dans 3 mois je suis majeur .  
Je fus étonné de son geste … un geste Audacieux connaissant sa timidité .  
\- Et dans 6 mois, tu seras l'une de mes novices.  
Je crus lire qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque choses, comme le départ de la faction.  
\- J'aurais un traitement de faveur, car suis la filles des chefs leaders ?  
\- Aucun . Mais je ne me fait aucun soucis, tu es une Audacieuse et tu seras classer haut .  
Elle rit .  
\- Pourquoi, tu ris ? M'énervais-je .  
\- Eric, tu m'a vu en entraînement, je suis nulle, pire que les transferts en arrivant .  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas que tu peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas . Tu as peur d'être une véritable Audacieuse, tu préfère te cacher derrière une sorte « Altruiste ».  
\- Je ... »

Cléa Spencer et Maya arrivèrent près de nous. Maya se colla contre moi, comme pour montrait que je lui appartenait . Serait-elle jalouse de Jade ? C'était drôle il n'y avait aucune raison...ou peut-être que si.  
« Ah ton amie Cerena, t'as affubler d'une robe, tu ressemble à une femme, pas une Audacieuse, mais moins à une Pète-Sec dit Cléa sèchement  
-C'est Christina… maman dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvres.  
Je suivis le geste, j'avais envie d'embrasser ses lèvres. Maya me fit un regard noir .  
\- Cléa, Jade a fait un effort pour vous. Elle fait tout pour vous plaire, mais ce n'est jamais assez pour vous . Je n'ai jamais vu une mère s'en foutre autant de son enfant ! Jade vient on va dîner .  
Je lui pris la main, pour l'emmener vers la table du repas,dont les convives commençait à rejoindre.

Maya me retient le bras.  
« Eric, lâche là immédiatement dit-elle en colère mais en chuchotant, pour éviter d'être le centre de l'attention .  
Je lâchais Jade, qui alla rejoindre, la table avec sa mère .  
\- Tu m'expliques Eric ?  
\- C'est plutôt toi, tu as vu comment Cléa le traite, je trouve ça injuste.  
\- Tu es le défenseur des Audacieuses faibles, maintenant ?! D'habitude tu les jarte de la faction. A part si tu veux aussi me tromper avec elle .  
\- Maya, j'ai faillit te perdre, une fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur . Jade est incapable de se défendre contre sa mère . J'ai juste voulut la soutenir.  
\- Je sais, mais le jour où elle sera en initiation, elle devra se défendre seule, tu l'aide pas là .

\- Si elle ne change pas, pendant l'initiation, elle finira SF, fille du leader ou non . Je t'aime Maya.  
Je l'embrassais devant toute l'assistance .  
Je t'aime aussi . »  
On alla s'installer à table, heureux tous les deux.

Maya était à côté de moi et discutait avec Irina, la femme du leader, Edward. Ils avaient 30 ans tous les deux . Edward visait comme moi, le poste de chef leader et pour l'instant, il était donner plutôt favori . Il était natif contrairement à moi, le fait que je sois un transfert, restait un handicap . Et je savais que Maya, avait une réputation de coucher avec des hommes, occupant des hautes fonctions, dans la faction . Je sais qu'Edward et elle avait eu une brève aventure . Il se murmurait qu'Edward a faillit divorcer avec Irina . Et que cela s'était régler à coup de poing, entre les deux femmes et qu'Irina avait gagner . Aujourd'hui, les deux femmes se parlaient et n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux . Cela était avant notre relation, je n'avais aucun doute, sur la fidélité de ma compagne.

Je m'ennuyais et je vis que Jade en face de moi, s'ennuyait aussi, elle picorait dans son assiette . Je décidais de m'amuser un peu, j'enlevais, l'une des mes chaussures et je commençais à remonter le long de l'une de ses jambes. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, je me montrais plus insistant. Jade me regarda toute timide .  
« Eric n'as eu aucun cas de Divergence, depuis 2 ans,lors des initiation dit Max.  
\- Cela veut dire qu'on aurait régler, le problème ? Demanda Edward.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, une partie à rejoins les Sans-Faction sûrement . Les autres évite, la faction des Érudits et notre faction . Nous sommes les plus actifs, dans leur traque . Et il ne faut pas oublier ceux qui restent dans leur faction d'origine. Je pense qu'ils sont assez intelligent, pour se fondre dans ce que leur a enseigner toute leur vie répondis-je.  
\- Je pense que les sans-faction protège les Divergents certes, mais aussi les Altruistes. Il veulent aider tous les monde et ne semble pas très coopératif dit Max.  
Pendant qu'on parlait, j'avais mis mon pied entre les cuisses de Jade, au début, elle avait eu peur, puis elle avait finalement écarter les cuisses pour moi, en remontant sa robe, pour me laisser libre accès, je la caressais lentement du bouts des pieds. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, sauf moi qui me délectait de la sentir mouiller, de se tortiller sur sa chaise. Comment Max, réagirait s'il savait que j'étais entrain de faire gémir sa fille et que je vais la faire jouir devant tout le monde ?

\- Ne faisons pas trop de spéculation, comme les Érudits Ces derniers nous on fournis, un appareil qui détecte les Divergents et leur pourcentage . Nous devrions réunir, les membres de chaque faction à un endroit et contrôler. Si les Altruistes refusent ou une autre faction, on reconnaîtra la traîtrise de la faction rétorquais-je .  
Je continuais à caresser avec mon pied Jade, qui avait étouffer, deux gémissements. Sa culotte était tremper . Elle serrait ses cuisses pour augmenter son plaisir, je la regardais noir, pour lui faire comprendre, aucune initiative. Elle écarta les cuisses de nouveau.  
\- Mais les Divergents, vont savoir pour ses contrôle dit Edward.  
\- Non, il faut les faire de façon inopiné, dans les autres factions, mais aussi dans la nôtre . Il faut faire tous les membres des novices aux leaders .

\- Les leaders s'injuria Edward .  
\- Eh oui, si certains nous sont passer entre les mailles du filets . Ils doivent se sentir protéger en occupant un poste de leader. Pourquoi tu as peur Edward ? Dis-je  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Eric a raison, nous commenceront pas notre faction trancha Max . »  
Les deux hommes changèrent de sujet et je pouvais pleinement me concentrer sur Jade. J'appuyais légèrement mon pied, pour augmenter son plaisir . Jade avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir, des gémissements qui passait entre ses lèvres, elles étaient rouge, en sueur. Mais ce que j'adorais c'est qu'au fur à mesure, elle a pris de l'assurance, et son regard exprimait clairement son désir . »

Irina se tourna vers elle .  
« Tu vas bien, Jade, tu es toute rouge et en sueur ? Demanda Irina.  
\- Je … j'ai chaud … j'ai piquer de l'alcool toute à l'heure ...et je crois que... le champagne me monte à la tête mentit-elle.  
Elle se retenait clairement de gémir. Je ne lui laissais aucun répit, j'appuyais plus mon pied, je sentit son intimité se contracter, elle se mordit les lèvres.  
\- J'ai fais ça aussi quand j'étais jeune .  
\- … Jade sourit .  
\- Alors dans 6 mois , la cérémonie du choix, tu dois ne pas arrêter de penser à toi choix.  
\- Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps dit-elle avec détermination .  
Je n'avais jamais vu cette détermination, chez elle .  
\- Je me souviens j'étais terrifiée, même si bien souvent, on reste dans notre faction . Je trouve que les transferts sont des lâches dit Irina  
J'allais répliquer mais Jade me devança .  
\- Au contraire, je trouve que quitter sa faction est une preuve de grand courage . On quitte les gens qu'on aime, son mode de vie, pour intégrer des nouvelles règles, et aimer de nouvelles personnes. C'est nous les natifs qui en restant dans notre faction, faisons preuve de lâcheté, on ne prend aucun risque . Certains transferts deviennent même leader, de notre faction dit Jade en me regardant.  
\- Oui… j'avais oublié … qu'Eric… était un transfert Érudit… il semble tellement Audacieux balbutia Irina en excuse.  
\- Eh oui certains transferts, paraissent plus Audacieux que les natifs, qu'on oublie qu'ils ont été des transferts, comme s'il avaient honte de leur ancienne faction dit Jade en me fixant. »  
Putain Jade était un vrai Audacieuse, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux . Il faudra que lors de l'initiation, je sois encore plus dure avec qu'elle , qu'avec les autres novices . De la pousser dans ses retranchements quitte à la briser, pour mieux la reconstruire .

J'avais atténuer mes caresses pendant leur conversation, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre un peu de contrôle . Là j'appuyais légèrement mon pied, pour la faire jouir. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour étouffer son orgasme .

Juste après, je vis réapparaître, la petite fille honteuse . Elle se leva .  
« Ma… Papa, je peux y aller, je suis fatigué.

\- Papa insista Jade .

\- Papa .  
\- Max, Jade te parle .  
\- Oui, Jade dit Max excédé.  
\- Suis… fatigué, je peux aller me coucher.  
\- Oui vas-y dit-il sans la regarder.  
Je me levai pour l'accompagner.  
\- Où vas-tu Eric ? Questionna Maya.  
\- Je vais la raccompagner répondis-je.  
\- Elle est grande, elle peut rentrer toute seule dit énervée ma copine.  
-Je ...  
\- Où vas-tu , Jade ? dit froidement la première leadeuse.  
\- Je vais me coucher répondit l'adolescente.  
\- Ou tu vas retrouver tes amis répliqua Cléa.  
\- Je vais la ramener, comme ça, on sera sûr qu'elle les rejoindra pas dis-je.  
\- Très bien dit la leadeuse . »

Jade marcha devant moi, d'un pas pressé, c'était clair, elle voulait mettre de la distance entre nous . Elle avait honte de ce qu'il c'était passé, à la réception . Il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle n'en parle pas, je risquerais de devenir sans-faction, pour avoir eu des attouchements sur une mineur .

On arriva chez ses parents, je la suivis à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais je la fis se retourna, je la plaqua contre la morte.  
\- Tu as honte de ce que c'est passé ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui murmura t-elle. »  
Je vis du sang sécher, sur le coin de sa lèvre, je touchais avec mon pouce. Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Je ne sus ce qui me prit, mais je l'embrassais, avec brutalité, exigeant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Nos langues se mêlaient, ma partenaire était maladroite, mais c'était très excitant. Je collais mon érection contre son bas ventre, posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Jade passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et commença a onduler du bassin, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle.

D'un coup je pris conscience de la situation, elle était la fille de deux des leaders, une mineur en plus .J'arrêtais tout, je la regardais si sauvage. Sa coiffure si parfaite, au début de la soirée, n'était qu'à l'état sauvage, ses yeux brillants, ses joues roses, ses lèvres gonflées. Elle était tellement bandante à cet instant et si elle avait majeur, je n'aurais pas hésiter une seconde.  
« Si tu parles à qui que ce soit, de ce qui c'est passer , pendant de la réception ou du baiser, je nierais tous . Et cela n'est pas difficile, tout le monde sait ton adoration pour moi et tu deviendras la salope qui a voulut faire tomber un leader . Tes parents te détesterons encore plus, ta seule solution se sera de devenir sans-faction, car aucune faction ne voudra de toi .  
\- Je…

Elle pleurait.  
\- Une Audacieuse ne pleure pas dis-je sèchement.  
Et je partis rejoindre les leaders et ma compagne. »

Ce soir là, je pris sauvagement , Maya contre la porte de notre appartement, en rentrant. Mon érection n'avait pas cesser d'augmenter au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Je voyais dans ma tête, Jade à la réception, gémir de plaisir, puis ensuite notre baiser en la raccompagnant .

 **POV Peter**

Un jour, Jade débarqua, à la salle de contrôle, à la recherche de Quatre.  
« Salut, je cherche Quatre ? Demanda t-elle timidement .  
\- Non désolé .  
\- Merci. »  
Elle repartit .

La première chose que j'ai remarqué, en la voyant, i ans, lors de mon initiation c'était ses yeux gris. Puis au fil du temps, j'ai remarqué, son sourire, son rire franc. Son émerveillement, quand Will lui apprend quelque chose .

Je sais qu'elle ne voit en moi que la brute, qui a fait mal à Tris. Je voudrais lui faire changer d'avis sur moi . Mais ses 3 « grands frères », la surveille, impossible de l'approcher .

Je savais aussi son adoration, son amour, pour Eric, comme toute la faction, je voulais être l'homme qui lui fasse oublier .

Je suis tout simplement amoureux de Jade Spencer, je veux passer du temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaître .

C'était ma chance, il fallait que je la saisisse . Matt venait me relever. Je courus comme un dérater à travers les couloirs. Je la vis .  
« Jade ! Jade Criais-je  
Elle s'arrêta et essaya de localiser ses cris . Je m'arrêtais essouffler à sa hauteur.  
\- Oui, Peter dit-elle surprise et apeurée .  
Je passais ma main dans les cheveux, gêné.  
\- Cela te dirais de venir,boire un café… ou manger une glace… ou autre chose.

\- Euh …  
\- Pas grave laisse tomber dis-je triste.  
\- Si je veux bien aller manger une glace avec toi dit-elle en me souriant, ce beau sourire franc qui fait chavirer mon cœur. »

On alla acheter deux glaces, pour elle une glace magnum nougat-miel et pour moi, une magnum black **( les parfums existent vraiment NDLR).** Puis on alla s'installer dans un coin tranquille dans la fosse.  
« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Oui, mais tu veux une réponse de Sincère dis-je en la taquinant.  
Elle se mit à rire.

\- Ce serait préférable, en effet.  
\- Je t'écoute .  
\- Tu as toujours su que tu quitterai la faction des Sincères pour celles des Audacieux ? Les tiens te manque pas ?  
\- Cela fait 2 questions.  
\- J'avoue .  
\- Pour répondre à ta première question, toujours sus, je ne sais pas . Mais plus l'échéance de la cérémonie du choix approchait, plus je savais que je ne voulais pas dévoiler tous mes secrets . Que j'avais le droit à une vie privé . Quand tu es Sincère, c'est interdit d'avoir un jardin secret, et tout le monde t'observe, pour savoir si tu mens . Cela va de l'inconnu dans la rue, à tes propres parents répondis-je  
\- En effet, je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle . Je ne voyais pas le mal à être tout le temps Sincère.  
\- Christina t'en a jamais parler, de l'initiation des Sincères, de la faction ?  
\- Non, d'ailleurs ni Will pour les Érudits et Tris et Quatre non plus, de la faction des Altruistes .  
\- Je pense que chacun d'entre nous, les transferts, on veut avancer dans notre nouvelle vie d'Audacieux et ne plus penser à notre ancienne faction et penser aux diverses raisons qu'ils nous a fait quitter notre faction origine.  
\- Tu doit avoir raison . Et donc tu savais que tu allais rejoindre la faction des Audacieux ?  
\- Non, lors de la cérémonie du choix, je ne savais pas. J'ai observer les autres factions.  
\- Mais le test ?  
\- Le test m'avait donner comme résultat Audacieux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que cela me semblait évident. Donc je l'ai observer . Je savais qu'Altruiste, je ne le serai jamais, je ne veux pas invisible et je veux me montrer égoïste,parfois . Fraternel, je ne veux pas qu'on m'oblige à être heureux et toujours gentil . Surtout que je ne le suis pas , hein .  
\- J'ai rien dis dit-elle ne souriant.  
\- Non, mais tu l'a penser tellement fort, que je l'ai entendu . Et Érudit, j'étais un élève plutôt moyen, donc il me restait qu'Audacieux .  
-Merci de ta Sincérité dit Jade en prenant une grosse voix.  
Elle imitait, mon ancien leader Jack Kang .  
-Et ma seconde question dit-elle timidement.  
\- Il me manque même si notre devise « la faction avant les liens du sang ».  
\- Bon , il faut que j'y aille, j'ai entraînement et il faut que je passe me changer chez moi, avant.  
\- Je pensais qu'en étant fille du couple des chef de leaders, tu avais des privilèges dis-je en souriant.  
\- Aucun, Quatre est intransigeant sur la ponctualité. Et Eric … c'est Eric .  
\- Je te raccompagne . »

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte de chez elle .  
« Merci, pour cet après-midi… disons que ces derniers jours, on été difficile pour moi dit-elle.

\- J'ai aussi passé un agréable après-midi . Si tu veux, on pourra recommencer.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup . »  
On dirait deux Altruistes à leur premier rencard . J'osais comme même l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle me rendit mon baiser sur la joue . J'eus l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu .

 **POV Jade**

Cela faisait, 10 jours que le jour de l'an était passer et je souffrais toujours autant. Pourtant ce soir là, j'étais sur un petit nuage, j'attirais enfin l'attention d'Eric . J'avais vu la jalousie de Maya et j'en étais heureuse .

Eric m'a fait gémir, même jouir avec … seulement avec son pied sous la table . Puis quand il m'a raccompagné, il m'avait embrassé, c'était brutal, chaud . Puis nos corps avait frotter l'un contre l'autre, je sentis une chaleur s'insinuer dans mon bas-ventre , j'étais prête à me donner à lui. Jamais je n'en aurais parler .

Puis d'un coup, l'ambiance devient glaciale, en quelques seconde et Eric se montre cruel : « Si tu parles à qui que ce soit, de ce qui c'est passer , pendant de la réception ou du baiser, je nierais tous . Et cela n'est pas difficile, tout le monde sait ton adoration pour moi et tu deviendras la salope qui a voulut faire tomber un leader . Tes parents te détesterons encore plus, ta seule solution se sera de devenir sans-faction, car aucune faction ne voudra de toi . »  
Je pleurais devant les mots de l'homme que j'aime.  
\- Une Audacieuse ne pleure pas . »  
Il était partit, en me laissant avec ma tristesse.

Cette nuit là j'avais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Depuis 10 jours, je dormais et mangeait à peine , je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Sinon je deviendrais sans-faction ou lui et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça , je l'aimais tellement .

Donc voilà quand je me mis à la recherche de Quatre, pour « soigner », ma souffrance en faisant un combat avec mon instructeur et ami . Je tombai sur Peter à la salle de contrôle, qui m'annonça que Quatre n'était pas là . Je repris mes recherches à travers la faction . Quand j'entendis crier, mon nom, c'était Peter, j'étais surprise et terrifié .

\- Oui, Peter dis-je  
\- Cela te dirais de venir,boire un café… ou manger une glace… ou autre chose.

\- Euh …  
\- Pas grave laisse tomber dit-il.  
Je pensais que cela me changerais les idées.  
\- Si je veux bien aller manger une glace avec toi. »

On passa une après-midi agréable, il me parlait de ses motivations d'avoir quitter la faction des Sincères, de la vie dans son ancienne faction . Contrairement à moi, il savait juste qu'il voulait quitter son ancienne faction .

Je regardais l'heure à ma montre,il fallait que je parte, même si je voulais pas aller à l'entraînement.  
Bon , il faut que j'y aille, j'ai entraînement et il faut que je passe me changer chez moi, avant dis-je  
\- Je pensais qu'en étant fille du couple des chef de leaders, tu avais des privilèges dit-il en me taquinant.  
\- Aucun, Quatre est intransigeant sur la ponctualité. Et Eric … c'est Eric .  
Je sentis une douleur vive, dans mon cœur, comme si on me poignardais, en évoquant notre leader . Pendant 3 heures, je n'ai pas penser à lui , grâce à Peter .  
\- Je te raccompagne . »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue en premier , je lui rendis . Puis on se promit de revoir . Je rentrais, je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers, je me déshabillais et je mis un pantalon de sport et un grand t-shirt . Puis je descendis mettre mes basket, je pris une bouteille d'eau au frigo et je filais en courant à l'entraînement .

*******************

 **Voilà la première partie du chapitre 4, j'attends vos reviews ^^**

 **On se retrouve pour la seconde partie en janvier 2016 .  
Pour mes fictions « Mon amour ,mon ennemi » (version original et version Eric) et Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité », je vais essayer de publier un chapitre entre le 18 et le 30 décembre.**

 **Bonne année 2016 a toutes!^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 partie 2

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 4 : 15 ans partie 2**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **Message auteur : Merci à Guest pour ta review . Et non je te rassure Jade va bien choisir de rester chez les Audacieux . ( Sinon il y aurait pas de fiction^) Et je rassure on va voir l'évolution de la relation Eric et Jade**

 **POV Jade**

Comme tous les jours, dès que je descendais du train,qui me ramenait du lycée , Et le matin, Peter m'accompagnait, au train. Il portait toujours mon sac, comme un parfait gentleman .  
« Alors ta journée ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Soporifique, on a deux heures anglais ça j'aime bien. Mais deux heures de math, puis cet aprem, 4h histoire sur les factions . C'est décidé je ne choisirais jamais la faction des Érudits.  
\- Tu penses changer de faction ? S'étonna Peter.  
 _Je me souvenais des paroles de Quatre et Tris, ne parler à personne de mon choix.  
_ \- Bien sûr que non, Audacieuse pur et dur dis-je en montrant mes muscles.  
On partit dans un fous rire .  
\- Et toi ta journée ? Demandai-je .  
\- Soporifique, te voir est les seuls moment qui éclaire ma journée.  
\- … moi aussi répondis-je timidement .  
On était arrivé à la porte de l'appartement de mes parents .

 **POV Peter**

Je ne sus ce qui me prit à ce moment-là, mais je lâchais son sac et l'embrassais. Elle mit ses mains autour de ma nuque et m'approcha d'elle pour approfondir le baiser, elle se décolla de la porte, j'en profitais pour passer mes mains autour de sa taille . Je mis fin à l'enchantement .

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas … c'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, non c'est que …  
\- Le règlement me coupa t-elle .  
Je n'y avais même pas penser, mais je me sentais mal vis à vis d'elle .  
\- Oui aussi, mais surtout que je ne veux pas te brusquer,de forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas . Je veux que tu me vois comme un mec bien, et plus comme ce connard lors de l'initiation .  
\- Je ne te vois plus comme le Peter de l'initiation, non tu es très gentil dit-elle.  
\- On ira à ton rythme, je ne veux rien t'imposer .  
\- Peter, j'adore passer du temps avec toi, j'ai adoré notre baiser . Je ressens des sentiments fort, pour toi . Je sais tu devrais être avec une fille de ton âge qui pourra t'apporter ce que recherche un mec de ton âge dit Jade .  
\- Que recherche un mec de mon âge ? La taquinais-je .  
\- Le sexe rougit t-elle .  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je prendrais ce que tu me donnera et j'en serai heureux. »  
Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je partis, il ne fallait mieux pas trop que les Audacieux nous voient ensemble .

 **POV Jade**

 ****Quand Peter m'embrassa, c'était plus doux, moins brutal qu'avec Eric . Et voilà j'embrassais Peter et je pensais encore à Eric.J'intensifiais le baiser, pour oublier, notre jeune leader, mais à la place, en fermant les yeux je voyais Eric .

Quand Peter, arrêta, le visage d'Eric disparut . 

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas … c'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, non c'est que …  
\- Le règlement le coupai je .  
\- Oui aussi, mais surtout que je ne veux pas te brusquer,de forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas . Je veux que tu me vois comme un mec bien, et plus comme ce connard lors de l'initiation  
\- Je ne te vois plus comme le Peter de l'initiation, non tu es très gentil répondis-je.  
\- On ira à ton rythme, je ne veux rien t'imposer .  
\- Peter, j'adore passer du temps avec toi, j'ai adoré notre baiser . Je ressens des sentiments fort, pour toi . Je sais tu devrais être avec une fille de ton âge qui pourra t'apporter ce que recherche un mec de ton âge dis-je  
Je serai triste s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments, car même si c'est moins effort que ce j'éprouvais pour Eric . Je sais que c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour . Peut-être qu'avec le temps, j'aimerais Peter, comme j'aime Eric. L'ancien Sincère me fera oublier notre leader, Ex-Érudit . En tout cas je ferais tout, pour que ça marche entre Peter et moi, si ce dernier me donne une chance .  
\- Que recherche un mec de mon âge ? .  
Je rougis, j'aimais pas parler de sexe . J'étais pas dans la bonne faction, car la notre parlait de ça tout le temps .  
\- Le sexe.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je prendrais ce que tu me donnera et j'en serai heureux. »  
Nos doigts se frôlèrent et il partit, il ne fallait mieux pas trop que les Audacieux nous voient ensemble . Je rentrais chez mes parents, combler.

 **POV Quatre**

J'avais remarqué le petit manège entre Peter et Jade, depuis des semaines. Franchement, Jade adorait vraiment les « Bad boy ». Je les suivis discrètement et je les vis s'embrasser . Je serrais les points ,pour ne pas aller éclater la gueule à Peter.

Quand le jeune homme partit, je rentrais furieux dans l'appartement . Je fis sursauter, « ma sœur. ».  
« Quatre tu m'a fait peur .  
\- Que fais-tu avec lui ? ! M'énervais-je  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- De Peter. Tu compte tomber amoureuse de tous les connards de cette faction ! Non juste pour savoir !  
\- Peter est différent, il est plus gentil qu'avant . Cela me fait du bien d'être avec lui, il me fait rire,il est gentil avec moi .  
Au lieu de m'énerver, je devrais me montrer gentil avec Jade . J'espère pouvoir être encore là, dans deux semaines, pour ses 16 ans ! Mais mon départ,chez les Sans-Factions, comme celui de Tris et Uriah est imminent . Avec les nouveaux appareils créer par les Érudits, nous sommes en grand danger, étant Divergent tous les trois. Ces appareils mesure si vous être Divergents et le pourcentage . **( C'est l'appareil qu'utilise Eric, quand les Audacieux sont chez les Sincères et on regrouper tous les Divergents.C'est dans le film « Insurgent », je ne sais plus si cette scène est dans le livre. N.D.L.R)  
** On pensait être « sauver », après avoir passer les simulations. J'avais appris à Tris comme à Uriah à les truquer, comme Amar, mon instructeur avait fait pour moi .  
\- Désolé je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Invite le à ton anniversaire, tu auras 16 ans, personne ne pourra rien dire .  
\- OK , mais si aucun de vous trois lui fait subir un interrogatoire .

\- Je te promets. Après faut que tu négocies avec Zeke et Uriah dis-je en plaisantant.  
On se mit à rire. Puis je redeviens sérieux.  
\- Écoute moi attentivement. Dans deux semaines, tu va avoir 16 ans. Tu seras considérer comme une adulte . Je ne sais pas si ta relation avec Peter à modifier ton choix, de faction .  
\- Non, je ne sais pas en fait .  
\- En tout cas si tu veux toujours aller chez les Altruistes, n'en parle à personne .  
\- Je sais, tu me le répète sans cesse dit Jade en levant les yeux au ciel .  
\- Si tu restes parmi, les Audacieux . Tes parents te laisseront jamais épouser, Peter .  
\- Si je deviens, leadeuse .  
\- Ils te laisseront pas le choix .  
\- Si mes résultats sont pas là .  
\- N'abaisse pas tes résultats, pour ne pas être leadeuse . En tout cas si tu restes, chez les Audacieux il y a un homme, qui fera tout pour que tu sois leadeuse , c'est Eric.  
\- Qu'est ce-que cela peux lui faire ?  
\- Jade,ce que tu comprend pas, c'est que tu es un bon partie , pour les hommes de pouvoir comme Eric voir … Peter.  
\- Non, Peter s'en fout !  
\- Tu as peut-être raison, pour Peter mais je connais Eric . Tu es son ticket gagnant, pour devenir chef des leaders. La faction n'acceptera jamais, une femme comme Maya . Donc si Eric, te séduit ai toujours ça en tête, il ne t'aime pas . Car tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?  
\- Oui, mais je ressens un truc fort pour Peter aussi . Pourquoi tu me parles comme si tu partais ? C'est à causes des nouvelles appareils de détections des Divergents ?  
Je fus surpris et j'étais terrifié . Est-ce que Jade, nous avait dénoncer à son père ou Eric ? Non ils seraient déjà là .  
\- Je sais que vous êtes Divergents…  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je t'ai vu entraîner Uriah et Tris hors des heures et je sais pas une intuition. Mais pour moi vous êtes pas dangereux, vous êtes la solution, pour une meilleur entente entre les factions . On peut aussi vivre avec les sans-faction .  
J'étais fière de ma sœur .  
\- En fait tu ferai peut être une excellente leadeuse, et changer les choses mais te laisse pas impressionner, par Eric.  
\- Vous partez quand ?  
\- On espère pouvoir rester jusqu'à ton anniversaire, peut-être plus tôt. »  
Jade pleurais, je la pris dans mes bras maladroitement et essaya de la consoler. J'étais pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de truc . 

**POV Jade**

Voilà j'avais officiellement 16 ans . Sofia et Sacha m'avait offert une robe . C'était la tradition, la famille achetait la tenue . Ensuite une grande soirée était donné au bar, « Fire », où tous les Audacieux à partir de 16 ans étaient convier . Normalement cela aurait dû être mes parents qui organise cette soirée, mais ils ont dû sûrement oublier.

C'était une robe bustier noire, arrivant au dessus du genoux où était broder des roses rouges, il y avait une fines bretelles en rose rouge également . Je portait la petite veste qui allait avec. Je me sentais pas à l'aise de la porter sans rien, par-dessus . Christina m'avait « forcer », à mettre des scandales noires compensées, la boucle était aussi une rose rouge .

Christina avait laisser mes cheveux détachés sans rien et elle m'avait juste mis du mascara et du gloss.

Peter vient me chercher mon amie, c'était la première fois qu'on s'afficherait ensemble officiellement aux yeux de la faction .

Il était magnifique, il portait une chemise, une veste de costume , un jeans et des boots.  
« Ouah tu es magnifique dit Peter en m'enlaçant et en me faisant, un baiser chaste.  
\- Toi aussi… encore dis-je en souriant.  
Il m'embrassa, là le baiser était enflammé et comme la dernière fois l'image, d'Eric s'imposait dans ma tête .  
\- Vous ne ferez un enfant plus tard dit Christina en rigolant.

Peter rigola aussi , moi je rougis .  
\- Pas enfants avant la fin de l'initiation de Jade dit Christina comme une mère.  
\- Oui, maman dis-je en rigolant »

On se dirigeait tous les trois, vers la fosse, le centre névralgique de la faction, là ou se trouvait le bar. Dès mon arrivée, je fus accueilli par des Audacieux scandant « Joyeux anniversaire, Jade » en tapant des mains et des pieds. Sacha, Sofia, Quatre, Tris, Will, Zeke et Uriah étaient là, au centre du bar . 

Mon regard tomba sur Eric et Maya, instinctivement, je lâchais la main de Peter.

On se dirigea vers la table et on s'assit . Sacha et Sofia m'embrassèrent sur la joue.  
« On te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire, profite de ta soirée, ma chérie dit Sofia .  
\- Merci encore, pour la robe .  
\- On te l'avait promis si tu avais au moins 14, en histoire, tu as eu 17 dit Sacha .  
\- Les Érudits nous croient idiots, la preuve que non dit Sofia.  
\- Et puis des Érudits comme Will nous rejoigne dit Sofia.  
\- Et Eric … dis-je.  
Un blanc se fait dès que j'évoque notre jeune leader.  
\- Mon homme est plus intelligent rétorqua Christina .  
Ils s'embrassèrent .  
\- Bonne soirée, amusez vous bien disent mes « parents adoptifs ».

Je me retournais pour les voir partir et je recherchais mes parents , mais les trouvais pas parmi, la foule. Ce qui étrange, c'est que je ne ressentais rien .

Tori qui travaille la moitié du temps au salon de tatouage et l'autre moitié au bar . Elle est la patronne des deux . Elle s'approcha de nous et nous offrit le champagne .  
« Je respecte ma tradition et je vous offre la bouteille de champagne dit Tori.  
\- Merci Tori.  
On trinqua et on but une coupe de champagne .  
\- Joyeux disent les Audacieux en chœur.  
\- Merci dis-je timidement  
\- J'ai une autre tradition, le tatouage des 16 ans . Suis moi au salon dit Tori .  
\- Mais …  
\- Pas de mais »

Je suivis Tori jusqu'au salon, qui était pratiquement désert, un couple venait se faire le même tatouage .

« Choisis  
\- Mais, Tori je n'ai pas argent .  
\- Ce sont tes frères qui te l'offre .

Je regardais les planches et je vis une planche où il y avait en petit le symbole des Audacieux et en dessous la devise . Ce tatouage existait dans les différentes. Je fus attiré par une rose ou était entremêler des lettres,mais c'était difficile à distingue , celle là je n'oserais jamais . J'hésitais entre faire celui de la faction des Audacieux ou celui des Altruiste . J'optais pour celui des Audacieux . Comme ça je garderais un souvenir, de mon ancienne vie .

Je reviens 45 min plus tard avec mon tatouage, sur la clavicule gauche avec un pansement dessus .  
« Alors c'est quoi dit Christina toute excité .  
\- Notre symbole avec notre devise en dessous .  
\- Tu as peur de l'oublier, pourtant elle est graver pratiquement partout me taquina Zeke .  
C'est vrai notre symbole était dans ce bar à l'entrée, en salle entraînement, dans beaucoup de logement, au dessus des portes du bureau de chaque leader et bien sûr à l'entrée de notre faction .  
\- Laisse- là tranquille dit Tris .  
Je vis que Quatre et Tris avaient compris . »

On passa une excellente soirée, on rigola . Puis viens les moments des cadeaux. Mes trois frères et Tris m'offrirent un magnifique médaillon en argent avec le signe des Audacieux gravé dessus, et derrière la date de mes 16 ans : 2 novembre 2012. Quand on l'ouvrait, il y avait deux photos :  
L'une de Tobias qui enlace Tris , l'autre de Uriah et Zeke qui font les idiots, comme d'habitude .

Je savais que ce cadeau, signifiait le départ proches de Uriah, Quatre et sa copine . Je sentis une vive douleur au cœur, mais je ne montrais rien .

Will et Christina m'offrirent un beau coffret à maquillage qui s'ouvrent en escalier. Contre l'ouverture différents pinceaux et sur les les 3 étages des fard à paupière avec différents nuances de chaque couleurs, le dernier étage des gloss . Sur chaque côté des tiroirs, le premier à gauche, de la poudre de soleil, dans celui de droite le fond teint . Au second étage, à gauche deux crayons noirs, à droite deux mascara . Et sur les deux derniers étages , deux rouges à lèvres dans chaque tiroir .

Peter m'offrit un bracelet en argent où on pouvais inter changer les charm's, on pouvait en mettre 6 . Là il avais choisit le signe de notre faction et un peu cœur en argent où écrit comme si on écrivait à la plume le mot : LOVE . Il y avais un symbole audacieux, puis love , audacieux, love …

Je sautais au cou de mon petit-ami et je l'embrassais .  
« Merci, il est magnifique.  
\- Heureux qu'il te plaise  
\- Tu me le mets s'il te plaît .  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Il m'accrocha aussi le collier .

Uriah me prit le bras et m'emmena sur la piste de danse . Zeke le suivit . Et ils commencèrent à danser. Où plutôt faire des gestes très bizarre avec les mains ou les bras, tous le corps . Ils me faisaient rire tous les deux. Je riais tellement que j'en pleurais .

Mes frères me prirent la mains et me firent tourner .

 **POV Quatre**

Je riais devant les pitreries d'Uriah et Zeke . Mais cela ne me faisait pas oublier que dans quelques heures, Uriah, Tris et moi, nous irons rejoindre les sans-factions pour toujours .

J'avais contacter Evelyn, ma mère, via un sans-faction . Le sans faction m'avait donner, une date, une heure et un lieu : ce soir à 3h00 au train des fraternels .

J'avais remarqué qu'Eric n'avait pas lâcher Jade du regard, son regard était rempli de désir .

Je me levais et alla danser avec Jade, pendant que les deux frères reprirent place parmi nos amis.  
« Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup dit Jade  
\- De rien .  
Je vis qu'elle voulait poser la question concernant notre départ mais ne fit rien .

\- Je me suis trompé, Peter est un mec bien.  
\- Merci.  
\- Méfie- toi d'Eric. S'il te plaît résiste lui, il fera tout pour te séduire,pour obtenir la place de chef leader .  
\- Il n' y aucun risque, je pars .  
\- Peter me parlait qu'il t'avait proposer de vivre avec lui pendant l'initiation .  
\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, en refusant.

Une nouvelle règle avait changer, pour la prochaine initiation . Les natifs resteront dans leur famille,pendant l'initiation . Il y aura plus qu'un dortoir pour les transferts. Tout simplement, car la faction a fait des travaux cette année, elle a agrandi l'espace d'entraînement et armurerie.

\- Je sais, mais je lui ai pas encore donné de réponse . Je suis perdue.  
\- Tu as raison, fais ton choix pour toi et pour personne d'autre. »

 **POV Jade**

Ensuite je reviens vers la table me désaltéré .  
« Je reviens, je vais dehors j'ai chaud .  
Peter se leva pour m'accompagner.  
\- Reste là, je reviens vite. A mon retour on dansera. »  
On se sourit.

Je sortis sur l'immense terrasse du bar, je m'accoudais à la rambarde.  
« Tu ne supportais plus leur compagnie, je comprends dit ironiquement Eric.  
\- Pas du tout, j'avais simplement chaud.  
 **  
-** Pourquoi n'avoir pas laisser , Peter t'accompagner, si tu avais simplement chaud ?  
Eric avait ses mains sur mes hanches, mon dos était plaqué contre son torse. J'aurais dû le repousser vis à vis de Peter, mais je ne fis rien. Je m'imprégnais de sa chaleur.  
\- Parce-que…  
\- Tu espérais que je te suivre.  
\- Non…  
Eric me retourna, me plaqua contre la rambarde, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches et m'embrassa, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux que je tirais . Comme l'autre fois le baiser était brutal, dominateur, je m'entendis gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche, quand je sentis le contact de ses mains sur mon ventre.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu m'appartiens toujours dit-il en se moquant. »  
Il partit en me laissant pantelante de désir.

Je retournais danser avec Peter, le reste de la soirée. Quand Peter me raccompagna  
« J'aimerais dormir avec toi, ce soir dis-je.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Oui, j'en ai envie depuis qu'on est ensemble.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu as penser à ma proposition de vivre ensemble.  
\- Je me sens pas encore prête, déjà passer quelques nuits ensemble. Pardon.  
\- Non, je t'es dit on ira au rythme que tu voudras me rétorqua mon petit-ami.

A peine a t-on franchi la porte de son studio, quand lui sautai dessus en essayant de le déshabillé. Le désir qu'avait fait naître en moi, Eric n'avait pas disparut. Peter me repoussa.  
« Tu n'as pas envie de moi dis-je tristement .  
\- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, tu es soûl . Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour quand tu te sentiras vraiment prête .  
\- Mais je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant !  
\- Non. Tu me remercieras . »  
Je me couchais sur son lit tout habillé. Peter me rejoignit, il voulut m'enlacer mais je le repoussais furieuse. Je finis par m'endormir.

L'espace nuit était séparé par un paravent japonais du reste du studio.

********************************

 **Ce chapitre était tellement long , il faisait 13 pages et je n'avais pas encore terminé, donc je l'ai séparé en deux parties . J'espère pourvoir finir la dernière partie ce soir .**

 **J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre!^^**

 **On se retrouve sinon bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**


	6. Chapitre 4 partie 3

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 4 : 15 ans partie 3**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **Message auteur : Merci à Guest pour ta review . Je suis heureuse que le perso de Jade te plaise, voilà la suite .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé il y a deux jours, j'avais la flemme de continuer après la publication de la partie 2 . Et hier, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'avancer . Donc voilà la dernière partie . Prochain chapitre, débutera initiation**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !  
**********************************************************************************

 **** **  
POV Quatre**

A 2h30, Uriah nous rejoignit, on avait 15 min, pour prendre des armes et filer de la faction, c'était le changement d'équipe, donc il était tous en salle de contrôle pour faire un rapport

J'avais installer un programme, dans l'aprem, pendant que j'étais en salle de contrôle, pour que les caméras restent figer, pendant 15 min aussi .

Je laissais ma veste d'Audacieux,sur le lit, je regarda une dernière fois mon appartement et nous partons avec Tris et Uriah à armurerie .

Uriah avait voler la carte d'accès à son frère. Zeke était l'un des commandant. On entra dans armurerie, on prit un couteau qu'on mit dans nos chaussures et on prit une arme facile à planquer, sous ses vêtements.

On suivit Uriah, étant natif, il connaissait le moindre recoin de la faction, on devait accéder à un tunnel. Ce tunnel nous mènera directement au chemin de fer, dans le quartier des Fraternels, un train nous attendra, avec à son bord Evelyn, et des sans-faction . Ce train nous mènera, vers notre nouvelle vie de sans-faction . On devait être là-bas dans 30 min Si on était en retard, ils considéraient qu'on sait fait arrêter .

On traversa les couloirs de la faction pratiquement vide sans encombre . On faisait attention d'être bien dans les angles morts des caméra . Quand on attendait des voix, on se planqua .

On était à quelques mètres de l'accès du tunnel, quand on tomba sur Eric et des Audacieux.  
« Que faites-vous ici à cette heure interrogea Eric .  
\- On se baladait, il fait chaud cette nuit impossible, de dormir dit Tris.  
\- C'est vrai. Bonne nuit dit Eric.  
\- Bonne nuit répondons nous . »

On continua à marcher comme, si rien n'était quand on entendit Eric crier  
« Divergent !

On s'engouffra rapidement dans l'accès du tunnel , mais Eric et les Audacieux nous suivirent . On commença à échanger des coups de feu, tout en courant .

Uriah tua 1 Audacieux, il fut blesser à l'épaule . Tris réussit aussi à tuer un Audacieux et en blesser un autre à l'épaule.

Eric me rata plusieurs fois, mais moi aussi .

On arriva à la sortie du tunnel ou Evelyn et des sans-factions nous attendaient, armés . On sortit . Eric et les Audacieux nous suivaient derrière . Ils se retrouvèrent en joue .  
« Evelyn laisse les partir demandai-je.  
\- Je vous retrouverais tous les trois, je vouerais ma vie à vous traquer, comme tous les Divergents. J'aurais du repos que quand vous serez tous mort nous menaça Eric.

\- Eric , tu n'a jamais réussis à me battre, alors me tuer, tu te surestime »

Eric et ses hommes reprirent le tunnel . Nous on monta dans le train avec les sans-faction .  
« Merci dis-je à Evelyn .  
\- Merci disent Uriah et Tris.  
\- T'es mon fils . Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir la fille de Nathalie et Andrew Prior.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tris.  
\- C'est grâce à tes parents que j'ai trouvé le courage de fuir Marcus. Tes parents m'ont dit que j'étais Divergente, il y avait d'autres Divergents avec moi ce soir là .C'était il y a 10 ans, on venait de découvrir l'existence des Divergents.  
\- Mes parents aident les Divergents ?! Dit sous le choc ma compagne.  
\- Oui, tes parents sont des gens bien . Ta mère est Divergente, c'est pour ça que ta mère a quitter les Audacieux et ton père les Érudits. Ils pensaient pouvoir protéger plus facilement le secret de ta mère, chez les Altruistes. Je sais cela fait beaucoup d'un coup s'excusa Evelyn . »

 **POV Tris**

Quatre m'emmena m'asseoir, il m'enlaça et je me mis à pleurer . Quitter, la faction des Audacieux, et tous les gens que j'aime : Jade, Will, Zeke et Christina . Est-ce qu'un jour où pourra se revoir ? Est-ce qu'ils nous détesteront quand Eric leur dira qu'on est Divergents . Là je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est Divergente et que mon père n'a pas dénoncer cette dernière à sa faction origine, les Érudits . Il a préférer quitter sa faction, par amour, pour protéger, la femme qu'il aimait .

Je revoyais mes parents se frôlant à peine les doigts, à table. Il y avait peu de marque affection, entre eux, car c'était prohibé chez les Altruistes . Mais souvent j'avais aperçu un réel amour dans leur yeux . Il était aussi fort que celui qui me liait à Quatre.

 **POV Eric**

On rentrait avec deux des équipes de soldats qui s'occupait de la protection des faction ou personnalité, d'un entraînement, dans les ruines de la ville, là où il y a la grande roue . L'entraînement était une simulation enlèvement d'une personnalité par les sans-faction . L'une des Audacieuse portait un brassard bleu pour symbolisé Jeanine. L'une des équipe portait un brassard rouge pour symbolisé les Audacieux et l'autre équipe un brassard multicolore pour symbolisé les sans-faction. J'étais furieux c'est l 'équipe des « sans-faction qui avait gagné », l'otage était « morte ».

On croisa les deux anciens Pète-Sec et le frère de Zeke, je me souvenais jamais de son nom.  
« Que faites-vous ici à cette heure interrogea-je .  
\- On se baladait, il fait chaud cette nuit impossible, de dormir dit la Pète-sec.

C'est vrai il faisait particulièrement chaud depuis quelques jours. Le journée on était pas loin des 35°C et la nuit ça descendait pas en dessous de 30°c.  
\- C'est vrai. Bonne nuit dis-je.  
\- Bonne nuit répondent t-ils . »

On passa à côté d'eux et là je vis sous la veste du frère de Zeke, une arme. Cela pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
« Divergent ! Criai-je

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une porte dérobé, on les suivit. On changea rapidement nos balles factice pour des vrais balles. J'obligeais toujours les soldats à avoir des véritable balles, même en entraînement . Car on pouvait être appeler en mission à tout moment .

On commença à échanger des coups de feu, tout en courant . Je vis un soldat tombé. Je crois que j'ai blesser le frère de Zeke Un autre s'écroula au sol et un autre était blesser à l'épaule. C'était la Pète-Sec.

Mon but ultime est de tuer, le Pète-sec, Quatre alias Tobias Eaton. Mais je le ratais et lui aussi. 

On arriva à la sortie du tunnel où des sans-faction nous tenait en joue, dont une femme qui semblait être leur chef.  
« Evelyn laisse les partir dit Quatre.  
Evelyn, cela pouvait être qu'Evelyn Eaton, la mère du Pète-sec.  
\- Je vous retrouverais tous les trois, je vouerais ma vie à vous traquer, comme tous les Divergents. J'aurais du repos que quand vous serez tous mort nous hurlais-je

\- Eric , tu n'a jamais réussis à me battre, alors me tuer, tu te surestime répondit mon rival »

Je rentrais en colère chez moi, je me mis à tout casser . Maya se réveilla.  
« Non, mais Eric tu es taré ! Dit ma compagne toute endormie .

\- Quatre, Tris et le frère de Zeke sont des Divergents . Il nous en fuit entre les doigts ! Sa mère et des sans-factions nous attendaient .  
\- La mère de qui ?

\- De Quatre.  
\- La mère de Quatre est une Sans-faction ?  
\- Quatre s'appelle en réalité Tobias Eaton, sa mère est Evelyn Eaton.  
Ma compagne fut surprise par la révélation de la véritable identité de mon rival . Peu d'Audacieux le savent .  
Elle m'enlaça .  
\- Je te fais confiance, tu nous débarrassera des Divergents, un jour. Viens dormir. »

Le lendemain, je partis de chez moi déterminé à trouver les traites . J'étais persuadé que les trois Divergents avaient eu de l'aide, qu'ils avaient été protéger . Je commençais par le plus logique, sa famille, son frè avaient pu se procurer des armes, à armurerie, pour cela il fallait un pass. Et Zeke en avait un.

Je tambourinais à la porte. Sofia m'ouvrit .  
« Où est Zeke ? ! Hurlais-je  
\- Je suis là. Pourquoi tu cris Eric ?!  
Je me dirigeais vers lui à grande enjambé, je le pris par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.  
\- Tu as aidé ton frère, Quatre et Tris à s'enfuir !  
\- Pourquoi ils s'enfuiraient ?  
\- Ils sont Divergents.  
Zeke semblaient très surpris comme ses parents.  
\- Tu mens, mon frère n'est pas l'une de ses abominations, ni Quatre, ni Tris.  
\- Si !  
\- Mais Uriah a passer les simulations dit Sofia.  
\- Quatre a dû lui apprendre à fausser la donne. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera impossible pour eux de fuir . »  
Je lâchais Zeke et je partis sans m'excuser.

Ensuite j'allais tambouriner à la porte de Christina et Will. C'est Christina qui m'ouvrit . Comme Zeke je la plaquais contre le mur.  
« Alors comme ça tu protèges des Divergents !  
Christina avait peur .  
\- Bien sûr que non .  
\- Tu ne savais pas que Tris, Quatre et le frère de Zeke en étaient .  
Je vu la même surprise dans le regard de Christina que dans la famille de Zeke.  
\- Non on ne le savait pas . Lâche ma copine toute de suite, leader ou pas leader je te frappe hurla Will.  
\- Je comprend que tu es parti des Sincères, Christina,tu ne sais pas reconnaître le mensonge, quand tu en a un devant toi . »

Ensuite je voulais aller interroger Jade, mais je ne pouvais pas déranger, le couple des chefs leaders, 6h du mat . Puis je repensais que j'avais vu, la fille des leaders quitter le bar, avec le mec qui lui sert de dérivatif à moi ! Avec un peu de chance, ils ont peut-être passer la nuit ensemble .

Je frappais à la porte, c'est Peter qui m'ouvrit, j'entrais en trombe, je la cherchais du regard.  
« Où est Jade?  
\- Sous la douche .  
\- Ordonne lui de sortir immédiatement .  
\- Elle arrive dit Peter. »

Quelques minutes plus tard sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jogging,d'un long t-shirt noir, ses cheveux tressés comme une altruiste. Cela me donna envie d'enrouler ma main autour de sa tresse et l'obliger à me faire toute sorte de choses et je lui en aurais fais aussi. Je devais me concentrer et ne pas avoir des pensées érotiques maintenant .  
« Tu as aider Tris et Quatre et le frère de Zeke à s'enfuir dis-je sans préambule.  
\- Il s'appelle Uriah répondit Jade  
\- S'enfuir ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Alors tu les a aider, tu leur a indiqué ce tunnel dont je connaissais pas l'existence repris-je  
\- Normal, tu es un transfert rétorqua Jade.  
Je sentis pour la première fois du dédain, un sentiment de supériorité des Audacieux natif.  
\- Donc tu leur a dit .  
\- Non, Uriah le connaît, on s'amusait souvent dans ses tunnels quand j'étais enfant.  
\- Tu savais qu'ils étaient Divergents ?  
\- Non, avec leur aptitudes à plusieurs factions, ils doivent avoir l'aptitude de mentir, de nous faire croire qu'ils sont des bons Audacieux,loyaux. »

Je quittai l'appartement avec conviction qu'elle mentait, mais je ne poussais pas plus loin mes investigations .

A 10h, on réunis tous les Audacieux à la fosse.  
« Voilà des appareils, pour traquer les Divergents et nous dire le pourcentage de la Divergence. Divergents n'essayez pas de fuir , la faction est encercler . Tous les Audacieux hors soldats veuillez vous alignez en rang ! Ordonnais-je  
Tous les soldats et les leaders avaient été tester, les deux dernières semaines. On trouva 25 Divergents dans nos rangs . J'espérais qu'Edward l'était, vu sa méfiance au contrôle, mais non. Dommage.

Zeke et un autre commandant ainsi que moi, on passa dans les rang . En simultané les autres leaders faisaient ça avec deux commandants dans les autres factions . Max chez les Altruistes, Cléa chez les Érudits, Edward chez les Fraternels et Tony chez les Sincères .

 **POV Jade**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais. Peter dormait encore . Je me sentais mal, je m'étais comporter comme une idiote avec lui . J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait repoussé . Je devrais lui présenter des excuses . J'avais agis comme ça à cause d'Eric et de son baiser, qui avait allumer un incendie en moi et que je n'avais pas pu éteindre. En repensant au baiser, aux mains de mon leader sur mon corps, je sentis le début d'un nouvel incendie .

Je sortis de l'appartement en courant, pour calmer mon désir. Je décidais d'aller chercher quelques affaires chez mes parents . L'appartement était encore silencieux. J'espérais que Peter voudrait toujours de moi .

Ensuite, je passais voir Quatre qui devait être déjà lever, entrain de faire des pompes . Mais quand j'entrais l'appartement était silencieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa, mais je sentis quelque chose étrange. Je m'aventurais jusqu'à la chambre et je vis , la veste de Tobias ,sur le lit, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient parti cette nuit .

Je la pris comme un souvenir , je la planquais au fond du sac, où j'avais planquer quelques affaires.

Quand je retournais, dans l'appartement de Peter . Il était debout, il était mignon avec tous ses cheveux ébouriffé.  
« Salut dis-je timidement.  
\- Salut dit-il en me souriant.  
\- Je suis désolé, pour mon comportement, je crois que je ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool . Merci de m'avoir repoussé. Si tu ne veux plus être avec moi je comprendrais.

Peter s'approcha, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.  
\- Je veux toujours être avec toi, on a tous nos moments, où on fait des conneries .  
Il m'embrassa tendrement .  
\- Va te doucher, pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Je filais dans la salle de bain, avec mes affaires . Je sortais à peine de la douche, que Peter frappa.  
« Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il .  
Je m'enveloppa, dans une grand drap de bain. Je regardais le sac, la veste de Quatre était visible, je fermais le sac.  
\- Oui .  
\- Eric, veux te voir.  
\- Que veux t-il ?  
\- Aucune idée. »

Je me séchais en vitesse, j'enfilais rapidement des sous-vêtement, un long t-shirt et un jogging. Pour éviter que l'eau de mes cheveux dégouline, je les tressais. Puis je sortis.

« Tu as aider Tris et Quatre et le frère de Zeke à s'enfuir dit Eric.  
\- Il s'appelle Uriah.  
\- S'enfuir ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Alors tu les a aider, tu leur a indiqué ce tunnel dont je connaissais pas l'existence dit le leader.  
\- Normal, tu es un transfert .  
\- Donc tu leur a dit .  
\- Non, Uriah le connaît, on s'amusait souvent dans ses tunnels quand j'étais enfant.  
C'était vrai, je ne mentais pas.  
\- Tu savais qu'ils étaient Divergents ?  
\- Non, avec leur aptitudes à plusieurs factions, ils doivent avoir l'aptitude de mentir, de nous faire croire qu'ils sont des bons Audacieux,loyaux. »  
J'espérais que mon simulacre de dédain envers les Divergents, réussit à convaincre Eric . Il semblerait car il partit . J'eus peur qu'il m'emmena chez les Sincères . Sous sérum de vérité,j'aurais dit que je savais pour leur Divergence et leur projet de s'enfuir . J'aurais été considéré comme une traite par ma faction. 

A 9h30 des soldats passaient dans les appartements.  
« Tous le monde à la fosse immédiatement . »

A 10h Eric apparut à la rambarde qui surplombait la fosse.  
« Voilà des appareils, pour traquer les Divergents et nous dire le pourcentage de la Divergence. Divergents n'essayez pas de fuir , la faction est encercler . Tous les Audacieux hors soldats veuillez vous alignez en rang ! Ordonna Eric .  
Le soldats nous poussèrent et nous mirent en rang.  
\- Quand on vous a tester vous vous mettez sur le côté, mais vous ne partirez que quand ce sera fini dit Eric.

J'entendis, Eric, Zeke ou l'autre commandant crier : Audacieux ! De temps en temps j'entendais des détonations, je voyais les corps s'écrouler au sol et des soldats les traîner hors de la fosse. Je tremblais et si j'étais Divergente, car ce n'est pas normale que je l'ai défendre, si j'en suis pas une . J'allais mourir aujourd'hui, le lendemain de mon 16ème anniversaire.

Will, Christina et Peter furent tester comme Audacieux .

Eric s'arrêta devant un homme d'environ son âge .  
\- 10 %  
\- Presque normal il lui tira dessus sans un regard et passa au suivant. 

Un moment, je vis Eric s'accroupir, devant une petite fille avec des belles boucles blondes,qui devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans .  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Selène . J'ai peur des coups de feu … pourquoi les gens tombent.  
\- Car ils sont mort .  
\- A cause de la machine qui fait mal ? Demanda Selène.  
\- Elle fait mal, juste quand t'es un monstre. Et toi je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un monstre.  
Le verdict tomba.  
\- Divergente, 50 % dit Eric . »  
J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux , j'aurais pu essayer de sauver cette petite fille . Mais mes pieds restèrent clouer au sol . Il tira sans tressaillir.

Eric arriva dans ma rangée, puis à la personne à ma gauche,le testeur annonça Audacieux. Eric me sourit cyniquement et passa à la personne à ma droite . Ce connard (que j'aimais comme une dingue certes!), voulais me rendre folle .

On entendit les trois hommes crier Audacieux et tirer parfois . Puis enfin, je me retrouvais seule au milieu de la fosse avec des centaines, peut être des milliers Audacieux me fixant . Eric s'approchait tranquillement de moi . Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tympans Il avait toujours son sourire de sadique sur les lèvres.  
« Pourquoi me faire subir ça et ne pas me tuer direct ?  
Je voulais me montrer courageuse, digne de Tris, Uriah et Quatre. Mais ma voix était tremblante de peur.  
\- Te tuer, pourquoi je ferais ça …  
\- Pourquoi me faire passer en dernier ?  
\- Pour le spectacle...baby chuchota le dernier mot, Eric.  
Ce terme affectueux, d'un copain à sa copine était étrange dans ce contexte, de mort imminente et de la relation entre notre jeune leader et moi .  
Il me passa l'objet . Verdict : Audacieuse .  
L'objet avait une voix monocorde, elle ressemblait à la voix de la leadeuse, Érudit . »

Je rejoignit à grand enjambée, mes amis et mon amoureux.

*******************

 _3 mois plus tard_

 **POV Jade**

Je pris le train en direction de la ville . Je descendais et marcha sans but

Je ne supportait plus l'ambiance à la faction,ma vie était encore plus oppressante qu'avant . Je me retrouvais seule . Christina et Zeke avait perdu leur bonne humeur et il était devenu invivable . Et Will était devenu effacé derrière sa compagne .

Les noms de tous les Divergents, on avaient interdiction de les prononcer . Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister . Quatre, Tris et Uriah, me manquait de plus en plus Quand la douleur était trop forte, je mettais la veste de Quatre en cachette et je pleurais . 

Depuis 1 mois, je vivais officiellement chez Peter et il était ma bouffé oxygène . Mais je ne l'aimais pas assez pour rester parmi les Audacieux . 

Demain, je passerais le test aptitude, pour déterminer ma faction. Et dans 48 heures, je changerais de vie, je deviendrais Altruiste . J'espérais que comme ça, je reverrais mes deux frères et Tris.  
Si j'avais été plus courageuse, j'aurais rejoins les sans-faction . Mais je ne l'étais pas, j'avais laissé mourir cette enfant, Sélène. En n'essayant pas de l'aider, avais-je ma place chez les Altruistes , aussi ? 

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je me retrouvais dans le quartier des Altruistes. Je vis une benne pleins de vêtements, je m'y dirigeais discrètement et pris des vêtements Altruistes. Je me changeais et laissa mes affaires dans la benne. Je pris un élastique, dans ma veste et me natta les cheveux comme les Altruistes .

Puis discrètement, je me fondis parmi les femmes et commença à donner aux sans-faction à manger .  
« Toi !

Je levai les yeux, c'était Andrew Prior. J'avais peur qu'il me reconnaisse . Certes les Altruistes et les Audacieux se fréquentaient rarement, mais étant la fille de deux leaders , beaucoup de personne hors de la faction me connaissait . Les autres leaders faits étrange n'avait pas d'enfants. Certes Marcus, Jeanine et Johanna étaient célibataires, en tout cas n'avait pas de conjoint officiel . Et Jack Krang était lui en couple et marié, mais ils n'avaient pas d'enfants . Une rumeur infertilité circulait .  
\- Va aider Nathalie avec les enfants .  
\- Oui . »

Je passais quelques heures à m'occuper des enfants et des femmes sans-faction . Depuis des mois, je me sentis sereine, à ma place, devant toute cette abnégation .

 **POV Cléa**

Nous étions entrain de parler avec Max, du recrutement de trois nouveaux instructeurs, avec la découverte que sur les 4 instructeurs, trois étaient Divergents .  
« Eric nous dresser la liste de trois instructeurs potentiels : pour les natifs William et Rachel. Lauren passerait chez les transfert et Sam dit Mon mari.  
\- Pourquoi Lauren chez les transferts, elle fait du bon boulot avec les natifs.  
\- Oui, mais Eric pense que vu qu'elle est transfert ça passerait mieux avec les nouveaux novices.  
\- Ah si le petit protégé de ta pute l'a dit alors, j'ai plus qu'à m'incliner.  
\- Cléa tu parles autrement d'elle !  
\- Cette salope a tellement balancer de rumeur sur les autres factions, à son tour .  
Mon mari se mit à éclater de rire, il se moquait de moi.

\- On sait très bien tous les deux, que c'est que des paroles en l'air .  
\- Non, je le ferais cette fois-ci .  
\- Non car tu m'aime .  
\- Je ne t'aime plus dis-je en essayant de me montrer convaincante.  
\- Je n'y crois pas . Et si tu parles de ma relation avec Jeanine, nous seront déchus. Et si nous sommes déchus, quand on deviendra trop vieux, on deviendra sans faction. Et puis tu aimes trop le pouvoir  
Étant leader, on avait l'immunité, on restait dans la faction jusqu'à notre mort .  
\- Je t'es tout donné, tu voulais le pouvoir, tu l'a eu , tu voulais qu'on se marie, je t'es épousé . Tu voulais un enfant, tu l'a eu …. »

On frappa à la porte.  
« Entrez dis-je  
\- Jade est chez les Altruistes dit un Audacieux.  
\- Vous dites des bêtises.  
\- Je crois l'avoir vu, sur les vidéos de surveillance dans le quartier des Altruistes.  
\- Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr !  
\- Je suis sûr, madame .  
\- Je vous suis, jeune homme . Continue Max, je m'occupe de notre fille . »

La salle de contrôle sentait le renfermer, l'alcool et le burger .  
« Montrez moi la vidéo dis-je  
Il me montra la personne qui pensait être ma fille. Certes cette fille ressemblait à Jade, mais je n'étais pas sûr .  
\- Il y a t-il possibilité de la suivre jusqu'au départ de la faction ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui .  
L'Audacieux tapota sur l'ordinateur et on voyait Jade quitter la faction et bien aller vers le quartier des Altruistes . Un moment on l'a perdu et on la revoyait habillé en Altruiste et commencer à aider ces parasites de sans-faction .  
\- N'en parler à personne !  
\- Oui madame. »

Je sortis et j'étais furieuse car la seule solution, pour que ma fille revienne à la faction et que notre faction évite de se ridiculiser, c'est que je demande à cet ex-Érudit , de convaincre Jade de revenir .

Ces Divergents sont partis, mais ils ont eu le temps de mettre des idées de Divergents dans la tête et qu'elle ne devait pas assumer son rôle , de futur leadeuse .

Je frappais à la porte de son appartement . C'est lui qui ouvrit .  
« Jade est chez les Altruistes !  
Il me laisser entrer .  
\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème. Ramène-là toi. dit Eric.  
\- Tu sais très bien, qu'elle n'écoutera que toi .  
\- J'ai plus influence sur elle que ses propres parents se moqua t-il .

\- Si, Jade choisit les Altruistes, tu peux dire adieu à ta place de chef leader. On sait très bien tous les deux, que la traîné qui te sert de copine, ne sera pas accepter .

\- Ne parlez pas de Maya comme ça !  
\- Tu pourras toujours avoir une relation avec elle . Sers toi de Jade pour qu'elle t'emmène au sommet . Tu aimes plus le pouvoir que l'amour . Ma fille fera ce que tu lui demandera. C'est toi le leader qui t'occupe des initiations à toi de faire ce qu'il faut , pour qu'elle devienne leadeuse. Fais ce qui te jugera nécessaire .  
Je le vis sourire.  
\- Tu me donnes cartes blanche , ainsi que Max ?  
\- Oui.  
\- OK je vais la chercher dit Eric. »  
Je quittai le logement sans un remerciement .

 **POV Eric**

J'attendais Maya qui était entrain de se préparer . Me copine voulait aller faire du shopping, je détestais cela, comme tous les mecs je suppose. Mais j'essayais de me montrer attentionné, si je voulais que cette relation fonctionne .On frappai à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, c'était Cléa. .  
« Jade est chez les Altruistes ! Dit-elle dans un bonjour  
Elle rentra comme une furie dans mon appartement .  
\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème. Ramène-là toi. Dis-je  
\- Tu sais très bien, qu'elle n'écoutera que toi .  
\- J'ai plus influence sur elle que ses propres parents me moquais-je .

\- Si, Jade choisit les Altruistes, tu peux dire adieu à ta place de chef leader. On sait très bien tous les deux, que la traîné qui te sert de copine, ne sera pas accepter .

\- Ne parlez pas de Maya comme ça !

\- Tu pourras toujours avoir une relation avec elle . Sers toi de Jade pour qu'elle t'emmène au sommet. Je sais que tu aimes plus le pouvoir que l' fille fera ce que tu lui demandera. C'est toi le leader qui t'occupe des initiations à toi de faire ce qu'il faut , pour qu'elle devienne leadeuse. Fais ce qui te jugera nécessaire .  
Cléa me donna implicitement carte blanche, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de Jade. Notre leadeuse me connaissait bien, aucune femme n'arrêtera mes ambitions . Et si j'étais honnête avec moi même, si je n'avais pas poussé les investigations, plus loin, en demandant qu'elle soit soumise au sérum de vérité, des Sincères, concernant l'aide de Jade aux Divergent, c'était pour éviter d'affronter la vérité. Si cela avait été le cas, elle serait devenue une sans-faction et la faction connaîtrait la plus grande humiliation, du siècle. Je l'acceptais pas . Et je pouvais dire adieu mon statut de futur chef leader, si je n'avais pas de femme digne de la fonction , première leadeuse. Si Maya le comprend pas, tchao.  
\- Tu me donnes cartes blanche , ainsi que Max ?  
\- Oui.  
\- OK je vais la chercher dis-je »  
Elle quitta l'appartement . »

Maya sortit quelques secondes plus tard . Tout se jouait maintenant, si je voulais rester avec Maya et qu'elle me donne sa bénédiction pour que je fasse «mon initiation personnelle »,avec Jade . Mais bon, je venais des Érudits, la manipulation est dans nos gênes

« Tu entendu notre conversation , je suppose .  
\- Oui et tu vas le faire ?  
\- Oui, je vais la ramener et la convaincre de rester. Notre faction ne peut pas subir, la même humiliation que les Altruistes avec le départ de Tobias, puis des deux Prior.  
\- Et tu penses la convaincre en lui promettant de t'occuper d'elle personnellement ?  
Maya sous entendait que je couche avec elle .  
\- Jade est spéciale, étant la fille de leaders . Et je dois tout faire pour pas qu'elle finisse sans faction ou qu'elle quitte notre faction . En effet, pour le prestige de notre faction, faudrait mieux qu'elle obtienne des hautes fonctions . Je serai juste plus dur avec elle .  
\- Leadeuse ? Demanda Maya.  
\- Instructrice mentis-je  
\- Même si je déteste, Cléa, elle a raison, vu mon passif , tu ne seras jamais chef leader avec moi à tes côtés.  
\- Eh bien je le serai pas.  
Là tout se jouait soit je la quittais soit on restait ensemble.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie tes ambitions pour moi .  
\- C'est mon choix mentis-je.  
\- Un jour, tu me le reprocheras Cléa a raison, avec Jade à tes côtés tu as plus tes chances . Malgré son côté Pète Sec, elle fait l'unanimité dans la faction. Et puis rien, nous empêchera de nous fréquenter, même officiellement . Toute façon connaissait son adoration, pour toi . Même en étant ta femme, elle ne te fera pas de crise de jalousie. Elle accepteras ton infidélité,tant que tu le donne un peu attention dit cyniquement Maya.  
\- Tu es sûr . Pendant « son initiation personnelle », il faut qu'on soit « séparer », pour je gagne sa confiance .  
\- Tu as raison. Je ferais courir la rumeur, que tu m'as encore tromper. Désolé.  
\- Non, tu as raison . »

Je pris le train en direction du quartier des Altruistes . Je les trouvais tous entrain de donner des vêtements ou nourrir dans sans-faction . Toutes cette abnégation me donnait envie de gerber .

Je fus « accueilli », par Andrew Prior.  
« Eric, que fais-tu là ? Tu cherches encore des Divergents ? Demanda Andrew Prior.  
Savait-il que sa fille était une Divergente ?  
\- Non, rien à voir. Je cherche une fugitive . Jade qui se serait réfugier ici .  
\- Qui est Jade ? Demanda Marcus qui venait d'arriver .  
\- Une Audacieuse qui a déserté dis-je vaguement .  
\- Pourquoi pense-tu qu'elle est ici ? Il n'y a aucune Audacieuse ici.  
\- Elle s'est déguisé en Altruiste . Les vidéos nous le montre .  
\- Cherche si tu veux .  
Je regardais parmi les femmes, des clones. Puis je fus attiré par une femme, portant un collier et ayant une tresse . Les Altruistes n'avait pas de bijoux, cela faisait partie du paraître et c'était futile . Le seul objet, accepter était une montre pour connaître l'heure. Je me mis derrière elle .  
\- Jade, ta rébellion est terminé ! »  
La femme tremblait mais ne bougeait pas . Je lui pris le bras et l'obligeais à se lever et à me faire face, sans lui lâcher le bras .

«Jade que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je  
\- Et toi que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Tes parents m'ont ordonné de venir te chercher.  
\- Bien sûr, ils pouvaient pas venir eux-même.  
\- C'était pour attirer leur attention . Comporte toi en adulte ! Et pas en petite fille capricieuse .  
\- Vas te faire faire foutre !  
\- Tu viens ici pour te rapprocher de Quatre et Tris.  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
Elle se mit à pleurer .  
\- Une Audacieuse ne pleure pas .  
\- Dans 48h, je ne le serait plus, je serai une Altruiste ! »  
Je n'avais vu jamais vu cette détermination, si quand elle avait parlé de son choix à Irina.

Je me retournais vers Marcus et Andrew Prior  
« Si vous parlez de ça à qui que soit et que je vois un article sortir. Il y aura des représailles .  
\- Cela veut dire quoi ?! Dit Andrew.  
\- Sinon toutes les factions seront que vous avez protéger des Divergents, vos enfants, Quatre au plutôt Tobias et Tris si vous préférez Béatrice dis-je en souriant.

J'adorais voir leur tête en croyant qu'il étaient morts.  
\- Ils ne sont pas morts, ils sont chez les sans-faction dit Jade .  
\- Toi la ferme ! »

On partit vers la benne de vêtements.  
« Change toi ! Ordonnais-je .  
Elle se retourna et fis glisser les vêtements. J'admirais sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses. Puis elle se retourna vêtu de ses vêtements Audacieuse.

On reprit le train, on était seuls dans le wagon . Je m'approchais d'elle et la plaqua contre une parois. Je l'embrassai avec brutalité .Je pris sa natte et je l'enroulai autour de ma main, pendant que mon autre main se faufilait sous son t-shirt .  
\- Eric gémit-elle.  
\- Alors comme ça tu veux devenir une Pète Sec dis-je.  
Je passai ma main sous son soutien-gorge, je pris ton tétons entre mes doigts déjà durci.  
\- Eric… Eric ...haleta t-elle.  
\- Réponds .  
\- Je ...ma place… est … là-bas, humm…. Eric.  
\- Non ta place est chez les Audacieux je ferais de toi une Audacieuse, une leadeuse, je te promets.  
Je l'embrassais dans le cou .  
\- Eric …Han ... je ne réussirais jamais  
Je fis glisser ma main vers son autre sein et je lui fis le même traitement. La main qui lui tenait la natte glissa dans son pantalon, puis en dessous sa culotte et enfin j'atteins son intimité ou j'insérais directement deux doigts, en elle.  
\- Fais moi confiance.  
\- Ma place … est chez les Altruistes.  
J'insérais un troisième doigt  
\- Eric … il y a du monde .  
Je tournais la tête, en effet l'autre wagon s'était rempli.  
\- Et cela t'excite !  
\- Non, Eric !  
\- Menteuse vu comment tu mouille  
J'enlevais mes doigts.  
\- Han Eric dit-elle dans un gémissement plaintif  
\- Je t'apprends la frustration, car tu connaîtra que ça chez les Pète-Sec.

\- Par contre si tu reste, je m'occuperais personnellement du toi . Et nous savons très bien tous les deux, que tu ne rêve que de ça,que je m'occupe que de toi dis-je.  
Je frôlais son ventre.  
\- humm Eric… c'est faux.  
\- Si comme tu resteras, chez les Audacieux, pour moi.  
\- Si je reste c'est pour Peter dit-elle d'un ton qui essayait d'être déterminé.  
\- Tu n'aimes que moi, tu m'appartiens, baby. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je suis comme une drogue pour toi .  
\- Aller chez les Altruiste me permettra de me désintoxiquer rétorqua Jade .  
\- On sait très bien que tu feras ce que je te demande. Je te promets que tu ne regrettera pas un instant mon initiation personnelle bien au contraire.  
Je frôlais ses lèvres .  
\- Tu me promets que tu feras de moi une Audacieuse.  
\- Une leadeuse, même.  
\- Je m'en fous de ça.  
\- Si tu n'as pas plus ambition, ta raison ta place est chez les Pète Sec ! Je croyais que sous ses airs frigide,il y avait une femme forte. Tu es une honte pour notre faction.  
\- D'accord je ferai ce que tu veux.  
\- Si tu m'obéis, tu seras récompensé .  
Je l'embrassais, elle se colla en moi  
\- Maintenant que j'ai accepté, donne moi ma récompense dit Jade.  
\- Tu seras récompensé, baby après la cérémonie du choix. »

On se quitta sur le quai . Maya était absente . Je fis le tour de l'appartement , ma copine avait pris toutes ses affaires, pour simuler notre séparation . Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, même si je savais que tout ça était fictif .

J'allais vite prendre une douche glacé, car Jade m'avait excité avec simplement ses gémissements . Je sentais que son initiation a être l'expérience la plus excitante de ma vie . La douche ne faisait aucun effet, je revoyais ses lèvres petites et charnue gémir mon nom comme une prière,son cou, sentir son ventre plat sous mes doigts, ses petits seins ronds dans ma paume. Le plus beau moment, c'est quand je sentais son sexe se contracter et prendre mes doigts en elle.

Je pris mon sexe entre mes mains et en quelques va-et vient, je jouis contre le mur. 

**POV Jade**

J'avais essayé de tenir tête à Eric, quand il avait manqué de respect à mes frères et Tris. Mais je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter . J'avais rassuré Andrew Prior, quand Eric avait insinuer que Tris était morte .

Marcus n'avait montrer aucune émotion à l'évocation de la supposer mort de son fils . Cet homme était ignoble, je le savais déjà pas rapport à ce qu'il avait fait subir Tobias, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'amour en lui . Malgré ce que Marcus Eaton a fait subir à son fils, Tobias est l'homme le plus honnête, le plus courageux, le plus Altruiste que je connaisse .

Eric me força à monter dans le train, toute façon pour l'instant je n'avais pas d'autre endroit, que la faction des Audacieux .

On était seuls dans le wagon . Eric s'approcha de moi, tel un fauve sur sa proie . Il me plaqua contre une parois avec son corps et prit possession de mes lèvres. D'une main , il enroula ma tresse autour de sa main . Je n'avais aucun moyen de me soustraire à mon leader ( Et il fallait bien être honnête, je n'en avais aucune envie.) Son autre main s'était faufiler sous mon t-shirt et était aussi dominante .  
\- Eric laisse-je échapper.  
\- Alors comme ça tu veux devenir une Pète Sec dit-il  
Il passa sa main sous mon soutien-gorge,et il prit mon téton entre ses doigts. Cela m'envoya des décharges de plaisir qui se répandait jusqu'à mon intimité.  
\- Eric… Eric ...haletai-je.  
\- Réponds .  
J'essayai de mon concentrer sur ses paroles.  
\- Je ...ma place… est … là-bas, humm…. Eric.  
\- Non ta place est chez les Audacieux je ferais de toi une Audacieuse, une leadeuse, je te promets.  
Il m'embrassa dans le cou, cela provoqua comme une brûlure, mais une brûlure agréable .  
\- Eric …Han ... je ne réussirais jamais  
Eric fit glisser sa main vers mon autre sein et je lui fis le même traitement. Son autre main se faufila dans mon pantalon,puis dans il mit deux doigts dans mon vagin . La sensation n'était pas agréable mais après quelques va-et vient expert de mon leader. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, j'adorais cette sensation.  
\- Fais moi confiance.  
Parlais t-il de ce qui se passait entre nous ou de l'initiation . Quatre m'avait dit de me méfier d'Eric.  
\- Ma place … est chez les Altruistes répondis-je  
Il inséra un troisième doigts et là je perdis me cambrais, mon dos tapais contre les parois et en tournant la tête, je vis les Audacieux qui nous matait  
\- Eric … il y a du monde .  
\- Et cela t'excite !  
\- Non, Eric !  
\- Menteuse vu comment tu mouilles.  
Ils avait peut-être raison, mais je n'aurais su dire,un flot émotion me submergeait : Le désir, la honte, l'amour . Mon leader enleva ses doigts  
\- Han Eric dis-je dans un gémissement plaintif  
\- Je t'apprends la frustration, car tu connaîtra que ça chez les Pète-Sec se moqua Eric .

\- Par contre si tu reste, je m'occuperais personnellement du toi . Et nous savons très bien tous les deux, que tu ne rêve que de ça,que je m'occupe que de toi dit-il.  
Il frôlait mon ventre. Il avait raison je rêvais de ça depuis des mois, mais j'étais fière , je l'avouais pas.  
\- humm Eric… c'est faux.  
\- Si comme tu resteras, chez les Audacieux, pour moi.  
\- Si je reste c'est pour Peter mentis-je avec aplomb en tout cas j'essayais  
\- Tu n'aimes que moi, tu m'appartiens, baby. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je suis comme une drogue pour toi .  
Cela me mettait dans une rage folle, mais il pouvais faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, me faire souffrir, me détruire, je reviendrais vers lui. Mon amour pour lui était assimilé à de la drogue.  
\- Aller chez les Altruiste me permettra de me désintoxiquer rétorquai-je .  
Ma raison me disait que quitter la faction m'aiderais à me « soigner de lui », mais en avais-je la force, le voulais-je vraiment .  
\- On sait très bien que tu feras ce que je te demande. Je te promets que tu ne regrettera pas un instant mon initiation personnelle bien au contraire.  
Il frôla mes lèvres. J'acceptais ce que me demandais mon leader, je n'écoutais pas la petite voix de Quatre dans ma tête qui me disais : _Va chez les Altruistes, il va te détruire. Il se sert de toi._  
\- Tu me promets que tu feras de moi une Audacieuse.  
\- Une leadeuse, même.  
\- Je m'en fous de ça.  
\- Si tu n'as pas plus ambition, ta raison ta place est chez les Pète Sec ! Je croyais que sous ses airs frigide,il y avait une femme forte. Tu es une honte pour notre faction.  
Je lisais la colère, la honte dans ses yeux, je ferais tout pour qu'il sois fière de moi, que je devienne ce que qu'il veut que je sois  
\- D'accord je ferai ce que tu veux.  
\- Si tu m'obéis, tu seras récompensé .  
Il m'embrassa et instinctivement je me collais contre lui, je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque . Je voulais être le plus prêt possible de lui.  
\- Maintenant que j'ai accepté, donne moi ma récompense dis-je.  
\- Tu seras récompensé, baby après la cérémonie du choix. »  
J'adorais ce surnom, j'espérais qu'il n'appelait pas Maya pareil.

On se quitta sur le quai . En arrivant à la porte de chez Peter, je sentis un sentiment de culpabilité, que j'avais pas éprouvé une seconde, quand j'étais dans le bras de mon leader.

Je rentrais, Peter m'accueillit tout souriant, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa chastement .  
« Encore dis-je dans un murmure.  
Il m'embrassa, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser libre accès, sa langue caressait la mienne tendrement, cela n'avais rien avoir avec le baiser brutal d'Eric. Je me collais à lui, le corps de Peter n'était pas aussi fort et imposant que celui de mon leader . Je passais mes mains sur mon T-shirt.  
Peter enleva mes mains.  
\- Jade que fais-tu ?  
\- Je veux juste que tu me caresses, je ne suis pas prête à …  
Peter m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me déposa comme une chose fragile sur le lit . Il s'allongea à côté de moi et reprit son baiser, je me collais contre lui.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse et je le ferais. Si je vais trop loin, tu me le dis dit Peter.  
\- Oui dis-je en souriant .  
Il reprit son baiser. Je me décalais .  
\- Je veux que tu continues à m'embrasser en m'enlevant mon t-shirt et me caressant  
Peter s'exécuta, mon petit-ami prenait son temps de découvrir, chaque parcelle de mon corps et cela me provoqua des frissons  
\- Continue gémis-je en fermant les yeux.  
Le visage d'Eric m'apparut et là les sensation furent décupler, je sentis mes tétons se dresser alors que Peter n'y avait pas toucher.  
\- Peter, mes seins, enlève mon soutien-gorge s'il te plaît.  
Peter suivit mes directives et caressa mes seins en frôlant mes tétons. J'adorais le petit jeu de mon amant . Je fermais de nouveau les yeux et j'imaginais que cela sois les mains d'Eric qui jouait avec.  
\- Han !  
Je me cambrais, je sentais mon intimité qui avait besoin de se soulager.  
\- Peter … j'ai besoin … que tu me soulages avec tes doigts dis-je en rougissant.  
Peter m'enleva délicatement mon pantalon et ma culotte. Puis il s'allongea à côté de moi et inséra un premier doigt. Comme toute à l'heure la situation était désagréable, il bougeait lentement . J'imaginais les doigts d'Eric et là le plaisir revint.  
\- Plus suppliais-je.  
Peter inséra un second doigt, mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que je calme l'incendie que Eric avait provoqué toute à l'heure et celui de maintenant que je ressentais en pensant à notre leader.  
\- Plus Peter, je t'en supplie.  
Peter inséra à peine et bougea à peine un troisième doigt que je jouis.  
\- Hannnn !  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je me remettais de mon orgasme.  
\- Tu es exceptionnelle, baby.  
Je ne supportais pas ce surnom sortant de la bouche de Peter.  
\- J'aime pas ce surnom .  
\- Pardon . Honey ?  
\- Oui . C'est toi qui a été merveilleux. Je vais me doucher. »

J'allais vite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pleurer de honte, j'avais penser à un autre alors que je faisais l'amour avec mon petit-ami.

Voilà la dernière partie du chapitre 4 encore long (16 pages!). J'attends vos reviews !

J'ai une scène dans ma tête depuis le début ou Quatre et Uriah découvrent la relation Jade /Eric et donc pour ça j'avais besoin qu'ils partent chez les SF . Donc on les verra pas avant un long moment . Peut-être je leur ferai faire des apparitions, dans des scènes avec Eric. Je ne sais pas encore.

Dans le prochain chapitre l'initiation de Jade commence ! On se retrouve en février.

On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 12 de ma fiction « Divergente : télé-réalié ou véritable réalité ». J'ai déjà écris une page ^^ 


	7. Chapter 5

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **Message auteur : Merci à Guest pour ta review et ta fidélité. Je te réponds ici et pas en MP instantanément. Je suis heureuse que tu as aimer la relation Peter/ Jade et Jade/Eric et que tu ressens les relations distinctes . Et contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et que tu le trouves fluide, car parfois j'ai l'impression de pas l'être. Pour la réaction des deux frères faudra attendre, un long moment, car là je vais juste commencer l'initiation.**

 **MINI LEMON**

 **Dans ce chapitre Quatre fait une courte apparition .**

 ********************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour du lycée et cela signifiait : test aptitude.

Des Audacieux étaient devant chaque porte, pour arrêter les éventuels Divergents. Les Érudits nous appelaient chacun notre tour.

Une Érudite me conduisait dans l'une des salles de tests, des Audacieux se tenaient aussi devant chaque porte . Un Audacieux ouvrit la porte. C'était une Érudite qui me faisait passer le portait un tailleur bleu, des lunettes et un carré blond . Celle qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle était comme elle . Est-ce que toutes les Érudites étaient des clones de Jeanine ?

La salle était petite , des miroirs ornaient tous les murs, le sol était du carrelage blanc, le fauteuil de « dentiste » trônait au centre .

« Assis-toi dit sèchement l'Érudite.  
Je ne bougeais pas .  
\- Dépêches-toi, il y a pas que toi à passer !  
Je pris place sur le siège. Elle met les électrodes sur mon front, mes tempes,puis sur ses propres tempes. Je suis relié à une me tendit une fiole avec un liquide transparent,vu l'odeur ce n'est pas de l'eau.

\- Bois !  
Je bois. Je m'endors .

Mes yeux s'ouvrent , je ne suis plus accrochée à la machine, mais je me retrouve à la cafétéria .  
Il n'y a personne . Sur la table il y a un bout de fromage et un couteau.  
« Choisis me dit une voix . »  
Je regarde autour de moi mais personne. Je choisis le couteau.

Ensuite je me retrouve dans une pièce sombre, j'entends un grognement, je vois un doberman apparaître .Puis une petite fille. Le chien lui cours après . Je cours après l'animal et lance le couteau de toutes mes forces . Il atteint son but,l'animal meurt .

Puis je suis sous un arrêt de bus , un homme me montre une photo d'un jeune homme barbu avec un titre au-dessus « Un violent meurtrier enfin arrêter ». Je n'avais jamais vu ce mot « meurtrier »,dans notre presse. Le système des factions avait endigué le meurtre,le vol, la corruption.  
« Tu le connais ? Demanda l'homme.  
J'observais attentivement la photo et en effet il me semblait le connaître.  
\- Non  
\- Tu mens !. »

Ensuite je vois un enfant sur un chemin, le train arrive à vive allure, je cours sur les rails et j'attrape l'enfant et je saute. Le train passa à quelques centimètres de nous .

Enfin je me réveille dans un sursaut,l'Érudite enlève en silence mes électrodes.  
« Audacieuse dit l'Érudite.  
Elle me vire sans ménagement .

Je repris le train et je me mis à l'écart . Le test avait confirmé ce qu'avait dit l'appareil du pourcentage de Divergence, il y a quelques mois , j'étais Audacieuse et non Altruiste comme je l'avais toujours pensé .

Je savais que ce test aptitude était juste une aide, pour son choix, qu'a pu faire un choix différent . Quatre alias Tobias m'avait révélé, que le test avait dit Altruiste . Et pourtant il avait choisi sa place parmi les Audacieux et il avait sa place parmi nous . Même si à cause de sa Divergence, d'autres pensent que non .

Et puis depuis qu'Eric m'avait dit qu'il ferait de moi une leadeuse Audacieuse. Une idée, me trottait dans la tête, je pourrais changer le système et me battre pour intégration des SF et des Divergents.  
Comme ça je retrouverais mes frères et Tris .

Quand je rentrais, Peter me posa aucune question car c'était interdit. Il m'enlaça juste, pour me réconforter .

Le lendemain , j'en profitais que Peter finisse de se préparer, pour aller dans la chambre. Et prendre la veste que j'avais planqué derrière un meuble . Je sentis l'odeur de la veste.  
« Quatre, Uriah et Tris donnez-moi le courage de faire le bon choix ».

« Jade, on y va ! Cria mon compagnon du salon .  
Je pris ma veste que j'enfilais par dessus ma robe avec un col en forme de cœur et on quitta l'appartement .

Tous les Audacieux sautèrent, excités. Le train roulait à vivre allure vers « la Ruche ». Peter m'enlaçais, j'avais mon dos plaqué contre son torse .

Eric qui était dans un autre wagon avec mes parents, nous regardais . Mes parents étaient présents à la cérémonie du choix, car ils étaient le couple de chefs leader, en plus c'est mon père qui présidait cette année . Eric était là car c'était le leader en charge de l'initiation.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune leader . Par réflexe je me détachais des bras de mon petit-ami . 

Je me retournais et vis Peter quitte notre wagon pour un autre .

 **POV Peter**

Je quittais le wagon sans un regard pour Jade . Je pensais que le fait qu'elle accepte de vivre avec moi, cela signifiait qu'elle avait tourné la page sur son amour pour Eric , pour écrire une nouvelle page avec moi .

Mais ce que j'avais vu, il y a quelques minutes, montrait que notre leader, Eric, avait toujours une emprise sur elle. Eric lui avait « ordonné », par le regard de s'éloigner de moi et elle l'avait fait. Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ? Pas parce qu'il amoureux de Jade, mais que je sois un obstacle entre lui et Jade et sa futur place de chef leader .

Quatre m'avait parler le soir de l'anniversaire de Jade .

 _Flashback_

 _Jade était partit prendre l'air . J'avais vu Eric la suivre, je voulus m'interposer mais Quatre me retient .  
«Peter il faut qu'on parle de toi et Jade ainsi que d'Eric dit Quatre.  
\- D'Eric ?  
\- A cause d'Eric, tu pourrais quitter ma sœur car tu auras marre de son adoration pour Eric, ce que je peux comprendre . Je sais que Jade t'aime, mais Eric ait encore une forte emprise sur elle et elle l'aime encore .  
\- Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça répondis-je.  
\- Tu le dois . Eric pour la première fois de sa vie à un obstacle entre lui et Jade, toi .  
\- Comme tu as dis , Jade a un adoration, pour lui, elle lui obéira. Je n'ai pas l'emprise sur elle que Eric a . C'est pas que je voudrais avoir une quelque conque emprise sur elle mais …  
\- Montre a Jade que tu l'aime et sois patient et aussi pardonne lui.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle me trompera avec lui .  
\- En effet, mais quand Jade ouvrira les yeux sur lui, et j'espère qu'elle le fera, elle aura besoin de toi . Eric a besoin d'elle pour la place de chef leader . Il sait que Maya ne fait pas l'unanimité contrairement à ma sœur. J'espère qu'elle ouvrira les yeux sur le manipulateur qu'il est avant de l'épousé . Eric fera tout pour me séparer . Je sais ce que je te demande est énorme.  
\- Je le ferais je me battrais pour Jade. »_

 _Jade revient et on alla danser ._

 _Fin du Flashback_

 **POV Jade** __ ****

Tous les audacieux sautèrent du train et couraient vers «La Ruche » comme des dératés en criant. Les autres factions devaient nous prendre pour des fous. «La Ruche » était le plus grand bâtiment de la ville,il se trouvait dans le quartier des Érudits à la limite du quartier des Altruistes. La salle du choix se trouvait au dernier étage .

En descendant du train, je voulus parler à Peter, mais je le vis pas dans la foule . Étant la fille de leaders, je prenais l'entrée des hautes personnalités. Peter celle des communs des mortels .

Je me retournais vers le quartier des Altruistes où une foule de Sans-faction s'étaient agglutinés. Il attendait de voir les futurs novices sortir, voir si certains avaient changer de faction . Cette cérémonie, leur montrait encore une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas de notre monde .

Parmi la foule, je vis un jeune homme grand, portant des vêtements Audacieux miteux, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait le visage .

Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras.  
« Allez, Jade on y va dit sèchement Eric .

Mes parents étaient des mètres devant nous, ils n'avaient rien vu. Toute façon je pense qu'il ne serait pas intervenu .

On entra dans le tunnel « VIP ». Eric attendit que mes parents, le leader des Sincères ainsi que Jeanine et Johanna soient loin, pour me plaquer contre le mur.  
« Je t'ai vu regarder le quartier des Altruistes, j'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis.  
\- Non… Eric.  
\- Tout vas bien ici ?!  
On se retourna c'était Marcus et le couple Prior .  
\- Je répète ma question, tout vas bien ici ? Demanda Andrew Prior.  
\- Très bien, ce n'est pas vos affaires dit Eric.  
Je vis les deux ex-Erudits se défier du regard.  
\- Fais le bon choix… baby me chuchota Eric.  
Eric me lâcha et partit à toute vitesse vers la salle de la cérémonie du choix , me laissant seule avec les trois Altruistes. Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Nathalie Prior .  
\- Vous avez entendu Eric, mêlez vous de vos affaire Pète-Sec dis-je sèchement. »  
J'allais rejoindre Eric. 

La salle est immense et en forme de cercle, chaque faction est regroupée. Au premier rang le leader et leur compagne, ainsi que leur bras droit et leur la faction des Audacieux où il y avait ma mère, Eric et moi . Mon père était déjà sur scène.

Puis ensuite les autres membres des factions . J'essayais de voir Peter, parmi les Audacieux mais je le trouvai pas

Chaque année, la faction qui préside la cérémonie, change, cette année c'est les père fera un discours sur le bien-fondé de notre système, puis il appellera les novices par ordre alphabétique. Sur une grande table, les 5 coupes et un couteau.

Chaque coupe contient une matière qui symbolise une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes,de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels , du charbon ardents pour les Audacieux et enfin du verre pour les Sincères.

Mon père tendra un couteau au novice, il s'entaillera la main et fera couler du sang dans la coupe qu'il aura choisie.

Mon père commença son discours : « Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue à ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens,qui nous dit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde. Nos jeunes ont atteint le cap des seize ans. Ils se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir….

J'essayais de me concentrer sur le discours de mon père, mais Eric avait passé sa main entre mes cuisses, m'obligeant à les écarter, et il me caressait du bout des doigts.  
\- Bah alors Jade, on n'est pas attentive dit Eric d'une voix roque dans mon oreille  
En prononçant cette phrase, Eric frôla ma culotte  
\- Humm

les guerres n'étaient causées ni par les idéologies politiques,ni par la religion, ni par l'appartenance ethnique, ni par le nationalisme. Mais par une faille dans la personnalité même de l'homme continua mon père.

Eric avait remonté ma robe et me caressa le ventre tout en m'embrassant en dessous de l'oreille. Ma respiration s'accélérait. J'avais peur que quelqu'un nous voit, mais personne ne faisait attention à nous.  
\- Baby… sois attentive.  
\- Eric… Tu ne devrais pas l'être aussi.  
Le jeune leader rit.  
\- Je le connais par coeur .

\- Ceux qui condamnaient l'agressivité ont formé les Fraternels. Ceux qui pontait du doigt l'ignorance ont donné les Érudits. Ceux qui blâmaient la duplicité ont composés les Sincères. Ceux qui incriminaient, l'égoïsme ont créer les Altruistes. Et ceux qui dénonçaient la lâcheté, ont constitué les Audacieux . _( Extrait du discours tiré du livre Divergente n.d.l.r)_

Eric avait inséré trois doigts directement et alternait des mouvements rapide et lent. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas, ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. Je me mordais les lèvres pour étouffer mes gémissements, je me tortillais sur mon siège.  
\- Écarte plus les cuisses pour moi, baby  
Je lui obéis et je vis qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait et j'adorais lui faire plaisir.  
\- Tu vois que tu peux être Audacieuse.  
Ses doigts étaient au plus profond de moi et soudain je sentis une vague de plaisir plus intense qu'avant m'envahir. Je ne peux m'empercher de lâcher un petit cri  
\- Eric !  
Eric me sourit, il était content, à ce moment-là je m'en foutais que quelqu'un nous vit, j'étais dans ma bulle avec lui.

Mon amant frôlait mon clitoris et s'amusait de ma frustration  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de connaître la frustration ?  
Je hochais la tête de droite à gauche .  
\- Alors ne va pas chez les Pète-Sec. »

Eric m'embrassa, c'était un baiser brutal. C'était pour étouffer le gémissement de mon orgasme.  
\- Tu ne connaîtras que ça si tu restes.

\- Cléa Spencer ! Cléa Spencer !Hurla mon père. »  
Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que mon père hurlait mon nom.

Je me rhabillais et je descendais telle une princesse ses escaliers qui me conduisait vers mon destin. Tout le monde parlait sauf les Altruistes, n'empêche, il m'observait . J'étais Jade Spencer, la fille du couple de leader Audacieux. Je suis sûr que les Érudits avaient déjà préparé un article avec les deux versions : Si je restais parmi les Audacieux ou si je partais.

J'arrivais devant mon père qui me tendit le couteau sans aucune émotion.  
« Fais ton choix . »

Devant ces cinq coupes, j'étais perdu quel choix je devais faire : Audacieuse ou Altruiste ? Devais-je me rebeller ? Mais contre qui, Eric ou Quatre ? Les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie. Avais-je vraiment envie d'aller chez les Altruiste ou c'est Quatre m'avait mis cette idée dans la tête. Avais-je vraiment ma place dans ma faction origine , n'étais-je pas trop gentille ?

Je m'entaillais la main et fis couler le sang.

« Audacieuse ! Hurla mon père ».

Je repris ma place auprès d'Eric. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse.  
« Je suis fière de toi. Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, tu seras une leadeuse exceptionnelle »

A la fin de la cérémonie, les transferts disent au revoir à leur famille, les leaders criaient pour rappeler les novices . Puis on sortit de la « Ruche », en courant tel des Audacieux.

 **POV Quatre  
**  
Je m'étais caché dans la foule des sans-faction , j'avais besoin de revoir ma petite sœur, de connaître son choix . J'espérais qu'elle rejoindrait les Altruistes pour qu'on puisse se voir . Je sais c'était égoïste, mais elle me manquait terriblement .

Je la vis descendre, elle était vêtu robe, j'étais étonné par ce choix. Certes c'était une robe « sage », pour les Audacieux, mais cela restait une robe . Je la vis se tourner et me fixer m'a telle reconnue ? Je m'étais laissé pousser la barbe, Tris aimait beaucoup.

Puis je la vis Eric lui tirer le bras sans ménagement , je voulais intervenir. Mais ma raison reprit le dessus, si j'y allais je mourais . Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, mais je ne voulais pas faire endurer ça à mes proches,mourir devant les yeux de Jade, elle ne le supporterait .

Les heures que durait la cérémonie du choix , me paraissaient une éternité . Puis je vis sortir les membres des 5 factions . Je cherche une personne vêtue de noir parmi, les Altruistes, je ne la trouvais pas. Puis je la vis parmi les Audacieux , elle l'avait choisi lui : Eric . Je vis mon ancien leader et Jade se parler, ils étaient très proches,elle lui souriait.

Puis je la vis rejoindre Peter, ils se donnèrent la main et sautèrent dans le train qui roulait à vive allure .

 **POV Jade**

On sortit de la cérémonie du choix, on attendait le train .  
« Tu es tellement Audacieuse, j'en étais convaincu par comme certains .  
Il parlait de Quatre.  
\- Tu es merveilleuse, quand j'aurais fini mon initiation personnelle, tu seras une Audacieuse parfaite. On commence mercredi à 20h…. Et n'oublie pas de te tresser les cheveux .Allez va rejoindre , ton mec.  
Je lui souris et allai rejoindre Peter .

Quand Peter me prit la main et sourit, je sentis de la culpabilité je n'irais pas mercredi , je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça .

Le train arriva à vive allure, les transferts ne s'attendaient pas à ça . On sauta avec Peter . Des transferts ne réussirent pas. L'initiation avait commencé, elle se terminait déjà pour eux.

 **POV Eric**

 ****Je souris quand je vis Jade partir vers Peter. La première manche du jeu était gagnée, je l'avais convaincu de rester . C'était trop facile. Il avait suffit que je la baise à la cérémonie du choix, pour la faire tomber ses quelques résistances. J'avais pris peur quand je l'avais vu regarder vers le quartier des Altruites.

Cette baise était la chose la plus excitante que j'avais faite de ma vie, j'étais sûr que certains dans la salle, nous avait maté et j'aimais avoir du public, tout comme Jade, il semblerait. Je lui ferais assumer qu'elle aime ça, une Audacieuse doit assumer ses désirs, ses fantasmes.

J'avais hâte d'être à mercredi . Tout ça m'avait beaucoup excité, ce soir je coucherais avec Maya où une autre Audacieuse, j'étais officiellement célibataire et j'allais en profiter.

 **POV Jade**

Eric se tenait au bord du toit. Peter était rentré chez nous . Seul les novices devaient être là.  
« Approchez ! L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour . Si vous ne trouvez pas le courage de sauter,vous n'avez pas votre place ici dit Eric  
Je vis tous les transferts devenir blanc  
\- Il y a de l'eau en dessous ? Demanda un Érudit.  
\- Tu le découvriras en sautant .  
Une Érudite sauta. Tous les transferts devaient sauter en premier, puis nous, les natifs . Lauren avait remplacé Quatre à la réception du filet . Je sentis un pincement au cœur .

« Les natifs avec Rachel , les transfert, avec moi dit Lauren. »  
 **  
POV Quatre**

Je rentrais chez les sans-faction en colère. Je trouvais sur une table du réfectoire une bouteille de whisky, je pris un verre et je commençais à boire . Je sentis Tris s'asseoir à côté de moi, Uriah et Evelyn en face .  
«Elle a choisit les Audacieux devina Tris.  
\- A cause de lui dit en colère avec Uriah .  
\- De qui vous parlez ? Demanda Evelyn.  
\- de Jade.  
\- La fille de Max et Cléa Spencer c'est ça ? Dit Evelyn .  
\- Oui dit Tris .  
\- Elle est Divergente ?  
\- Non, c'est comme notre sœur et notre devoir c'était de la protéger contre Eric.  
\- La sœur de toi , Uriah et qui ?  
\- Moi Evelyn dis-je sèchement.  
\- Will, Christina, Zeke et Peter sont avec ekke, ils vont la protéger dit Tris  
\- Chérie, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir .  
\- Comment elle peut aimer un mec pareil s'énerva Uriah.  
\- Elle n 'a pas eu le choix, il la menacé .  
On se retourna, les parents de Tris étaient là . C'est Nathalie Prior qui avait parler .

Nathalie Prior avait échappé à la traque des Divergents , quand les Audacieux avaient débarqué avec leur appareil, i mois . Andrew et Nathalie savaient que Jeanine serait là, pour suivre les opérations dû à son aversion pour la faction des Altruistes. Mais surtout car l'ancienne leadeuse était toujours amoureuse de Andrew Prior . Ce dernier avait quitté Jeanine Mathews pour Nathalie Prior.

Andrew avait flirté avec la leadeuse des Érudits et ils étaient aller se ballader. La leadeuse tellement subjuger, avait laisser sa tablette, sous la tente qui lui servait de bureau, en évoquant des souvenirs lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux chez les Erudits. Une Sans-Faction, ancienne Erudite, déguisé en Érudite s'était faufiler et avait désactivé la fonction « Divergent ». En rentrant de leur ballade, Jeanine avait proposer un café. Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, pour préparer le café. Andrew Prior fit tomber la tablette et l'écrasa avec son pied . Il fit semblant de s'excuser comme un Altruiste.

\- Elle semblait avoir peur, Quatre, quand tu la vu ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Non, au contraire, elle souriait à ce connard.  
\- Pourtant avant la cérémonie du choix il la menacer dit Andrew Prior.  
\- Je vais aller lui péter la gueule .  
Je me levais, Uriah aussi.  
\- Vous n'irez nul part , Tobias dit Evelyn .  
\- Je suis prisonnier maintenant !  
\- Tu as pris des risques en allant aujourd'hui, si un Audacieux t'avais reconnus . S'il t'avais arrêter, tu aurais été chez les Sincères et tu serai passer au sérum de vérité . Et nous savons pas si les Divergents sont immunisé contre ce Sérum. Pour l'instant on sait juste que vous êtes immunisé, comme le sérum de simulation dit Evelyn.  
\- Mais pas celui de l'oubli des Altruistes dit Andrew Prior .  
\- Tu ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas la laisser entre ses mains, il va la détruire.  
\- C'est la fille de Max Spencer, le mec qui nous traque depuis des années.  
\- Jade savait pour notre Divergence, elle nous a pas dénoncer dit Tris .  
\- Peut-être, mais cette fille n'est pas Divergente donc ce n'est pas mon problème . Et si Tobias tu vas la « sauver » de ne chez pas qui .  
\- d'Eric .  
\- Si tu vas la « sauver », de lui , mon fils ou pas , tu n'auras plus ta place ici non plus . Tu ne mettras pas en danger les Sans-Faction, pour une personne . C'est clair Tobias !  
\- Oui dis-je en serrant les points.  
Je vis la leadeuse en face de moi et en tant qu'ancien Audacieux, j'allais me plier aux ordres. Malgré que tout mon être voulait soustraire Jade à l'emprise d'Eric.

**************** 

**Voilà le chapitre 5 , j'attends vos review .**

 **L'initiation commence au prochain chapitre**.

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour « mon amour, mon ennemi », « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric » et « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ».**


	8. Chapter 6

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente . **

**Le début de l'initiation commence. Dans ce chapitre, petite dispute entre Maya et Eric. Jade essaye de se faire des amis parmi les transferts, mais le fait qu'elle soit la fille de leaders, il a toujours les préjugé . Christina et Jade se réconcilie . Un POV important Eric et plus petit Jade . Désolé si le résumé est pas top .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Message auteur : Merci à ocka61-Divergent Pansycake-46, All-is-vanity-023,in the moon97,iloha1401, TrueWordOflove.**

 **Remerciement spécial pour Plume de pan, de me suivre sur toutes mes fictions.**

 **Voilà je voulais adresser ce message, car je trouve que je vous remercie pas assez, alors que toutes vos reviews, me touche , vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, le bonheur que j'ai à lire vos avis .**

 ****

 **POV Eric**

Cette année nous avons 30 novices natifs, aucun départ et 5 transferts, deux n'ont pas réussi le test du train.

Parmi les transferts , 3 Erudits et 2 Sincères , aucun hippie ou Pète-Sec.

Vu le nombre important de natifs,on va faire 2 groupes et cette année Lauren va se partager entre les transferts et natifs et je serai plus présent lors de l'initiation, pour épauler les deux instructeurs.

Je me dirigeais vers la fosse, je voyais les transferts se battre ou plutôt un simulacre de combat. Ils observaient apeurés, natifs . Un groupe de natifs s'entraînaient au combat aux corps-à-corps , pendant que l'autre s'entraînait aux couteaux. 

« Bon les transferts, je vais vous réveiller ! La première sauteuse et dernière sauteuse sur le ring ! Criais-je .  
Elles me regardaient comme si je parlais un autre langue .  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais , sur le ring . Si vous avez peur, vous dégagez !  
Les novices obéirent  
\- Tu sais elles ont des noms, l'ancienne Érudite, s'appelle Justine et l'ancienne Sincère, Camille dit Lauren.  
\- Pourquoi m'embêter à retenir les noms des novices, alors que la plupart dégageront dans quelques semaines. Je retiendrais les noms de ceux qui en valent la peine, qui resteront

Même les novices natifs avaient arrêtés de se battre ou de lancer des couteaux, dès mon entrée.  
\- Tout à l'heure , je viens vous voir les natifs, ceux qui n'auront pas le niveau dégageront aussi ! Donc au lieu de mater les transferts vous devriez vous entraîner !

Les combats et les lancers de couteaux reprirent immédiatement.

\- Tu sais, Eric, tu devrais te montrer plus gentil, sinon on n'aura pas beaucoup de novice à la fin de l'initiation, pour cause de suicide dit Lauren.  
\- S'ils se sont suicidé c'est que c'était des faibles et qu'ils n'avaient pas la place chez les Audacieux ».

C'est vrai que depuis mon arrivé, en tant que leader . Les suicides lors des initiations avaient augmentés de 25 % .

Les deux transferts se tournaient autour mais étaient loin de l'autre.  
\- Si vous vous battez pas maintenant, vous dégagez !  
L'Erudite attaqua en première,mais la Sincère se décala et lui donna un coup de pied violent dans le genou . L'Erudite se plia en deux de douleur et la Sincère lui asséna un dernier coup de poing. 

\- Je reviens, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie dit Lauren.

Ensuite je fis monter sur le ring , un autre Erudite et le dernière Sincère.

L'Erudite n'était pas conne, elle avait vu le combat précédent, elle attendait que le Sincère attaque en premier . Ce qui ce dernier fit, elle lui lança un coup de poing ,l'Erudite se décala et donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire au Sincère. Mais le Sincère était toujours débout et repartit à l'attaque en donna un coup de bras à L'Erudite dans le ventre de qui fit tomber la novice . Le Sincère allait lui sauter dessus mais l'Erudite roula et donna un coup de pied au Sincère, qui tomba . Ils se relevèrent. L'Erudite donna un coup de genou dans le ventre à son adversaire, il s'écroula et l'Erudite le mit KO par un coup de poing.

\- Très bien dis-je. »

Pour un premier combat c'était pas mal . Lauren revient.  
« Même si je sais que tu t'en fous, Justine a juste un gros hématome, de la pommade ce soir et elle sera t'attaque demain.  
\- Tu as raison, je m'en fous . Je vais voir les natifs. »

En arrivant dans le coin, je cherchais une personne précise, Jade . Je finis par la trouver, elle était aux lancers de couteaux. Je l'observais de loin, elle avait tendance à tirer sur la gauche de la cible .

Son corps avait changé de posture, comme si elle sentait que j'étais là. Je suis complètement fou, c'est impossible, je suis à plusieurs mètres d'elle. 

Elle avait progressé en deux ans, d'ailleurs la majorité grâce à mes entraînements obligatoires, pour les Audacieux à partir de 14 ans.

Je m'approchais d'elle ou plutôt me plaquais contre Jade. Je mis une de mes mains sur sa hanche gauche et de l'autre je pris la main de son couteau, pour lui montrer le geste  
«Alignes tes hanches et tes pieds. Ton bras doit être dans le prolongement de ton regard.  
\- D'accord.  
Je passais ma main qui était sur sa hanche sous son t-shirt, Jade émit un gémissement et mis le couteau dans le mur. Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses.  
\- Sois plus concentrer, baby dis-je en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille  
\- C'est de ta faute, te sentir contre moi, ton odeur, cela me déconcentre.  
\- Une Audacieuse doit faire abstraction de ce qui l'entoure, au combat, recommence dis-je sèchement.  
J'étais très excité par ces sortes de préliminaires à mercredi, mais j'étais là aussi pour faire d'elle une leadeuse et dès le premier jour, je voulais qu'elle soit classée dans les 15 premiers. A partir de 21, les novices étaient sur la ligne rouge.

\- Je t'ai dit quoi, tes pieds aligner à tes hanches, si tu fais pas plus d'efforts ! Je vais aller voir une autre Audacieuse et c'est elle dont je m'occuperais personnellement dis-je en lui chuchotant la seconde partie de la phrase.  
\- Non supplia t-elle en chuchotant.  
Jade se plaça bien comme il faut et mit un couteau au centre. Elle retourna son visage vers moi,elle sourit fière d'elle.  
\- C'est de la chance, tu pourras te féliciter, si tu mets ce dernier couteau au même endroit. dis-je froidement.  
Elle se retourna toute triste. Puis se concentra et je vis la détermination sur son visage, la même que celle quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chez les Pète-sec. Jade mit le couteau au même endroit que l'autre. Elle se retourna fière.  
\- Maintenant, je suis fière de toi. J'ai une question, tu m'as vu rentrer dans la fosse, et m'occuper des novices transferts ?  
\- Non.  
Ce qui pouvait être vrai sa cible était à l'opposé du côté des transferts et on ne voyait rien d'où elle l'était.  
\- Est-ce que tu a sentis, ma présence quand je suis arrivé du côté des natifs.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as senti mon odeur, entendu mes pas ?  
\- Non, je ne sais pas, j'ai senti ta présence.  
\- N'oublie pas mercredi,notre petit rendez-vous à 20h soit chez moi et n'oublie pas de te tresser les cheveux baby »  
Je lui donnais une dernière tape sur les fesses et partis voir les autres novices natifs.

L'après-midi je supervisais les combats des natifs . La majorité avait le niveau, mais certains était loin derrière, ils avaient le niveau des transferts.

« Tho dit Lauren  
\- Jade et la grande asperge sur le ring coupais-je »

Les deux novices se levèrent et allèrent sur le ring . La grande asperge allait rentrer dans Jade, mais cette dernière l'esquivait et lui donna un coup de poing de ventre. Jade était aussi grande que l'autre novice mais elle était plus gracieuse et rapide .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Jade avait arrêté après ce coup de poing, elle avait l'avantage. L'asperge essaya encore de l'attaquer de front, mais Jade esquiva encore et lui donna un coup de genou dans les dents . L'asperge tomba à genoux, elle lui attrapa les pieds et la fit tomber . Elle se releva mais pas Jade, qui se mit en position fœtale  
 _  
\- Mais bon dieu pourquoi elle ne se relevait pas pensais-je_

La grande asperge s'approcha pour terminer le travail, mais Jade se retourna et lui lança deux coups de pieds avant de retomber sur ses pieds. C'était une feinte. Fais croire à son adversaire qu'il a gagné avant de lui assener le coup de grâce, intelligente la fille des chef leaders Audacieux.

Jade n'arrêta pas de lancer des coups de pieds et poings avant d'achever son adversaire par un coup de pied dans le visage .

« Tu sais Eric, tu l'aides pas en appelant par son nom et les autres des surnoms. Tu marques une différence de traitement, de respect. Déjà pour elle, cela doit pas être facile d'être la fille des chefs leaders. Si elle veut s'intégrer, tu l'aides pas.  
\- Elle se démerde toute seule, je ne suis pas son baby-sitter.  
\- Et aussi s'ils pensent que tu la favorises, ils vont lui faire vivre un enfer . Et le jour où elle se suicidera, ce sera ton problème . Car tu connais, notre ancienne faction, ils écriront un article sur nous qui nous fait encore passer pour des brutes sans cervelle dit Lauren.  
\- Ouais. »

A la fin de la première journée d'initiation je conduis les novices vers le tableau.

« Suivez-moi! Criais-je .  
Tous les novices me rejoignirent.  
\- Ecoutez-moi bien, vous voyez ce tableau, c'est votre vie. Chaque jour vous serez évalué. Si vous êtes dans le rouge, à la fin de la première phase, vous dégagez. _(phrase tiré du film Divergente n.d.l.r)_  
 **1 Jack  
2 Ian  
3 Jimmy  
4 Kimberly  
5 Sacha  
6 Alex  
7 Phoebe  
8 Lydia  
9 Owen  
10 Sean  
11Aurélien  
12 Emma  
13 John  
14 Chris  
15 Jade  
16 Joana  
17 Dean  
18 Luc  
19 Kathryn  
20 Ruby  
21 Beth  
22 Patrick  
23 Lola  
24Monica  
25 Romy  
26 Susan  
27 Tony  
28 Filip  
29Amelia  
30 Camille  
31 Rob  
32 Mike  
33 Till  
34 Richard  
35 Justine**

Sans surprise les 5 derniers étaient les transferts . J'étais content de mon pronostique, Jade avait bien fini à la 15ème place .

Cette première journée, m'avait épuisé, la seule chose dont je rêvais c'était une bonne douche brûlante. J'aurais aimé que Maya soit là pour me masser,je me demandais si la fille de Max était aussi doué pour les massages, sinon faudrait que je lui enseigne pendant son initiation personnelle avec moi.

Quand je rentrais, je trouvais une agréable surprise, Maya allongée dans mon canapé, vêtu d'un bel ensemble de lingerie noire avec des escarpins.

«Je me suis dit que tu voudrais te détendre avec une durée journée, de labeur.  
Elle tenait dans ses mains, une bouteille huile de massage .

J'enlevais ma veste et mon T-shirt, puis je m'allongeais sur le canapé,sur le ventre, avec un coussin sous ma tête. Maya se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença doucement à remonter, ses mains, de mes reins, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à mes épaules, en appuyant en faisant des ronds avec ses pouces, les endroits les plus douloureux.  
« Humm gémis-je de plaisir et de douleur .  
\- Alors les transferts ?  
\- Nul comme d'habitude.  
\- Je te rappelle, que tu as été un transfert.  
\- Ouais mais j'étais meilleur qu'eux. Et j'étais deuxième, cela n'est pas arrivé depuis.  
Bien sûr j'évoquais pas les deux Divergents, leur Divergence donnait un avantage. Lui avait été classé premier devant moi lors de notre initiation et la Pète-sec, 5ème grâce aux simulations.

\- Regardez l'arrogance,de l'ex-Erudit me taquina ma copine, mon ex-copine, ma maîtresse.  
Je ne savais pas comment définir notre nouvelle relation.  
\- Je vais te montrer dis-je.  
Je me retournais, lui fis poser la bouteille d'huile de massage. Elle se pencha vers moi, j'embrassais son ventre.

\- Humm Eric !  
Puis je léchais son corps, elle se cambra, elle se tenait à mes cheveux  
\- Tu me trouves Érudit maintenant ?  
\- Han, non.

Je la fis basculer, sur le canapé, je me positionnais entre ses jambes, elle enroula les siennes autour de ma taille, ses mains autour de ma nuque . On s'embrassa, le baiser était passionné, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Je lui enlevais son soutien-gorge. Et je pris son téton dans ma bouche, pendant que je caressais son corps. Maya se cambra en se tenant mes cheveux  
\- Eric !  
Je pris en bouche son autre téton, pendant que j'enlevais son string et je mis un doigt en elle.  
\- Plus gémit mon amante.  
J'insérais deux autres doigts en elle en bougeant rapidement et profondément.  
\- Oui Eric !  
On s'embrassa, Maya me mordit la lèvre et me griffa le dos pris sous l'effet du plaisir.  
\- Han gémis-je

Ma copine fit glisser ses mains et déboutonna mon pantalon, le boxer suivit le chemin de mon pantalon . Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille .  
\- Eric pilonne-moi sauvagement, tu m'as tellement manqé.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, aussi .  
J'obéis à l'ordre donner par mon amante, je la pilonnais tellement fort, on hurlait tel des animaux, Maya me griffa, je laissais aussi ma marque sur elle, en la mordant à plusieurs endroits sur son corps.  
Mon amante jouit et je donnais un dernier coup de rein, pour jouir en elle . On resta quelques minutes enlacer. Puis je me retirais et on blottit l'un contre l'autre

-Alors Jade se débrouille comment ? Demanda Maya.  
\- Je viens de te faire jouir et tu veux parler d'elle. Tu es peut-être bisexuelle et tu voudrais coucher avec.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est ton fantasme comme beaucoup mec. J'ai essayé une fois, non ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Ah bon avec qui ?  
\- Cela te regarde pas . Alors Jade ?  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi cela t'intéresse .  
\- Je vais devoir te partager avec elle, le restant de ma vie. Si elle devient leadeuse comme tu le souhaites, elle deviendra ta femme. C'est avec elle que tu iras aux réceptions, qui portera ton nom.  
\- Si je veux, c'est toi que j'emmènerais aux réceptions.  
\- Oui mais elle sera la mère de tes enfants.  
\- Maya, si tu veux qu'on arrête, on le fait .  
\- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu me choisisses à sa place, en tant que femme.  
\- Il y a un règlement et je ne peux m'y soustraire.  
\- Tu es leader, tu pourrais le changer.  
\- C'est dans la constitution de la faction, on ne peut pas le changer sans l'unanimité des leaders, plus un référendum . Et puis tu m'emmerdes déjà, alors que son initiation perso n'a pas commencé ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Si tu veux qu'on se sépare réellement, dis-le ! Trouves-toi un autre Audacieux ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal !  
\- T'es trop con ! »  
Elle se rhabilla ou plutôt remit sa lingerie et ses escarpins et sortit de l'appartement comme ça.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi, cela n'avait rien à avoir avec la constitution. Beaucoup Audacieux, trouvait cette règle dépassée. On était une faction jeune. Si on la faisait passer au référendum, on pourrait la faire sauter . Certes j'aimais Maya, mais celle-ci n'avait pas la prestance et le dévouement envers la faction, pour être une leadeuse . Maya était le style de fille qu'on prenait pour maîtresse, avec qui on vivait quelque temps, mais pas avec qui on faisait des projets d'avenir.

Deux jours plus tard, Maya frappa à la porte de mon appartement. Je la fis rentrer.  
« Je m'excuse, Eric, tu m'as laissé le choix d'accepter cette situation ou non . Je sais que même si la loi changeait, les Audacieux et les leader ne m'accepteraient pas. Je sais la réputation que j'ai. Alors que malgré sont côté Pète-Sec voir Fraternel, Jade est aimée au sein de la faction . Et je suis sûr qu'après ton initiation, tu en feras une parfaite leadeuse, en tout cas parfaite femme à tes côtés. Elle sourira et sera te mettre en avant, elle sera bien effacée.  
\- Maya, même si elle devient ma femme, je ne l'aimerais jamais, tu es la seule à qui appartient à mon cœur.  
Je mis mes mains autour de la taille et on s'embrassa.  
\- Tu commences quand ton initiation personnelle, avec elle ? Demanda Maya.  
\- Ce soir . Tu devrais y aller, si Jade ou des Audacieux, nous voit, il pourrait lui dire et elle comprendrait qu'on ment .  
\- Tu as raison. »  
On s'embrassa et elle partit .

 **POV Jade**

C'était la fin du premier jour de l'initiation, j'étais heureuse , j'étais plutôt bien placé dans le classement, je pensais que j'aurais été en bas du classement .

Ce soir, je décidais de manger au réfectoire, Peter m'avait dit qu'il mangerait avec ses collègues et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule .

Je m'installais à la table, des transferts, qui me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil . Pour eux c 'était inconcevable qu'une native vienne s'asseoir à leur table.  
« Salut, je m'appelle Jade.  
Je croyais qu'ils allaient défaillir en m'entendant leur adresser la parole.  
\- Je suis Camille. Je comprends pas que tu t'a assois avec nous, tu es une native.  
Pour l'instant pour eux, j'étais seulement une native, ils ne savaient pas qui était mes parents.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner Sincère.  
Camille avait le teint mat, les yeux verts, des cheveux bruns coupé au carré. Elle avait une allure assez sportive pour une Sincère ?  
\- Toute façon, c'est grâce à la connaissance qu'on détient la vérité . Au fait je m'appelle Justine.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner , Érudite . Si tu veux un conseil Quatre-Yeux, ne la ramène pas trop. Ici, on n'aime pas l'arrogance. Nous ce qu'on juge c'est les actes de courage, quand tu auras prouvé ta valeur, tu pourras te montrer arrogante pas avant . En plus tu n'as aucune raison de te montrer arrogante, tu es dernière du classement .

Justine était une grande, blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, très fine . Si j'étais honnête elle était incroyablement belle .

\- Un Ex-Erudit, est quand même votre leader dit un l'un des deux Erudit.  
\- Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Till.  
Till était très grand et baraqué pour un Érudit, les cheveux coupés ras, les yeux bleus. Il ressemblait plus à un Audacieux qu'un Érudit. Il suffisait qu'il se mette quelques piercings et tatouages et on le prendrait pour un Audacieux natif.  
\- Till, si tu veux un conseil, pour rester en vie , ne rappelle jamais à Eric qu'il vient des Érudits. Sinon tu risques de te retrouver au fond de la fosse .  
\- Pourquoi, Eric déteste les Erudits ? Demanda un ex-Sincère.  
\- Aucune idée. Si tu veux demande-lui, . Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Euh non je vais m'abstenir .Rob.  
Rob était grand et très fin, les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisettes. Il était plutôt frêle pour les Audacieux, je ne sais pas si il ferait long feu ici. Mais je pense que Rob a changer de faction, par amour, vu les regards que se lançaient Rob et Camille, c'était clair, ils sont en couple.  
\- Il faut qu'on essaye d'être moins Érudit ou Sincère dit Camille.  
\- Perso, la sincérité me dérange pas, mon copain et mon ...amie sont des ex-sincère.  
Cela me fit mal de parler de Christina, depuis des mois, je ne parlais plus à Zeke, ni Christina, ni Will.  
\- Ah bon qui sait ? Demanda Rob.  
\- Christina et Peter  
-Connais pas dit Rob.

\- Toute façon vous êtes avantagé, grâce à vos entraînements depuis vos 14 ans mis en place par Eric.  
\- Ecoute L'ex-Erudit.  
\- Richard.  
\- L'Érudit, certes Eric a mis en place ses entraînements mais c'est lui aussi qui a crée cette règle de virer les Audacieux, selon lui trop faibles. Eric est encore plus dur avec nous natifs, car on doit être les meilleurs. Il nous fait pas de cadeau, on est viré chez les sans-faction si on est mauvais.

\- Quelque chose qui t'arrivera jamais, Jade, toi tu as l'immunité.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ruby.  
Ruby était celle que j'avais battue en combat et elle se retrouvait à la limite de la ligne rouge, elle était à la place 20 dans le classement .  
\- Ah bon et pourquoi elle a l'immunité ? Demanda Justine avec son sourire vicieux, d'Erudit.  
\- Jade n'est pas n'importe qui, elle est la fille de nos chefs leader, Max et Cléa.  
\- Mes parents s'en foutent de moi, pour eux je suis une honte. Et Eric ne me fera aucun cadeau, il me vira comme vous tous, si je ne suis pas digne de la faction, selon lui .  
\- Ni tes parents, ni Eric ne le feront. Ce serait la honte du siècle pour la faction, si Jade Spencer finissait chez les sans-faction . Pire que quand …  
Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom de Quatre et Tris étant Divergent.  
\- que la honte a subi la faction des Altruistes dit Ruby. »  
Les transferts me regardaient avec mépris .

Je laissais mon plateau là et je quittais le réfectoire précipitamment. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux . Je me réfugiais sur le toit, où on avait sauté J'espérais me faire des amis, parmi les transferts, j'en ai marre d'être seule. Les gens ne voulaient pas m'approcher comme si être la fille de… était contagieux. D'un côté, je repoussais les gens, par peur qu'ils s'intéressent à moi, pour la même raison .

J'entendis des pas derrière moi .  
« Pourquoi, tu pleures, tu devrais être heureuse de ton classement, pour ce premier jour dit Christina.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ? Je suis une traîtresse selon toi, une honte pour la faction , Will et Zeke, aussi doivent penser ça car ils m'évitent depuis des mois !  
\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ça , mais cette rumeur circulait en disant que tu les avais aidé. Puis après ta fuite chez les Altruistes.  
\- Si c'est des excuses c'est rater .  
\- Je crois que c'était plus facile de te rendre responsable, de rejeter ma colère contre toi, qu'envers les véritables responsables, pourquoi ils nous ont rien dit ? Je pensais être sa meilleure amie, c'était comme une sœur pour moi.  
Christina parlait de Tris, mais nous pouvait pas prononcer son nom, si elle montrait de la sympathie envers les Divergents, ou qu'on était soupçonnés de les avoir aidés . On était considéré comme un traître. On était envoyé chez les sans-faction, au mieux ou au pire selon, ou on était exécuté.  
\- Tu aurais fait pareil à sa place, on aurait tous fais pareil.  
\- Ils auraient dû nous faire confiance .  
\- Je pense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque et c'était une façon de nous protéger.  
\- Et puis quand tu as été chez les Altruistes, pour Zeke, Will et moi, cela voulait dire que tu voulais les rejoindre d'une certaine façon . Qu'ils comptaient plus pour toi que nous .  
\- Cela n'a rien à avoir avec eux, mais avec moi . Je me suis jamais sentis à ma place, au sein des Audacieux, j'ai toujours pensé rejoindre les Altruistes. Le lendemain, il y avait la cérémonie du choix, avec tous ce qu'ils s'était passé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir . J'ai pris le train et j'ai marché sans but et je me suis retrouvé là . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai revêtu des vêtements Altruistes, depuis des semaines, je me suis senti sereine.  
\- Et Eric est venue te chercher et t'as persuadé de rester dit Christina.  
\- Oui et non . Oui Eric, m'a dit que ma place était chez les Audacieux, qu'il ferait tout pas pour que notre faction connaisse la honte qu'a connue la faction des Altruistes. Qu'il ferait de moi , une leadeuse.  
\- Comment ?  
Je ne lui parlai pas de l'initiation « personnelle d'Eric .  
\- En étant plus dur avec moi, lors de l'initiation .  
\- Et pourquoi, la seule raison n'est pas Eric ?  
\- . Que si je voulais quitter les Audacieux, c'était parce que j'étais contre certaines choses. Je me suis dit que mon destin a toujours été d'être leadeuse. Que si je voulais changer les choses au sein de la faction,ce n'était pas en la quittant que j'y arriverais .  
J'évitais de lui parler du fait que je voulais intégrer les Sans-faction et Divergents.  
\- Même si tu as toujours été humble, un côté leadeuse, une certaine prestance est innée chez toi . Puis toi et Eric vous serez un super couple de chef leader . Et toi tu as toutes tes chances, maintenant que Maya n'est plus là, pour faire barrage .  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il fera plus attention à moi . Puis je suis en couple avec Peter .  
\- Peter est qu'un mec de passage dans ta vie, il est juste là pour t'aider à franchir des étapes dans ta construction .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Christina !  
Je voulus partir mais elle me retient .  
\- Laisse-moi te raconter , un truc. Quand j'étais chez les Sincères, j'étais en couple, depuis mes 14 ans, avec un Sincère, du nom de Ian . C'est avec lui que j'ai perdu ma virginité. J'étais heureuse avec lui, mais pas totalement combler . Mes parents parlaient déjà mariage et enfant. Je pensais réellement rester dans ma faction . Quand je me suis retrouvé à la cérémonie du choix, nos regards avec Will se sont croisés, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai su que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Will m'a dit que cela avait été pareil, pour lui, lui aussi était en couple avec une Érudite, ils avaient des projets ensemble. Quand il m'a vu, il savait qu'il voulait être avec moi, pour le restant de sa vie . Will et moi on a pensé, le premier qui fait son choix, l'autre le suit . Will a été premier et il a choisi les Audacieux et donc j'ai fais le même chose que lui. Et toi et Eric c'est pareil . Dès que tu l'as vu, tu as su que c'était l'homme de ta vie.  
\- Oui mais pas lui.  
\- Si, juste qu'il n'en a pas conscience . Eric t'a offert une boîte de chocolat, parce que tu avais gagné le pari , pour la première sauteuse . Ce jour-là il a écouté tes arguments. Il a toujours que tu deviendrais une leadeuse, cela veut dire qu'il croit en toi.  
\- Il ne veut pas que la faction, connaisse la honte c'est tout.  
\- J'ai entendu, Maya, un jour parler de la réception de jour de l'an, en disant qu'il t'avait défendu auprès de ta mère . Maya était clairement jalouse, de l'intérêt que Eric t'as porté . Je suis sûr que lors de l'initiation, il ouvrira les yeux.  
\- Tu aurais dû être Fraternelle, avec ton optimisme et tous le monde est heureux rigolais-je.  
\- Non merci, la couleur fait ressortir tous les défauts, le noir cela cache.  
\- Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas que pour Will. »

Le mercredi soir, en rentrant après avoir été boire le café chez Will et Christina. Je vis Peter, se préparer comme s'il comptait sortir.  
« Tu sors avec tes potes ? Demandai-je  
\- Non, je travaille ce soir, je te l'ai dit, cette année, le mercredi et jeudi, je travaille de 19h à 7h.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon j'ai zappé .  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que l'initiation occupe toutes tes pensées.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison , pour ne pas faire attention à toi.  
Je mentais à Peter, cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'initiation ou plutôt, si mais l'initiation personnelle d'Eric. J'avais pris la décision de pas m'y rendre, lors de la cérémonie . Mais les contacts physiques d'Eric, lors de l'entraînement me faisait penser qu'à ça .

Peter m'embrassa.  
\- Bonne soirée dis-je.  
\- Bonne soirée, à demain. »

Je ne sus comment, mais mes jambes m'avait emmener jusqu'à l'appartement d'Eric. A 20h pile, je frappais à sa porte .

*****************************************************************************

 **Pour la place de Tris, j'ai regardé en speed le film « Divergente ». J'ai vu 20ème après épreuve drapeau. Mais je n'ai pas vu résultat pas rapport au simulations. Donc il y a peut-être une erreur ,excuse-moi**

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé, j'attends vos review!^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, l'initiation personnelle d'Eric débutera . Publication prévue en avril.**

 **A partir d'avril, je reprendrais le rythme de publication, un chapitre toute les deux semaine .**

 **Si vous avez des idées de scène, faites-en moi part et j'essayerais de les insérer au fil de l'histoire. Des scènes entre personnage Eric/Quatre, Maya/Jade, Eric/Peter, Christina/Eric, d'innombrables possibilités, sauf Jade/Quatre,Tris et Uriah. Car ils se reverront que quand Jade sera leadeuse .**

 **Pareil, si vous avez des idées de lemon, lieu ou position faites-moi part et j'essayerais de les incorporer ^^**


	9. Chapter 7

**UN DÉSIR AUDACIEUX**

 **Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes, j'utilise juste correcteur orthographe internet**

 *****************************************************************************

 **POV Eric**

Je regardais ma montre, Jade était à l'heure, un bon point . C'est important la ponctualité pour un soldat .

J'ouvris la porte, elle était vêtue d'un bas de jogging, un t-shirt et une paire de basket, elle avait bien tressé ses cheveux.  
« Je me demande ce que tu Peter, te trouve, tu es encore moins sexy que les Pète- Sec.  
Elle n'osait plus bouger .  
\- Allez rentre, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !  
Jade rentra fit quelques pas et resta sans bouger,elle se tortillait les doigts, en attendant mes directives.  
\- Premier exercice, étant Audacieuse et future leadeuse, tu dois représenter fièrement la faction . Il y a des habits dans ses sacs met-les .

June prit les sacs et fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain.  
-Où tu vas ? Demandai-je sèchement .  
\- Dans la salle de bain dit-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris.  
J'avais très bien compris mais si elle parlait comme ça elle ne s'affirmerait jamais devant les leaders de notre faction ou des autres factions et n'obtiendra pas le respect de la faction des Audacieux.  
\- Dans la salle de bain dit-elle plus fort .  
\- Non tu n'iras pas dans la salle de bain, tu vas te déshabiller devant moi. Les Audacieuse et les Audacieux ne doivent avoir aucune pudeur, on n'est pas chez les Pète-Sec.

Je m'assis et Jade ne fit aucun geste pendant des longues minutes.

\- Écoute si tu n'es pas prête à faire ce simple exercice. Tu n'as pas ta place chez les Audacieux, tu devrais aller direct chez les sans-faction dis-je

Ce qui était faux, seul son classement de l'initiation des Audacieux et non la mienne comptait. Pour l'instant quinzième ça allait, mais si je voulais faire d'elle une leadeuse, il fallait qu'elle soit dans les trois premières. Sinon les Audacieux considéraient que ce serait un passe-droit, vu son statut « spécial ». Pareil si Jade est sur la ligne rouge à la fin de l'initiation, fille de leader ou non je serai obligé de la virer. C'est le règlement que j'ai moi-même inventé.

Si en tant que leaders, nous n'appliquons pas les différentes règles de la faction, il peut avoir une rébellion parmi les Audacieux et donc tous les leaders « sauteraient », il y aurait de nouvelles élections. Notre faction avec ses 5 leaders et les référendums sur les questions importantes applique une certaine « démocratie », contrairement aux autres factions, à part les Fraternels qui ont une autre forme de démocratie en consultant la faction entière , pour n'importe quelle décision .

Jade ne répondit pas mais ne fit rien non plus.

\- Si tu n'es pas prête à écouter mes ordres, pour que je fasse de toi une leadeuse Audacieuse, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi . Rentre chez toi.  
Je la vis se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer.  
\- Je ne veux pas de pleurnicheuse dis-je sèchement .

Jade enleva lentement son pantalon puis son T-shirt, elle cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains. Elle me regarda comme un chaton apeuré.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se cachait, je devinais des beaux petits seins fermes, sous ses mains, son ventre était plat, ses jambes semblaient interminables. Jade avait un corps élancé, elle était parfaitement proportionnée. Je vis son tatouage, un petit, le symbole de la faction et notre devise  
\- J'ai une Pète-sec devant moi ou une Audacieuse.  
Jade prit un pantalon et un débardeur dans le sac. Elle se mit de dos. Je pus admirer son dos que j'imaginais recouvert de tatouages,puis mon regard descendit vers ses fesses petites mais rondes.

J'avais envie de la rejoindre et de l'embrasser de la nuque,puis chaque parcelle de son dos, enlever sa petite culotte en coton (faudrait que je lui apprenne l'importance de porter de la belle lingerie) et j'embrasserais ses fesses.

Putain j'avais une trique d'enfer mais je devais rester concentré .

Jade enfila un jeans et un débardeur noir simple avec un décolleté, mais sage pour une Audacieuse, puis se retourna vers moi pour attendre ma sentence .  
\- Les chaussures dis-je.  
Jade trouva une seule paire, des escarpins cloutés.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais marcher avec ça dit Jade.  
\- Mets-les  
Jade mis les chaussures et marcha avec ou en tout cas essaya , elle faillit plusieurs fois se tordre la cheville . Je me mis à rire . Je vis encore Jade se mordre les lèvres, pour retenir ses larmes.  
\- Je t'ai dit je ne veux pas de pleurnicheuse. Une autre tenue »

Jade enfila une combinaison avec un profond décolleté, elle se retourna vers moi, j'admirais la tenue qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses jambes. Mais il aurait fallu une taille en dessous, elle flottait un peu dedans.  
\- Mets les chaussures .

Elle les remit et marcha avec ce fut une catastrophe.

\- Je t'offre les deux tenues et les chaussures. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux te voir avec l'une d'elles et les chaussures. Tu as une semaine pour apprendre à marcher avec .  
\- Mais comment fais-je faire ? Dit Jade.  
\- Demande à Christina, bref débrouille toi , si tu n'es pas capable de remplir cette mission facile, cela sert à rien que je continue avec toi .

Jade se retourna et essaya d''atteindre la fermeture de sa combinaison . Je me levais et j'allais l'aider en faisant glisser la fermeture de sa combinaison d'une main, de l'autre je dégageais sa belle chevelure de son épaule, pour la parsemer de baiser. La fille des chef leaders, pencha la tête pour me laisser un meilleur accès. Puis je passais mes doigts sur son dos en continuant de faire descendre sa fermeture . Je sentis la novice frisonner de plaisir.  
« Regarde-toi Jade, tu ne peux pas me résister, mais promis à la fin de mon initiation tu pourras. Je pourrais te baiser, maintenant au milieu du salon, devant la baie vitrée, où des Audacieux qui sont venu sur le toit faire de la tyrolienne, pourraient nous surprendre, tu n'y mettrais aucune objection.  
\- … La novice ne répondait pas.  
J'avais enlevé sa combinaison qui était à ses pieds maintenant. Elle l'enleva ainsi que les chaussures avec ses pieds. Elle portait juste ses sous-vêtements de grand-mère.  
\- Non tu n'y mettrais aucune objection, car tu aimes le risque d'être surprise, tu aimes qu'on te voie baiser, comme dans le train, ou la cérémonie du choix. Tu t'en souviens ?  
J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer à ses souvenirs ou c'était peut-être le contact de ma bouche sur son dos.  
\- Bien sûr te t'en souviens et tu as aimé ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu l'admets pas ce soir, mais je te promets que je te le ferais l' admettre,baby.  
Je lui enlevais son soutien-gorge.  
\- Laisse-le tombé dis-je.  
Jade le fit mais cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains. Pour l'instant je ne dis rien.

Je continuais la progression de ma bouche le long de son dos, je la sentis frissonner. J'étais à genoux devant la fille des chef leader, je lui enlevais sa culotte et j'embrassais sa chute de reins, ses fesses.  
\- Eric ! hurla t-elle.  
Elle écartait ses jambes, se cambrait, elle se tenait au mur avec ses mains  
\- C'est un endroit sensible chez toi, baby . Tu perds toute pudeur c'est bien. Même si j'ai très envie de te baiser au milieu du salon pour que les Audacieux dehors nous matent. Pour ce soir, on va aller dans la chambre.  
Je la sentis confuse prise entre son désir pour moi et la peur d'être surprise  
\- Merci dit-elle.  
\- Viens.  
Je la vis prête à ramasser ses affaires et se rhabiller.  
\- Laisse ça là et suis-moi !  
Franchement cette pudeur m'exaspérait .

Jade me suivit docilement jusqu'à la chambre.  
«Déshabille-moi ordonnais-je.  
Jade obéit et m'enleva mon T-shirt et resta admiratif devant mon torse.  
\- Tu sais tu peux toucher dis-je.  
Elle ne bougea pas.  
\- Dis-moi j'ai un doute, toi et Peter vous avez baisé .

\- Non, mais qu'est qu'il fout un vrai Pète-Sec, j'aurais une femme comme toi, dans ma vie, elle passerait sa vie nue, car je passerais mon temps à la baiser.  
Je la vis rougir et en même temps sourire devant mon compliquent  
\- D'un côté vu tes fringues et tes sous-vêtements de grand-mère, je peux comprendre qu'il ne te désire pas. Il doit aller baiser ailleurs.  
Jade se mordit les lèvres, pour éviter de pleurer .  
\- Je t'ai dit quoi, je ne veux pas d'une pleurnicheuse, je te vois faire ça encore une fois, tu dégages !  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Donc toi et Peter, vous vous êtes juste embrassé, des vrai Pète-Sec me moquais-je.  
\- Non, après que toi et moi, on a …  
\- baiser  
Elle rougit à l'évocation de ce mot. Une vraie Pète-sec, j'ai du boulot pour en faire une Audacieuse, j'aurais dû peut-être la laisser aller là-bas  
\- Oui voilà dans le train. Cela m'a beaucoup… excité… et Peter m'a caressé et il a mis ses doigts,à l'intérieur de moi comme je lui demandais.  
\- Cela s'appelle un cunnilingus et si au moins lui t'obéis, en fait je pourrais peut-être faire de toi une leadeuse. Bon okay pour l'instant j'irais pas plus loin que le cunnilingus .  
Je pris sa main et le posai sur mon torse en lui montrant au début comment faire, puis elle continua toute seule, c'était hésitant mais agréable. 

\- Continue de me déshabiller ordonnais-je.  
Jade se mit à genoux , elle commença par enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, puis elle enleva mon pantalon .  
\- J'adore te voir à genoux, baby, mais tu n'es pas assez Audacieuse, pour me faire une fellation, mais t'inquiète pas, cela fera partie de ton apprentissage .  
La fille de Max et Cléa Spencer se mit à rougir.  
\- Allonge-toi sur le lit dis-je .

Jade s'exécuta . Puis je lui fis écarter les jambes et je me mis entre elles, puis je l'embrassais avec dominance, brutalité, pendant que je prenais entre mes paumes, ses seins et je les malaxais. La novice gémissait dans ma bouche. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou avec hésitation Puis je pris en bouche l'un de ses tétons, pendant que je prenais l'autre entre mes doigts.  
\- Eric !  
La jeune femme se cambrait,se tenait au drap. Puis je pris son autre téton durci entre mes lèvres. Jade se tenait à mes cheveux avec hésitation, comme surprise par son geste, puis enleva ses mains et se tenait fortement au drap.

Ensuite je descendis ma bouche et je léchais son superbe corps, celui-ci se soulevait en rythme avec mes coups de langue  
\- Eric !  
\- Oui baby hurle mon nom.  
Puis je remontais et je mis à ses côtés, pour l'embrasser avec brutalité, pendant que mes doigts étaient en elle. Puis j'arrêtais pour contempler, la novice qui écartait les jambes sans pudeur, la tête penchée, les yeux clos.  
\- Eric !  
\- Tu veux les plus profondément ? Tu veux que j'accélère ou au contraire que je ralentisse ?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi .  
D'habitude j'aimais entendre cette phrase de mes partenaires, mais là j'oubliais pas que je devais former une leadeuse, tout exercice est prétexte à l'obligé à donner des ordres.  
\- Je t'ai demandé, comment veux-tu que je te doigte.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
J'enlevais mes doigts.  
\- Eric supplia Jade.  
\- Si tu ne sais pas , j'arrête.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît .  
Comment résister à ses magnifiques yeux gris qui vous suppliaitent .  
\- Je vais me montrer indulgent avec toi, ce soir, vu que c'est notre première séance.  
\- Merci dit la fille de Max.

Je remis à peine deux doigts en elle qu'elle se mit à gémir, je les enfonçais profondément en elle. Elle se tenait fortement aux draps, écartait sans pudeur ses superbes jambes et elle ondulait du bassin, pour en avoir plus. Je la vis lutter pour fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par le plaisir, Jade voulait me voir satisfait d'elle, voir que cela me plaisait.  
\- Tu es parfaite baby.  
Mon compliment eut pour effet que ses gémissements furent plus forts, ses ondulations plus frénétiques.  
\- Tu veux un troisième doigt, en toi.  
Elle me regarda mais n'osa pas répondre. Je mis un troisième doigt en elle, et je les enfonçais tous les trois profondément en elle mais surtout je fis des va-et viens rapides.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Son corps se cambrait, elle se tenait aux draps, on dirait qu'elle était possédée, mais elle l'était par moi. Cette fois-ci ses yeux étaient clos  
\- Jouis pour moi baby  
Et là j'appuyais sur son clitoris.  
\- Ah Eric !  
J'attendis que la novice retrouve ses esprits pour enlever mes doigts d'elle.  
\- Eric gémit Jade.  
Je caressais sa magnifique poitrine.  
\- Tu aimes me faire plaisir Jade  
\- Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça.  
\- Je le sais baby.  
Je me mis entre ses jambes, pour l'embrasser encore, j'adorais le goût sucré de ses lèvres, je voulais surtout qu'elle sente mon érection.  
\- Tu sens mon érection dis-je.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, bientôt c'est ça qui sera en toi et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer dis-je  
Je vis Jade inquiète de savoir comment mon gros engin allait passé en elle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça passera en toi, cela te rempliras, te comblera.  
\- Elle rougit.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu aimes que je te dise des trucs salaces,comme tu aimes baiser devant un public, mais pour l'instant tu ne l'assume pas. A la fin de l'initiation, tu assumeras toutes tes envies. Bon va te doucher, tu restes dormir là cette nuit.  
\- Mais Peter dit Jade.  
\- Il ne revient qu'à 7h chez vous, mais bon si tu veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble. Dégage mais ne reviens plus !  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?  
\- Pour te baiser cette nuit,si j'en ai envie. Mais plus pour l'initiation, simplement pour mon plaisir...et le tien baby.

Jade obéit et alla se doucher, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain enroulé d'un drap de bain  
\- Je t'ai sorti un T-shirt dis-je.  
Ensuite j'allais me doucher, j'adorais faire l'amour avec une femme sous la douche, c'était mon endroit préféré. Mais la novice dans ma chambre était trop prude et Maya n'était pas là. La présence de cette dernière me manquait, même si depuis notre « séparation » quelques Audacieuses étaient passé dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas pareil, c'était juste pour le sexe et cela me comblait pas totalement. Je voulais voir Maya me sourire le matin, déambuler dans l'appartement nu ou en portant l'un de mes vêtements. J'ai besoin de la voir, il faut que je lui envoie un mot.

Quand je sortis de la douche vêtu seulement d'un boxer . Je trouvais que Jade était jolie portant mon T-shirt, mais elle n'était pas sexy ou sauvage comme Maya. Si cela avait été ma copine, on aurait encore baisé.

Je me mis au lit à l'autre bout. Je m'étais endormis, quand je sentis une main hésitante sur mon dos.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dort ensemble, que je t'autorise à me toucher, je suis le seul qui puisse te toucher.  
Jade enleva sa main et se remit au bout du lit.

Au petit matin, j'entendis une porte claquée. On n'avait pas de nouveau baiser avec Jade, pendant la nuit, tout simplement car seule Maya occupait mes pensées.

 **POV Jade**

Je sentis une dernière petite vague de plaisir me submerger quand Eric enleva ses doigts. Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, même si je n'avais jamais expérimenté, les Audacieuse en parlaient tellement, que j'avais deviné, c'était le Saint-Grall selon elles.  
\- Eric gémis-je.  
Eric me caressa les seins, je vis à son sourire qu'il était content de moi.  
\- Tu aimes me faire plaisir Jade dit mon leader.  
\- Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça.  
\- Je le sais baby.  
Eric se mit entre mes jambes, Il m'embrassa, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je voulais profiter des derniers moments avec lui , je savais qu'il allait me demander de partir, bientôt. Je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité envers Peter. J''étais heureuse. Je sentis le sexe d'Eric contre le mien et cela me gênais ou j'adorais , je ne savais pas trop. Toute façon quand j'étais avec le jeune leader Audacieux, je ne savais jamais ce que je ressentais, toutes les émotions se mélangeaient en moi, comme un tourbillon.  
\- Tu sens mon érection dit Eric.  
Je rougis.  
\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, bientôt c'est ça qui sera en toi et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer continua t-il  
Son sexe semblait imposant, je ne voyais pas comment il allait rentrer en moi, c'était impossible. Cela allait être une douleur atroce.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça passera en toi, cela te rempliras, te comblera.  
Je rougis de nouveau.  
J'imaginais son sexe être en moi, je voulais le sentir se fondre en moi, qu'on ne soit plus qu'un. S'il voulait toute de suite .  
\- Je suis sûr que tu aimes que je te dise des trucs salaces,comme tu aimes baiser devant un public, mais pour l'instant tu ne l'assume pas. A la fin de l'initiation, tu assumeras toutes tes envies. Bon va te doucher, tu restes dormir là cette nuit.  
La fin de la phrase provoqua un électrochoc en moi, je pensais à Peter  
\- Mais Peter dis-je.  
\- Il ne revient qu'à 7h chez vous, mais bon si tu veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble. Dégage mais ne reviens plus !  
Eric me faisait peur quand il était en colère. Mais je pensais qu'il me renverrait chez moi, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui posa la question.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?  
\- Pour te baiser cette nuit,si j'en ai envie. Mais plus pour l'initiation, simplement pour mon plaisir...et le tien baby.  
Oui j'avais envie qu'il recommence .

J'allais me doucher et j'étais tellement excité qu'Eric me baise de nouveau comme il dit, j'étais tellement heureuse de dormir avec lui, quelque chose que je rêvais depuis, je ne sais plus. Que ma petite culpabilité envers Peter s'était envolé.

Je sortis de la salle de bain enroulé dans un drap de bain.

\- Je t'ai sorti un T-shirt dit Eric.

Puis Eric alla se doucher . J'enfilais son T-shirt qui sentit son odeur et je l'attendais patiemment .

Quand Eric sortit vêtu d'un simple boxer, je détournais les yeux, cela me gênais de voir un torse d'homme. Peter mettait toujours un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging.

Eric rentra dans le lit et se mit au bout. Il ne fit aucun geste.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me dis que c'était peut-être un nouveau test de mon leader, même si sois disant son initiation était fini. Il voulait peut-être que je prenne des initiatives. J'approchais doucement ma main de son dos  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dort ensemble, que je t'autorise à me toucher, je suis le seul qui puisse te toucher.  
J'enlevais ma main immédiatement, comme si elle brûlait.

J'avais espéré qu'Eric me baise de nouveau pendant la nuit mais rien. A 6h, je quittais l'appartement, après avoir remis mes fringues et laisser son T-shirt sur le canapé.

Comme à l'arrivée chez Eric, je pris le même chemin .L'étage d'Eric était dépourvu de caméra, il voulait sûrement pouvoir ramener ses conquêtes en toute intimité, donc aucun risque que quelqu'un découvre ma présence. Ensuite je sortis à l'extérieur, puis je descendis à une échelle, qui emmena dans l'un des vieux tunnels, dans lequel je jouais avec Uriah et Zeke, quand j'étais petite. J'en traversais plusieurs comme celui-ci .Ils étaient interdits pour risque d'effondrement, donc pas de surveillance . Ce qui me permit d'arriver à l'étage chez mes parents. Peter s'il me voyait pouvait croire, que mes parents m'avaient obligés à venir dîner chez eux . Je ne savais pas si Peter était affecté ce soir à la surveillance de notre faction, ou de l'une des autres factions.

Quand je rentrais je filais sous la douche, je mis l'eau bouillante, j'avais besoin de laisser couler mes remords, de me détendre. Je me mis à pleurer les larmes que j'avais retenues toute la soirée. J'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'avais faits, de ce que je ressentais pour notre je pensais à lui, je ressentais de l'amour,mais aussi de la pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres dans ma bouche, ses mains sur mon corps, son odeur. J'avais l'impression qu'il était présent avec moi sous la douche, je l'imaginais me faire l'amour , qu'il me prendrait brutalement contre la paroi en me murmurant des je t'aime. Les désir qu'éveillait Eric en moi n'avait rien de prude, mais j'avais honte de ressentir cela.

J'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. Il fallait que j'arrête mon initiation personnelle avec Eric toute de suite , il faut que je le dise à mon leader, que je ne veux pas faire souffrir Peter. Je me mis à rire sous la douche. J'étais incapable d'arrêter mon initiation personnelle, de tenir tête à Eric. Je ferais toujours tout ce qu'il me demande. Si je n''avais pas un minimum de fierté, je lécherais le sol qu'il aurait foulé .

Je dois tout faire pour que Peter le découvre jamais, quand l'initiation sera finie, je serai devenu leadeuse et je ferais ma vie avec Peter pris-je comme résolution .

Après m'être séché j'enfilais une tenue sportive, pour l'initiation . Je sortis de la salle de bain.

Peter m'attendait dans le salon.  
« Des croissants dit-il.  
Je m'approchais de lui et je l'embrassais.  
\- Tu es génial, j'adore ça. En quel honneur ? Demandai-je  
\- Pour fêter ta première semaine initiation, parce que je suis crevé de ma nuit et je crois parce que je t'aime me taquina t-il.  
\- Je sais que tu m'aimes.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. »

On s'installa à la table, où on se servit un café noir pour lui, un café au lait avec deux sucres pour moi.  
\- J'avais vu ton résultat 13ème, tu as gagné deux places en 1 semaine dit Peter.  
\- Ouais, je sais pas . Tu étais combien toi ?  
\- 10ème  
\- Tu étais meilleur que moi alors que tu étais un transfert. Nous on a un avantage les natifs avec les entraînements obligatoires d'Eric.  
\- Oui mais que cela soit chez les natifs ou les transferts beaucoup plus de filles,lors de mon initiation . Le peu de mec transfert étaient des nuls comme Al. Le seul qui était un concurrent sérieux c'était Will.  
\- Al s'est suicidé je te rappelle dis-je énervée .  
\- Cela prouve qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici .  
Je revis le Peter de l'initiation à ce moment-là sans aucune compassion. Mais bon c'est Eric qui nous force à être comme ça, il veut des soldats à son image . « Quatre » avait peut-être raison, j'aime les bad boy. J'espère que l'initiation ne me fera pas perdre, ma compassion .  
\- Tu as fini combien ? Demandai-je  
\- 3ème . Mais bon c'est les simulations qui m'ont foutu dedans avec 15 peurs en 30 min, j'ai réussi à en vaincre que trois et baisser le temps à 25 minutes. Mais bon c'est difficile de battre la Divergente et ses 6 peurs en 4min dit Peter avec haine  
La divergente c'était Tris .  
\- Ouais c'est vrai que la seconde phase transfert et natifs on redevient à égalité. Je ne sais pas du tout combien j'ai de peur. Et si cela ne va pas me faire descendre dans le classement et me faire passer la ligne rouge dis-je inquiète .  
\- Si tu arrives à être dans les 5 premières même si tu as beaucoup de peur, tu arriveras entre la 10ème et la 15ème place. Moi j'ai fini 13ème dit Peter.  
\- Ouais, mon objectif est dans les trois premiers, pour accéder à une place de leadeuse.  
\- Tu sais si c'est pas rapport à la pression que te mettre tes parents…  
\- Non cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, disons que je suis pas d'accord avec certaines choses et j'aimerais faire bouger les choses. Bon à ce soir, je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard.

Je mis le bol, le verre et les couverts dans l'évier de la cuisine. Puis j'allais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et je me tressais les cheveux. Ensuite j'allais mettre ma paire de basket . Avant de quitter l'appartement, j'allais embrasser mon petit ami.  
\- Bon journée dit-il.  
\- Toi aussi. »

******************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 est terminé , alors votre vis sur ce premier soir initiation perso ^^**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre . Je ne suis pas sûr encore mais je laisserai peut-être de côté la relation Jade/ Eric . Et je me concentrais plus sur les relations de Jade avec le reste de sa « famille » (Zeke, Will, Christina) et sa relation avec Peter . Et Eric peut-être sa relation avec Maya mais surtout dans son rôle de leader ce qui donnera l'occasion de revoir Quatre, Tris et Uriah . Il faut que je vois ça mais peut-être que je changerais d'avis d'ici deux semaines et j'inclurais cette scène plus tard dans la fiction .**

 **Sinon on retrouve ce week-end pour les deux version de « mon amour, mon ennemi ».**


	10. Chapter 8

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Rating : M

Chapitre 8

L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .

Merci pour les vingt reviews et votre fidélité cela me touche .

POV Jade

J'étais dans mon salon de mon appartement, seule entrain d'essayer les chaussures de tortures, qu'Eric m'obligerait à porter lors de notre prochaine entrevue . Je faisais à peine un pas que je me cassais la gueule.

« Que fais-tu ?  
Je me retournais c'était Christina .  
\- Euh … voilà on sort ce soir avec Peter et pour une fois je voudrais être féminine pour lui dis-je.  
On sortait bien avec Peter ce soir, mais le fait que je porte le jeans, le débardeur et ces maudites chaussures n'avaient rien à voir avec mon petit ami .  
\- Tu es très jolie, ce jean's met en valeur tes fesses et tes jambes.

\- Merci, tu veux bien m'apprendre ?  
\- Ok je reviens je vais chercher une paire de chaussures, car je ne rentrerais pas dans celle-là .

Toute l'après-midi Christina m'apprit et après plusieurs chutes, je réussis à marcher avec élégance avec des talons .

Le soir j'arrivais au restaurant vêtu du jean's et de débardeur ainsi qu'une petite veste en cuir en raison du froid dans les couloirs de la faction . Tous les Audacieux et Audacieuse me regardaient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons,les hommes, me regardaient avec désir, les femmes me fusillaient du regard . Je pressais le pas en tout cas autant qu'on pouvait avec des talons de 10 centimètres, pour m'éloigner de ses regards.

Sauf que quand j'arrivais au restaurant, j'eus droit aux mêmes regards. Je me dirigeais rapidement à la table où m'attendait déjà Peter. Il se leva et m'embrassa chastement, puis il recula la chaise pour me laisser m'asseoir ,puis la repoussa vers la table et enfin alla s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi ils me regardent tous ? Demandai-je intimidée.  
\- Car tu es une femme splendide et que tous les hommes m'envient . Et les femmes envient ta beauté.  
\- Je ne supports pas d'être au centre de l'attention .  
\- Tu devras t'habituer, si tu souhaites être leadeuse.  
Peter avait raison mais est-ce que j'étais prête à l'être ? Devrais-je peut-être opter pour un métier plus dans l'ombre .

Je sentis un regard me brûler, je tournais la tête, c'était Eric qui me fusillait du regard en compagnie de deux splendides Audacieuses. Peter me prit la main.  
\- Leader ou pas s'il ose te toucher je le tue .

\- Ne fais jamais ça, Eric te ferait devenir sans-faction et je te promets qu'il ne me touchera jamais mentis-je  
.Je revis dans ma tête, les caresses, les baisers d'Eric, tout d'un coup j'eus chaud.  
Excuse-moi, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes. Commande-moi un verre de vin blanc s'il te plaît, pour l'apéritif. »

J'allais dans les toilettes me mettre dans l'eau froide sur le visage quand je le vis, le jeune leader Audacieux dans le miroir.  
« C'est les toilettes des filles dis-je avec autorité.  
Je fus surprise par moi-même, d'avoir parler aussi durement à Eric. C'était une mini victoire .En deux enjambées, Eric se retrouva près de moi, et je redeviens cette petite fille craintive et obéissante, que je suis, surtout en sa présence. Il me prit le bras et me retourna, j'étais coincée entre lui et le lavabo.  
\- C'est quoi ça ?!  
\- La tenue que tu voulais que je porte, Christina m'a appris à marcher avec les chaussures cet après-midi rétorquais-je.

Le fait que je lui répondre,il me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait .  
\- Qui t'a dit que tu avais le droit de porter les tenues que je t'offre en public ?!

\- Réponds Jade !  
\- Personne .  
\- Tout ,ce que je t'offrirais tu les porteras quand ma présence,sauf si j'en décide autrement ,compris ?  
\- Oui Eric.  
Il enroula sa main dans mes cheveux et tira dessus.  
\- Pareil défais-moi cette tresse immédiatement !  
\- Bien.  
\- Les tenues , la tresse,c'est seulement pour mon propre plaisir, je veux être le seul à te voir comme ça.  
\- D'accord dis-je toute tremblante.

Ma petite rébellion n'avait pas duré longtemps, je tremblais mais je ne sais pas si c'était de peur ou autre chose.  
\- Si j'étais sadique, je t'obligerais à les enlever, baby dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
Je frissonnais .Eric se décala.  
\- Va le rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose »

Je reviens à la table , le vin blanc était déjà arrivé.  
« Je m'inquiétais dit mon petit-ami.  
\- Il y avait du monde, tu connais les filles .  
\- Ouais  
Après l'apéritif , la serveuse revint avec la carte . Je choisis une salade César et Peter un rumsteak et des frites.  
\- Pouvez-vous mettre une seconde assiette de frites s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Tu as faim dis-je .  
\- Non, je sais que tu vas m'en piquer dans mon assiette, je suis prévoyant.  
\- C'est faux dis-je en souriant .  
\- Ouais on verra à la fin du repas me taquina Peter.  
On se donnait la main en se souriant, cela ne devait pas faire très Audacieux mais on s'en foutait.  
\- Tu sais je t'es vu cet après-midi te battre contre Phoebe, tu es douée au combat mais pas assez téméraire . Contre Phoebe qui est faible, tu peux gagner, mais si tu veux battre Kimberly ou Ian il faut que tu sois sans état d'âme,eux le seront pas . Je peux t'aider si tu veux .  
\- Non, je ne veux pas de favoritisme , déjà que les autres novices pensent qu'étant la fille de chef leader, j'ai une immunité. Je veux prouver que je suis capable d'atteindre le haut du classement seule .  
\- Pour ça, il faut que tu sois plus agressive, que tu deviennes première du classement, comme ça personne ne pourra contester. Je sais que tu es capable d'avoir de l'autorité, être plus Audacieuse. J'ai l'impression que le fait que tu sois la fille de Max et Cléa, te créer une barrière mentale, qu'en te comportant comme une faible, les gens oublieront des origines. Alors que c'est le contraire, si tu deviens Jade l'Audacieuse, première du classement, les gens oublieront que tu es la fille de  
\- Oui tu as raison.  
\- Si tu crois que l'initiation ne te transformera pas c'est faux, elle fait ressortir le pire de toi, après deux options s'offrent à toi être forte et devenir une Audacieuse ou être faible et devenir une sans-faction .»

Après le repas, nous rentrons chez nous et après s'être brosser les dents et mis en pyjama, on se mit au lit . Pendant cette soirée, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à Eric . Mais là une phrase lors de mon initiation personnelle me revient en tête : « Je me demande ce que tu Peter, te trouve, tu es encore moins sexy que les Pète- Sec.D'un côté vu tes fringues et tes sous-vêtements de grand-mère, je peux comprendre qu'il ne te désire pas. Il doit aller baiser ailleurs. »  
J'avais besoin de savoir si Peter me trompait ou non.  
\- Peter, je que tu sois franche, même si je dois en souffrir.  
\- Oui je te le promets .  
\- Voilà … est-ce -que tu m'as déjà trompé ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, qui t'as mis cette idée en tête, Christina ?  
\- Non, je me disais que je n'étais pas très féminine pour une Audacieuse, ma lingerie n'est pas sexy, et je sais que je suis assez prude .  
\- J'aime ton naturel , je trouve ça moche toutes ses filles qui se maquillent comme des pots de peintures et la plupart ne sont pas féminines mais vulgaires.  
\- Je sais mais je te promets de faire un effort .  
\- Il faut que tu le fasses pour toi, si tu te ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu pourras mettre tous les vêtements sexy que tu voudras, cela ne te rendra pas sexy.  
\- Tu as aimé ce que j'ai porté ce soir ?  
\- Oui, même si je pense que tu aurais dû commencer par des talons moins haut ».  
On se mit à rire . Je me sentais rassuré

 **POV Eric**

Un jour les Sincères nous signalèrent un Divergent chez eux, malheureusement ces incapables n'avaient pas réussi à le garder dans leur faction. Il était en fuite . Je pris deux jeeps et une petite équipe de huit hommes avec moi dont Zeke en tant que commandant .

La seule faction qui l'aiderait et qui couvraient les Divergents et les sans-faction, c'étaient les Altruistes.

Nous roulions à vive allure vers le quartier des Altruistes, quand nous apercevions, un Sincère marcher sous un pont dans des gravats .  
\- Arrêter tous, il est là !  
La Sincère se retourna à ce moment-là et nous vîmes, il courut comme un dérater à travers les décombres, nous le suivons en tirant et je réussis à le blesser à la jambe .

Quand je m'approchais de lui, j'entendis des coups de feu provenant des rochers.  
\- A couvert ! Criais-je.  
On tira pendant plusieurs minutes à l'aveugle, quand j'entendis des pas, je sautais dessus pour désarmer l'inconnu. Je reconnus le sans-faction malgré la barbe et les cheveux hirsutent plus long, c'était Quatre. Ce dernier me donna un coup de pied, ce qui me fit reculer et ce qui permit à mon adversaire de se relever.

Je vis aussi dans mon champ de vision, la copine de Quatre et le frère de Zeke . Je sortis un couteau accrocher à mon treillis, le Divergent était à mains nues. On tourna en s'observant pendant de longues minutes, je finis par l'attaquer, il se décala, il me fit lâcher larme et me donna un coup de coude dans le nez .

Quatre avait toujours été plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le déconcentre, en lui parlant de Jade.  
« Au fait je ne sais pas si tu sais, sûrement, Jade est resté chez les Audacieux , pour moi.  
\- C'est faux.  
Je le vis déjà s'énerver.  
\- Je vais faire d'elle ma femme.  
\- Elle est avec Peter.  
Le Divergent voulut me donner un coup de poing, mais je le parais et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage .  
\- En effet, mais je la forme grâce à mon initiation personnelle, à être ma femme, une futur leadeuse .  
\- Ton initiation personnelle ?!  
\- Oui cela consiste à la baiser et elle me laisse profiter de son corps en criant mon nom. Pendant des années tu en fais une Altruiste, je vais en faire une vrai Audacieuse, plein de caractère mais m'obéissant .  
\- Tu mens !  
Le Divergent ne se contrôlait plus et je réussis à le faire tomber. Je me mis à califourchon, sur lui et on se battait au sol.  
\- Tu as perdu Quatre et j'ai gagné, Jade m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je veux d'elle et ce que je vais faire. Tu n'a pas pu l'empêcher, ce qui arrive . Elle m'a choisi moi et pas toi . Elle m'appartient et grâce à elle je deviendrais, le chef leader .  
J'avais assez joué, maintenant j'allais le tuer en l'étranglant. Quand je sentis un canon froid sur ma tête.  
\- Lâche-le ou je te tue dit la Divergente.  
\- Tu es en incapable Pète-Sec.  
\- Tris dit Quatre.  
Elle descendit le canon et me tira dans le bras.

Les sans-faction avait gagné ce combat, je me relevais, je pris mon arme , la rechargeais en ignorant la douleur dans mon bras, ils regagnaient le train, je tirais et tuais le Divergent Sincère qui s'écroulait dans le train qui démarrait .

En fait j'avais gagné cette partie .

Après être allé me faire enlever cette balle à l'infirmerie et me bander le bras. J'allais à la salle entraînement voir les novices. Je me dirigeais vers Lauren.  
« Que t'es t-il arrivé ?  
\- Un combat contre les sans-factions qui essayaient de sauver un Divergent, on l'a eu .  
J'observais les combats dont un en particulier celui de Phoebe et Jade . Cette dernière avait gagné mais n'avait pas achevé son adversaire . « La petite soeur »,de Quatre allait me payer l'affront que lui et sa copine m'avaient fait .  
\- Il est temps que les natifs et les transferts soient ensemble, les combats sont trop mous.  
\- Ils ne sont pas prêt dit Lauren.  
\- Cela fait déjà deux semaines et l'épreuve du drapeau qui signifie la fin de la première étape est dans deux semaines, il serait temps.  
Je fis deux pas en avant.  
\- Stop arrêtez tout ! Je vais nommer les combattants : Jack contre Ian, Jimmy contre Alex, Sacha contre Owen…  
Je continuais la liste il ne restait que Kimberly et Jade . Cela allait être marrant , Kimberly était très grande et baraquée, elle ressemblait plus à un mec sous testostérone, qu'à une fille malgré ses longs cheveux blonds.

Jade étant plus rapide elle arrivait à éviter les coups, mais elle donna des coups de toutes ses forces, mais Kimberly bougeait à peine . Jade avait une bonne technique mais pas assez agressive,ce qui signifiait dixième au lieu d'être dans le trio de tête,voir première . Jade finit par s'épuiser et ce que je prévoyais arriva, Kimberly allait lui donner le coup de grâce, quand Jade roula pour se dégager et rampa sur le tatamis.  
« Stop ! Stop ! Arrête, t'as gagné ! Supplia Jade.  
Kimberly me regardait et attendait mes instructions, je lui fis signe de stopper le combat . Elle quitta le tatami.

Il ne resta que Jade. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendis la main.  
\- C'est bon Jade, tu t'es bien défendu .  
La novice ne se méfia pas, elle me donna la main, puis je mis ma main sur sa taille et nous nous éloignons des autres novices et nous nous dirigeons à l'endroit même où j'avais poussé Christina l'année précédente .  
\- Tu vas bien, baby ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui je vais mieux.  
\- Tu as très courageuse.  
\- Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir abandonné s'étonna Jade.  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Là Jade reconnut l'endroit et comprit que je mentais .  
\- Eric, non je t'en supplie .  
Elle essaya de se dégager de mon emprise mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle et je la poussais dans le vide et la retins .  
\- Eric ! Eric ! Hurla t-elle.  
Tout le monde accourus au cris de la fille des chefs leaders .  
\- Tombe et meurt, abandonne et dégage, tiens-toi et j'oublierais ta lâcheté dis-je **( réplique tiré du film Divergent n.d.l.r)**  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient.  
\- Eric, c'est bon , elle a compris la leçon intervient Lauren.  
\- L'initiation est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous ordonnais-je.

Les novices partirent .Lauren s'approcha pour l'aider.

\- Lauren rentre chez toi, je m'occupe d'elle .  
\- Mais …  
\- Plus tu discuteras mes ordres, plus elle restera suspendu.  
Lauren partit .

Avec mon bras valide, je remontais la novice, on se trouva à genoux, je l'approchais de moi avec mon bras valide, on était collés l'un à l'autre.  
\- Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour toi,pour faire ressortir ton côté ne te manque que ça pour être première. Car tu es une bonne élève, tu assimiles immédiatement,ce qu'on te dit. Si tu veux être une leadeuse, tu auras encore plus besoin de te battre pour affirmer tes idées. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je suis fière de toi, mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir abandonné.  
\- Promis.  
Et là je l'embrassais, je passais ma mais sous T-shirt, elle n'émit aucune objection, au contraire, elle gémissait.  
\- Comment tu t'es fait ça dit-elle en touchant mon bandage.  
\- C'est des sans-factions dis-je sèchement.  
Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte,elle avait comprit.  
\- Tu m'as obligé à me battre contre Kimberly, pas pour que je sois plus téméraire, non pour te venger d'eux.  
Elle partit en courant pour s'éloigner de moi. Parfois je me demandais si Jade n'était pas Divergente, elle apprenait très vite et avait un esprit logique,curieux digne de n'importe quel Érudit. Un côté Altruiste à penser aux autres avant elle, héritage des deux Divergents. Et en creusant bien derrière toute cet Altruisme, un côté Audacieux .

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, ma journée n'était pas fini,quand les novices et les instructeurs avaient terminé l'initiation, moi j'avais encore plusieurs heures de travail, en paperasse . Ce soir ce serait évaluation des novices et instructeurs , plus rapport sur l'incident avec le Divergent cet après-midi .

Lauren m'attendait devant mon bureau, elle n'était pas rentré chez elle . Elle était la seule qui me craignait pas, parmi les instructeurs et qui savait que je ne prendrais jamais de sanction envers elle malgré son franc-parler . Je ne sais pas c'est peut-être car c'est la première femme, transfert Érudit et qu'elle a fini première du classement . Lauren a fait son initiation, deux ans avant moi. J'ai une certaine admiration pour elle.

Hors initiation, Lauren est responsable à la salle de contrôle, elle s'occupe de la maintenance informatique dont les machines utilisées lors des simulations. Lors de ma formation de leaders, nous étions 5 à concourir pour le poste, c'est elle qui nous a formés à l'initiation de l'informatique et des machines de simulations. Bien sûr la partie informatique, étant ancien Érudit c'était facile pour moi.

« Que veux-tu Lauren ?  
J'ouvrais mon bureau et je rentrais le premier, j'enlevais ma veste que je posais sur mon siège.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça à Jade ?  
\- Tu as bien vu elle a abandonné . Et c'est toi qui disais que mon traitement de faveur envers elle, la desservait auprès des autres novices. Là ils voient qu'elle n'a aucune immunité .  
\- Contre Kimberly elle n'avait aucune chance et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ?  
\- On sait très bien tous les deux, Jade devrait être première et pas dixième, mais il lui manque juste un esprit plus combatif et je veux que tu travailles ça avec elle . Les techniques de combats et utilisation des armes à feux, elle est au point . Cela me ferait chier que Kimberly finisse première et devienne leadeuse.  
\- C'est sûr, elle ferait tache à côté de toi, elle n'est pas aussi belle que Jade me taquina Lauren.  
Je souris .  
\- Sincèrement, je préférais te voir au bras de Jade, une fille intelligente que cette idiote de Maya. Tant mieux que tu ne sois plus avec elle et disons que j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était avec toi, pour le prestige que pour l'homme, alors que Jade t'aime réellement reprit Lauren  
Lauren était une femme très franche, elle aurait fait une sacré sincère et c'était dur de la voir critiqué la femme que j'aimais.  
\- Lauren, si Maya et moi on n'est plus ensemble,c'est parce que je l'ai trompé de nouveau. Je sais l'image que vous avez ,tous d'elle,mais elle n'est pas comme ça.  
\- Elle s'est tapé quand même deux leaders. Tu sais Eric, il y a pas de fumeé,sans feu . Bon je te laisse, Katia m'attends.  
Lauren était lesbienne et vivait une relation avec une autre transfert Erudit, de sa promo. Malgré l'image du côté macho de la faction des Audacieux, elle était plus tolérante, sur l'homosexualité, contrairement aux Érudits qui considérait ça comme une maladie.

Je rentrais chez moi et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver Maya.  
« J'ai eu ton mot dit-elle . »

J'oubliais la conversation avec Lauren au sujet de ma copine .

 **POV Tris**

Le soir je me réveillais car je ne sentais plus le corps chaud de mon homme . Je le cherchais partout et je finis par le trouver en salle entraînement entrain de taper sur un punching-ball. Les rayons du clair de lune qui filtrait et qui éclairait Tobias, le rendait beau comme un dieu.

Je savais ce qu'il le tourmentait, les révélations d'Eric.  
« J'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter et tuer Eric, cela aurait régler le problème de ce qui te préoccupe dis-je.  
\- J'aurais dû l'emmener ici avec nous .  
Il tapait toujours dans le punching-ball.  
\- Tobias, Jade n'a pas sa place ici. Evelyn l'aurait viré et si les Audacieux savaient qu'elle avait fui, elle serait morte.  
\- C'est peut-être mieux qu'être la marionnette d'Eric. Elle était trop faible face à lui.  
Je lui tirais le bras et l'obligeais à me regarder.  
\- Tobias stop avec ton syndrome du sauveur ! Tu pensais aussi que je m'en sortirais pas chez les Audacieux et j'ai fini première ! L'initiation a réveillé en moi un mental de battante . Et le fait d'avoir protégé Jade, la rendu faible. Je suis certaine que Jade est capable de réussir l'initiation, parfois on voyait l'Audacieuse ressortir en elle . Jade est aussi têtu que toi et Uriah. Si Jade devient leadeuse, on pourra peut-être enfin rentrer chez nous et changer la vie des sans-faction . S'il y a bien une personne capable de miracle c'est elle .  
\- Eric et ses parents la laisseront pas faire rétorqua Tobias.  
\- Il faut juste qu'on croit en elle . »

On retourna se coucher .

 **Voilà le chapitre 8, j'attends vos review, un petit retour de Tris,Tobias et Uriah,  
j'espère que cela vous a plus !^^**

On se retrouve dans deux semaines,pour un nouveau chapitre.

Concernant la publication des deux versions de « mon amour, mon ennemi »,

 **désolé je ne pourrais pas publier ce week-end, car je pars en week-end,**

 **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS**

 **Désolé j'ai dû retard côté publication , mais j'étais pas mal occupé ces dernières semaines.  
Voilà le chapitre 9 , on se retrouve en bas!^^**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier, pour votre fidélité et vos 25 reviews , cela me touche beaucoup Vous êtes les meilleures .**

 **********************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

J'étais dans le lit avec Eric pour mon « initiation personnelle », j'avais réussi son exercice .

Je sentais la langue du leader Audacieux, entre mes cuisses, il m'avait attacher les mains et les pieds, plus bander les yeux.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Hurlais-je avant de jouir .

Je reprenais mon souffle, pendant que lui était venu de s'allonger de moi .

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu es plus féminine, plus combative lors des entraînements…  
\- Merci dis-je  
\- Mais tu es toujours aussi prude, l'épreuve des drapeaux est bientôt et je t'ai toujours pas baiser comme je le voudrais, j'étais assez patient, soit tu règles rapidement ton histoire de virginité, disons d'ici la semaine prochaine ou tu te casses .  
\- Prends-là dis-je avec conviction .  
Il se mit à rire .  
\- Désolé je fais pas dans la douceur , ni la vierge donc règle ça avec ton mec.

Je sortis du lit et je me rhabillais  
\- Tu es magnifique, tu devrais te tatouer le dos et plus particulièrement ta chute de rein, cela te rendrais très sexy dit Eric.  
Il reprenait la conversation comme s'il venait pas de me blesser. Je me retournais vers lui.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! Désolé je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une œuvre d'art vivante, comme Maya . ..  
\- Elle sait mettre son corps en valeur rétorqua Eric.  
\- J'en ai marre que tu te sers de mes sentiments pour m'humilier . Je voulais te donner mon bien le plus précieux et tu m'insultes encore. Je ne veux plus souffrir . Considère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ton initiation personnelle est terminée !

Le lundi suivant j'étais en entraînement, j'étais tellement en colère contre Eric qui m'avait humilié, contre moi qui avais failli plusieurs fois aller ramper au pied du jeune leader, mais j'avais tenu bon . Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi , car malgré toutes ce que me faisait Eric, je n'arrivais pas à le haïr, je l'aimais de tout mon être .

Toute cette rage me permit de gagner tous mes combats , j'étais passé de la huitième place à la seconde dans le classement, en trois jours .

Aujourd'hui Lauren décida de me faire combattre, contre la seule personne invaincue, depuis le début de l'initiation :Jack.

Eric arriva à ce moment-là, alors que Jack et moi, nous arrivions sur le ring .J'essayais de ne pas être déconcentré par sa présence . Je n'avais pas vu Eric depuis mercredi dernier, car il s'occupait des transferts . Nous seront seulement mélangés transferts et natifs lors de l'épreuve du drapeau .

« Tu sais princesse, si tu abandonnes, ce serait compréhensible dit Jack  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse, je n'abandonne jamais .  
\- Tu as bien abandonnée devant Kimberly. Je suis le meilleur, je suis invaincu .  
\- Eh bien prépares-toi à perdre aujourd'hui . Bon tu te bats ou tu as peur de perdre contre moi. Je crois que tu t'es trompé de faction , car arrogance est réservée aux Érudit .  
\- Peur je serai bientôt leader .  
\- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu te battes intervient Lauren .

Je savais comment Jack se battait, je l'avais observé de longues semaines .

Jack donnait toujours un coup de poing, mais faisait une feinte en faisant un croche pied. J'évitais son coup de poing et je sautais par dessus ses jambes et je me retrouvais sur le côté et lui donna un coup de pied latéral dans le visage .

Jack ne s'attendait pas à ça

\- Salope ! Hurla t-il .  
\- La place de leadeuse est pour moi dis-je .

Il m'envoya un premier coup de poing au visage que je suis paré, mais pas celui dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle, puis il m'envoya un autre au visage et Jack me fit tomber au sol. Mon adversaire se mit dessus moi et me maintenait fortement les poignets. Il n'était pas collé complètement à moi ce qui permit faire glisser mon genou jusqu'à son entre-jambe et de lui donner un coup dedans.

Il tomba à la renverse, mettant ses deux mains entre ses jambes. Puis je me mis sur lui et lui donna plusieurs coups dans le visage et le ventre.

Je vis Eric sourire de fierté et me donnait envie de vomir. Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, je n'attendais que ça . Peter avait raison l'initiation nous transformait et elle ne m'avait pas transformé en une personne bien. J'étais prête à tuer pour gagner .

Le classement de la journée s'afficha .

 **1 Jade  
2 Ian  
3 Kimberly  
4 Jimmy  
5Jack  
6 Alex  
7 Sacha  
8 Lydia  
9 Owen  
10 Phoebe  
11Sean  
12 Aurélien  
13 John  
14 Chris  
15 Emma  
16 Joana  
17 Dean  
18 Luc  
19 Kathryn  
20 Ruby  
21 Beth  
22 Patrick**

Dans mon veines coulait adrénaline d'être la première, d'avoir battu Jack . Mais en même temps,je n'étais pas fière malgré que j'étais passé de la huitième place à la première. Je voulais être une Audacieuse pour protéger les gens,les plus faibles , pas les détruire. Même si Jack n'avait rien de faible .

En rentrant, j'allais prendre une bonne douche et je décidais que ce soir j'allais perdre ma virginité. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qui s'était passé avec Eric, il y a quelques jours . C'était dû au combat, le fait d'avoir battu Jack, d'être à la première place. Comme si cette chose avait fait tomber la dernière barrière mentale que je m'étais fabriquée toutes ces années . Pour la première fois, je me sentais légitime, d'occuper la place de leadeuse lors de la fin de l'initiation . Même si je savais qu'il me restait l'épreuve la plus difficile et beaucoup dégringolent dans le classement ou au contraire font une remonter spectaculaire : les simulations .

Au fil des semaines j'avais accepté le fait que j'étais une belle femme , ma féminité . Christina m'a beaucoup aidé, elle m'a montré comment m'habiller en fonction de ma morphologie . Mettre en avant mes longues jambes fines et mes fesses petites mais rebondies, en bas. Pour le bas ayant une petite poitrine, porter des soutien-gorge push-up, des haut près du corps, des bustiers, je pouvais même me permettre des décolletés vertigineux, mais il fallait que si c'était une robe qu'elle soit minimum au dessus du genoux et si c'était un haut, mettre un pantalon sobre et une petite veste. Tout était dans la nuance,comme le maquillage

Toutes cette adrénaline, dû au combat me donnait clairement envie de faire l'amour . Je mis un bel ensemble de lingerie noir et rouge en dentelle, une jupe écossaise et un chemisier manche 3/4, je laissais apparaître la naissance de mes seins et mon ventre .

J'attendais Peter allongé dans le canapé dans une position langoureuse, j'avais prévu de lui faire un strip-tease.

Mon petit-ami rentra et je vis dans son regard de l'étonnement mais aussi du désir .  
« Jade pourquoi tu …  
\- Viens t'asseoir dis-je.

Il s'assit et je me levais et je commençais à bouger des hanches tout en essayant de déboutonner mon chemisier mais je n'arrivais pas car j'avais les mains qui tremblaient . En fait c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'étais pas le style de fille qui faisait un strip-tease, pour son mec . En tout cas pour l'instant.

Peter me tendit la main et j'allais me réfugier sur ses genoux et je me blottis contre lui.  
\- Je suis désolé, je voulais être sexy, Audacieuse pour toi, je ne voulais plus être cette fille coincée dis-je.  
\- Tu as fais énorme progrès ces dernières semaines et puis pourquoi tu voulais faire ça ? Demanda Peter.  
\- C'était une façon de te faire comprendre,que j'étais prête que j'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour . 

Peter m'embrassa et commença à me soulever pour m'emmener dans la chambre.

\- Non,ici .  
\- On sera mieux dans le lit .  
\- S'il te plaît.  
\- Bien dit Peter.

Peter me fit allonger sur le canapé délicatement et commença à m'embrasser tendrement . Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque . Je pensais : _Si cela avait été Eric le baiser aurait été plus brutal, il m'aurait sûrement maintenu les poignets ou attaché ._

Il m'embrassa le long de mon cou tout en déboutonnant mon chemisier lentement . Je vis Peter admiré mon corps et c'était plaisant .

\- Tu es magnifique Jade murmura Peter.  
\- Merci. A moi de t'admirer  
Avec son aide je lui enlevais son T-shirt . Son corps était fin et musclé, son ventre plat, je touchais son torse puis je descendais vers son ventre où sur l'aine, un tatouage, la moitié du symbole Audacieux et du symbole Sincère . Je me perdais dans la contemplation de son corps, pas parce que je le trouvais beau, mais parce que j'imaginais un autre homme entre mes cuisses, plus musclé.

Je m'en voulais de penser à Eric lors de ce moment, donc je tirais Peter vers moi et je l'embrassais sauvagement en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais sentir le goût du jeune leader dans ma bouche .

Je voulais que Peter me fasse l'amour brutalement ou en tout cas avec une certaine domination mélanger de tendresse .

Je vis que Peter ne comprenait pas ce baiser brutal, mais il ne dit rien. Il embrassa tendrement mon corps, je ne ressentais rien, aucun frisson. Je fermais les yeux et comme d'habitude l'image Eric apparut , là je sentis mon corps réagir, il fut tout d'un coup pris d'une fièvre . Je me cambrais.

\- Peter gémis-je .

Il continua d'explorer mon corps avec ses mains, sa bouche . J'imaginais toujours Eric me faire l'amour avec cette tendresse mélanger de domination possessive, me murmurer les « je t'aime », à la place de Peter.

\- Peter s'il te plaît .

Mon petit-ami comprit et il se positionna à l'entrée de mon intimité et rentra doucement, pour que je m'habitue à « l'intrusion ».

\- Continue Peter dis-je.

Il continua à entrer en bougeant les hanches, je ressentais une vive douleur, aucun plaisir mais je le simulais en fermant les yeux et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir le sexe d'Eric, que je savais imposant et des vagues de plaisir m'envahirent .

\- Peter !

Mon homme donna un coup de rein et jouit . Puis il s'allongea près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que la première c'est douloureux, pour une femme demanda Peter.  
\- Au début oui mais après non c'était génial.  
Je me sentais un monstre d'avoir dû penser à Eric, pour éprouver du plaisir, alors que le leader était cruel avec moi . Peter voulait simplement me rendre heureuse. Je sentais les larmes qui montaient.

\- Je vais me doucher dis-je.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.  
\- Non, tu veux bien préparer à manger .  
\- Bien sûr. »

Dès que je fermais la porte de la douche, je m'effondrais . Jamais je ne pourrais me défaire de l'emprise d'Eric et cela me terrifiait . Je savais qu'Eric était nocif pour moi, comme une drogue et si je me « désintoxiquais » pas et que je n'acceptais pas l'amour de Peter . J'allais finir seule et froide comme ma mère . Je savais que ma mère était comme ça , car mon père la rejetait et aimait une autre femme . Et je vivais la même chose, Eric aimait Maya, même si c'était terminé entre eux, et j'en souffrais.

 **POV Eric**

On était mercredi, cela faisait une semaine que Jade avait quitté mon appartement en me disant « J'en ai marre que tu te sers de mes sentiments pour m'humilier . Je voulais te donner mon bien le plus précieux et tu m'insultes encore. Je ne veux plus souffrir . Considère qu'à partir aujourd'hui ton initiation personnelle est terminée ! »

J'avais pris ça pour l'une de ces petites rebellions habituelles, au bout de quelques heures elle venait s'excuser et une routine s'installait.  
« Tu m'appartiens, baby je peux faire ce que je veux de toi disais-je.  
De temps en temps elle répondait oui, mais bien souvent elle ne répondait pas et attendait simplement que je la baise.

Je l'avais observé de loin toute la semaine, car je m'étais plus occupé des novices transferts cette semaine .

Je l'avais vu combattre avec une rage dont je l'avais vu jamais preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Je savais que c'était dû à mon humiliation , lors de mon initiation personnelle. Le leader en moi était heureux, j'avais réussi à emmener , Jade où je le souhaitais à la première place du classement.

Par contre l'homme était triste, même si le but de mon initiation personnelle était qu'elle gagne en indépendance, même vis-à vis de moi, je voulais garder un certain contrôle sur elle et là je la sentais m'échapper .

J'avais observé Jade toute la semaine, elle ne semblait pas affecter, même plutôt libérer. Je voyais Christina et Will la faire sourire, mais surtout Peter. Je pensais que cette relation ne comptait pas,et que j'étais le seul,mais là j'ai des doutes.

« Joanna , Kimberly sur le ring ordonnais-je .  
La première avait clairement peur, l'autre souriait sadiquement .  
\- Non !  
Je me retournais pour voir qui avais osé contredire, mes ordres et c'était Jade.  
\- Comment ça non, Jade ?! Dis-je d'un air de défi.  
La fille des chef leaders ne baissa pas les yeux bien au contraire, elle me défia du regard.  
\- Tu sais très bien que Kimberly va la massacrer, que le combat n'est pas équitable , je prends sa place dit Jade .  
Je lui fis signe d'y aller .

Kimberly lui lança un premier coup de poing mais Jade l'évita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui fit plier l'adversaire de Jade en deux, Jade la fit tomber en sol . Cette dernière allait lui donner le coup de grâce, mais Kimberly roula et fit un croche pied à Jade. Les deux femmes se relevèrent et elles se remirent en position . Kimberly essaya de toucher Jade, mais elle fut plus rapide évita les coups et un moment elle se décala et tordit le bras de son adversaire.

\- Jade, deux points pour le courage, mais ici on forme des soldats pas des rebelles donc tu perds cinq points. Et Joanna vu que tu as abandonné tu perds 6 points .

\- Eric … intervient Jade.  
\- Jade, tu perds encore trois points pour insubordination, tu veux continuer. »  
La novice se tait.

 **1 Ian  
2 Kimberly  
3 Jimmy  
4 Jack  
5 Alex  
6 Sacha  
7 Lydia  
8 Jade  
9 Phoebe  
10 Sean  
11 Aurélien  
12 John  
13 Chris  
14 Emma  
15 Emma  
16 Dean  
17 Luc  
18 Katryn  
19 Ruby  
20 Beth  
21 Patrick  
22 Joana**

J'allais lui faire « payer », cet affront de m'avoir tenu tête devant les autres. Je l'imaginais nue, à genoux, les mains attachés , peut-être les yeux bandés, l'embrassant, la caressant, la frustrant, je m'imaginais même manger divers aliments sur son corps. Mon sexe tressautait à ses différentes pensées érotiques, j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.

Le soir j'attendais comme d'habitude , Jade pour son « initiation personnelle », mais au bout de trente minutes, elle n'était toujours pas là , donc je décidais de me rendre chez elle.

Je rentrais sans frapper, je la vis se préparer à manger . Elle se retourna et me vit.  
« Eric , que fais-tu chez moi ?  
\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelques chose.  
\- Je t'ai dit mercredi dernier que je ne viendrais plus.

Je m'approchais d'elle à grands pas , je la pris par la taille et la fis asseoir sur le plan de travail, instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse ici, ok mais ton mec le découvrira.  
\- Et comme ça tu me détruira sencore plus et quand je serai trop amochée, que je ne te servirais plus rien , tu me jetteras et je me finirais par me suicider.  
Je vis des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux et je les essuyais de ma main, ce soir il n'y avait aucune moquerie, de ma part, je sentais sa fragilité, je voulais la réconforté,même si je savais que j'en étais la cause.  
\- Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui se suicide dis-je.  
\- Je sais que tu m'aimes pas et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je le souhaiterais. J'accepte de reprendre notre initiation à deux conditions …  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en attendant ma réponse. Les rôles étaient inversés c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir, j'aurais pu essayer de lui reprendre mais je décidais de lui laisser, car bientôt en tant que leadeuse, elle deviendra mon égale . Ce serait la première fois qu'une femme sera leadeuse et cela me dérangeait pas. La mère de Jade cela comptait pas, première leadeuse,c'était plutôt un rôle de potiche  
\- Je t'écoute dis-je.  
\- Donc je disais que je sais que tu m'aimes pas, pas comme je le voudrais, pas comme tu aimes Maya, je crois que je commence à accepter l'idée qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble. La seule chose que je voudrais c'est ton affectation, ton respect, j'ai besoin de savoir que je compte un peu pour toi. Donc tu m'humilies plus, que tu ne me forces pas à dépasser mes limites.  
\- Il y a t-il quelque chose que je t'es fait donc tu ne voulais pas dis-je inquiet  
Je ne pensais pas être ce type d'homme. Elle réfléchit .  
\- En fait non, j'ai aimé chaque expérience sexuelle avec toi, mais disons que à certains moments je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter .  
\- Je comprends. Écoute Jade tu comptes pour moi. Avec Lauren tu es la seule personne constante dans ma vie, tu n'es pas de sache que j'ai du respect et de l'affectation pour toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi que ta place était chez les Audacieux . Et je ferais tout , pour t'aider à avoir la place de leadeuse, car je crois en toi .J'ai besoin que tu me crois, même si je sais que cela peut-être difficile.  
\- Je te crois.  
\- La seconde condition ? Demandai-je  
\- Que quand l'initiation sera terminée et que donc ton initiation personnelle avec, je veux que tu abandonnes ton emprise sur moi . Que tu me laisses vivre ma vie avec Peter, il ne doit jamais savoir ce que j'ai fait ses derniers mois avec toi .  
\- Mais tu l'aimes pas, il est juste un substitut .  
Le ton de ma voix était plutôt une supplication, qu'une affirmation .  
\- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je ressens. J'aime Peter, certes ce n'est pas passionnel comme avec toi, c'est un amour plus tendre, mais je sais qu'avec le temps je pourrais effacer mes sentiments pour toi . Et je pourrais enfin vivre ma vie de femme, me marier avoir des enfants et ne pas passer ma vie à attendre quelque chose qui ne se produira jamais. Eric , tu promets tu ne rien lui dire.  
\- Je te promets.  
Ce que je craignais arrivait, elle s'éloignait de moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
\- Allons chez toi, alors reprendre l'initiation . »

On arriva chez moi, bien sûr j'avais imaginé plein de scénarios toute la journée, pour la baiser. Mais là après notre discussion, je devais la laisser décider.

« Alors qu'avais-tu prévu pour ce soir ? Demanda Jade.  
\- J'avais prévu de te punir suite à ta rébellion à la salle entraînement, de t'obliger à t'agenouiller nue au milieu du salon, je t'aurais attaché les mains peut-être même bandées les yeux et je t'aurais fais gémir tout en te frustrant.  
Je n'avais pas quitté son regard, pendant tout mon monologue, je voulais voir sa réaction mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée,elle semblait sereine.  
J'accepte mais pas le bandeau, je veux voir ce que tu comptes me faire répondit Jade.  
\- Bien dis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva de la salle de bain, nue , les cheveux stressés. Elle se mit à genoux au centre du salon et elle joint ses poignets qu'elle dirigea vers moi, pour que je les attache.  
\- Non je vais pas t'attacher, c'est parfait comme ça dis-je.  
Elle hocha la tête. Je me mis derrière elle, je la sentis frémir, j'empoignais sa natte d'une main et je lui fis pencher la tête.  
\- Alors comme ça tu me défies devant les autres novices. De quel droit Jade ?  
Le jeu venait de commencer.  
\- Tu savais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.  
\- Elle n'a pas sa place ici , elle est faible.  
\- Et pour toi c'est un défaut .

\- Chez les Audacieux, oui, tu continues à me défier,baby.  
Je l'embrassais tout en gardant ma main enroulée autour de sa tresse, pendant que mon autre main caressait ses seins, elle gémissait dans ma bouche.

J'arrêtais et j'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle  
\- Caresse toi pour moi  
Je me souviens que la première fois c'était dans la salle de bain, devant la glace, elle avait eu peur, donc j'avais pris les choses en mains, en l'obligeant à se regarder lui donner du plaisir. Jade commença à se caresser le ventre d'une main et le cou de l'autre. Puis elle se levait et se dirigeait vers moi.  
\- Je ne t'es pas ordonné de te lever.  
Elle se mit à rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire  
\- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de me soumettre à toi ce soir, Eric .  
Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à califourchon sur moi et elle prit mes mains et lse posa sur sa taille.  
\- Je vois ça dis-je en souriant

Je pris des fraises, j'avais sorti plusieurs aliments dont je comptais en faire profiter ma ouvrit la bouche et croqua dans le fruit d'une façon très sensuelle et je l'embrassai. Je senti sses mains autour de mon cou et son bassin onduler contre mon sexe.  
\- Jade si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me satisfaire d'un cunni,ce soir.  
\- Je l'ai perdu il y a quelques jours.  
\- Est-ce que tu t'es forcé à cause de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a une semaine ?  
\- Non pas du tout, je sais pas gagner le combat contre Jack, être première, ma donner une pousser adrénaline et j'en avais envie donc on l'a fait avec Peter.  
\- Et c'était comment ?  
Je sentais qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet, qu'elle voulait me cacher un truc.  
\- Assez douloureux mais j'ai eu un orgasme. Christina m'a dit que c'était rare la première fois. On peut parler d'autre chose, parler de ça avec toi me gène .  
\- Ok. Donne moi à manger  
\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Une fraise .  
Elle prit la fraise et la mit dans ma bouche et elle m'embrassa. Je la collais contre moi et caressai sa chute de rein, ce qui provoqua une augmentation des ondulations de Jade contre mon sexe gonflé, je lui mordis les lèvres. Puis le léchais la goutte de sang sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu me permets de te déshabiller demanda Jade  
\- Oui.  
Elle m'enleva tous mes vêtements, sauf mon boxer, quand elle se retrouva agenouillée, je repensais à la fellation qu'elle m'avait faite, il y a quelques semaines, la meilleure de ma vie. Puis elle se remit à califourchon.  
\- Humm grognais-je.  
Mon érection était emprisonnée et douloureuse dans mon boxer et les frictions du corps de Jade ne faisait qu'intensifier mon état, mais je ne voulais pas que cela se termine tout de suite.

Je pris de la glace et la mis sur ses tétons dressés, le froid ne fit qu'augmenter cet effet .  
\- Humm gémit Jade.  
Je léchais puis je mordais le téton dressé et je fis de même à l'autre. La novice native se tenait à mes cheveux tout en se cambrant et ondulant.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Je pris une coupe de champagne et la but en léchant le liquide sur son corps en la tenant fermement.  
\- Eric ! Eric ! S'il te plaît !

Je la pris et l'emmenais dans la chambre, je l'allongeais doucement sur le lit . J'enlevais le dernier rempart à ma nudité . Je me mis entre ses jambes, la fit glisser vers moi et je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et je commençais à entrer doucement en elle et faire des va-et vient lent. Si je m'écoutais je la pilonnerais fortement, mais je voulais lui montrer une certaine tendresse,comme elle me l'avait demandé.  
\- Eric plus fort .  
J'obéis et la pilonnais de plus en plus fort , à chaque coups de reins, lui laissant aucun répit, l'obligeant en me prendre entièrement en elle.  
\- Ah ! Eric ! Ahhhhh ! Jouit Jade.  
Je donnai un coup de rein et jouis en elle . Je restais plusieurs minutes dans cette position, l'admirer, elle me sourit. Je me retirais d'elle et pris ses jambes et les positionnais sur le lit . Puis j'allais m'allongeais à côté d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et mis la couverture dessus elle, car elle grelottait. Je la sentis se tendre vis-à vis de ma marque affectation. D'habitude je rejetais toute forme intimité entre nous, mais pas ce soir.  
\- Détend-toi Jade, je ne te repousserais pas, je n'en ai pas envie. »  
Elle se détendit.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle dormait sur le ventre, la couette ne cachait rien. Elle était tellement désirable , j'aurais aimé la baiser pendant son sommeil. Mais je la respectais tellement, que à chaque fois, je me retenais, je ne voulais pas la baiser car elle dormait. A chaque fois je ne faisais que l'admiré et je lui parlais de mon enfance, de mes doutes, quand elle n'était pas susceptible de m'entendre. Quand elle dormait sur le dos, je posais ma tête délicatement sur ton ventre, comme une enfant pourrait faire avec sa mère. Lorsque elle dormait et seulement avec qu'elle, je me montrais vulnérable .Ce qui idiot je sais, car même si je le faisais alors qu'elle était réveillée, j'étais certain qu'elle me jugerait pas. Mais c'était plus simple pour moi, cela préservait ma carapace macho.

*****************************************************************

Et voilà dans ce chapitre, Jade s'affirme plus en tant qu'Audacieuse et aussi envers

Eric . Et Eric a montré qu'il tenait plus à Jade qu'il n'y paraissait et était plus sensible aussi.

Dans le prochain, ce sera l'épreuve du drapeau , il sera publié dans 2-3 semaines . Normalement apparition de Tris dans ce chapitre.

Je souhaitais aussi avoir vos idées, voilà dans le chapitre 11, je commence les simulations

et je ne sais pas pour les simulations de Jade . J'aimerais en trouver entre 10 et 12. J'en ai qu'une,

Eric l'obligeant à tuer Uriah, Tris et Quatre .

J'ai aussi publié une autre fiction, UA , Eric/OC (Alexandra), qui se nomme, « un amour, plein ironie », je publie le chapitre 4, le dernier ce soir . 


	12. Chapter 10

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **Et voilà une long chapitre!^^ On se retrouve en bas**

 **************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

J'étais dans le bar en train de boire un verre, avec Christina et Will.

« Tu n'es pas stressé de l'épreuve du drapeau, dans quelques jours ? Demanda Will  
\- Si, car je sais que l'équipe gagnante, gagne beaucoup de points et l'équipe perdante, l'inverse. Donc je peux passer de première à dans le rouge. Et je sais que l'épreuve des simulations, cela peut tout changer. Vous avez des conseils ? Demandai-je  
\- Entraîne-toi aux armes à feu, mais surtout l'esprit d'équipe et de cohésion que Lauren et Eric vont juger dit Christina  
\- Ce n'est pas gagné, je n'ai pas réussi à m'intégrer, lors de l'initiation .  
\- Tu n'es pas solitaire, mais les Audacieux ne veulent pas te parler, tout simplement car tu es la fille de Max, ils sont idiots laisse-les tomber dit Will .  
\- Tu vas être première de l'initiation et tu vas devenir leadeuse rétorqua Christina.

Un moment je vis Ruby s'en prendre violemment à Johanna, personne ne réagissait . Je me levais pour intervenir .  
« Quel courage Ruby . Attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta stature ricanais-je  
Elle se retourna.  
\- Voilà la sauveuse de Johanna. Arrête de te prendre pour une Altruiste et de défendre tout le monde, on est chez les Audacieux.  
\- Quel est notre mantra ? Demandai-je à Ruby .

\- En tant qu'Audacieuse tu ne sais pas ça . Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : Nous croyons aux actes de courage ordinaire, au courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre. Je crois que ces dernières années nous avons privilégié notre esprit de compétition à celui de cohésion . Le courage n'est pas de se lancer au bout d'une tyrolienne mais de s'interposer face à une injustice. En tant qu'Audacieux nous devons protéger le système contre les menaces intérieures comme extérieures. Mais avant de protéger les autres, nous devrions penser à protéger les nôtres. 

Tout le monde me regardait, je ne savais pas où j'avais trouvé cette force de prononcer ce discours. Pendant quelques secondes il y eut un flottement .

\- Jade ! Jade disent les Audacieux en chœur .

Je me sentis soulever, ils continuèrent à crier mon nom. Puis il me reposèrent . A ce moment-là je sentis qu'on me poussait à l'extérieur du bar, on était cacher par la foule . Je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour voir mon assaillant, mais toute façon je n'avais pas besoin, je reconnaissais son odeur, c'était Eric .

Il me poussa contre un mur dans le couloir et commença à m'embrasser, pendant que ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous mon débardeur. Je n'étais pas en reste non plus, mes mains caresseraient aussi son ventre. On gémissait dans la bouche de l'autre.  
« Putain, Jade, j'ai vu la leadeuse ce soir. Viens on va parler de ton avenir chez moi dit Eric.  
Le jeune leader Audacieux me prit par le bras et m'emmena chez lui .

Quand on arriva chez Eric, il me repoussa de nouveau contre un mur et prit possession de ma bouche, en caressant à travers mon vêtement, c'était encore plus excitant que quand ses mains étaient en contact avec ma peau .

Mais si on partait sur ce terrain-là, on ne parlerait pas de mon avenir. Je réussissais à reprendre mes esprits et je le repoussais.  
\- Eric, tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on parle de mon avenir.  
\- Te voir parler comme une leadeuse m'a fait carrément bander et je t'imaginais être dominante, même si j'adore te voir soumise.  
\- Tu aimes les femmes dominantes dis-je étonner.  
\- Sache que c'est une découverte pour moi,aussi, mais depuis qu'on a commencé ton initiation personnelle, j'ai découvert d'autres choses sur moi.  
\- Comme quoi dis-je de plus en plus surprise .  
\- Allons parler de ton avenir dit-il séchèment  
\- Je n'ai rien fait alors je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Criai-je  
\- Je suis ton leader, je fais ce que veux.  
\- Eh bien, monsieur leader, on parlera de mon avenir plus tard !

Je me dirigerais vers la porte. Il me rattrapa .  
\- Ok excuse-moi...je veux juste pas en parler pour l'instant… voir jamais. C'est juste que ton initiation personnelle n'a pas changé que toi .  
\- Ok je comprends dis-je .

On s'assoit sur le canapé, Eric me tire vers lui on se retrouve allongés, il a un bras autour de ma taille, j'ai ma tête posée au creux de son épaule .  
\- Alors quelles sont tes idées pour améliorer, la faction des Audacieux ? Demanda Eric.  
Il caresse doucement mon ventre mais je sais qu'il ne se rend pas compte de son geste.  
\- Eric… je ne veux pas juste améliorer notre faction, mais je veux que toutes les factions retrouvent les raisons pour lesquelles, elles ont été crées soufflais-je

Il continua de caresser, le bas de ventre, cela était plus difficile de me concentrer.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît arrête de me caresser, je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires. Et je croyais qu'on parlait de mon avenir et pas qu'on baisait ce soir.  
\- Déjà , si tu le veux, tu peux me faire la même chose. Puis on peut s'arrêter à quelques caresses. Je suis tout à fait capable de contrôler mon désir, pour toi . Je sais que tu es en capable aussi,baby.

Je ne me fis pas prier et je passais ma main sous T-shirt, il lâcha un gémissement.  
\- Explique-toi . Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans la gestion des autres factions dit Eric.  
\- Je ne veux pas intervenir dans la gestion des factions, je veux qu'on travaille plus ensemble. Ces dernières années ont est plus en train de dévaloriser les autres factions au profit de la nôtre. Certaines factions sont dévalorisées, en raison de certains agissements de leur membre. Et je pense que les Altruistes ne devraient pas gouverner …  
\- Tu voudrais que cela soit les Erudits ? Dit Eric surpris.  
Ces caresses me procuraient un certain plaisir, mais il avait raison j'avais le contrôle dessus et c'était plaisant . Je continuais de parler de mes idées.  
\- Non je pense qu'on devrait tous gouverner ensemble. Et puis chaque faction devrait avoir comme nous, cinq leaders, car je pense que c'est dangereux de laisser une seule personne décidé, pour la faction . Tous les ans le président de ce nouveau gouvernement changerait une fois les Fraternel, une fois les Altruistes, une fois nous …  
\- A quoi servirait ton président, si tu as plusieurs leaders ?

\- Il servirait à annoncer l'ordre du jour, à donner la parole. Mais surtout quand une décision est votée à égalité pour tous les leaders, c'est lui qui trancherait . Regarde, la faction des Audacieux fonctionne comme cela et je trouve plus équitable, plus démocratique . Je pense que ce n'est pas que les dangers pour le système sont les Divergents et les sans-factions, on les aussi. Tout ça c'est à cause des Érudits et de leurs articles.  
\- Je te soutiendrais dans ton projet, contre tes parents et les deux autres leaders, Ryan et Mike. Bien sûr faudra réussir à convaincre les autres leaders des autres factions répondit le leader Audacieux.

\- Merci dis-je.  
Je faisais comme lui je caressais inlassablement, son bas ventre. Je vis Eric avoir de plus en plus mal, à parler et j'aimais ce petit pouvoir sur lui .  
\- Et concernant notre faction ? Demanda le jeune leader  
Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus virer personne, et comme à ton époque, obtenir une place en fonction de son classement .  
\- Mon époque, je me sens un vieillard . Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est instauré, de virer les plus faibles.  
\- Je sais, mais en faisant ça tu as exacerbé, l'esprit combatif des Audacieux et tu as supprimé l'esprit de cohésion . En le supprimant tu enlèves une protection en mission, car s'ils ne se disent pas qu'ils doivent protéger la personne qui est à leur côté, comme cette personne les protègent, tu vas créer des dissidences.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai inventé l'épreuve des drapeaux rétorqua Eric.  
Sa colère se fit entendre au son de sa voix, mais aussi je le sentis au niveau de ses caresses, il me griffa.  
Eric ! Lâ n'insistai pas, je savais que je gagnerais pas cette bataille… en tout cas pour l'instant .  
\- Autres choses ? Demanda Eric  
j'hésitais à lui en parler .  
\- Voilà, je pense qu'on devrait intégrer les sans-faction, au système...  
\- Tu délires, par définition les sans-faction, ne peuvent pas intégrer, le système des factions. Pendant que tu y es, pourquoi ne pas intégrer, les Divergents !  
En effet c'était mon but, mais je me taisais, mais il fallait réussir à faire accepter les sans-factions, au système, dans un premièr temps, avant de faire accepter les Divergents.

\- Bien sûr que non mentis-je .  
\- En fait, je devrai plus promouvoir Ian.  
\- T'es con !  
Je voulus me détacher de lui, mais il maintenait avec force.  
\- Fais pas ta gamine !  
\- Tu juges avant que je finisse de t'exposer mon idée ! C'est bien une attitude d'Érudit ! Pour toi je suis idiote, comme je suis Audacieuse ! Lâche- moi Eric !  
Il me lâcha les poignets, mais il me surplombait et il m'embrassa avec fougue, je lui rendais son baiser.  
\- Ne ma rappelle pas mon ancienne faction ! Et puis tu es beaucoup chose mais pas idiote ! Cria Eric.  
\- Alors écoute-moi, au lieu de me menacer de promouvoir Ian . En plus en tant que leader, tu devrait être impartiale et pas favoriser un novice pas rapport à un autre . Donc je disais que je souhaiterais qu'on intègre les sans-faction, si on améliorait leur situation matérielle, il nous attaquerait pas, on devrait trouver un accord avec eux. Pardon de t'avoir traité Érudit.  
\- Excuse acceptée .Tu veux écouter leurs doléances ?  
\- Oui.

\- Ils demanderont qu'ont les intègres, qu'on paye tous, alors qu'ils servent à rien !  
\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut leur trouver une fonction au sein du système. Le système a été créer en raison des nombreuses guerres, qui a jalonné les siècles. Et là nous créerons une nouvelle guerre  
\- C'est vrai le système a été créer pour ça . Mais intégrer les sans-faction je ne sais pas, ils veulent détruire nos valeurs et s'ils sont sans-faction c'est qu'il ne savent pas s'adapter . Et si on leur permet une vie agréable, ils vont se retourner contre nous.  
\- C'est en les humiliant qu'ils vont se retourner contre nous, si tu te souviens de tes cours histoires sur les guerres, souvent elles ont été provoqué, car on a humilié un peuple.  
\- C'est vrai dit Eric.  
\- Je dois y aller, Peter ne va pas tarder dis-je.

Eric m'attrapa par la taille et plongea sa tête dans mon cou, en enlaçant nos doigts.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas être seul et t'imaginer avec lui ce soir dit le leader Audacieux.  
Je le sentais vulnérable et cela me touchait.  
\- Eric si tu me disais ce que je veux entendre, je le quitterais sur le champ.  
\- Si je refuse c'est pour te protégée, de moi. Malgré l'amour que j'avais pour Maya, je l'ai trompé plusieurs je sais que je te ferais subir la même chose.  
Cela me faisait mal qu'il me rappelle son amour, pour elle . Mais il avait raison.  
\- Et elle tu l'aimes et moi tu n'as que de l'affection . Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien, car si j'étais ta femme, savoir que ton cœur allait à une autre, je deviendrais sûrement comme ma mère.

\- Non car toi tu as décidé, malgré ce que tu éprouves pour moi, de vivre avec un homme qui pourra combler tes attentes. Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission Eric ?

\- Le fait que tes parents t'ignorent, cela ne te fait pas souffrir ? Demanda l'Audacieux.  
\- A une époque si, même je les détestais . C'est horrible ce que je vais dire, mais si demain on m'annonçait leur mort, je ne ressentirais rien. Je considère Sacha et Sofia comme mes parents, ceux sont eux qui m'ont élevé, qui m'ont inculquer des valeurs. Et les tiens ?

Eric me serrait la main fortement, maintenant, il avait sa tête entre mes seins, je lui caressais les cheveux. Je n'avais jamais imaginé cet homme vulnérable, je l'avais toujours imaginé fort, indestructible . J'aimais les deux facettes, du jeune leader.  
\- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde . Et mon père m'a toujours reproché d'avoir tué la femme de sa vie .  
\- Comment on peut accuser son fils, de la mort de sa mère, c'est horrible, je suis désolé Eric.  
\- Puis je crois être un simple laborantin, ne l'a jamais satisfait. Ma mère était une femme brillante, l'assistante de Jeanine. Il ne l'a pas supporté et l'a obligé à quitter son métier pour devenir femme au foyer continua Eric.  
\- Qui t'a raconté ça ?  
\- Notre voisine, Nora qui me gardait souvent c'était la meilleure amie de ma mère. La vielle de la cérémonie du choix, on s'est engueulé, avec mon père et je lui ai dit que je partais chez les Audacieux. Il m'a dit que la honte de ma défection, ne serait pas pire que d'être la père, d'un idiot . Toute façon vu mon intelligence, ma place était avec ces débiles Audacieux. Je crois que ça le rendait fou de rage, que je sois pressenti pour devenir, l'assistant de Jeanine. Cette nuit-là je me suis réfugié chez Nora répondit Eric.  
\- Tu n'est pas débile.

\- Je sais. Comme pour toi, Nora, a été comme ma famille. Elle m'a donné confiance en moi et m'a dit de surtout de bien choisir, lors de la cérémonie du choix, car mon choix aura des incidence sur le reste de sa vie . Je crois que Nora voulait faire défection, mais n'a pas eu le courage et elle est restée chez les Erudits ….

Eric se détacha de moi et se leva, il voulut mettre de la distance entre nous

\- Pourquoi je te raconte ça. ?Au moins maintenant l'image que tu as de moi, du mec viril qui te fait fantasmer est partie en fumer, comme ça tu m'aimeras plus dit-il en ricanant.  
\- Tu te trompes, je t'aime encore plus . Ta vulnérabilité m'a touché.  
Il s'approcha de moi et me menaça.  
\- Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit !  
\- Pourquoi tu pars toujours du principe que je te trahirais ? Aujourd'hui et quand tu m'aS embrassé, la première fois, lors du jour de l'an, l'année dernière ! Tu m'as menacé que si je parlais, tu nierais et tu ferais de moi une sans-faction . Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

Il m'attrape et me plaqua contre lui.  
\- Pardon, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, que tu ne me jugeras jamais. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'habitude de montrer mes faiblesses, les Érudits tout comme les Audacieux, pour eux c'est un défaut. . Puis je ne veux pas perdre ton admiration, pour moi.  
\- Jamais… Eric je vais vraiment devoir y aller. »  
Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partis.

Quand je rentrais Peter n'était toujours pas là . Je me fis un café et je m'assis dans le canapé. Il rentra à ce moment-là.  
« Désolé pour le retard la formation avec Lauren sur le nouveau logiciel a duré plus longtemps que prévu. s'excusa Peter.  
Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non je t'attendais.  
\- En plus , je suis désolé . »

Quelques jours plus tard, je me rendais en salle de tir, je voulais me perfectionner, avant l'épreuve du drapeau .

Je vis Eric parler à une personne et rire avec elle . Au début je pensais qu'il était avec Lauren, je savais qu'ils étaient très proches. Là Eric se décala et je vis la personne, c'était Maya. Ils étaient plutôt tactiles, pour deux personnes qui avaient rompu à cause des infidélités d'Eric.

Je compris que le jeune leader Audacieux n'avait jamais quitté Maya. Puis la mise en garde de Quatre, me revient à l'esprit . Un jour Eric se servira de moi, pour que je devienne sa femme, pour avoir des chance d'accéder aux plus haut poste de la faction des Audacieux.

Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, je repris ma route direction le stand de tir . J'entendis des voix crier mon nom. Je me retournais c'était Owen et Johanna . Je m'arrêtais, attendant qu'ils arrivent à ma hauteur.  
« Salut Jade disent Owen et Johanna  
\- Salut vous deux dis-je.  
\- Voilà, on voulait te demander un service, même si je sais que l'initiation est une compétition … dit Owen.  
\- Accouche Owen dis-je.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux nous entraîner aux tirs d'armes à feu et auxarmes blanche, pour l'épreuve du drapeau lâcha Owen.  
\- Ouais pas de soucis . Suivez-moi je m'y rends d'ailleurs . »

Pendant deux jours, on s'entraînait hors de l'initiation . Ils avaient fais des progrès fulgurant. Ils n'étaient pas nuls, c'était juste que le stress, leur faisait perdre, tous leurs moyens. Et Eric leur foutait une trouille bleue .

A la fin de la journée de simulation Eric et Lauren, nous convoquèrent dans la salle entraînement .

« Novices ! Je veux vous dans dix minutes en train, en tenue de combat. Les retardataires seront éliminés ! Ordonna Eric .  
\- Elles sont sur vos lits au dortoir dit Lauren.» 

On se précipita tous au dortoir, on se changea en quatrième vitesse et on courut vers le train. Heureusement tout le monde réussit cette nouvelle épreuve , nous étions tous dans le train.

Le train roulait vers une destination inconnue à vive allure . On était tous entassés dans le même wagon, il faisait particulièrement froid .  
« Écoutez moi tous ! Le but de l'épreuve du drapeau, c'est que Lauren et moi, nous jugeons vos compétences tactiques et de cohésion et bien sûr de respecter les ordres. Vous devez vous emparer du drapeau de l'équipe adverse . D'habitude, c'est Lauren et moi, les chefs d'équipes, sauf que comme il y a une place de leader à pouvoir, je veux voir la capacité des deux premiers de l'initiation à diriger . Donc Jade et Ian vous serez chef d'équipe. Bien sûr Lauren et moi nous superviserons chaque équipe . Le chef de l'équipe gagnante obtient automatiquement la première place . Par contre le chef de l'équipe perdante sera lui à la quinzième place… Dit Eric

Cela voulait dire que celui qui obtenait la quinzième place était à la limite de la ligne rouge. Il avait des chances de dégager lors de la fin de l'initiation, après l'épreuve de simulation.

\- Les autres personnes qui sont de l'équipe gagnante, gagneront des places, les autres en perdront .On jugera le nombre en fonction de votre prestation et de vos progrès tout au long de l'initiation. Voici vos armes d'accord dit Eric.  
Il sortit un fusil qui tirait des fléchettes.  
\- On dirait un jouet rigola Kimberly  
Eric lui tira une flèche dans la jambe, elle tomba en hurlant de douleur. Le leader lui retira la fléchette de la jambe.  
-Des dards neurostimulants, ils peuvent simuler la douleur, d' une vraie blessure par-balle, mais seulement quelques minutes. Lauren choisit ton capitaine dit Eric.  
\- Jade répondit Lauren.  
Je vis Eric la fusilier du regard, elle avait un sourire moqueur.  
\- Ian dit Eric  
\- Comme vous êtes galants, les mecs vous allez laisser Jade, commencer rétorqua Lauren.  
\- Bien sûr dit Eric avant que Ian puissent répondre  
\- Johanna dis-je  
Eric me fusillait du regard aussi, il ne comprenait pas ma stratégie. Je vais lui prouver que le cerveau est plus important que les muscles.  
\- Tu veux justifier ta défaite, en prenant la plus faible dit Ian.  
-Ouais c'est ça répondis-je  
\- Bon tu ta magnes, Ian on a pas toutes la nuit ordonna Eric.  
\- Kimberly dit Ian.  
\- Owen continuais-je.  
\- Jimmy  
\- Beth  
\- Jack  
\- Sean dis-je  
-Lydia  
\- Alex  
\- Sacha continua Ian  
\- Emma dis-je  
-Ruby  
\- Justine  
Là Eric était en colère, Justine était la dernière.  
\- Aurélien  
\- Phoebe  
\- Dean  
\- John  
\- Chris  
\- Luc  
\- Kathryn

\- Lola  
-Richard  
-Monica  
\- Tony continuais Ian  
-Romy  
-Filip  
-Till  
\- Rob  
-Susan  
\- Mike dit Ian  
-Camille  
\- Amélia finit Ian » 

**(Désolé je me suis rendu compte, que dans le chapitre 9, j'avais oublié certaines novices dans le classement )**

On sentit le train ralentir, cela voulait dire qu'on était bientôt arrivé. On sauta tous du train .

On arriva dans un immense terrain avec plusieurs grands bâtiments délabrés et une grande roue au centre . On suivit Lauren en frôlant les murs pour ne pas être vu par l'équipe adverse . Lauren me regardait l'air de dire, à toi de jouer .

« Éteignez tous. Vous avez une stratégie ? Demandai-je  
\- Il faut une équipe d'éclaireurs dit Patrick.  
\- Il faut les surprendre rétorqua Alex  
\- Une équipe en défense et en attaque continua Sean  
\- C'est toi le chef maintenant dit Patrick.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions .  
\- Il faut que aller à cette roue là-bas qui nous donnera un bon point d'observation ,comme cela on sera où est le drapeau dit timidement Johanna  
\- Johanna les autres ne t'ont pas entendu, tu peux parler plus fort dis-je en lui faisant un sourire encouragement .

Elle rougit en voyant tous les regards tournée vers elle . Eric avait raison, elle n'avait peut-être pas sa place ici . Puis je repensais qu'on pensait ça de moi aussi , il y a quelques mois. Maintenant personne ne remettrait en doute, le fait que je sois bien une Audacieuse.  
\- Cela qu'a voulu dire …. intervient Owen.  
\- Je lui fis signe de ce taire. Johanna respira et se lança.  
il faut que aller à cette roue là-bas qui nous donnera un bon point d'observation ,comme cela on sera où est le drapeau reprit Johanna  
Tout le monde acquiesça mais personne n'était partant.  
Je peux y aller dit Johanna.  
\- Je t'accompagne . Pendant ce temps-là, vous obéirez à Alex.  
Ils eut des murmures de désapprobation.  
\- Quelqu'un veut prendre la parole dis-je froidement.  
Personne ne répondit, on partit avec Johanna .

Johanna montait les barreaux sans peur et avec une grande agilité. Je la suivais.  
\- On dirait que tu as fais toute ta vie dis-je.  
\- J'adore escalader les arbres, les façades avoua la jeune femme.  
On était arrivé . Elle me montra le drapeau de « l'équipe à Eric. ». On descendit le dire aux autres.  
\- Tu as un plan ? Questionna Alex à mon attention .  
\- Oui, un groupe va à la rencontre de l'équipe d'Eric, l'autre le contourne, pour créer une diversion. Pendant que deux personnes se faufilent pour aller chercher le drapeau. Alex tu sera le chef de l'équipe qui va à la rencontre d'Eric . Dans ton équipe il y a Till, Susan, Justine, Owen, John,Luc,Romy. Sean tu seras le chef de l'équipe diversion donc avec toi, tout le monde sauf Johanna et moi, on ira chercher le drapeau. »  
Ils obéirent tous à mes ordres, la mission commença.

L'équipe qui attaqua de front réussit à tendre une embuscade, à l'équipe d'Eric en défense. L'équipe qui contournait, nous protégeait puis arriver près de l'objectif on se sépara . On avança doucement avec Johanna en frôlant les murs. On se sépara à l'intersection, on allait entrer par deux entrées différentes, pour que l'une d'entre nous attrape le drapeau. J'avais fait que quelques mètres que j'entendis Ian.  
« Dis-moi si cela fait mal dit celui-ci  
\- Dis le moi , toi si ça fait mal rétorqua Johanna  
Et elle tira. Mon rivale hurlait de douleur  
\- Johanna avance dis-je. »

On avança prudemment, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, on me tira dans une jambe. C'était Kimberly  
\- Cours Criais-je à Johanna.  
Je tirais également dans la jambe de ma rivale .  
On était toutes les deux à terre

On entendit des coups de feu .  
\- Elle n'a aucune chance , contre Ruby ricana Kimberly

Puis j'entendis Johanna hurler de joie.  
\- Je crois que si ! »

 **( épreuve du drapeau inspiré de la scène dans le livre « Divergente » n.d.l.r)**

On rentra à la faction,Lauren et Eric nous conduisirent à la cafétéria, pour qu'on puisse se restaurer, mais aussi pour annoncer les résultats de fin d'initiation . Eric fait cela pour mettre en avant les meilleurs et humilier les plus faibles.

« Voilà l'épreuve annonce la fin de la première étape. Qui continue, Qui dégage. Voici les résultats . 

**1 Jade  
2 Sean  
3 Alex  
4 Emma  
5 Owen  
6 John  
7 Luc  
8 Jade  
9 Phoebe  
10 Beth  
11 Lola  
12 Johanna  
13 Kimberly  
14 Jimmy  
15 Ian  
16 Jack  
17 Lydia  
18 Sacha  
19 Phoebe  
20 Monica  
21 Aurélien  
22 Romy**  
 **23 Chris  
24Till  
25 Justine  
26 Dean  
27 Filip  
28 Kathryn  
29Ruby  
30 Mike  
31 Camille  
32 Amelia  
33 Rob  
34 Tony  
35 Richard**

Ils eut des cris de joies et de désespoir. J'essayais de réconforter le mieux que je pouvais, les membres de mon équipe qui allait devenir sans-faction .

\- Pour les quinze premiers,félicitations, vous avez réussi la première étape. On vous attend demain à 9h00 pour les simulations. Pour les autres, des Audacieux vous vont reconduire à la sortie. Je vous souhaite une agréable vie chez les sans-faction ricana Eric .

Ils furent conduit sans ménagement hors des murs de la faction des Audacieux. Certains réussirent à échapper à la surveillance des soldats et se suicidèrent .

Je n'avais pas envie de faire la fête, j'avais juste envie de prendre une douche et dormir. Je saluais Johanna et Owen que je LES soupçonnaiS d'être ensemble et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir .

\- Jade ! Cria Eric derrière moi .  
Je l'attendais, je voulais qu'il sache que je savais. Il arriva à ma hauteur, je vu qu'il voulait qu'on baise.

\- Lauren m'a dit que tu étais une bonne leadeuse,car tu savais déléguER et aussi te faire respecter.  
\- Merci.  
\- Allons chez-moi dit-il en chuchotant .  
Je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez lui.  
\- Allons plutôt dans ton bureau dis-je d'une voix séductrice.  
Il sourit et m'emmena dans mon bureau.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, mais je le repoussais.

\- Eric, je sais tout dis-je d'une voix en colère et attristée.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Jade ?  
\- Je vous ai vu, il y a quelques jours avec Maya, je suppose que vous n'avez pas jamais rompu. C'était un moyen pour toi de m'attire vers toi et le temps que je devienne ta femme et donc que je fasse de toi , le chef leaders, car tu sais très bien que cette pute ne sera jamais acceptéE par la faction. Puis dès que tu m'aurais passer la bague à toi, tu te serais affiché avec qu'elle ? Dis-moi si j'ai oublié un truc.  
\- Écoute, Jade, je vais t'expliquer …  
\- Je veux pas entendre un nouveau mensonge. Je deviendrais leadeuse et si tu m'en empêche je raconterais tout .  
Eric ricana .  
\- Sache que cette idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de tes parents.  
Je savais qu'il était horrible mais à ce point là, non .  
\- Ensuite, il y a une initiation, pour devenir leader, il faut que tu la réussisse. Et si c'est le cas, tu auras besoin de moi, pour faire passer tes idées. Et si tu racontes , les Audacieux te verront comme une faible incapable de devenir leadeuse continua Eric.  
\- Si je leur dis tout, je leur montrerais que je suis une personne qui fait face à l'adversité et que ce que tu m'as fait m'a rendu plus forte . Mes parents seront obligés de me nommer leader des initiations, sinon je dirais que c'était leur idée . Et là ils perdront leur place. Bien sûr ils ne te soutiendront pas et tu seras rétrogradé . Donc un petit conseil, Eric, ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin .

Je partis de son bureau, je fis quelques mètres et me cachais dans un coin, pour pleurer. Je n'aimais pas la personne que j'avais été ces quelques minutes. Le truc ce que je ne savais si je serai capable de mettre mes menace à exécution, je rentrais chez moi .

 **POV Eric**

Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais rêvé ce qui venait de se passer, Jade n'avait pas pu me menacer de me faire perdre ma place. Je n'avais pas pu de nouveau me comporter comme un connard avec elle .

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Maya, c'était juste pour le sexe, qui était devenu vraiment nul . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à la quitter .

Je me rendis chez Lauren . Je frappais à la porte, ce ne fut pas , mon amie qui ouvrit, mais Katia sa copine .  
« Salut Katia, Lauren est là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais.  
Elle me laissa entrer. Katia ne m'aimait pas, mais me tolérait car j'étais ami avec sa chérie.  
\- Chérie ! Eric pour toi !

Lauren sortit de la cuisine.  
\- Bon, je vous laisse, à plus tard dit Katia en refermant la porte de son appartement.  
\- Salut, tu veux du café ? Demanda Lauren .  
\- Salut. Tu n'as pas un truc plus fort .  
\- Je crois qu'on va rester au café. Assis-toi, tant que je revienne.

Je m'assis dans le canapé.Lauren revient quelques minutes avec deux tasses brûlantes. Elle les posa sur une table basse et s'assit à côté de moi .

\- Jade m'a menacé de me faire perdre ma place.  
\- Comment elle le pourrait ? Dit étonné Lauren .  
J'ai merdé avec Jade avouais-je.  
\- Tu lui as fais quoi ?

Je lui racontais, ma relation avec Maya . L'initiation personnelle de Jade, idée de la mère de cette dernière . Et enfin ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau, il y a cinq minutes.  
\- Eric je savais que tu pouvais te comporter comme le pire des connard, mais là c'est … e n''ai pas de mot !  
\- Je sais j'ai déconné.  
\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as quitté les Erudits ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien, Lauren.  
\- Pourtant tu es manipulateur, comme eux. Si j'ai quitté les Érudits c'est à cause, de ma relation avec Katia, mais aussi pour leur mensonge, leur manipulation.  
\- Si tu voulais pas tout ça, fallait aller chez les Sincères rétorquais-je.  
\- Continue comme ça et tu dégages, Eric !

\- Ok, Ok , désolé . Je veux juste que tu m'aides à recoller les morceaux, avec Jade. Elle me manque déjà, tu sais bien l'affectation que j'ai pour elle.  
\- Franchement si je t'entend dire, que tu as de l'affection, pour elle, je te tue.  
\- Mais ce ce que j'éprouve rétorquais-je.  
Ce qui me rend dingue , c'est que tu te rends pas compte, ce que tu éprouves pour elle . Ce n'est pas de l'affectation, mais de l'amour, Eric.  
\- Tu délires, Lauren.  
\- Ok, que tu n'assumais, pas à votre rencontre. Normal, elle avait que 12 ans, mais là, elle a 16 ans, elle est adulte .  
\- Je n'aime pas Jade dis-je.  
\- Ok explique-moi, pourquoi avant, Maya, toutes les filles avec qui tu baisais ressemblait à Jade .  
Je réfléchis, quelques secondes, elle avait raison .  
\- Ouais, mais même si j'aime Jade, je l'ai perdu . Et regarde, j'aimais Maya et je l'ai trompé . Jade mérite un homme mieux que moi, je ne ferais que la détruire . Jade est un ange,je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, d'ailleurs aucun entre-nous.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer tes choix . Je pense que Jade, peux t'apporter une certaine diplomatie et toi lui apporter une certaine poigne. Vous êtes comme l'eau et le feu, complémentaire .Vous pouvez offrir un avenir meilleur, à la faction des Audacieux que ce qui ce profil.  
Je venais de réaliser que j'aimais Jade, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne .  
\- C'est trop tard, elle me pardonnera jamais .  
\- Eric mets-ta fierté de côté et rampe à ses pieds, s'il le faut. Contrairement à toi, Jade n'est pas rancunière.  
\- Oui , tu as raison, je lui parlerais demain . »

 **POV Peter**

J'étais chez moi, en train de de descendre, toutes les bouteilles d'alcool . Cette salope de Jade s'était bien foutu de ma gueule. Ryan m'avait montré une vidéo ou Jade et notre LEADER ERIC s'embrassaient . Je revoyais sans cesse les images dans ma tête. Surtout on voyait qu'ils allaient ailleurs sûrement chez lui. J'imaginais hurler le nom d'Eric, pendant qu'elle se cambrait sous ses coups de reins. La sale chienne devait aimer ça et se traîner à ses pieds .

J'avais mis ses affaires dans un sac poubelle .

Jade rentrait au bout d'un moment.

\- Alors, notre leader t'a baisé comme il faut, pour te féliciter d'être première. Et toi comme une bonne chienne, tu lui a présenter ton cul ! Hurlais-je.  
\- Peter tu as bu , je vais mettre sous le coup de l'alcool. Je ne comprends rien.  
\- Ryan m'a montré une vidéo de toi et Eric, entrain de vous envoyer en l'air dans les couloirs de la faction !  
\- Peter laisse-moi t'expliquer …  
\- Depuis quand ?!  
\- Depuis le début de l'initiation . Mais c'est terminé, je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec toi.  
\- Arrête dès qu'il te sifflera, tu rappliqueras comme une bonne chienne .  
\- Je t'interdis Peter !  
\- Moi je faisais tout pour te rendre heureuse, car je t'aime. Lui, ne t'aime pas !  
\- Je sais. Je t'en supplie laisse-moi une nouvelle dit Jade.  
\- Non, je veux que tu dégages !  
\- Peter, s'il te plaît…

\- Dégage Jade !  
\- Bien, je prends mes affaires, on en reparlera demain, quand tu seras à jeun . »  
Elle prit ses affaires et partit . »

**************************************************************************

 **Et voilà Jade a découvert les véritables intentions d'Eric . Mais elle a perdue, Peter.**

 **Donnez moi votre avis par MP, le site déconne.**

 **On se retrouve dans 1 mois,pour un nouveau chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, les simulations, donc si vous avez des idées. Je me rendu compte que j'avais dit que Tris, ferait un apparition dans ce chapitre. J'ai zappé. J'essayerais dans le prochain .**

 **J'ai publié « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**

 **Exceptionnellement, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines, pour mon amour, mon ennemi »**


	13. Chapter 11

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Tobias**

Ce soir c'était la fin de la première étape de l'initiation des Audacieux. Vingt d'entre eux viennent d'être viré de la faction des Audacieux . Ils ne sont plus des Audacieux, ils deviennent officiellement des sans-factions.

Ma mère, Evelyn, leadeuse des sans-faction avait mis trois équipes en place, pour récupérer ses nouveaux sans-faction. Je dirigeais une équipe, un autre était dirigé par Tris et la dernière par Edgard .

On trouvait plusieurs Audacieux, déboussolés, traînant dans les rues de Chicago. Il fallait vite qu'on les ramène chez les sans-faction, sinon des soldats Audacieux s'en prendraient à eux, car ils n'ont tout simplement pas réussi , la nouvelle initiation mise en place par plupart des soldats de la clôture surtout ceux qui travaillent la nuit sont aigris, donc ils boivent pour oublier leur honte. Être un soldat de la clôture parmi les Audacieux,est le poste pour les nuls. 

Je croisais des anciens novices Audacieux.  
« Salut, je suis Tobias, venez avec nous, on va vous conduire chez les Sans-faction.  
\- Je préfère mourir que plutôt devenir sans-faction dit un novice.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Richard.  
\- Richard, cela va t'arriver sois-tu vas mourir de faim ou tuer par les nuits qui deviennent froides ou pas un soldat Audacieux. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre, mais sache que ce qu'on nous raconte est faux, les sans-faction sont une faction . Il y a des règles comme n'importe quelle faction . Mais chez les sans-faction, tout le monde à sa place . Ce qui était les principes fondamentaux du système des factions .  
\- Sauf les Divergents, il faut les éliminer dit un autre novice .  
\- Je suis Divergent et les sans-faction nous accepte eux dis-je en colère.  
\- Hors de question que je devienne un sans-faction ou que je tolère les Divergents, plutôt mourir .  
\- C'est ton choix . »

Parmi les novices Audacieux, seul celui qui était contre les Divergents, nous suit pas. Je sus par l'un des novices, qui s'appelait Tony.

Quand on rentra chez les sans-faction, l'équipe de Tris et l'équipe d'Edgard étaient déjà rentrées. On comptabilisa quatorze novices Audacieux. Trois n'avaient pas voulu vivre chez les sans-faction. Les trois autres s'étaient suicidés chez les Audacieux.

 **POV Tris**

Je m'en voulais, je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre l'un des novices Audacieux. Il allait mourir et cela allait être de ma faute. Je sentis des bras m'enlacer, je me laissais aller et je posais la tête contre son torse .  
« Tris, pourquoi tu es triste ? Demanda Tobias .  
\- J'ai failli, l'un des novices Audacieux n'a pas voulu nous suivre, par peur. Il va mourir et je suis responsable car je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre.  
\- Ni toi, ni Edgard, ni moi , nous ne sommes responsables. Ils sont adultes, ils font leur choix, on ne peut pas les contraindre . Le seul responsable de leur mort c'est Eric .

Je vis mon amoureux scanner la pièce.

\- Qui cherches-tu Tobias ? Demandai-je  
\- Jade .  
\- Jade Spencer?Demanda l'une des nouvelles arrivées.  
\- Oui répondit Tobias .  
\- Jade est première de l'initiation .  
Tobias et moi on se regarda surpris, comme une fille aussi frêle, aussi timide pouvait être première de l'initiation des Audacieux, surtout que l'initiation s'était durci, depuis l'arrivée d'Eric en tant que leader. Je sais,je faisais parti de la première promotion . Quatre m'avait raconté son initiation, cela semblait plus « facile », peut être déjà parce qu'on ne risquait pas de devenir sans-faction.

\- Elle est première car elle est la copine d'Eric dit une ancienne novice Audacieuse.  
\- C'est faux Ruby ! Tu es juste jalouse car tu espérais que quand Eric ait quitté, Maya, que tu deviennes sa nouvelle copine. J'étais dans son équipe, lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, Jade est une vraie leadeuse , elle n'a pas volé sa place .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je  
\- Romy .  
\- Comment ça dans l'équipe de Jade ? Questionna mon copain .  
\- Eric et Lauren ont modifié l'épreuve du drapeau cette année . Il y a une place de leader à pourvoir à la fin de l'initiation . Eric a décidé de mettre les deux premiers du classement en compétition, pour voir qui avait l'âme d'un leader , sois Jade et Ian . Eric leur a demandé de former des équipes. Notre équipe était supervisée par Lauren, l'autre par Eric . Le novice leader gagnant était automatiquement premier. Le leader novice perdant quinzième, soit à la limite de la ligne rouge. Les membres de l'équipe gagnante gagnaient des places, Lauren et Eric jugeaient combien en fonction de la prestation . Les autres en perdaient . Cela a sauvé certains du renvoi de la faction des Audacieux,malheureusement pas pour nous tous . Jade est venue nous voir tous, ceux qui partait même ceux de l'équipe de Ian,elle nous a tous adresser un gentil, consolé , j'ai trouvé ça cool de sa part . J'espère qu'elle deviendra leadeuse .

Uriah était arrivé et avait entendu les propos de Romy . On était tous étonné, mais il semblerait qu'on se soit tromper, la place de Jade était chez les Audacieux, Eric avait raison .

\- Et donc Jade et Eric sont ensemble ? Il a quitté Maya pour Jade ? Interrogea Uriah.  
\- Je sais pas… je crois qu'il l'a quitté avant de se mettre avec Jade . Je ne sais pas depuis quand Jade et Eric sont ensemble. Ils sont très discrets et n'empêche pas Eric d'être dur avec Jade, peut-être même plus que nous. Un jour Jade s'est retrouvé suspendu car elle avait abandonné .  
\- Eric ne supporte pas l'abandon dis-je.  
L'image de Christina suspendu me reviens à l'esprit .  
\- Eric nous a dit de dégager et à Lauren aussi . Je ne sais pas comment elle est remontée, Eric avait le bras cassé ce jour là dit Romy.  
\- Le connard ! Il s'est vengé en s'en prenant à elle . Comment elle peut l'aimer, ce mec sans cœur ? Dit Tobias entre ses dents.  
\- Peut-être que notre petite sœur a retrouvé, le cœur d'Eric ironisa Uriah.  
On se mit tous à rire.  
\- tu as raison, je ne vois que ça dis-je .

Le lendemain on réunit dans la salle entraînement les quatorze novices.  
« Les sans-faction ont une salle entraînement dit étonné Richard.  
\- Oui comme chez les Audacieux, les sans-faction forment des soldats. Il y aussi une armurerie Mais les sans-faction forment aussi des professeurs, du personnel médical .Il y a également des « juges » qui règlent les conflits . D'autres s'occupent de la cuisine, d'autres de la répartition des vivres . Tobias et moi , nous sommes instructeurs. Mais nous sommes aussi soldats.

Uriah travaille à l'armurerie mais est aussi soldat .

Les soldats occupent souvent d'autres fonctions au sein des sans-faction et les missions de « surveillance »,sont courses et un soldat est souvent changé d'endroit, pour éviter que les Audacieux ou les autres factions comprennent qu'on les surveille .

\- Mais toutes les factions se représenter dit une ancienne novice Audacieuse qui se prénomme Amélia.  
\- En effet. D'ailleurs si parmi vous, certains sont des transferts et veulent retourner auprès de personne de leur faction d'origine ou simplement veulent changer, c'est possible. Contrairement aux factions, personne ne vous jugera dit Tobias

Deux partait .

\- Mettez-vous deux par deux, aujourd'hui on va évaluer votre niveau au niveau combats et armes dis-je .

\- Je comprends pourquoi certains Eric les a virés On devrait leur dire de changer de sections dit Tobias.  
\- Je te rappel que tu n'aurais jamais parié sur moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, on dirait Eric, tu deviens arrogant dis-je excédé .  
\- Tris ne me compare pas à cette brute . Je dis juste qu'on devrait suggérer à certains de changer de section dit séchèment mon copain .  
Parfois ce côté je suis Quatre, j'étais premier de ma promotion que cela soit en combat ou en simulation m'agace .

Le matin on observait les combats . On leur faisait changer d'adversaire toutes les 5 minutes. Certains avaient acquis une certaine maîtrise du combats, d'autres étaient vraiment nuls .

L'après-midi , on passa aux couteaux et aux armes à feu .

A la fin de journée on avait un groupe assez homogènes, certains était moins bon au combat mais étaient meilleurs aux armes à feux et d'autres c'était l'inverse .

On pensa qu'ils pourraient être tous des bon soldats Sans-faction .

 **POV Jade**

Le lendemain je me réveillais doucement, je cherchais une présence auprès de moi, mais je ne la trouvas pas . Puis j'ouvris les yeux je me retrouvais dans la chambre chez Sofia et Sacha. Ma séparation avec Peter me revient en mémoire, je pleurais .

J'avais enfin réussi à voir la vraie facette d'Eric, le côté manipulateur . Je ne ressentais plus rien, pour lui, en tout cas plus amour simplement de la haine . Mais aussi de la colère contre moi d'avoir été aussi aveugle, d'avoir cru chacune de ses paroles.

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de mon mensonge, j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire . La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider c'était Christina .

Je me douchais, je m'habillais, puis je descendis. Seule Sofia était là . Sacha et Zeke étaient partis stravailler .

« Bonjour Sofia, je vais chez Christina.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas déjeuner . Puis que s'est-il passé avec Peter ?  
\- Je déjeunerais chez Christina. Peter et moi, on a eu une grosse dispute, on a besoin de temps c'est tout.  
\- Ok. »

Je frappais chez Christina . C'est l'ancienne Sincère qui m'ouvrit.  
« Coucou Jade, que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je peux te parler ? Will est là ?  
\- Non, il est parti tôt avec tes parents,pour une réunion chez les Erudits  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Rentre .  
Je rentrais .  
\- Tu as déjeuner ?  
\- Non.  
\- Assis-toi, je vais le préparer.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et m'effondrai en pleurs. Christina accourut et se mit à genoux devant moi, elle me prit les mains .  
\- Jade que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- Peter ...Peter ...Peter … m'a quitté reussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Je ..Je … l'ai trompé .  
\- Avec qui ?  
Je le regardais, je n'osais pas prononcer son nom .  
\- Je suis idiote, il n'y a qu'une seule personne, Eric . C'est pour toi qu'il a quitté Maya. Tu sais j'aime beaucoup Peter, mais Eric est l'homme de ta vie .  
\- Tu ne comprends pas… Eric m'a menti … Il n'a jamais quitté Maya. Il l'a fait croire à moi… au reste de la faction… pour que je devienne sa femme… pour qu'il devienne chef leader.  
\- Le connard jura mon amie.  
Je ne dis rien .  
\- Depuis quand durait votre relation avec Eric ?  
\- Depuis le début de l'initiation . Au début de l'initiation, je le rejoignais chez lui, le mercredi, lorsque Peter était absent. Eric me faisait faire des exercices, pour que je devienne Audacieuse.  
\- Quel genre exercices ?  
\- … Le premier était que je déshabille devant et lui et que je porte des tenues plus Audacieuse. Je t'ai menti à l'époque, ce n'était pas pour Peter, mais Eric m'a obligé à savoir marcher avec des talons.  
Christina hochait la tête ,elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir.  
\- Quoi d'autres ?  
\- Il m'a obligé à me donner du plaisir devant lui.  
Je n'osais pas lui avouer un truc. Christina le vit.  
\- Vas-y je ne te jugerais pas.  
\- On a plusieurs fois baisés dans des endroits où on risquait d'être surpris. La première fois ce fut lorsque Eric est venu me chercher chez les Altruiste, la vieille de la cérémonie du choix... Et mes reins,mes fesses son une zone très sensible chez moi… j'adore qu'Eric me sodomise.  
Christina n'était pas choquée.  
\- Est-ce que tu es en parler à Peter ?  
\- Non jamais, le pire c'est que j'ai jamais éprouvé de plaisir avec Peter, pour ça j'avais besoin d'imaginer Eric, sa brutalité, sa domination. Eric m'a fait assumer mes désirs, a fait ressortir une nouvelle Jade . Comme si avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'être une autre. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai vu un Eric, plus sensible et cela m'a touché. Je ne peux pas croire que tout était faux.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu le défends encore Eric.  
\- Je sais .  
\- Tu sais Eric est un ancien Erudit, on reste toujours ce qu'on a été pendant seize ans, avant de changer de faction. Regarde Will, il est pas manipulateur, mais il a toujours besoin de montrer qu'il sait tout, cela a un côté arrogant . Moi je décèle encore le mensonge,j'observe beaucoup les gens. Tr…  
Elle allait prononcer le nom de Tris.  
\- Je comprends. J'ai menacé Eric de lui faire perdre sa place de leader en obligeant mes parents à le destituer. C'est mes parents qui lui on donné l'ordre de faire ce qu'il a fait. Je pensais pas être capable d'autant de cruauté.  
\- Tes parents ont odieux. Tu n'es pas cruelle, car tu ne feras jamais ça à Eric. Et concernant Peter, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Je sais aujourd'hui que mon avenir est avec lui . Je sais que cela sera moins passionnel qu'avec Eric, mais c'est ce que j'ai besoin . Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner auprès de lui . Je me disais vu que vous avez été dans la même faction …  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, certes on vient tous les deux des Sincères, mais on n'a jamais parlé ensemble là-bas .  
-OK. Tu me conseilles quoi ?  
\- Écris lui une lettre sincères .  
\- Merci.  
Christina regarda sa montre.  
\- Il est 8h20, tu devrais te dépêcher, les simulations commencent dans dix minutes.  
\- Merci encore Christina.  
On se fit la bise et je partis »

Quand j'arrivais tout le monde était déjà là. Eric était entrain de faire son discours .

« Merci Jade, de nous honorer de ta présence, pour ce retard de nous fera quinze tours de la salle entraînement ce soir dit Eric  
Je regardai l'horloge, il était 8h27.  
\- En retard, cela voudrait dire que je sois arrivé après 8h30 et il est 8h27 . Je devrais pas avoir à expliquer cela à à un ancien Érudit rétorquais-je.  
\- Eh bien vu que tu n'as besoin de conseil pour réussir l'épreuve des simulations, tu vas être la première à passer avec moi dit Eric.  
Il ouvrit la porte de l'une des salles et me fit signe entrer, je traversais la foule de novice, j'avais peur je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir sur mes peurs, mais je ne montrais rien .  
\- Lauren je te laisse finir dit Eric avant de fermer la porte

Il claqua la porte violemment ce qui me fit sursauter .

\- Assis-toi m' ordonna Eric .  
Aucun de nous ne dit un mot, il me brancha les électrodes et écarta mes cheveux pour m'injecter le sérum dans la nuque. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner . Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir

 _Ma première peur, j'étais dans une douche et l'eau montait, j'essayais de rester hors de l'eau, mais l'eau montait tellement vite que je me retrouvais submerger, je sentis l'eau s'infiltrer par ma bouche et descendre vers mes poumons. Il me brûlait, je me sentis mourir._

 _Ensuite je me retrouvais dans une ruche abeille et des centaines voir des milliers me piquaient. Je me sentais gonfler . J'essayais de calmer les battements de cœur ._

Il y a quatre ans, j'avais failli mourir d'une piqûre d'abeille

 _Je me retrouvais dans une pièce sombre, je sais cela ne faisait pas très Audacieuse, mais j'avais peur du noir. Je me levais et mettait les mains devant moi , pour chercher un interrupteur, une porte, ce que je finis par trouver . Je l'ouvris_

 _J'étais sur une table opération, j'étais complètement stone.  
« Alors on va couper la jambe de madame Thomson.  
Je voulus lui dire que je n'étais pas la bonne personne, mais j'étais incapable de parler. Je sentis un scalpel sous mes doigts, je réussis à lever le bras et blesser le chirurgien. Puis je réussis à enlever le masque et tous les fils. Je titubais jusqu'à la sortie, j'ouvris de nouveau une porte ._

 _Je me trouvais sur un siège, il y avait du monde, ça riait . Je vis Tori s'approcher.  
« Tourne-toi, Jade, je vais le faire dans ton dos  
Je la vis me montrer un énorme tatouage tribal, je donnais un coup pied à Tori et m'enfuis  
_  
J'avais découvert lors de mon premier tatouage, offert par mes frères que j'en avais peur .

 _Ensuite j'étais chez Peter, il était plus vieux, je me regardais dans un miroir, je l'étais aussi de cinq-six ans . Il y avait deux enfants qui lui ressemblaient . Je compris que c'était les nôtres. Je ne comprenais pas ma peur. J'approchais des enfants, il pleurait . Je compris j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère._

 _Je pris mon courage à deux mains, je pris l'un des enfant qui hurlait, je m'assis sur le canapé et le berçait en chantant une berceuse , il finit par s'endormir ._

 _Puis me retrouvais dans l'appartement d'Eric ou plutôt sa chambre . J'entendis des cris, je reconnus la voix de Peter et d'Eric puis des coups de feu et le silence. J'ouvris la porte, les deux hommes que j'aimais étaient mort . Christina était prês des corps, elle releva la tête.  
« C'est de ta faute dit mon amie.  
Je courus je me mis entre les deux corps , je m'allongeais entre eux et je fermais les yeux pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur.  
_  
 _Enfin je me retrouvais dans une pièce, sur une table une arme avec un chargeur. En face de moi, ce n'était pas des inconnus, mais Uriah, Tris et Quatre .  
« Tue-les c'est des Divergents !  
Eric était à ma gauche, il me tendit l'arme et le chargeur . Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer  
\- Vas-y baby, ils sont un danger. Montre-moi que tu es une Audacieuse, une leadeuse.  
Je pris l'arme , le chargeait et je tirais . Je sentis des larmes sur mes joues, je ne sus si c'était réel ou non ._

Je me réveillais, je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

Eric m'enlevait les électrodes

\- 8 peurs , 25 minutes c'est correct. Le classement sera ce soir à la salle entraînement à 20h00 dit-il froidement .

Je sortis, le leader était derrière moi .

\- Johanna dit Eric sans un regard pour moi . »

Après la simulation et ma discussion avec le leader de l'initiation , je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, chez Sofia et Sacha toute la journée et je suivis le conseil de Christina et j'écrivis une lettre à Peter

 _Mon amour,_

Non je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ce nom affectueux

 _Cher Peter,_

Trop solennel

 _Peter,_

 _Je vais essayer de me montrer le plus sincère avec toi. Voilà tu as toujours su que j'aimais Eric . Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse et je n'essaye pas de minimiser ma faute . C'est juste la vérité. Comme je l'aimais plus que toi, désolé d'être aussi direct ._

 _Je pensais avoir vu une autre facette de lui , plus sensible, mais tout ça n'était que manipulation, pour atteindre le pouvoir suprême, de chef leader, aujourd'hui j'en suis consciente ._

 _Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que j'espère c'est que tu puisses me pardonner, de t'avoir blessé. Je te promets que je vouerais ma vie à me faire pardonner mon erreur, je serai l'amante, la copine, peut-être un jour l'épouse et la mère de tes enfants . Je te promets d'être digne de toi ._

 _Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ._

Je glissais la lettre sous sa porte et me rendis à la salle entraînement, pour le premier jour des résultats des simulations .

 **POV Eric**

Je vis sur mon écran que j'étais dans la dernière peur de Jade, je lui ordonnais de tuer les trois Divergents. Je vis sur le moniteur son cœur s'emballer, son rythme cardiaque montait de plus en plus vite.

Je sentis la peur de la perdre m'envahir, je m'apprêtais à préparer le matériel de réanimation, mais non son rythme redevient à la normal . Elle se réveilla .

« - 8 peurs , 25 minutes c'est correct. Le classement sera ce soir à la salle entraînement à 20h00 dis-je de mon ton leader sans cœur .

Je refusais de lui montrer que je m'étais inquiété pour elle . Elle sortit, je la suivis pour aller chercher la novice suivante .

\- Johanna dis-je . »

A 19h00 avec Lauren, on termina les simulations, pour la journée . On se réunit dans mon bureau pour établir le classement. A la fin, je me levais pour aller rejoindre Maya à la cafétéria, pour qu'on mange ensemble. Ma copine devait m'attendre devant le bureau .

« Eric, tu as parlé à Jade ? Demanda Lauren.  
\- Non, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse n'en parlons plus . Certes j'éprouvais un truc pour Jade, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour mais juste de l'affectation . Aujourd'hui, si elle devient leadeuse, je la formerais comme n'importe quel novice . Mais c'est tout, cette conne m'a menacé . La faction a intérêt d'accepter Maya,car c'est elle qui sera à mes côtés .  
\- Mais Eric…  
\- Le sujet est clos, Lauren !

Je sortis, Maya m'attendait vêtu d'une robe fourreau rouge . Ce soir on sortait, après le résultat de la première journée de simulation, pour mon anniversaire .  
\- Tu es superbe dis-je en l'embrassant .  
\- Eric tu fais la plus grosse connerie de ta vie dit Lauren en sortant du bureau.  
\- Fous-moi la paix , Lauren .

On partit .  
\- Elle pense que je ne suis pas faite pour toi . Tu es sûr qu'elle est lesbienne, qu'elle n'a pas le béguin pour toi dit Maya.  
\- Elle se comporte juste comme une grande sœur et ça me gave répondis-je

\- Elle pense que Jade serait mieux pour toi ?  
\- Oui, mais elle se trompe c'est toi .  
\- Tu aimes Jade ?  
\- Non ,j'ai eu de l'affectation pour elle, c'est tout. En plus cette conne m'a menacé de me faire perdre ma place de leader .  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Faire tout pour qu'elle ait le poste de leadeuse . Comme ça lors de sa formation, je vais l'a broyé dis-je en ricanant.  
\- Je te reconnais bien là. »

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à la salle entraînement. Lauren était là .  
«Parmi-vous certains ont un avenir chez nous, voir un avenir de leader, s'ils continuent comme ça . D'autres un avenir chez les sans-faction . Il vous reste quatre semaines avant le test final . Seule dix resteront parmi-vous . Voilà les résultats dis-je _  
_

 **1 Jade -8 peurs -25 minutes  
2 Ian – 9 peurs – 30 minutes  
3 Owen -11 peurs- 33 minutes  
4 Johanna - 12 peurs- 35 minutes  
5 Emma – 12 peurs- 39 minutes  
6 Alex – 15 peurs- 50 minutes  
7 Luc – 16 peurs- 52 minutes  
8 Dean – 18 peurs – 1h00  
9 Phoebe – 19 peurs- 1h10  
10 Kimberly -20 peurs - 1h15  
11 Lola – 21 peurs- 1h18  
12 John -22 peurs- 1h25  
13 Beth -25 peurs- 1h40  
14 Jimmy -27 peurs- 1h44  
15 Sean -35 peurs- 2h25**

 **-** Vous pouvez partir. Demain 8h30 tapantes dis-je.

Jade était avec Owen et Johanna.  
« Vous deux dégagez, je dois parler à votre futur leadeuse ordonnais-je  
Ils partirent. Jade croisa les bras. Elle vit Maya.  
\- Tu veux te vanter de m'avoir fait croire que tu l'avais quitté . Que tu m'as faire croire un avenir pour nous dit Jade .  
\- Je t'ai jamais fait croire un avenir, possible ensemble .  
\- Ou alors te foutre de ma gueule, car ma Peter m'a quitté à cause de toi .  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable, si tu aimes te traîner à mes pieds, baby .  
\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne .  
\- Sache que tu vas payer le fait de m'avoir menacé de perdre ma place . Vu le résultat tu vas être choisie pour être la futur leadeuse. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta formation . Je te promets de faire de ta vie en enfer .  
\- Je te rappelle que je peux refuser .  
\- Cela m'étonnerait vu tes idées sauf si Peter t'a imposé ça comme condition, pour qu'il te reprenne.  
\- Non...Peter m'a rien ordonné vu qu'il ne m'a pas encore pardonner .  
Je ricanais .  
\- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours prête à t'agenouiller devant un homme . Je pensais que mon initiation personnelle t'avais fait comprendre un truc, tu as le pouvoir de faire plier n'importe qui à faire tous tes désirs . Tu me déçois, le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi c'est envoler.  
\- Même toi, je peux te plier dit-elle en ricanant.  
\- Sauf moi, cela a toujours été l'inverse et cela le sera toujours dis-je Eric. »

Je partis rejoindre Maya . J'avais menti, elle est la seule à pouvoir me faire ces quatre volontés. Elle n'en avait juste pas conscience .

***************************************************************

 **Et voilà le chapitre 11 est terminé!^^ J'espère que l'apparition de Quatre,Tris et Uriah vous**

 **a fait plaisir . J'espère que le relation Jade/Eric vous a plus aussi .J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Eric va prendre conscience qu'il aime Jade . Et va quitter définitivement va être de retour .**

 **Exceptionnellement on se retrouve dans 5-6 semaines pour un prochain chapitre. Tout simplement car je sais que la semaine prochaine, je vais peu voir pas écrire « mon amour, mon ennemi », car je pars deux jours puis pas mal de rendez-vous. Donc cela va décaler mes publication .**

 **Désolé pour me retard de lecture, mais en ce moment je n'arrive pas être à jour. Entre le fandom « Divergente » et « Supernatural » Ne vous inquiétiez pas, j'ai enregistrer vos fictions dans mon dossier « fictions »**


	14. Chapter 12

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **L'histoire : Jade Spencer est la fille de Max et Cléa , les leaders . La jeune femme est déchirée entre son amour tendre avec Peter et sa passion dévorante et pleine de souffrance pour Eric.  
Mon personnage n'est pas Divergente .**

 **Message auteur 1 : Je sais cette semaine, je devais publier, « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ». Mais voilà je suis en manque d'inspiration. Donc si vous avez des idées,**

 **envoyez-moi un MP . Je vous rassure j'ai une idée, mais je voudrais attendre un peu. Et j'ai plus au moins la fin en tête . Donc je n'abandonne, juste une panne d'inspiration.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Ouah 30 reviews, je vous remercie beaucoup, cela me touche et me motive à continuer .**

 **Donc voilà ce nouveau long chapitre, c'est la fin de l'initiation!^^**

 **POV Peter**

Je rentrais chez, depuis que Jade et moi, nous étions séparé, je faisais des conneries au travail, comme ne pas avoir un sans-faction qui volait, tellement perdu dans mes pensées.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je marchais sur un truc, je soulevais mon pied, je vis une feuille de papier plier en quatre . Je la pris et le posais sur la table . Je pris le temps d'enlever ma veste et mes chaussures ,avant de m'asseoir et lire la lettre sur le canapé .

Je lus et relus la lettre toute la nuit,puis pendant plusieurs jours, je ne savais pas quoi faire .

Après le travail, je me rendis chez Sofia et Sacha . C'est Sofia qui m'ouvrit.

«Bonjour Peter , j'espère que tu viens là pour t'excuser, Jade ne mange pas, ne dort plus depuis des jours.  
\- C'est moi qui suis responsable, pas Peter dit Jade.  
On tourna la tête, Jade était dans l'escalier. C'est vrai, elle était pâle,des cernes sous les yeux.  
\- Ah dit la Sofia.  
Je passais devant elle et suivis Jade qui remonta les escaliers .

On était dans la chambre, on se regarda en silence.  
\- J'ai lu et relu ta lettre . Je veux que tu sois ma copine, mon amante. Un jour, ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Je veux être sûr que tu ne retourneras pas dans ses bras.  
\- Je te promets, jamais. Je sais que je t'ai faits du mal . Aujourd'hui, je sais qui est réellement Eric et je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, juste de la colère .  
\- Promets-moi que tu ne le reverras plus.  
\- Promis je ne le reverrai plus, en tout cas pas dans un cadre privé que professionnel .  
\- Comment ça professionnel ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je vais suivre la formation pour être leadeuse. Donc Eric sera mon instructeur,pendant cette période . Puis quand je serais leadeuse, on sera collègue de boulot .  
\- Eh bien ne devient pas leadeuse .  
\- Si je deviendrais leadeuse . J'ai toute ma vie, fais ce que les gens voulais, c'est terminé. Donc soit tu l'acceptes, soit c'est terminé entre nous .  
\- Eh bien adieu alors Jade . »

Je partis en colère de la maison des « parents adoptif », de Jade et je me dirigeais au bar, où je bus jusqu'à la fermeture. Je me souviens même plus comment être rentré .

 **POV Jade**

Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, entre le mensonge Eric et ma rupture avec Peter. J'avais besoin d'un changement dans ma vie, mais cela ne passait pas , par une nouvelle de cheveux, mais des tatouages. En plus je vaincrais ma peur, j'avais déjà une idée en tête .

Je vis Tori, qui était en train de nettoyer du matériel . 

« Bonjour Tori dis-je.  
\- Ah, salut Jade .  
\- Voilà l'autre fois j'ai paniqué lors de mon tatouage et depuis c'est devenu l'une de mes peurs .A chaque fois, je te donne un coup de pied.  
\- Heureuse d'apprendre que je suis dans l'une de tes peurs dit la tatoueuse séchèment.  
-Tori , je…  
Elle me sourit, je compris qu'elle se moquait .  
\- C'est pas cool, Tori.  
\- Si tu avais vu ta tête. Bon, tu as trouvé un tatouage qui te plaisait.  
\- Non, mais je sais ce que je veux et je voulais savoir si c'était possible, que tu le dessines . Et si c'était possible de le faire avant la fin de l'initiation .

Le test final était dans quatre jours .

\- Cela dépend ce que tu veux.  
\- Je voudrais comme mon tatouage des Audacieux, le symbole de la faction des Fraternels, Sincères et Erudits,chacune dans un cercle. Et sur ce cercle,chaque devise de la faction . Ces trois tatouages formeront un triangle. Et je les veux assez espacer et dans le dos. Concernant le symbole des Altruiste, je veux pareil, sauf que je le veux sur mon autre clavicule . Alors tu penses que c'est faisable.  
\- Oui je te donne rendez-vous demain soir, à 21h30.  
\- Parfait, merci Tori . »

Le lendemain soir, le salon était vide , il y avait juste une personne qui se faisait percer au fond de la salle . Tori se mit à l'écart comme même .  
« Salut Jade. On commence par celui des Altruistes ça te va?Demanda Tori.  
Je m'allongeais sur la table en serrant les poings.  
\- Oui.  
\- Détends-toi.  
Je respirais calmement et au bout d'un moment je réussis à me détendre.  
\- Tu fais les Altruistes en leurs hommages dit doucement Tori.  
-Oui et parce que c'est la faction que j'ai failli choisir.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner tes parents et Eric t'ont empêché .

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que ma place est ici.  
Tori me sourit.

\- Et puis si je les fais,tous,c'est parce que,je pense qu'on fait un tout. Alors que depuis quelques années, une faction essaye d'être au-dessus des autres. Je sais qu'arborer tous ses tatouages, et surtout celui des Altruiste, je vais provoquer,choquer.  
\- Ils peuvent penser que tu soutiens les Divergents,car ils savent que tu n'es pas Divergente.  
\- Je…  
Je voulus partir,mais Tori me plaqua.  
\- Tu sais je suis comme toi, je soutiens les Divergents, car mon frère en était un et ils l'ont tué . Comme moi tu as des personnes que tu aimes qui le sont .  
\- Désolé pour ton frè veux être leadeuse, pour intégrer les sans-faction et les Divergents, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas une menace,mais une solution, pour ne rassembler tous dis-je.  
\- Ils te laisseront pas faire.  
\- Eric m'avait dit qu'il me soutiendrait auprès des autres leaders,pour l'intégration des sans-factions

Je ne suis pas idiote, je ne lui ai pas parle de l'intégration des Divergents. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus, si je dois le croire.  
\- Tu sais je pense le fait que tu sois entouré d'une ex Sincère, un ex-Erudit, si on compte pas Eric. Et que tu as fréquenté des anciens Altruiste. Tu n'es pas Divergente certes,mais tu as réussi à intégrer chaque précepte de chaque faction, leur façon de penser. C'est une force, pour leur faire passer ton idée.  
\- C'est vrai tu as raison.  
\- Passons sur le dos. »

Deux heures plus tard, c'était terminé, je cachais mes tatouages sur des vêtements amples pour que les vêtements soient pas trop en contact avec la peau.

Quatre jours plus tard, ce fut le jour du test de simulation finale. On était réuni, tous les novices dans une immense pièce, le siège trônait au centre et était sur une estrade,autour du siège des grands écrans. Tori préparait le matériel.

Mes parents,ainsi qu'Eric et les autres leaders Audacieux étaient là.Will était là aussi car il était l'assistant de mes parents . Il y avait aussi Jeanine Matthews, la leadeuse des Erudits,rien d'inhabituel. Mais ce qui était étonnement, c'était la présence de Johanna Reyes,la porte parole des Fraternels, Jack Kang, le leader des Sincères et enfin Marcus Eaton , le leader des Altruistes, ainsi que Andrew Prior et sa femme, Nathalie Prior .

J'étais assis avec mes amis Johanna et Owen.

« Que font les autres leaders ici ? Demanda Johanna.  
\- Les Erudits supervisent dit Owen.  
\- Oui, mais les autres dit Johanna.  
\- Je sais, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la fête nationale . Cette année cela doit être les Audacieux qui est la faction qui accueille .

Tous les ans, le 15 juin, nous fêtons, la fête nationale . C'est le jour où le système des factions a été créer. Pour l'occasion tous les leaders se réunissent, ainsi toutes les factions . Pour cette occasion, on est autorisé à se mélanger . Tous les ans, la faction qui accueille, la cérémonie change, cette année, c'est notre faction .

Je vis Eric faire signe à Tori de commencer .

« Jade ! Cria Tori.  
\- Bon courage dit Owen.  
\- Bonne chance dit Johanna.  
-Merci

Je m'installais , Tori me posa mes électrodes .  
\- Courage, sois Audacieuse dit Tori .

 _Comme toujours ma première peur, fut la noyade .J'étais dans un truc en verre et l'eau montait vite. J'enlevais ma veste et je plongeais et je bouchais le trou avec ma veste._

J'avais vaincu ma peur des abeilles et du noir, des tatouages,ainsi mon père d'être mère . J'affrontais ma peur des opérations .

 _Comme d'habitude, j'étais sur une table opération, complètement stone .  
« Alors on va couper le bras dit le chirurgien.  
\- Il faut juste retirer la balle ._

 _Je ne sus si ces paroles étaient sortis de mes lèvres, tellement j'étais faible. Je vis le chirurgien, avec une scie. J'attrapais le scalpel, à ma gauche et je lui tailladai le bras avec . Je réussis à enlever le masque et les fils. Je titubais jusqu'à la sortie, j'ouvris de nouveau une porte ._

 __

 _Puis me retrouvais dans l'appartement d'Eric ou plutôt sa chambre ._

A chaque fois Peter et Eric mourraient, aujourd'hui, j'avais compris comment vaincre cette peur .

 _Je sortis de la chambre Les deux Audacieux s'affrontèrent avec chacun une arme. Christina essayait de les arrêter . Je me mis entre les deux, face à Eric.  
« Eric je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi, ni amour, ni haine que de l'indifférence . Aujourd'hui je suis plus forte et tu pourras essayer de m'humilier encore mais tu n'y arriveras plus . Aujourd'hui c'est avec Peter que je vais faire ma vie . Le Eric des simulations disparut, puis la simulation. »_

Ensuite ma dernière peur, celle qui me terrifiait le plus. _  
_  
Je _me retrouvais dans une pièce, sur une table une arme avec un chargeur. En face de moi,Tris , Uriah et Quatre . A côté de moi, Eric .  
« Tue-les c'est des Divergents !  
Le leader Audacieux me tendit l'arme charger . Je pointais l'arme sur eux, mes mains tremblaient.  
\- Vas-y baby, ils sont un danger. Montre-moi que tu es une Audacieuse, une leadeuse.  
Je tirais.  
_

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer puis plus rien .

Eric venait de me sauver la vie. Il avait vraiment semblé affecter par le fait que j'ai failli mourir. Je m'étais tellement senti bien dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas les quitter. Mais Willl mit fin au charme, du monde, nous observait .  
\- Will emmène-là à l'infirmerie ordonna Eric  
\- Mais…voulus-je protester  
\- Ne proteste pas. »

Je suivis Will et je quittais la salle sous les yeux de tout le sortant je me mis à pleurer.  
-Je vais devenir sans-faction dis-je.  
-Mais non tu as fini ta simulation avant ta crise cardiaque, donc tu n'es pas éliminé.Par contre si cela avait été pendant oui me rassura Will.

On arriva à l'infirmerie .  
\- Que se passe- t-il ? Demanda une infirmière.  
\- Jade a fait une crise cardiaque à la fin de la simulation . Eric l'a ranimé. Il a ordonné que je vous l'emmène .  
\- Bien. Assis-toi sur cette table .

Elle m'ausculta les yeux, prit ma tension et d'autres examens.  
\- Tout est normal .Mais je préfère te garder en observation quelques heures dit l'infirmière  
-Mais vous venez de dire que tout allait bien.  
\- Jade, écoute l'infirmière dit Will.  
Elle partit .

-Oh ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ! Je viens de l'apprendre ! Cria Christina en déboulant dans l'infirmerie .  
Elle m'enlaça.  
\- Je me sens bien Christina, j'ai juste mal supporté ma dernière peur.  
\- Tu as fais une crise cardiaque ,c'est grave. Qui t'a ranimé ?  
\- Eric dit Will.  
\- Toi aussi tu étais là dis-je .  
\- Quelle était ta dernière peur ? Demanda Christina  
\- C'était..  
\- Tu peux lui dire me rassura Will.  
\- C'était que je devais tuer, Uriah,Tris et Quatre.

\- Tu sais j'en serais incapable et Will aussi dit Christina.  
\- Je l'ai fait Chris.

\- Tu n'auras sûrement pas le choix dit Will

\- Jade comment te sens-tu ?  
Will et Christina se retournèrent ,c'était Peter. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas entendu notre conversation  
\- On va vous laissez dit Will en poussant sa compagne vers la sortie .  
Plusieurs mètres nous séparait , Peter n'osa pas s'approcher.  
\- Je me sens bien, malgré ma crise cardiaque.  
\- J'en suis heureux . Je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais dû t'obliger à renoncer à ton rêve d'être leadeuse. Toute la faction semble que tu feras une excellente leadeuse dit Peter.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi aussi, je suis ton premier supporter .  
\- Tu sais j'ai encore la formation .  
\- Tu seras première comme l'initiation .  
On se sourit sans rien dire.  
\- Voilà je voulais savoir si tu voulais donner une nouvelle chance à notre histoire dit Peter.  
\- Tu sais c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Eric,cela ne changeait pas mon envie de faire ma vie avec Peter. Peter s'approcha du lit et sortit une boite de la poche de sa veste et me la tendit. C'était une bague de fiançailles  
\- Voilà cela fait un moment que j'y pense, mais je voulais attendre la fin de ton initiation et…  
\- Oui dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai , tu acceptes ?  
\- Oui je veux être ta femme dis-je. »

On s'embrassa.

On alla avec Peter à la fosse pour les résultats de l'initiation . On retrouva Johanna et Owen.

Le soir, Christina était venu m'aider à me préparer, pour la soirée, pour la fête nationale . J'assistais avec les autres leaders, dans le carré VIP, à la soirée .

J'avais opté pour une robe noire assez simple,devant les bretelles étaient des chaînes. La chaîne descendait jusqu'au milieu de mon dos .La robe était dos-nu et montrait tout mon dos à la limite de mes fesses qui étaient recouvertes par la robe. Mes chaussures étaient des scandales noires simples.

Christina était en train de me coiffer, elle me bouclait les cheveux.

« Tu es sûr c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Devenir leadeuse ,oui.  
\- Non, je parlais de devenir la femme de Peter,de faire toute ta vie avec lui .  
\- Oui c'est ce que je veux.  
\- Eric a montré aujourd'hui qu'il tenait à toi, qu'il t'aimait. Will m'a raconté.

\- Chris, je ne veux plus souffrir.  
\- Donne-lui une nouvelle chance,ce soir. Montre-lui la bague .S'il ne t'avoue pas ses sentiments ce soir, alors tu seras .  
\- Oui, je serai.  
\- Et voilà.  
\- Merci.

\- Tu es superbe.  
Peter venait de rentrer dans ma chambre.  
\- Merci toi aussi.  
Peter était vêtu d'un jean's et d'un T-shirt qui mettait en avant sa musculature. Il allait fêter la fête nationale avec des amis dont parmi eux des anciens amis Sincère.

Christina et Will allaient eux aussi rejoindre des amis de leurs ancienne faction respective .

\- Tu es prête dit Peter  
\- Oui juste le temps d'enfiler ma veste . »  
Je pris ma petite veste sur ma chaise, l'enfila et le suivit.

On arriva en bas des marches du carré VIP, Peter n'y avait pas accès.  
\- Bientôt tu pourras venir, quand je serai leadeuse .  
\- Ouais.  
\- C'est bon Peter, je m'occupe d'elle dit Eric.  
Eric était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son after-shave. Je souris à Peter pour le rassurer.  
\- A toute à l'heure. »

Eric posa sa main sur ma taille et on monta les marches.  
« Tu es resplendissante.  
\- Merci , toi aussi .  
\- Prête à rentrer dans l'Arène me demanda Eric.  
Je m'arrêtais, je me tournais vers Eric.  
\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé dis-je.  
\- C'est normal, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Même si ta vie m'importe plus que n'importe quelle autre vie ici .  
Eric remit l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. On se regarda.  
\- On doit y aller dit Eric . »

Quand on arriva, tous les leaders étaient déjà là, ainsi que Andrew Prior et sa femme . Eric recula la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, puis il s'assit à côté de moi . J'enlevais ma veste  
«Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Nathalie .  
\- Je vais bien, juste beaucoup émotion .  
\- Oui les simulations sont plus intenses que les paysages des peurs, on paraît .  
\- Vous étiez une…  
Elle acquiesça de la tête .  
\- Cela vous était déjà arrivé avant ? Demanda Johanna.  
\- Non,jamais. Je pense que c'est le stress, la fatigue de fin initiation. La dernière peur est souvent la plus éprouvante dis-je.  
\- Si vous voulez ,vous pouvez, vous revenir,vous reposez chez les Fraternels.  
\- Jade est une Audacieuse, pas une Fraternelle et puis il me semble que cet interdit répliqua Eric.  
\- Je vous remercie Johanna, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.  
\- Tu vas pas pouvoir suivre la formation pour les futur leader répliqua mon père.  
\- Cela te ferait plaisir de me voir échouer . Mais je réussirais cette formation comme l'initiation. Et un jour, je prendrais ta place.  
\- Il semblerait que le problème,vient plus de votre peur et les gens présents dedans dit Jeanine .  
\- Jeanine …  
\- Laisse Eric, je vais répondre.  
Je semblais courageuse devant tous ses gens,mais j'étais terrifiée. Je pris la main d'Eric, il me serra les doigts.  
\- Oui j'ai eu de affectation pour eux, non en fait j'en ai toujours. Je considérais ces personnes comme ma famille . Comme vous l'avez vu malgré toute l'amour que j'ai pour eux, j'ai réussi à les tuer.  
\- C'est une simulation ce n'est pas réel continua la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Je n'en aucune conscience, sinon je serai Divergente. Vous devriez le savoir,c'est vous qui avez créer le sérum .

\- Et le tatouage des Altruiste que vous arborez . Deux Divergents dans votre simulations, venait de cette faction, non ?  
Je me levais et montrais mon dos .  
\- Vous voyez je me suis fait tatouer, toutes les factions et leur devise . Car même si je suis Audacieuse, je respecte les autres factions. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on dénigre notre faction au profit des autres. Ces tatouages signifient juste que je souhaiterais qu'on revienne aux fondements des factions, où on doit être tous unis .  
\- Satisfaite Jeanine . Je sais que Jade remplira parfaitement son devoir de leadeuse envers la faction des Audacieux et le système dit Eric .

On mangea

\- Madame, monsieur Prior.  
\- Appelle-moi Nathalie.  
\- Appelle-moi Andrew.  
\- Andrew, Nathalie, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été méprisante,avant la cérémonie du choix.  
\- Je ne comprends pas dit Andrew.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous mêler de vos affaires, Pète-Sec. Je regrette mes paroles.  
\- C'était oublié dit Nathalie. »

Eric m'avait proposé de danser . Je lui avais fait comprendre que j'étais prêt à rompre mes fiançailles,s'il me disait qu'il m'aimait . Mais il me rejeta une nouvelle fois.

Je me retiens de pleurer et je rejoignis en bas Peter.  
\- Alors ta soirée ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Je crois que j'ai fais une bonne impression auprès des leaders, sauf Jeanine et mes parents.  
\- C'est génial.  
\- Et toi ta soirée ?  
\- En fait j'étais avec des potes Audacieux. Je n'avais plus rien à leur dire à mes anciens amis Sincères, on est devenus trop différents.  
\- C'est dommage.

\- C'est la vie.  
\- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir.  
\- Bien sûr. »

On passa la nuit à faire l'amour, je voulais oublier ma douleur du rejet d'Eric.

 **POV Eric**

 ****Les novices passaient de le test de simulation finale, par ordre de classement . Jade était la première .Elle était sexy avec son chemisier noir transparent et son short en jean's noir.

La novice s'installa et Tori lui mit les électrodes. On pouvait observer ses peurs sur le grand écran .  
Ces peurs s'enchaînèrent . J'étais dans l'une de ses peurs, avec Peter . Jade se planta devant le « moi des simulations  
« Eric je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi, ni amour, ni haine que de l'indifférence . Aujourd'hui je suis plus forte et tu pourras essayer de m'humilier encore mais tu n'y arriveras plus . Aujourd'hui c'est avec Peter que je vais faire ma vie . Le Eric des simulations disparut, puis la simulation. » 

Cela me faisait aussi mal au cœur, qui si on m'avait tiré dessus . Mais je gardais la face devant tout le monde, personne ne sus ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi .

Puis j'étais encore dans sa peur suivante. Cette fois-ci je lui ordonnais de tuer les Divergents. La Jade des simulations avait la main qui tremblait. Je vis sur le moniteur cardiaque que son cœur s'emballait  
« Allez Baby, fais-le chuchotais-je.  
Je savais que ses parents sur demande des autres factions et plus particulièrement, celle des Érudits, ils la tueront. Cette peur prouverait, qu'elle est contre le système, en refusant d'éliminer les Divergents .

La Jade des simulations finit par le faire . Mais l'instant d'après le moniteur cardiaque annonçait un rythme cardiaque plat .

Tori était paniqué, elle hurlait . Je courrais vers le siège des simulations . J'enlevais ma veste que je laissais tomber au sol , pour être plus à l'aise. Je lui déchirais son chemisier Et je commençais le massage cardiaque.  
\- Allez Baby, réveille-toi .

J'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi parler à Tori, puis j'entendis une veste tomber au sol .C'était Will.  
\- Eric, il faut passer au électrochocs . Je prépare dit Will  
Je continuais le massage sans lui répondre, mes yeux fixer sur le visage inanimé de celle que j'aimais.

Il faut ce moment où je vais peut-être la perdre, pour réaliser que Lauren avait raison, je l'ai aimé, dès que mon regard a croisé le sien, après mon saut dans le filet, à mon arrivée .

\- Eric, il ne faut pas perdre une minute, on doit utiliser un défibrillateur dit Will d'une voix autoritaire.  
Il me tendit les deux plaques .  
\- 100 dis-je.  
Rien.

\- 150 dis-je.  
Rien.  
-Putain Baby ne m'abandonne pas chuchotais-je .200

Jade se réveilla, je serrais fort dans mes bras.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur, Baby. Je ne veux plus te perdre lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille  
\- Eric laisse- là respirer dit Will.

Elle me sourit.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Tu as fait une crise cardiaque dis-je.  
\- Ne nous fait plus une peur pareille dit Will.  
\- Plus jamais, baby dis-je en caressant son visage.  
\- Promis  
Will prit sa veste au sol et la recouvrit. 

\- C'est bon , elle est en vie, on doit passer au suivant dit Max.  
Je voulus répliquer que sa fille avait failli mourir, mais je sentis la main de Jade sur mon torse pour m'arrêter.  
-Laisse.  
\- Will emmène-là à l'infirmerie dis-je  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne proteste pas. »

Les simulations reprirent .

Toute la faction était réunie à la fosse, pour les résultats de l'initiation . J'étais au-dessus de la fosse avec les autres leaders. Cléa Spencer,en tant que première leadeuse, s'occupait des autres leaders, avant la soirée,ce soir pour fêter notre fête nationale .  
« Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous,savoir qui sont les nouveaux Audacieux, qui sont les nouveaux sans-faction ricanais-je. Voici les résultats.

 **1 Jade  
2 Ian  
3 Owen  
4 Johanna  
5 Emma  
6 Alex  
7 Luc  
8 Dean  
9 Phoebe  
10 Kimberly**

\- Bon voyage chez les sans-faction, novices. Pour les autres, je vous attends à mon bureau à 8h00, lundi, pour parler de votre avenir au sein de la faction . »

Je rentrais me changer, pour la soirée . Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, Maya était entrain de choisir une tenue,pour ce soir.

« Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je séchèment.  
Sa présence s'insupportait . La seule chose que je voulais,c'était de retrouver Jade,ce soir.  
\- Je choisis une robe pour t'accompagner. Alors Jade a failli mourir en simulation ,vraiment pas une Audacieuse .

\- Comment tu peux manquer de compassion ! Jade sera une merveilleuse leadeuse ! Et toi dégage de chez moi !  
\- Eric, ok je …  
\- Tu dégages !  
Je me dirigeais vers les placards, je pris un sac et mit tous ses affaires dedans.  
\- Je vais te laisse te calmer et je te pardonnerais dit Maya.

\- Il y a rien à pardonner, je ne t'aime plus, je ne sais pas si je t'es aimé un jour . C'est Jade que j'aime avouais-je.  
\- Eh bien c'est trop tard, j'ai vu Jade et Peter sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils allaient à la fosse pour les résultats. Ils semblaient heureux. Il semblerait qu'elle ne t'aime plus. »  
Maya partit en me laissant là.

Puis je me rendis à la soirée. Jade n'était pas là. Je discutais avec Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior. Quand j'aperçus de la rambarde Jade et Peter qui arrivait .  
« Excusez-moi , messieurs. »

J'allais à la rencontre de Peter et Jade. Lui partit ,nous laissant voulais profiter d'elle quelques instants , avant de monter ses dernières marches vers le carré VIP. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, mais je me retiens .

J'avais été admiratif,pendant le repas , que Jade tienne tête à son père et Jeanine. Elle avait conquis les autres leaders .

J'entendis Jade s'excuser . Personnellement je l'aurais jamais fais. J'avais envie de me retrouver de nouveau seul, avec elle . J'en avais marre de ce repas. Je voulais partir, avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas. Par contre, on pouvait danser .  
« Jade tu veux danser ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui, avec plaisir .

On se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Je l'attrapai par les hanches et colla son dos contre mon torse.

\- Tu as été impressionnante ce soir . Je sais que les autres leaders Audacieux,ainsi que Jack Krank, Johanna Reyes, Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior, tu les as subjugués .  
\- Merci.  
J'embrassais le tatouage des Erudits sur son dos, je la sentis frémir .

\- Eric… on ne devrait pas .  
\- Je n'irais pas plus loin. Accorde nous ce soir, juste cette danse.  
Je la fis se retourner .  
\- Baby...Jade.  
\- Non Appelle-moi, une dernière fois,baby.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, on dansa lentement . Je voulus lui dire que je m'étais séparé de Maya, mais là je vis à son doigt une bague de fiançailles.  
\- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Peter m'a demandé, en mariage… Eric, si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, je…  
Non je pouvais pas lui faire ça. elle était un ange, je suis qu'un connard. Elle méritait mieux que moi, que lui aussi. Aucun homme n'est digne d'elle .  
\- Je suis avec Maya.  
-Peter doit m'attendre en bas . Adieu Eric. »  
Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue et partit .

Je rentrais chez moi et me soûla jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme

**********************************************************

 __ **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre 12 vous a plus, j'attends vos reviews!^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, débutera la formation « leader ».**

 **Je vous promets d'essayer de publier au plus vite, le prochain chapitre,de**

 **Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité .** _  
_


	15. Chapter 13

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **POV Eric**

 **«** Bonjour à tous , vous êtes huit à avoir été choisi pour suivre la formation,pour être leader...ah non vous êtes que sept … Déjà celui-là est viré .  
On proposait aux cinq premiers, de la dernière initiation et des trois initiations précédentes. Seuls huit ont accepté .Un jeune Audacieux blond, essoufflé rentra  
\- Ton nom ?  
\- Rick .  
\- Eh bien, Rick, tu es viré de la formation .  
\- Mais …  
\- Tu as ta journée de libre . J'irais ce soir prévenir le service emploi/formation, que tu seras gardien de la clôture. Le fait que Rick a raté la formation, il est rétrogradé. Avant il était soldat de la protections des hautes personnalités  
\- Mais …  
L'audacieux sortit .  
\- Bon, je vous explique, le poste de leader à pourvoir est celui du leader de l'initiation . Hors initiation, vous allez être amenés à aider les autres leaders dans leur fonction . La première phase dure 10 mois, elle comportera un module informatique dispenser par Lauren . Il y aura une partie sportive avec combats, entraînement sportif et maniement des armes, cette partie-là devrait être la plus simple pour ceux qui viennent de sortir initiation , vous,vous serez superviser par un instructeur . Il y aura aussi une partie simulation ….  
Je les entendais marmonner .  
\- Eric, on devra combattre de nouveau nos peurs ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Non, juste diminuer votre temps. Mais surtout vous allez être formés sur les machines, donc vous verrez les peurs des autres . A la fin de cette première phase, il y aura une simulation de missions . Il y aura une équipe Audacieuse et l'autre SF. Chacun jouera dans les deux équipes et chacun sera capitaine . Les deux capitaines qui auront le plus de victoires suivront la seconde phase, qui consistera à suivre la formation au cours de l'initiation des nouveaux novices . A la fin, on

demandera vos idées pour améliorer la faction. Vous serez en présence des cinq leaders . Lors de la première phase, il y aura un classement,comme lors de l'initiation dis-je.  
\- Que se passe t-il, pour les autres pas retenus ? Demanda une novice .  
\- Vous serez affecté sur d'autres postes au sein de la faction .  
\- On pourra choisir ?  
\- Non. Vous allez commencer par me remplir, une fiche information, pour que j'en connaisse plus sur vous dis-je .

Je fis passer les feuilles et les crayons . Je me souviens d'avoir été à leur place quatre ans avant.  
A peine j'avais ramassé les feuilles, que Lauren fit son apparition .  
\- Bonjour Eric, Bonjour à tous.  
\- Bonjour disent les novices  
\- Lauren, va vous enseigner des notions en informatique, puis vous aurez une évaluation . Lauren est l'instructrice des natifs mais en dehors de la période de l'initiation, elle travaille au siège en tant qu'informaticienne. Je vous laisse avec qu'elle, je reviens dans une heure.

Une heure plus tard, je reviens

\- Bon je vais vous donner le programme pour les 10 mois à venir . Le groupe 1, le lundi matin, mercredi matin et jeudi matin,,vendredi matin informatique. Le lundi après-midi, mercredi après-midi , jeudi après-midi samedi matin, simulation . Le mardi matin, et la samedi après-midi entraînement. Le mardi après-midi ,vendredi après-midi maniement des armes .  
Le groupe 2, le lundi après-midi, mercredi après-midi, jeudi après-midi et samedi après-midi informatique. Le mardi matin, le mercredi matin,le jeudi matin et le vendredi après-midi simulation.  
Le lundi matin, mardi après-midi, entraînement. Maniement des armes, le vendredi matin,samedi matin .

Dans le groupe 1, Jade,Ella, Hardin, Pavel Dans le groupe 2 : Ian, Sofia, Dean  
Là c'était le premier jour, donc après le repas, vous allez dans votre activité du lundi après-midi.  
C'est bon vous pouvez sortir dis-je  
J'attendais que les novices leaders sortent, pour demander son avis sur cette première matinée à Lauren.  
\- Alors ? Demandai-je.  
\- Pavel et Hardin sont les seuls à pas avoir fini dans le temps imparti . Après l'ordre c'est Jade, Ian, Ella, Sofia et Dean .  
\- Beaucoup écart entre Jade et Ian ?  
\- Trois minutes »

 _10 mois plus tard_

Je venais de donner les résultats de la première phase, sans surprise Jade était première .

Comme tous les novices, elle partit de la salle d'entraînement, après les résultats . Je la suivis discrètement en me cachant dans la foule. Je la vis entrée dans une boutique de robe de soirée et mariée . Elle allait vraiment épouser ce connard de Peter, Jade avait vraiment tourné la page de notre histoire, on n'a jamais vraiment eu d'histoire, mais notre relation .

J'allais m'acheter une bouteille d'alcool fort et je retournais m'asseoir l'observer essayer pendant des heures de robe de mariée, en buvant . J'adorais sa robe en dentelle qui cachait à peine son ventre et son dos et qui avait une jupe en forme de tutu, derrière elle dévoilait entièrement son dos . Je l'imaginais bien dans cette robe provocante, Audacieuse, m'épousant moi et pas ce connard de Peter.

Elle opta pour une robe sage qui renvoyait l'image de la Jade qui était devenu une femme mais sage . Elle ne montrait pas comme ma robe préférée, la vraie Jade que j'avais aperçue, provocante, sans inhibition à la fin de mon initiation personnelle. .

Je la vis pleurer. Est-ce que j'étais responsable de son état ?

Christina et Jade quittèrent la boutique, puis elle se dirent au revoir, prenant des couloirs différents,pour rentrer chez elles . J'attrapais Jade par le bras, j'ouvris une porte, on s'engouffra dedans et je refermais la porte derrière moi .

« Eric dit-elle étonner .

Je m'avançais et le coinçai contre un mur .  
\- Alors comme ça tu vas épouser ce connard ?  
\- Oui, dans deux mois .  
\- Je refuse  
Je passais mes mains sur son T-shirt, elle posa ses mains sur les miennes pour m'empêcher de continuer, tout en gémissant .  
\- Je suis libre .

\- Jade, tu as oublié de m'appartiens, je suis le seul dans ta vie …  
\- Tu as bu … Non je t'appartiens plus  
\- Si baby tu m'appartiendras à jamais,alors arrête de te battre contre ça.  
Je l'embrassais dans le cou.  
\- Je ne suis plus la fille d'avant qui était faible devant toi .  
\- Ne l'épouse pas suppliais-je .  
\- Si.  
\- Je t'ai vu pleurer, je sais que j'en étais la cause .  
Son regard changea et elle me repoussa , je titubais.  
\- Eric tu n'es pas en tout cas plus le centre de ma vie ! »  
Jade sortit en claquant la porte .

Le lendemain après avoir dessoûlé et m'être assuré que Peter n'était pas, je glissais un mot sous la porte de l'appartement, je frappais à la porte et partis .

Le mot disait ceci :

 _Jade,  
Je suis désolé de mon comportement hier soir , d'ivrogne ._

 _Je te promets de me tenir éloigner de ta vie.  
Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse avec Peter,_

 _car lui pourra te donner, ce que je suis incapable de te donner,_

 _il y a trop de ténèbres en moi, je finirais par te détruire ._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Eric_

 ****

 **POV Jade**

\- Sors, je dois m'occuper des Audacieux motivés dit Eric.  
Personne n'osait respirer, c'était comme l'initiation au moindre faux pas, on était virés . La chose positive c'était qu'on ne finissait pas sans-faction. Rick sortit . Eric reprenait son discours comme si de rien n'était .

A la fin de son discours, Eric nous remit une fiche information .

Q **uestion 1 : Quel est votre nom ?**

 _Jade_ ****

 **Question 2 : Quel est votre âge ?  
** _16 ans_ **  
** _  
_ **  
Question 3 : Quelle est votre faction origine ?  
** _Audacieux_ **  
** _  
_ **  
Question 4 : Votre nombre de peurs ?  
** _4_ _ **  
**_

 ****

 **Question 5 : Définir vos peurs ?  
\- **Peur de la noyade,  
\- Peur des opérations  
 **  
**Les deux premières peurs sont faciles à définir contrairement aux deux autres. Je ne savais comment expliquer,cette peur où Eric et Peter sont ensembles … Peur de choisir, oui je ne vois que ça, même si en tant que leadeuse je devrais faire des choix.

 _\- Peur de faire des choix ._

Je ne savais comment définir ma peur , tuer des proches… tuer des divergents… tuer des innocents me semblait bien indiquer .

 _\- Tuer des innocents_. ****

 **Veuillez répondre aux questions suivantes en répondant « d'accord » ou « pas d'accord »**

 **Question 6 : Ce n'est pas grave de voler si c'est pour aider quelqu'un ?**

 _d'accord_ **  
** _  
_ **  
Question 7 : Certaines personnes méritent plus d'être récompensées que d'autres ?  
** _d'accord_

 **Question 8 : Le pouvoir ne devrait revenir qu'à ceux qui l'ont gagné ?  
** _Pas d'accord_ ****

 **Question 9 : Les circonstances difficiles forment des hommes plus forts ?  
** _D'accord_ **  
** _  
_ **  
Question 10 : On ne peut pas connaître la force de quelqu'un tant qu'elle n'a pas été mise à l'épreuve ?  
** _D'accord_

A peine, on rendit, le questionnaire à Eric, que Lauren fit son apparition . Je les vis ce sourire, j'étais jalouse de leur complicité . Je me demandais s'il y avait eu un truc entre eux, chez les Audacieux, à l'arrivée d'Eric ou chez les Erudits . ****

  
\- Alors aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le fonctionnement d'un programme. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont des notions ne sont pas obligés de suivre . Les autres soyez attentif je me répéterai **  
**Sur le bureau de votre ordinateur, vous trouverez un fichier intitulé « Test de programmation ». Ouvrez-le . Il s'agit d'un examen à effectué dans le temps imparti . Vous allez découvrir une série de programmes et signaler selon vous les erreurs qui sont responsables du dysfonctionnement du programme. Il peut s'agir d'erreur de codage, qu'un mot ou une balise mal placés. On vous demande pas de les corriger pour l'instant juste les identifier . Il y a une erreur pas programme dit Lauren.

Je regardais ces symboles, c'était un langage étranger pour moi . Je regarde autour de moi, les autres semblent aussi perdus . Au lieu de commencer en haut à gauche, je décide de commencer au centre et de comparer le haut du programme avec le bas, voir si les symboles son identique.

Je trouve dans le premier qu'il manque un symbole, puis je passe au suivant, comme ça jusqu'à que je vois « Fin examen ». Lauren arrive derrière moi.  
\- Bravo Jade, tu as fini la première . »

Eric revient une heure après en nous donnant notre planning, pour les prochains mois. Puis on alla tous manger .

Quand j'arrivais à la cafétéria, Johanna et Owen étaient déjà là et ils m'attendaient . Je pris un plateau et je n'avais pas très faim, car je ne voulais pas revivre mes peurs et que les autres les voient. Même si on avait vu les peurs de tout le monde, lors de la simulation finale .

Je pris juste une soupe de poisson et un yaourt .

\- Tu as décidé de faire un régime ? Demanda Johanna pendant que je m'installais .  
\- Non juste que l'une des épreuves,pour être leader, c'est diminuer le temps de ses peurs, mais aussi voir les peurs des autres et je ne veux pas que les autres revoient mes peurs.  
\- Ouais c'est clair . En quoi consistent les épreuves pour être leader ? Demanda Owen  
La première phase c'est différents cours, simulation, informatique, entraînement et entraînement armes. Les deux premiers cours sont plus importants, car nouveaux . Cette première phase dure deux mois, ensuite on aura une épreuve de simulation de missions . Les deux personnes qui gagnent le plus de missions en tant que capitaines, passent à la phase deux, qui se passera, pendant l'initiation des nouveaux novices . Et enfin on aura un oral, pour dire nos idées, pour améliorer la faction face aux cinq leaders .  
\- Ouah sacré programme ?  
\- et vous ?  
\- En que employer de salle de contrôle,beaucoup de cours informatique dit Johanna

\- Et moi beaucoup entraînement physique et des armes, et pareil simulation de mission en tant que soldat des factions et hautes personnalités. »

L'après-midi avec mon groupe, on alla dans la salle de « torture », communément appeler, salle des simulations .  
« Bonjour, je suis Rachel, l'instructrice des natifs, la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse, lui c'est Sam l'instructeur des transferts . Les deux personnes sélectionnées à la fin de la première phasesseront deux semaines avec les instructeurs natifs, deux semaines avec les instructeurs transferts . Aujourd'hui dans un premier temps, on va voir vos peurs et le temps que vous mettez à les vaincre . Ensuite, vous observerez une séance de simulation . Compris ?  
\- Oui dit-on en chœur  
\- Jade avec moi . Ella avec Sam. Les deux autres vous attendez ici .

On entra dans la pièce .

\- Bon tu sais comment cela se passe maintenant . Je vais découvrir les peurs de la premières du classement. __

 _Ma première peur, fut la noyade .Cette fois-ci j'étais dans mon bain et ma mère était en train de me noyer . Je me débattais comme une furie, quand je sentais sous mes doigts, la pomme de douche qui était tombé dans la baignoire, je l'ai pris et lui lançais en plein visage . Ma mère recula, je sortis de la salle de bain ._

 _Ensuite vient ma peur des opérations_

 _Comme d'habitude, j'étais sur une table opération, complètement stone .  
« Alors on va couper le bras droit dit le chirurgien.  
-Non criais-je !  
Ou plutôt je criais dans ma tête . Je vis le chirurgien arrivé avec une scie . J'attrapais un instrument_

 _Puis me retrouvais à mon mariage , Sacha m'accompagnait à l'autel . Je vis de Peter. Le prêtre fit son discours  
« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
Je me tournais vers Peter et je l'embrassais, puis le baiser était différent. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Eric.  
\- C'est moi que tu veux pas lui, tu m'appartiendras toujours dit Eric .  
\- Choisis dit Peter à côté d'Eric . »  
Je pleurais et embrassai Peter. Eric disparut ._  
 _  
_Ensuite ma dernière peur, celle qui me terrifiait le plus. __

 _Je me retrouvais dans une pièce, sur une table une arme avec un chargeur. En face de moi,Tris , Uriah et Quatre . A côté de moi, Eric .  
« Tue-les c'est des Divergents !  
Le leader Audacieux me tendit l'arme charger . Je pointais l'arme sur eux, mes mains tremblaient.  
\- Vas-y baby, ils sont un danger. Montre-moi que tu es une Audacieuse, une leadeuse.  
Je tirais._

Je me réveillais paniqué.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rachel

\- Oui .J'ai mis combien de temps ?

\- 5 minutes . C'est excellent . »

Je sortis et j'attendis que tout le monde passe .

\- Jade et Ella avec moi .Hardin et Pavel avec Sam dit Rachel .

On entra de nouveau dans la salle de simulation. Ella ne semblait pas encore mise .

\- Jade tu vas commencer à montrer tes peurs dit l'instructrice .  
Je hochais la tête, je repris places et mes peurs défilèrent de nouveau . Comme d'habitude après avoir affronté ma dernière peur, j'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade, j'avais mal comme si je faisais une crise cardiaque .

Rachel me laissa quelques minutes reprendre mes esprits et ce fut au tour de Ella . Aujourd'hui je ne faisais qu'observer .

Je vis Rachel poser les électrodes sur les tempes, au niveau du cœur et dans le cou.  
\- Les tempes c'est pour voir les images , les autres pour le rythme cardiaque . Ensuite tu prends une seringue et tu injectes au niveau du cou, tu sens l'artère.  
Je touchais celle Ella . Je vis Ella commencer à s'endormir.  
\- Quand la novice s'est endormi, tu vois les images sur cet écran . Tant que la novice n'a pas affronté sa peur ou que son rythme cardiaque n'est pas revenu à la normal, soit entre 50 et 85, tu ne fais pas passer à la suivante.

La première peur d'Ella était, la peur du feu . Elle était dans une maison en flamme. Puis on voyait une gamine pleurer, sûrement sa sœur .

\- Parfois deux peurs peuvent se mélanger . Là Chez Ella , la peur du feu et de ne pas pouvoir sauver un proche m'expliqua Rachel .

Ella attrapa quelque chose pour se protéger et fonça à travers les flammes sauvées sa sœur . Une poutre faillit leur tomber dessus . Ella réconforta la petite, sûrement sa sœur. Puis elle prit un chiffon et cassa une fenêtre . La petite s'accrochait à elle . Ella attrapa une gouttière et se laissa glisser .

Puis elle affronta sa peur du vide, sa peur des araignées, sa peur de mourir enterré vivante, sa peur de décevoir ses supérieurs, sa peur d'être trompé, sa peur d'être capturé .

\- Ella c'est bien 8 peurs, 25 minutes . »

Le mardi matin , nous étions en entraînement .

« Bon échauffé vous sur les punching-ball, quinze minutes, puis on commencera les combats dit Sam.  
Quinze minutes plus tard .  
\- Bon on commence, Pavel, Hardin dit Rachel

Les deux hommes d'environ trois ans plus que moi, se mirent en position . Pavel lança un premier uppercut que Hardin arrêta sans difficulté et il lui tordit le poignet . Pavel sans impassible face à la douleur et lança son pied dans la figure de son adversaire . Ce dernier pissait du nez, mais il continua à se battre . Paval ne pu empêcher son adversaire une nouvelle fois de lui toucher son visage, cette fois par un uppercut qui le fit tomber à terre, Hardin fit une clé étranglement pour empêcher son adversaire de bouger .

Ensuite ce fut mon tour et celui d'Ella et moi .

Ella essaya de me lancer un coup de pied dans le ventre, j'attrapais son pied et là fis tomber . A ce moment-là Eric arriva, je le regardais . Je ne vis pas que mon adversaire s'était relevé et elle me lança un uppercut dans le visage tellement fort que je tombais . Elle voulut me donner un coup de pied, mais je roulais pour l'éviter et je lui fis un croche pied . Je me relevais avant qu'elle se relève et je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le visage .

\- Jade tu ne dois surtout pas être déconcentré par ce qui t'entoure, en mission cela peut te coûter la vie à toi ou l'un de tes partenaires dit Sam.  
\- Oui, je ferais attention .  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder de nouveau Eric .

Pendant que Pavel alla soigner son nez on fit une pause .

A la fin du cours, je marchais dans les couloirs en direction, quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer et m'emmener dans un coin à l'abri des regards . C'était le leader Audacieux . Il me caressa le visage , je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un frémissement de douleur .  
« Baby, ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?  
\- Je survivrais . Pendant quelques jours j'aurais un bel œil au beurre noir, puis ça disparaîtra . Si tu n'es pas amoché et pleins de cicatrises, tu n'es pas Audacieux .  
Eric rit .  
\- C'est vrai . Mais je ne veux pas que tu finisses l'initiation trop abîme.  
\- Je te promets de faire attention, mais ta présence me déconcentre .  
Il me caressa les lèvres.  
\- Je te promets d'essayer de me tenir le plus possible éloigné de toi, lors de cette initiation et de ta vie, mais cela me fait mal, tout autant que d'être proche de toi .  
Il partit  
\- Eric dis-je dans un murmure

L'après-midi, la phrase d'Eric tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Cet après-midi que cela soit en lancer de couteaux ou tirs à l'arme à feu, je tirais à côté .

\- Jade,si tu veux être leadeuse, je te conseille de laisser , tes problèmes personnels hors de l'initiation dit séchèment Rachel .

Mon manque de concentration se fit ressentir lors de la première semaine initiation .

\- Voici le classement de la première semaine de l'initiation des leaders dit Eric .

 **1 . Ian.**

 **2 . Sofia**

 **4 .Hardin  
5\. Pavel  
6 . Jade  
7 Ella**

\- Certains ou plutôt certaines d'entre vous, on intérêt à se ressaisir, si elle veut devenir,la première femme leadeuse dit Eric froidement » **  
**

 _10 mois plus tard_

 _«_ Les résultats du classement détermineront votre ordre du passage, concernant l'épreuve missions .Comme vous êtes un nombre impair, à cause de cet abruti qui est arrivé en retard au début . Le premier ou plutôt la première du classement, aura une mission de plus, mais qui comptera pas .Exceptionnellement , demain,vous ne serez pas en initiation. Vous ne reprenez que lundi . Voici le classement dit Eric «

 **1 . Jade.**

 **2 . Ian  
3 Sofia  
4 Hardin  
5\. Dean  
6 .Pavel  
7 Ella**

Quand l'initiation fut terminée, je rejoignis Christina à la boutique de robe de mariée . Après plusieurs heures d'essayages, j'optais pour une robe longue bustier avec des manches en dentelles et une ceinture de perles noires .

Je me mis à fondre en larmes .

« Vous pouvez nous laisser dit Christina à la vendeuse  
La vendeuse partit  
\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Christina  
\- Juste l'émotion  
\- C'est ça prendre moi pour une idiote.  
\- Ils ne seront pas là …  
\- Je sais. Le fait que Tris ne soit pas à côtés, pendant ma grossesse c'est dure .  
Christina était enceinte de un mois.  
\- Oui désolé .  
Christina remit une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles.  
\- Grâce à toi, un jour notre famille sera réunie .  
\- Si je n'y arrive pas .  
\- Aie confiance en toi, Jade … Tu es sûr pour la robe ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
Je t'ai vu admiré en rentrant, cette robe de mariée courte, en tutu de danse en bas et en haut,cette dentelle, qui cache à peine le ventre et les seins et derrière on voit le dos .  
\- Elle est très sexy voir provocante, trop Audacieuse .

\- C'est ta journée . Et tu es sûr que Peter est l'homme que tu veux épouser ?  
\- Chris …  
\- Ok j'insiste pas, je veux juste ton bonheur . »

On sortit de la boutique, après avoir payé la robée de mariée . Je viendrais la ressayer dans 1 mois, pour voir si les retouches me convienne. __

 _*************************************************_

 **Le** _ **Questionnaire est tiré du livre « Quatre . ». La scène avec Lauren est inspirée aussi du livre « Quatre. »**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre premier chapitre de « l'initiation leader ». Il y a encore deux chapitres, pendant la formation de Jade . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre 13 ?**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées pour le chapitre 14 et 15, d'une situation impliquant Eric/Jade, Peter/Jade ou même Eric/Peter faites-le moi savoir . Eric/Peter j'aimerais surtout trouver une idée pour le chapitre 15.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 14 sera publié dans deux semaines, si j'arrive à tenir les délais .**_

 _ **Pour les lectrices qui se demandent quand le retour Tris/Quatre, normalement chapitre 17. Et à partir de là ils seront très présents .**_

 _ **J'ai aussi publié, le chapitre 20 de ma fiction « divergente-télé-réalité ou véritable réalité », pareil on se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour un nouveau chapitre .**_

 _ **Sinon publication d'un nouveau chapitre « mon amour, mon ennemi » et « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric », la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **J'ai aussi publié le chapitre 1, de ma fiction sur le fandom « Spartacus », « la gladiateur et la princesse ». C'est une fiction Varro/ OC. Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney (Eric-Divergente)**_

 _ **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, cela me touche et me pousse à continuer à écrire .**_

 _ **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ausssi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review aussi .**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Message Auteur : Merci à DivergentPansycake46, pour sa fidélité sur cette fiction . Merci à ma nouvelle lectrice, BelleIsis, pour son enthousiasme et de me dire que j'ai du talent,cela me touche .**

 **POV Jade**

J'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir, je ne trouvais personne, je trouvais juste un morceau de papier, glisser, sous ma porte . Je le dépliais et le lu

 _Jade,  
Je suis désolé de mon comportement hier soir , d'ivrogne ._

 _Je te promets de me tenir éloigné de ta vie.  
Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse avec Peter,_

 _car lui pourra te donner, ce que je suis incapable de te donner,_

 _il y a trop de ténèbres en moi, je finirais par te détruire ._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Eric_

Mes mains tremblaient, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues . Je relus des dizaines de fois le mot . Eric avait écrit ses trois petits mots que j'attends depuis des années « je t'aime ».

Ce simple mot ébranlait encore un peu plus ma détermination d'avoir une relation avec Peter . A chaque fois que je pensais que ce que je ressentais pour Eric, n'était plus . Le jeune leader Audacieux,disait un mot,faisait un geste qui faisait remonter mes sentiments pour lui .

Je décidais d'aller voir, Christina, elle seule pourrait me conseiller .

« Salut Jade, tu n'es pas à l'initiation dit Christina.  
\- Cela commence une heure plus tard aujourd'hui. Je peux te parler . Will est là ?  
J'adorais Will, mais étant assistant de ma mère, j'avais peur qu'il lui répète .  
\- Tiens .  
Christina déplia le mot et le lut .  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Que veut-il dire par son comportement de hier soir ? Eric t'as faits du mal ?  
\- Non , il nous a vu choisir ma robe de mariée, quand on s'est quitté, Eric m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a enfermé dans un bureau, il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, que je devais arrêter de me débattre . Il pensait que je pleurais à cause de lui . … Chris a chaque fois que je crois que mes sentiments, pour Eric on disparut que je suis convaincue que ma vie est avec Peter, Eric fait un geste à la mot que j'attends . Je ne sais plus quoi faire .  
\- Eric avec ce mots te dis adieu et t'avoue ses sentiments . Toi est tu prête à lui dire définitivement adieu ou veux-tu prendre le risque d'une relation avec lui ? S'il accepte, tu risques de souffrir, car Eric a trop de démon que ce n'est pas l'homme d'une seule femme. »

Ensuite, je me rendis en salle entraînement ,Eric nous expliqua cette épreuve qui était déterminante, pour continuer la formation de leader, on ne sera plus que deux à la fin de cette étape . Puis on alla au quai .

« Bon écoutez moi, Jade sera la capitaine des Audacieux . Elle sera avec Ella, Sofia et Hardin . Les autres seront avec Ian qui jouera un chef des Sans-Factions.  
Eric sortit des vestes grises et des armes  
\- Mettez les vestes . Les armes sont les mêmes que lors de l'épreuve du drapeau . La première mission est d'arrêter des sans-faction et de leur confisquer leur armes . Vous aurez 5 min de préparation et 15 minutes pour cette mission dit Eric

\- Bon on doit les attaquer frontalement à trois et l'un doit se planquer. Ce sera Hardin dis-je .  
\- C'est bon on commence dit Eric .

On se mit en position . Ian était seul, les autres planqués . J'entendis des bruits de bagarres et de coups de feu .  
\- Allez-voir dis-je .  
\- On dirait que tu te retrouves seule ricana Ian.

\- Non, je ne crois pas dit Hardin en mettant l'arme contre son dos.  
Les autres reviennent avec l'équipe de Ian.  
\- 9 minutes, parfait Jade . Tu peux nous expliquer ton plan ? Demanda Eric .

\- Je sais que Ian est un mec imbu de lui-même, si je lui faisais croire que je me retrouvais seule sans défenses que son plan marcherait mieux que le mien, il baisserait la garde.

\- Très bien, un leader doit toujours connaître son adversaire . Bon on passe à la mission 2. Hardin tu seras leader Audacieux contre Pavel, leader Sans-Factions . L'équipe Hardin , Dean, Ian, Ella . Les autres avec Pavel . Donc vous changez de vestes . Missions 2, vous devez arrêter des sans-faction qui on volé de la nourriture dit Eric

Ce fut Pavel qui gagna .

\- Bon mission 3, il faut arrêter un groupe de sans factions qui ont attaqué des Erudits. Ella en chef Audacieuse . Ton équipe Ian, Jade. Sofia tu seras chef Sans-Factions, Dean, Pavel, Hardin dans l'équipe des Sans-Factions. Vous changez vos veste dit Eric .

Ce fut Sofia qui gagna

Enfin dernière mission, pour cette étape 1, il faut arrêter des sans-factions qui ont volés chez les Fraternels . Donc Dean tu seras chef Audacieux . Jade chef Sans-Faction . Cela ne compte pas toi, , je le rappelle . Dean , ton équipe, Ian, Ella, Sofia . Les autres avec Jade ordonna le leader Audacieux

Dean gagna, je le laissais gagner .

\- Bon c'est terminé pour ce matin . On rentre manger . On reprendra à 14 heures, rendez-vous à la fosse pour les résultats dit Eric .

On monta dans le train, Eric me retient par le bras et fis signe aux autres de partir.  
\- Je t'es vu pourquoi l'as-tu laissé gagner ? Demanda Eric  
\- Il n'y avait aucun enjeux, comme ça cela lui donne confiance en lui .  
\- C'est un adversaire, pas un ennemi .  
\- Toute façon, pour toi tout est une compétition ! Tu as toujours gagné.  
\- Oui »

L'après-midi on retourna au même endroit que ce matin . Eric nous expliqua que la mission était de protéger une personnalité . Je jouais dans l'équipe de sans-faction

Étant la meilleure tireuse je me mis derrière le pied d'une grande roue, les armes nous permettaient pas de tirer au loin . J'ordonnais aux autres d'attaquer les Audacieux . Quand Eric arriva à ma hauteur, je me levais rapidement et lui tirais dessus .

« Heureusement pour moi que vous me protégiez pas en vrai . Vous devez penser aux cachette possible , je suis sûr que Jade s'il avait l'arme, elle aurait tiré d'un bâtiment. Également à la foule critiqua Eric .

Sofia retient la remarque et gagna contre Dean .

\- Bon maintenant on passe aux perdants . Mission moins difficile,les Audacieux vous devez transporter une clé USB et l'emmener jusqu'au Erudits . Cette clé sera confié au responsable des Audacieux donc Hardin ricana Eric.

Je vis Ian discrètement assommer un Audacieux et lui piquer sa veste . Hardin ne vient rien . Ian se glissa derrière lui, le bouscula et passa sa main dans la veste Hardin et récupéra la clé .

\- Très astucieux Ian de piquer une veste d'Audacieux . Un truc que font souvent les sans-faction, pour se fondre chez nous et les Erudits, ils endossent nos vêtements qu'on leur file. par contre je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as appris à voler dit Eric .

\- Comment on fait pour les reconnaître ? Demandai-je  
\- De la vigilance. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ,on rentre au siège dit le leader Audacieux .

C'était le dernier jour de la seconde étape, j'espérais ne pas me retrouver, en face de Ian pour la dernière étape.

\- Jade, tu seras la chef Audacieuse, tu feras équipe avec Sofia . Ella tu seras chef Sans-faction, Ian seras dans ton équipe. Je jouerais le divergent dit Eric .

J'étais dans un bâtiment qui me donnait un vu sur tout le terrain . Là on avait pu choisir nos armes . J'avais choisi un fusil à pompe, pour Sofia, une arme avec tir de précision pour moi.

Ella était au sol. Ce fut simple, je tirais sur Ian, car lui avait pris la même arme que moi et m'aurait repérer facilement, puis sur Ella qui fut confuse .

Sofia qui était rester au sol, mis en sécurité « le divergent. »

\- Jade encore gagné, mais bon rien d'étonnant . Bon maintenant Sofia contre Ian . Sofia tu joue la chef Audacieuse, dans ton équipe Jade . Ian chef sans-faction, dans ton équipe Ella dit-il de son ton de leader.

Ian et Sofia avaient utilisé la même technique que moi . Sauf qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le bâtiment . Sauf que Ian avait fait croire qu'il y avait deux tireurs, alors qu'il y en avait qu'un, en faisant tiré Ella avec deux armes .

Ian s'était planqué, nous avait repérer, il était arrivé par-derrière, je me retournais, car il marcha sur une canette, je lui tirais dessus, mais ils eut le temps d'abattre Sofia .

\- Très bonne stratégie . Les gagnants sont Jade et Ian.. On rentre dit Eric

Le lendemain, en tant que future leadeuse, je devais assister à la cérémonie du choix .

J'ouvris un œil et je vis 7h45, le train devait partir dans trente minutes. Mon putain de réveil n'avait pas sonné . Je me levais en speed, je me servais un café, j lee mis à chauffé au micro-onde puis je le sortis . Le temps qu'il refroidisse, je filais à la douche . En sortant je bus vite mon café . Il me restait 20 minutes . Je pris la première chose qui me tomba sur le main, des sous vêtement noir en dentelle et une robe noire en dentelle avec un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir le soutien gorge. Je mis une paire de bottes à talons

Je me lavais les dents et le visage . Je me donnais un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, je pris le temps de mette du fond de teint et je courus au train

« Pour une futur leadeuse, être un retard , cela commence mal . Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma fille, que tu dois te croire tous permis dit mon père .  
\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'espère aucun soutien de ta part répliquais-je .

Eric m'attrapa pour m'aider à monter .

\- Tu es superbe me chuchote Eric à l'oreille  
\- Merci dis-je .  
Je vis les autres leaders et Ian me reluquer, je me sentis mal à l'aise.  
\- Montre leur que tu ne leur appartiens pas .  
Je venais de réaliser qu'Eric et moi, nous étions collés, l'un contre l'autre. Je ne devais pas agir comme ça vis-à-vis d'Eric ni de Peter .  
\- Toi non plus .  
J'enlevais la main d'Eric de ma taille et j'allais plus loin .

Après la cérémonie du choix et notre conversation avec Eric. Eric avait reprit son ton leader et nous ordonna avec Ian de la suivre

\- Ian, Jade on rentre , on va accueillir les novices dis-je.

Le trajet en train se fit dans un silence assourdissant . J'avais enfin mis les choses au clair avec Eric .

On arriva au siège de la faction, on sauta , on arriva sur le toit .

\- Ian, tu restes avec moi, on va accueillir, les novices sur le toit. Jade tu descend , Lauren t'attend pour la réception des novices .

Est-ce qu'Eric me « punissait », de l'avoir rembarré ou faisait-il son boulot de leader ?

Donc je descendis rejoindre, Lauren .

\- Alors,des souvenirs ? Demanda Lauren .  
\- Oui … Je me demande, pourquoi Eric, n'a pas voulu que je reste là-haut avec lui . Si c'est une punition, parce que j'ai mis les choses au clairs avec lui toute à l'heure ...Pardon Lauren .  
\- Ne t'excuse pas , je suis l'histoire depuis des années, même si ce grand idiot, vient de s'en rendre compte de son amour pour toi . Tu as bien fait de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, si Eric n'ai pas capable de savoir ce qu'il veut, tu as raison de pas l'attendre . Je pensais que l'annonce de ton mariage l'aurait fais changer . Je pense qu'Eric t'as mis avec moi, car tu as de l'empathie et non comme une punition  
\- Merci Lauren .

On entendit le premier cris, c'était une Sincère . Lauren me fit signe d'aller voir la tranfert.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Isab…  
\- Tu peux changer de nom, ici dis-je.  
\- Bella.  
\- Première sauteuse, Bella ! Criais-je

Puis les autres défilèrent, un par un et je posais à chaque fois la même question . Certains changèrent de nom d'autres non . Je comptais quinze natifs, normal aucune défection chez nous. Mais que six transferts au lieu des dix quand j'ai quitté la cérémonie .

Certains n'avaient pas dû reussir le test du train et du saut dans le filet où même certains avaient dû mourir en sautant du train.

 ****

 **POV Eric**

J'étais dans la salle entraînement à attendre les novices. Quand je vis comme d'habitude , Jade arrivée en première . Elle s'approcha de moi, je la trouvais incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue de sport ou ce débardeur mettait en avant sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment,ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie .

Elle arriva à me hauteur, je vis qu'elle avait juste mis du mascara , toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour mettre en valeur sa beauté naturelle .

Je remis l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille .

« Salut Jade .  
\- Bonjour Eric .  
Je la sentis troubler par mon geste, on se regarda en silence qu'elle mit fin .  
\- Eric, je voulais parler de ton mot …  
\- Il y a rien de plus à ajouter ,viens les autres novices sont arrivés dis-je séchèment . »

Jade se mit avec les novices.

« La première étape vu que vous êtes sept Jade, tu passeras deux fois, mais la dernière mission comptera zéro pour toi . Donc vous serez l'un capitaine Audacieux, l'autre capitaine Sans-Faction. La première étape aucun élimination, par contre oui, pour l'étape 2 et premier nom est chef Audacieux le second chef Sans-Faction dans la classement Dans la seconde étape les gagnants contre les gagnants et les perdants contre les perdants. Le perdant . systématiquement éliminé . Chaque étape sera semblable jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que 2 le classement pour l'étape 1. Maintenant direction les quais »

 **Etape 1**

missions 1 : Jade/Ian  
missions 2 : Hardin/Pavel  
mission 3 Ella/ Sofia  
mission 4 : Dean/Jade

On rentra chez les Audacieux après la fin de l'étape 1. Je reprochais à Jade d'avoir laissé gagné Dean . Elle se trompait, il y a une seule compétition, que j'avais perdu, celle d'être son petit-ami. J'avais été lâche et j'avais laissé la place à Peter.

Je rejoignis Lauren à la cantine .  
« Alors cette première étape ? Demanda Lauren.  
-Pavel, Sofia, Dean et Jade ont gagné . Par contre Jade a laissé gagner Dean, en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun enjeu,vu qu'elle était déjà qualifiée .  
\- Il doit lui rester un peu Altruisme, tu ne l'a pas transformé, entièrement . Et toi et elle s'en est où ?

\- Nulle part, elle va se marier avec Peter comme prévu . Hier je l'ai vu essayé des robes de mariée. Cela m'a rendu furieux,j'ai bu en la voyant faire ses essayages.  
\- Elle ne t'a pas vu ?  
\- Non . Quand Jade est sorti et a quitté Christina . J'ai emmené , Jade dans un bureau en lui disant qu'elle m'appartenait . Ce matin j'ai glissé un mot pour m'excuser, en lui disant que je lui souhaitais d'être heureuse avec Peter et que je me tiendrais éloigné de sa vie .  
\- Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?  
\- Parce que je l'aime et je sais que je la rendrais malheureuse .

\- Ah l'amour se moqua Lauren.  
\- Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule. Bon je dois y retourner . »

«Bon parfait, vous êtes à l'heure .Voilà les résultats de l'étape 2 dis-je

 **Etape 2**

Gagnant

mission 1 : Pavel/Jade  
mission 2 : Sofia/Dean

Perdants  
mission 1 : Hardin/Ian  
mission 2 : Ella/Ian

\- Ian tu feras deux fois, mais pareil cela ne comptera pas. Direction le train . Repris-je après qu'ils aient vu le tableau

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva au même endroit que ce matin. Cela voulait dire l'endroit où on faisait passer aux novices l'épreuve des drapeaux .

\- Bon pour les gagnants, vous serez comme ce matin, un chef Audacieux et un chef sans-faction . Les premiers adversaires seront Pavel contre Jade . Le second groupe Sofia contre Dean . La mission sera identique pour les deux groupes. Les Audacieux devront protéger une personnalité importante, je jouerais ce rôle . Les sans-factions, le but ce sera de le tuer . Vous avez 30 min de mission et 15 min minutes de préparation . Pavel tu seras responsable Audacieux avec dans ton équipe, Sofia,Ian,Hardin. Les autres dans l'équipe de Jade. Je rappelle que cette épreuve est éliminatoire . Bon on commence dis-je .

On arriva à 18h au siège des Audacieux, à la fin de l'étape 2 . Avant de les laisser descendre, je leur dis les dernières choses .

-Reposez vous, demain, on reprend à 8h00, pour les gagnants. Rendez-vous devant le tableau . . Ceux qui ont perdu, vous passerez au bureau, pour que je vous donne une fiche, pour que vous allez demain au service emploi/formation dis-je. »

Le lendemain, les quatre derniers novices en compétition était à l'heure.

« Voici le tableau pour la dernière é deux gagnants suivront la dernière étape de la formation. Les autres seront affect2 ailleurs .

 **Etape 3**  
mission 1 : Jade/Ella  
mission 2 : Sofia/Ian

\- Bon vous avez vu, on file aux quais dis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était au même endroit que la vielle .

-La mission sera pour les Audacieux d'emmener un Divergents chez les Erudits en vie . Pour les sans-faction de le capturer le ramener chez eux . Pour vous avez 20 minutes de préparation et 45 minutes de mission expliquais-je.

On arriva au quartier des Audacieux

-Les deux gagnants je vous attends au train à 8h15, pour assister à la cérémonie du choix, avec les moi et les autres leaders . Les autres suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous donnerai un bon à fournir au service emploi/formation dis-je

J'étais en train de vérifier qu'on avait assez de vêtements et de lits pour les nouveaux novices qui arrivèrent demain . Les dortoirs des novices et transferts étaient séparés . Cette année, quinze de nos jeunes, vont passer la cérémonie du choix . Sept garçons et huit filles . Parmi les novices transferts on ne compte pas plus de dix transferts .

Le lendemain, nous étions les cinq leaders et Ian au train qui s'apprêtait à partir

Max fit une remarque sur son retard à Jade . Il avait raison,mais il pouvait se montrer moins dur avec elle . J'aidais la jeune femme à monter . Je lui dis qu'elle était superbe . Cette robe ne montrait rien mais suggérait, elle était près du corps . Je vis les autres la reluquer, m'observer car la fille de Max était collée contre moi .  
\- Montre leur que tu ne leur appartiens pas dis-je  
\- Toi non plus répliqua t-elle

Elle enleva ma main de sa taille et s'éloigna de moi . Cela me fit mal de savoir qu'elle appartenait à Peter.

Cette année, c'était Johanna Reyes qui présidait la cérémonie

Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue à ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens,qui nous dit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde. Nos jeunes ont atteint le cap des seize ans. Ils se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir…

Je voulais vérifier si elle lui appartenait vraiment à ce connard

\- Tu te souviens nous étions au mêmes placex l'année dernière lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille .

Je lui mordis l'oreille et je passais une main entre ses cuisses . Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand je lui mordis l'oreille . Mais elle arrêta ma main .

\- Je me souviens, mais je suis avec Peter . Je croyais que tu m'aimais, tu me respectais, que tu t'éloignerais de ma vie. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Jade  
\- Parce que je ne supporte pas de t'imaginer avec lui, mais je sais que c'est mieux pour toi .Parce que je voudrais partager tes nuits, tes journées . Parce que je te désir comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucune femme .J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'appartiendras toujours un peu,comme aujourd'hui je t'appartiens, comme je t'ai toujours sûrement appartenu .  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, toujours me dire les mots que je veux entendre, un geste de ta part, mais ne pas vouloir être avec moi . Tu dis que tu veux t'éloigner de ma vie, me voir heureuse et tu le fais pas . Je vais me marier Eric et je ne te laisserais plus t'immiscer entre Peter et moi. Je t'ai donné des chances, aujourd'hui c'est terminé.  
\- Je sais encore aujourd'hui je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je promets à partir d'aujourd'hui de le faire, Jade dis-je .

Jade n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la mienne. Je voulais profiter de nos dernières secondes, seuls, sans Peter . Quand je me concentrais de nouveau, Johanna Reyes commença à donner les noms, des jeunes de la faction .

Aucun Audacieux ne quitta la faction . Par contre on eut dix transferts, deux Sincères , un Fraternel, cinq Erudits, deux Pète-Sec.

\- Ian, Jade on rentre , on va accueillir les novices dis-je.

Je me tenais au bord du toit. Je vis Ian hésiter .  
« Alors le vertige me moquais-je.  
Ian finit par monté . Les novices arrivèrent . Un transfert mourut, le Fraternel . Il n'était plus que six transferts, tous les natifs étaient là .  
« Approchez ! L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour . Si vous ne trouvez pas le courage de sauter,vous n'avez pas votre place ici dis-je  
\- Il y a de l'eau en dessous ? Demanda un Érudit.  
La question des Erudits, toujours la même .  
\- Tu le découvriras en sautant .

La première sauteuse fut une Sincère . Quand tout le monde a sauté. Je redescendis avec Ian rejoindre Jade, Lauren et Rachel qui avait dû arrivé entre-temps .

\- Les natifs avec Rachel , les transfert, avec Lauren. Jade tu vas avec Lauren . Ian avec Rachel  
\- Jade n'aura rien à faire, vu que les natifs connaissent dit Ian.  
\- Tu me contredis, si tu veux je t'élimine direct  
\- Tu ne peux pas .  
\- Tu veux parier , l'insubordination, tu connais ?. »

Ian finit par suivre Rachel.

 **Et voilà le chapitre 14 est terminé . Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, concernant « les missions ». J'attends votre avis .**

 **Peter revient dans le prochain chapitre . Si vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre, concernant l'initiation des nouveaux novices dites-le moi . Le chapitre 15 sera le dernier à propos de la formation leader .  
**  
 **Je vous avoue que pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce qu'Eric va faire, pour rendre Jade malheureuse. Car dans au moins les trois quatre prochains chapitres ce n'est pas prévu .**

 **J'ai déjà publié le chapitre 21 de ma fiction « divergente:télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine,concernant ma fiction « mon amour, mon ennemi » et « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric ».**


	17. Chapter 15

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Message Auteur : En relisant la fiction je me suis rendu compte que j'avais écris fiction entre 10 et 15 chapitre . Comme vous le voyez elle sera plus longue, je pense entre 35-40 chapitres sera une estimation plus juste .**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 ******************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

Nous voilà moi et Ian, pour la dernière épreuve, avant d'être élu officiellement leader de l'initiation .Nous étions dans le bureau d'Eric . Mon père et le jeune leader Audacieux d'un côté du bureau, Ian et moi de l'autre côté.  
« Donc voilà, Max et moi, nous vous avons observé, pendant ses huit semaines, lors de l'initiation des novices . Vos instructeurs vous ont aussi évalué. Avant de choisir, le futur leader ou leadeuse de l'initiation, Max et moi, nous souhaitons entendre, vos propositions, pour améliorer la faction. . Ian nous t'écoutons dit Eric.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par les simulations, car déjà on pourrait voir ceux qui ont un mental d'Audacieux et vu que c'est l'épreuve la plus difficile de l'initiation, cela éliminerait les plus faibles et donc lors de l'entraînement physique, il y aurait moins élimination.  
\- Oui c'est une idée . D'autres ?dit mon père .  
\- On devrait interdire les transferts, car souvent ils nous font perdre notre temps…  
\- Déjà ils ne sont pas beaucoup et donc pour toi Lauren, notre instructrice n'a pas se place . Je te rappelle qu'elle vient des Erudits . D'ailleurs comme notre leader Eric. Et s'il y a plus de transfert, plus aucune raison de test aptitudes et plus de cérémonie du choix . Ces deux étapes sont le fondement du système des factions . Et Grâce au test aptitudes, cela nous permet de déjà déceler les Divergents et je pense que sans ça, comment on fait pour les débusquer ?!Dis-je .

Je me fis violence en parlant de trouver les Divergents, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ian accède au poste, sinon les sans-faction et les Divergents auront un avenir pire que celui de maintenant.  
\- C'est vrai ta remarque est idiote dit Eric froidement.  
\- Euh … dit tout tremblant Ian.  
\- En effet . Jade ? Demanda mon père .  
Je pense qu'on devrait supprimer le fait d'éliminer les novices et de les envoyé chez les sans-faction. En faisant ça, on privilégie les plus costaux au profits des plus faibles .  
\- On est chez les Audacieux pas les Altruistes répliqua Eric .  
\- Je suis au courant, on a besoin de soldats, mais on a besoin aussi de personnes en salle de contrôle , des personnes à la logistique, d'assistants et différents postes qui ne demande pas de compétences en combats . En plus pour renforcé les relations inter-factions, on devrait avoir des sortes « ambassadeurs » pour parler en notre nom. Des transferts Erudits devenu Audacieux par exemple pourrait travaillé en collaboration avec les Erudits. Ils connaissent le fonctionnement de leur ancienne faction. Ces ambassadeurs seront un soutien pour le leader chef qui gère les relations l'initiation on devrait revenir au classement ceux qui ont les places les plus hauts ont les meilleurs postes,ceux plus bas ont les postes les plus ingrats . Et enfin on devrait privilégier entraînement physique aux simulations. En tant qu'Audacieux, nous devons protéger les plus faibles. C'est notre mantra non ? Et on devrait enlever les lancers de couteaux, toute façon lors de missions on ne se bats jamais avec des couteaux et prendre plus le temps d'apprendre aux novices à se servir des différentes armes de notre arsenal .  
\- Je te rappelle que les transferts ont interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec leur ancienne faction dit mon père.  
\- Cette règle est dérogée quand Eric rentre en contact avec la leadeuse Jeanine Matthews qui est sa tante du côté de sa mère non ? Ou que Lauren aide les Erudits pour des soucis informatiques, c'est bien son père qui est chargé de la maintenance informatique chez les Erudits ? Pourtant ni Eric, ni Lauren n'ont montré des signes de trahison envers notre faction . Si un transfert quitte sa faction origine et rejoint la notre c'est qu'il partage nos valeurs dis-je  
\- Et pour ton histoire ambassadeurs, nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans une autre factions .

\- Ce n'est pas interférer ,c'est collaborer . Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, leader Max avec Jeanine Matthews, ce explique aussi la présence de nombreux Erudits, dans nos couloirs non ? Les Erudits interfère pas dans les décisions de notre faction Défiais-je mon père .  
\- Bien sûr … que non dit mon père tout troublé  
\- Bien, on a entendu vos proposions, je vous convoquerais en fin aprem , disons vers 18h00 dans mon bureau, pour vous dire notre décision . Vous pouvez disposer dit Eric. »

A 18h00, on attendait Ian et moi devant le bureau d'Eric . La porte s'ouvrit brusquement .  
« Entrez dit Eric .  
On entra , on resta debout , Eric nous avait pas autorisé à nous asseoir . Il fit le tour de son bureau.  
\- Après une longue conversation avec Max, nous avons décidé de choisir Jade dit Eric.  
Je souris heureuse .  
\- Merci de me faire confiance .  
\- Putain ! Juste parce qu'elle est la fille de Max et qu'elle couche avec toi dit Ian .  
\- Non, la décision a été en ta défaveur, c'est à l'instant où tu as prononcé ton idée débile, d'interdire les transferts dans la faction . Comme Jade l'a rappelé, le test aptitudes est important pour la traque des Divergents et le cérémonie du Choix est une tradition importante, fondamentale dans notre système répliqua Eric  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu aurais dû te la fermer J''allais te proposer de devenir mon assistant dans un premier temps et comme l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans, on n'a pas encore décidé de la date d'élection . Sûrement dans deux ans, le temps que Jade prennent bien ses fonctions, il y aura l'élection pour élire le nouveau Chef leaders, tu serais devenu son assistant . Mais bon vu ton comportement, tu mérites de devenir gardien de la clôture .  
\- Eric, je …  
\- Dégage de ma vue, Ian, avant que je fasse un massacre !

Ian partit la queue entre les jambes. J'allais partir aussi .

\- Jade, reste, nous devons parler de quelque chose .  
Je pensais qu'il allait parler de notre relation, en tout cas notre non-relation ou ma relation avec Peter .  
\- Non, cela n'a rien à avoir avec notre relation, en tout cas notre relation privée . Je dois te parler entre leader et futur leadeuse . Assis-toi dit Eric comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je m'assis .

\- Comment tu savais que je pensais à ça ? Demandai-je  
\- Ton regard. Comme toi, quand tu sais quand je suis près de toi , alors que je suis à plusieurs mètres ou parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour toi et cela m'agace mais en même temps j'en suis heureux .  
\- Eric …  
\- Même si tu l'épouse et que moi un jour je rencontre une autre femme, notre lien, notre connexion seront toujours présente on ne peut rien y faire.

Cela me faisait mal qu'il parle de l'hypothétique fait qu'il rencontre une femme, mais c'était normal, il fallait qu'il avance dans sa vie, comme moi j'étais en train d'avancer dans la mienne, en épousant bientôt, Peter.

\- Je sais et parfois cela me fait peur de savoir que je ne partagerais jamais cette connexion avec Peter. Le seul qui semblait deviner ce que je pensais c'était …  
Je m'arrêtais avant de prononcer le nom de Quatre . Mais je vis qu'Eric avait deviné de qui je parlais .  
\- Disons que nous avions un lien affectif très fort balbutias-je .  
\- Oui.  
\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
\- C'est étrange que tu parles de lui, car je comptais te dire, que quand lui et moi, on s'est retrouvés en compétition pour le poste de leader . Lui aussi a évoqué que mon idée, privilégiait les plus forts et lui aussi avait parlé de supprimer l'épreuve des couteaux . Est-ce que vous en aviez parler ensemble à l'époque ? Demanda Eric .

\- Non, je pense que c'est juste qu'il a fait parti des personnes qui m'ont éduqué, tout comme elle, Christina, Will, Uriah et Zeke . Et il reste un peu au fond d'eux ce qu'ils ont été pendant 16 ans, donc je pense être un peu Sincère, Altruiste, Sincères et bien sûr Audacieuse . Et je pense que dans mon futur métier de leadeuse, cela peut m'aider, je peux mieux comprendre les autres leaders des autres factions, tu en pense quoi ?

Eric s'approcha de moi et me caressa le visage

\- Oui sûrement, mais Jeanine pourrait te considérer comme une Divergente et vouloir ta mort, donc fais très attention , toute façon je ne laisserais jamais ma tante, te faire du mal , tu le sais ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Et quand te maries-tu exactement ?  
\- Dans 3 mois, le 30 août, cinq jours, avant la cérémonie du choix. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir le carton d'invitation …. Je ne voulais pas t'envoyer un , mais Christina m'a dit que cela ferait étrange que je n'invite pas l'un des leaders de notre faction .  
\- Elle a raison .

\- Comment on peut savoir, qu'on veut passer toute notre vie, avec quelqu'un . Pardon, c'est un peu déplacer de parler de ça avec toi . C'est juste que je sèche depuis des jours, pour mes vœux .  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé au mariage, ni aux enfants, encore une raison que tu seras plus heureuse avec lui .  
\- Eric, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Christina, on à la boutique de mariage, faire les derniers essayages pour ma robe .

\- Ok, félicitation, pour ton nouveau poste .  
\- Merci. »

Je me rendais directement à la boutique où Christina m'attendait déjà la porte . Quand on arriva, la vendeuse nous accueillit .  
« Bonjour Jade, Bonjour Christina . Jade ta robe est prête, nous pouvons faire les dernières essayages .

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard de la cabine essayages .

\- Tu as encore maigri me disputa Christina.  
\- Je me suis affinée, avec les entraînements, mais quand je serai leadeuse, je ferais moins de sport.  
\- D'ailleurs samedi soir, grosse soirée pour fêter ça avec Will, Zeke, Peter, Owen et Johanna . D'ailleurs je t'ordonne de te soûler pour moi, vu que je ne peux pas boire .

Christina était enceinte de trois mois, un petit ventre était apparu. Christina avait passé une l'échographie, il y a quelques jours . Will et elle refusait de nous dire le sexe du bébé .Donc comme tout bon Audacieux, Zeke et moi on a fait un pari . Zeke vote garçon moi fille . Celui qui perd doit aller faire de la tyrolienne après avoir bu 10 shooter de vodka .

\- Promis . Vous pouvez encore la réduire ? demandais-je  
Cela faisait deux fois qui la réduisait en raison de ma perte de poids . Il y avait le sport certes, mais je cachais aussi à Christina et Peter que je ne mangeais peu ces derniers temps.  
\- Oui nous pouvons encore dit la vendeuse.

\- Bien dis-je. »

Le samedi, j'allais voir Christina .  
« Jade, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous dans trois heures, pour aller faire les boutiques, pour te trouver une robe dit Christina.  
\- Oui, je sais . J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, mais voilà je voudrais aussi, marqué ce changement de statut dans la faction, par une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mes cheveux longs font petite fille,j'aimerais passer à une couple plus femme .  
\- Ok , rentre dit Christina .

Mon amie me fit asseoir face à sa coiffeuse . Elle mit un t-shirt sur la glace .  
\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda l'ancienne Sincère.  
\- Oui.

Quelques heures plus tard , Christina enleva le T-shirt . J'arborais une coupe courte avec une longue mèche devant bleue .

\- Verdict ? Demanda Christina .  
\- J'adore Chris !  
Je lui sautais dans le bras.

\- Bon maintenant, il faut te trouver une nouvelle tenue ultra-sexy, pour aller avec coupe de cheveux dit mon amie . »

J'optais pour la robe la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais portée, une longue robe noire avec un décolleté plongeant et fendue qui dévoilait mes jambes et pour les chaussures des escarpins simple . Je ne mis aucun bijoux et Christina me maquilla naturellement .

Je fis mon entrée dans le bar de la faction, à mes côtés, Peter . Derrière nous, Will et Christina . Johanna et Owen, nous attendaient déjà .Tout le monde me dévisagea, mais cela me gênait plus . Les Audacieux ne semblaient pas me reconnaître .

« Jade ! Jade ! Cria Tori .  
Tous les Audacieux scandaient mon nom . Ils viennent tous me féliciter, pour mon nouveau poste . J'aperçus au loin, Eric accompagné d'un Audacieuse qui me ressemblait . Il semblait ne pas apprécier ma tenue ou ma coupe, je ne savais pas trop . J'en fus peinée .

On s'approcha de la table, Johanna me prit dans ses bras.  
\- Félicitation, tu le méritais ce poste .  
\- Merci .  
\- Maintenant, on d'appeler comment , leadeuse Jade Spencer me taquina Owen.  
\- Non, on garde cette formulation pompeuse ,pour les Erudits, chez les Audacieux on fait simple, on nous appelle par notre prénom et on tutoie répondis-je .

Tori s'approcha de moi avec une bouteille de champagne .  
\- On va fêter ta promotion à la bouteille de champagne . On garde le souverain de champagne, lorsque tu deviendra chef leadeuse dit Tori  
Elle posa le bouteille sur la table et me prit dans ses bras  
\- Merci Tori .  
\- Quatre, Tris et Uriah seraient fière de toi me chuchota t-elle à l'oreille. »  
Je me dégageais de son étreinte et je lui souris

Je vis Eric partir avec une Audacieuse. Cela me fit mal au coeur . Je refusais de penser à Eric,ce soir et je décidais de boire, pour l'oublier .

Après avoir débarqué chez Eric, après les révélations de Peter, je décidais de monter sur le toit et réfléchir . C'est vrai, seul Eric me chamboulait que cela sois au niveau du coeur ou du corps . Mais je n'avais jamais laissé Peter essayer de faire la même chose, je devrais lui parler de mes désirs, même s'il semblait pas très réceptif .

Je décidais de pardonner aux deux hommes de ma vie . ****

 **POV Eric**

Jade et Ian avaient quitté le bureau .  
« Je suppose que tu veux que cela soit , ma fille qui devienne la leadeuse , pour obtenir mon poste dans deux et accessoirement la sauter dit Max  
\- Comment vous pouvez parler de votre fille avant autant d'irrespect . Votre fille vous a prouvé,nous a tous prouvés au fil de l'initiation qu'elle était faite pour devenir leadeuse . Et oui au début je voulais que votre fille soit leadeuse ,pour obtenir votre place, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent …  
\- Tu l'aimes ricana Max .  
\- Oui je l'avoue .  
\- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qu'elle épouse mais ce crétin ?  
\- Vous comprendriez pas .  
\- Ma fille t'as rendu docile comme un chien .  
\- Votre fille a fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.  
-Pour revenir au choix du futur leader, Ian fera moins polémique, que Jade étant ma fille .  
\- Vous vous trompez, vous avez-vu au repas de la fête nationale, Jade a provoquer un élan empathie et de respect vis-à vis des autres leaders, bien sûr sauf ma chère tante . Elle a raison, nous devons retrouver une unité au sein des factions et arrêter de se quereller . Nous devons faire bloc contre les sans-faction et les Divergents . On ne peut pas se battre sur tous les fronts . Si vous nommez, Ian avec son idée d'interdire les transferts , une loi qui ne passera jamais, car elle anticonstitutionnelle répondis-je.

7 **principes dans cette constitution :**  
1) Les factions seront toujours au nombre de cinq et seront Altruiste, Audacieux , Erudits, Fraternel, Sincères.  
2) La devise sera « la faction avant les liens du sang »  
3) Le test aptitude et la Cérémonie du Choix, sont obligatoires pour tous les jeunes de 16 ans . Les jeunes peuvent choisir de rester dans leur faction origine ou changer de faction .  
4) Une faction ne peut pas refuser un novice transfert . Par contre la faction, peut prendre des mesures contre les novices pas aptes au cours de l'initiation .  
5) Les parents ne peuvent pas s'opposer aux transfert(s) de leur(s) enfant(s)  
6) Le novice transfert ne peut pas avoir de contact avec les membres de sa faction origine avant la fin de leur initiation sauf lors la journée rencontre parents/enfant. Après la fin de l'initiation, les contacts sont limités et encadré .  
7) Un ou plusieurs leaders sont nommés pour diriger la faction . Une élection doit avoir lieu tout les 8 huit ans maximum .

\- Oui c'est vrai cette idée était idiote . Et les autres factions penseront qu'on a choisi un pantin . Les Erudits écriront un article .  
\- Pourquoi entre vous et ma tante, ce n'est plus le grand amour ricanais-je  
Max ne répondit pas .

\- Par contre je ne veux pas d'une bombe à retardement.

\- Elle s'occupe de l'initiation .  
\- Oui, mais elle assistera aux réunions comme tous les leaders.  
\- Vous avez peur de Jade ?! Me moquais-je.  
\- Bien sûr que non . A propos de Ian, c'est un bon élément, il deviendra ton assistant et s'il est promoteur, il deviendra l'assistant du prochain chef leader dit Max.  
\- OK.  
\- Je te laisse leur annoncer . »  
Max partit .

Je convoquais à 18h00, les deux novices pour leur faire part de notre décision avec Max . Ian fut en colère, heureusement qu'il ne fut pas élu, car en tant que leader, il faut garder un certain sang-froid et travailler avec lui, non cela aurait été au-dessus de mes forces .

Après notre conversation avec Jade, je rentrais chez moi . En dessous de la porte du courrier dont l'invitation au mariage de Jade et Peter.

 _Jade Spencer et Peter Hayes  
sont heureux de vous convier à leur_

 _mariage le 5 septembre 2016 à 14h00  
Salle de réception -faction des Audacieux_

Je balançais l'invitation sur la table basse et j'allais me changer en tenue de sport pour évacuer toute cette tension . Je passais des heures jusqu'à la salle de sport, à taper dans le punching-ball, jusqu'à que mes jointures deviennent complètement écorchées .

Au bout de trois jours, je décidais de remplacer le sport, par le sexe , donc je mis un Jean's et ma veste en cuir, sans rien dessous. Ma barbe de trois jours, augmentait mon côté « bad boy »

En arrivant, toutes les Audacieuses, me reluquaient . Je trouvais très vite ce que je cherchais, une fille métisse avec de longs cheveux noirs, bon elle avait les yeux marrons et les beaux yeux gris de Jade, mais je me contenterais de ce sosie de Jade, pour ce soir .

Je m'attablais avec ma conquête du soir, à une table un peu excentrée qui me donnait une vue imprenable sur ce qui passait dans le bar . J'avais remarqué Johanna et Owen, je ne vis pas Jade, ni Peter, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder .

Un moment, Tori cria « Jade ! », reprit par tous les Audacieux . Je tournais ma tête vers l'entrée et je vis une superbe femme à côté de Peter, portant une longue robe noire avec un profond décolleté et fendue dans le bas . Mais ce que je remarquais c'était cette coupe de cheveux .

Comment Jade avait osé couper sa belle chevelure, elle ne tresserait plus ses cheveux, je ne pourrais plus la contrainte à faire des choses pour mon plaisir et le sien . Imaginer toutes ces positions fit poindre mon érection .

Jade tourna la tête vers moi, je devais dire que cette coupe la rendait plus femme et faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris .  
« Allez, viens on va chez moi dis-je à l'Audacieuse .  
On arriva chez moi .  
\- Déshabilles-toi et mets-toi à genoux . Je reviens dis-je.  
J'allais dans la salle de bain, voir si Jade, n'allais pas laisser un élastique et en effet j'en trouvais un . Je reviens et lui donna l'élastique  
\- Attache toi les cheveux , plus précisément tresse-toi les cheveux .  
\- Bien, Eric dit l'Audacieuse .

J'en profitais pour me déshabiller . Ensuite je tournais autour de l'Audacieuse et j'enroulais ma main autour de la natte  
\- Alors comme ça, Jade, tu vas épouser ce crétin ?  
\- Je ne suis pas, Jade, je suis …  
\- Tu seras qui je veux que tu sois !  
Elle hocha la tête. On reprit notre jeu .

\- Alors comme ça, tu vas épouser,ce crétin ? Repris-je.  
\- Oui répondit l'inconnue .  
Je l'embrassais avec férocité  
\- Tu n'aimes que moi , tu l'aimerais jamais, hein jade ?  
Je caressais le renflement de l'un de ses seins  
\- Humm, Non Jamais  
\- Lève-toi , Jade et mets-toi face au mur  
J'avais besoin de me soulager,très vite, si cela avait été la véritable Jade, j'aurais fais duré le jeu plus longtemps

La sosie de Jade s'exécuta. Je me mis derrière elle, je l'embrassais dans le cou, tout en la caressant d'une main son corps et de l'autre en enfonçant mes doigts en elle.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Cria l'inconnue  
J'enlevais mes doigts, j'entendis un gémissement de frustration, très vite remplacer par un gémissement de plaisir, quand je me mis à lécher ses fesses  
\- Eric gémit l'Audacieuse.  
\- Jade tes mains contre le mur et cambres-toi bien, pour que je puisse rentrer en toi .  
L'inconnue s'exécuta et j'entrais brutalement en elle et je commençais à la pilonner sauvagement.  
\- Jade ! Jade ! Hurlais-je  
Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir et l'inconnue non plus . Je me retirais d'elle .  
\- Reste comme ça . Va te doucher et rejoins moi au lit .

Quand l'inconnue eut fini sa douche, j'allais prendre la mienne et le rejoignis au lit . Je m'endormis immédiatement .

Le lendemain, j'avais vu Jade aller vers la salle entraînement . Je passais au café où je lui pris un café latte au lait de soja avec des éclats de caramel . J'allais en salle entraînement et je m'approchais d'elle .  
« Salut Jade .Un café latte au lait de soja avec des éclats de caramel ,pour la nouvelle leadeuse dis-je  
\- Salut Eric . Et toi toujours un café corsé noir .  
\- Ouais, un vrai café Audacieux .  
On alla s'asseoir.  
\- Je sais c'est une question idiote, voir gamine,mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu désaprouvais ma nouvelle coupe. Et ton avis compte pour moi .  
\- Non cette coupe te rend très femme,très sexy, c'est juste quand coupant tes cheveux, tu signifie qu'une époque est révolue, j'ai compris que ce qu'on a vécu était réellement terminé,c'est juste un peu douloureux.  
\- Que vais-je faire, avant le début de l'initiation ? Demanda Jade.  
\- On a vu avec ton père, tu vas être mon assistante  
Elle levait un sourcil, l'air de dire, parce que je suis une fille .  
\- Je faisais le même boulot, j'aidais les autres leaders, hors période initiation, cela n'a rien à avoir avec le fait que tu sois une fille .  
\- Ok .Je suppose que ce café n'a rien de désintéressé . Alors que veux-tu me dire ?  
\- Quoi, tu me crois pas Altruiste ? Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Si tu es Altruiste, je suis Fraternelle .  
\- Non je voulais te parler d'un truc avant que tu l'apprennes, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Si je t'ai convaincue au début d'accepter mon initiation personnelle, cela n'était pas du tout pour t'aider . C'était surtout pour ton convaincre de rester chez les Audacieux, pour pas que la faction subisse la honte de ta défection . Et la seconde chose, je voulais que tu deviennes leadeuse, pour que tu m'aides à accéder au poste de chef leader . Je savais que si tu devenais ma femme, cela passerait auprès des Audacieux que Maya . Bref je me suis servi de toi, en tout cas au début . Et je m'en excuse de t'avoir manqué de respect dis-je .  
\- Eric, je te pardonne , je sais que cette année n'a pas changé que moi mais toi aussi . Et même si tes intentions n'étaient pas nobles, si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fais, je ne serai pas là où j'en suis et je serai pas devenu cette femme dit Jade. »

Après ma conversation avec Peter, je m'en voulais d'avoir balancé, les préférences sexuelles de Jade . Pas en raison de lui mais d'elle . Je rentrais chez moi .

J'étais en train de me préparer un café, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement .  
\- Eric ! Cria Jade  
Elle arriva dans la cuisine .  
-Pourquoi, tu as raconté à Peter que j'aimais me faire sodomiser ?!  
\- Je m'en veux… mais c'est juste qu'il se croit supérieur à moi car tu vas devenir sa femme, je voulais le rabaisser et je sais que toi et moi …  
\- Putain les mecs et votre égo, tout ça à cause de ce que vous avez entre les jambes, vous vous croyez les maîtres du monde !  
\- Je m'excuse .  
\- Je trouve tu t'excuses beaucoup aujourd'hui !  
\- Car tu es la seule qui le mérite .  
\- Eric, je sais que tu sais, que tu es le seul à me faire vibrer que ce soit au niveau du cœur ou du corps, mais ne recommence pas à t'en servir contre moi et pour détruire ma relation avec Peter, sinon mon amour pour toi, se transformera en haine . »

 **POV Peter**

Je me réveillais, Jade n'était pas là . J'allais dans le salon, je vis un mot sur la table .

 _Je suis partie faire du sport .  
Je reviens toute à l'heure ._

Je vis l'heure il était 8h15, on devait être à 9h00 à la pâtisserie, pour choisir le gâteau ,pour le mariage . La pâtisserie était à l'opposé  
 _  
_Je mis vite un manteau, par-dessus mon jogging et mon t-shirt et j'enfilais des baskets .

Quand j'arrivais à la salle entraînement, je la repérais à discuter avec Eric . Je m'approchais d'eux .  
« Salut, mon amour .  
\- Peter, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je viens te chercher, et on doit être à la pâtisserie à 9h00

Ma copine se leva brusquement  
\- Oh merde, je n'avais pas vu l'heure !  
\- Tu sais Jade, en tant que leadeuse de l'initiation, la ponctualité est encore plus importante la taquina Eric.  
\- Tu penses que je peux être renvoyé sourit-elle  
\- Ouais je crois .  
Cette complicité entre eux m'agaçait . Jade fila .  
\- Eric, elle m'a choisi, accepte-le, tu as perdu .  
\- Perdu ? Jade n'est pas un trophée .  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire .  
Eric me plaqua contre le mur  
\- Tu n'es pas digne d'elle… moins non plus, mais si tu l'a fait souffrir je te tue .  
Il me lâcha  
\- C'est toi qui l'as rendue malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant. Elle m'aime moi, plus toi .  
\- Si elle m'aime encore et elle m'aimera toujours .Jade t'a choisi comme seconde option, car je refuse d'être avec elle , pour plus la faire souffrir . Je suis sûr que quand vous baisez,elle pense à moi, pour jouir . Je suis sûr qu'elle refuse que tu la sodomises,car tu n'a pas assez dominant pour elle . Oui je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais baiser dans les couloirs de la faction, comme elle et moi.  
\- Jade faisait tout ça, car tu l'obligeais sale pervers !  
-Non, car elle adore ça . Tu connais mal, ta copine et ta future femme dit Eric.  
Il partit . »

Je rentrais chez moi perturbé, parce que je venais d'apprendre . J'entendais l'eau coulée. Je décidais de vérifier les propos d'Eric . Je me glissais sous la douche et je commençais à embrasser,caresser ma compagne .  
« Peter, on va être en retard  
\- Tu es leadeuse, cela t'offre quelques avantages .  
Je frottais mon sexe contre ses fesses .  
\- Peter, que fais-tu ?  
\- J'ai envie d'essayé .  
\- Peter, je suis pas adepte de cette position .  
\- J'avais raison , Eric mentait .  
Elle se retourna brusquement .  
\- Eric ?! Explique !  
\- Eric m'a affirmé que tu pensais à lui quand on baisait, que tu aimais te faire sodomiser. J'étais sûr qu'il t'avait obligé à faire des trucs …  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain furieuse .

J'arrivais dans la chambre , elle était en train de s'habiller .  
\- Jade, pardon, je …  
\- Tu diras que je serai en retard à la pâtissière. J'ai besoin de réfléchir dit ma copine. _**  
**_****

**La scène des propositions pour améliorer la faction est inspiré du livre « Quatre », page 156-160**

 **« Le souverain » est comme ça qu'on appelle la bouteille de 26,25 litres de champagne (=35 bouteilles de champagne). Le plus connu est le Mathusalem (6 litres = 8 bouteilles de champagne)**

 **Et voilà j'ai terminé le chapitre 15, le destin de Jade est en marche . J'attends votre avis ?**

 **J'espère DivergentPansycake46 tu as aimé la version de ton idée que j'ai reprise, lors du pov Peter . Quand Eric lance à Peter, que Jade ne veut pas qu'il la sodomise car Peter n'est pas assez dominant**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le mariage de Peter et Jade.**

 **Prochaine publication chapitre 26, « mon amour, mon ennemi »**


	18. Chapter 16

****

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Message auteur 1 : Une amie m'a proposé d'être ma bêta donc il devrait plus avoir de fautes .**

 **Message Auteur 2 : Merci à Guest pour sa review, j'espère que la personne se reconnaîtra, car elle n'a pas laisser un pseudo . Heureuse que la relation Eric/Jade te plaise . Ton vœux va être exaucer, ils sont ensemble dans ce chapitre . Peter va beaucoup changer, suite à ce chapitre et je vais essayer de faire réapparaître le Peter des livres-films. Bah écoute pour le mariage,réponse dans ce chapitre!^^**

 **Message auteur : Merci pour vos 35 reviews !**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ****

 **POV Jade**

Et voilà c'était le grand jour, dans quelques heures, j'allais me mariée. Christina et Johanna étaient en train de m'aider à mettre ma robe. 

« Tu es superbe, Peter ne pourra qu'être subjuguer dit Johanna.  
\- C'est le but répondis-je.

Christina sentit que mon ton enjoué était faux.  
\- Johanna, tu peux aller vérifier, que tout est bien arrivé ? Je vais finir de préparer notre leadeuse Dit Christina.  
\- Pas de soucis.  
\- Cela me rassura que soit toi, qui check tout dis-je.  
\- T'inquiète dit Johanna.

Mon amie partie, je m'installais à la coiffeuse. Christina se mit derrière moi, elle prit une brosse et commença à me brosser les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, tu peux encore reculer. Tu dois être Sincère envers Peter, envers toi dit mon amie.  
\- J'aime Peter, je veux passer ma vie avec lui, fonder une famille avec lui, Chris.  
\- Si c'est vrai fonce, si tu as la moindre hésitation, ne le fait pas. Si tu es avec Peter pour ne pas rester seule, car Eric ne veut pas être avec toi, c'est horrible envers lui et toi, tu sera malheureuse. Il faut que tu sois sereine avec ton choix.

\- Je sais que grâce à Peter je finirais par être heureuse. On en parlés avec Eric, notre lien sera là, mais lui aussi un jour, rencontrera une femme et il sera comblé.  
\- Je l'espère sincèrement, mais épouse Peter pour les bonnes raisons …. Alors ta coiffure ?  
\- Parfaite.  
\- Passons au maquillage. »

On n'échangea plus un mot.

Un moment, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre, c'était Sacha, portant un costume noir avec une chemise rouge foncée.  
« Tu es resplendissante, ma chérie dit Sacha.  
\- Tu es très beau aussi.  
\- Prête, c'est le moment.

C'est Sacha qui allait m'accompagner à l'autel et non mon père. D'ailleurs on avait eu une dispute, Max et moi à ce sujet.

 _Flashback_

 _Max était venu, il y a quelques jours frapper à la porte de mon appartement, avec une bouteille de champagne à main.  
« Bonjour Jade.  
\- Bonjour Max.  
Il entra sans que je l'invite à le faire.  
\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle habitude de m'appeler Max, dans l'intimité et non plus père ?  
\- Car je me suis rendu compte que tu ne méritais pas que je t'appelle ainsi. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
\- Je suis venu fêter ta nomination et ton mariage, ta mère et moi, nous sommes fières de toi._

 _\- Pourquoi, elle n'est pas là alors ?  
\- Elle organise la venue des leaders des factions, pour ton mariage.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit pour te féliciter pour ta nomination et ton mariage.  
\- Le vrai raison. Je sais très bien que ma nomination ne te ravie pas, car tu ne pourras pas me manipuler comme Ian. Si j'étais restée la fille d' il y a un an oui, mais plus maintenant. Et mon mariage tu désapprouves, car Peter n'a pas un rang élevé dans la faction. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que j'épouse Eric.  
\- Toi aussi non ?  
Max m'aurait planté un poignard dans le cœur, cela n'aurait pas fait plus mal, mais il ne remarqua rien.  
\- Disons que j'espère que tu ne créera pas incident diplomatique avec les factions, j'ai vu ta réaction face à la leadeuse des Erudits, quand elle t'a accusée d'être une sympathisante des Divergents dit Max  
\- Tu voulais quoi, que je la ferme ! Et toi tu n'as rien dit, car tu es trop faible, devant elle ! Tu es un lâche.  
\- Jade tu me parle autrement car je suis ton père et ton supérieur !  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu, pas pour me féliciter.  
\- Si je suis venu te féliciter et te demander que je t'accompagne à l'autel, lors de ton mariage.  
\- Je te considère pas comme mon père, ce sera Sacha qui m'emmènera à l'autel, c'est lui qui m'a élevée.  
\- Je suis ton père !  
\- Non, mon géniteur.  
\- C'est ça ta vengeance, me foutre la honte, devant la faction, le système.  
\- Tu le fait par fierté pas parce que tu en as envie. Ce sera Sacha et pas toi. »_

 _Max partit en claquant la porte et en partant avec la bouteille. Je pleurais une dernière fois, pour lui, pour son manque amour paternel._

 _Fin flashback_

Alors que j'allais partir avec Sacha et Christina, ma mère fit son apparition.  
« Vous pouvez nous laisser seules, je dois parler à Jade dit ma mère.  
\- Tu peux parler devant eux, j'ai rien à cacher rétorquais-je.

\- Christina, sortons quelques minutes. Nous sommes devant la porte si tu as besoin dit Sacha .

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

\- Voilà, maintenant, ils sont sortis, je t'écoute dis-je en croisant les bras.  
\- Je sais que je ne serai jamais élue la meilleur mère de l'année. Je sais que j'ai été cruelle envers toi. Le jour de ta naissance a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je sais que c'était injuste et cruel de te rendre responsable de ma relation désastreuse avec ton père, mais c'était plus simple, car je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronté lui. Pardonne-moi. Contrairement à lui, je suis fière que tu sois devenu leadeuse. Les leaders de toute les factions, sauf les Erudits tu te doute, m'ont parlés de toi avec un grand respect et admiration. Il m'ont vanté, ta gentillesse, ton humilité, ta franchise et aussi ton courage. Je suis désolé pour toi, qu'Eric ne voit pas la chance qu'il aurait à t'avoir pour femme, mais tu as raison, tu ne dois pas attendre qu'il se décide et choisir un homme qui te donnera ce que tu souhaites.  
\- Et si je me trompais, si j'étais malheureuse. Christina m'a conseillé de suivre mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut.  
\- Sache que quelques soit ton choix, je te soutiendrais contre ton père.  
\- Merci, maman.  
\- Désolé de t'annoncer, ça, ce jour-là, mais j'ai décidé de demander le divorce avec ton père. Je veux rencontrer un homme qui n'aimera que moi.  
\- Tu as raison.  
On s'enlaça et en pleura dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
\- Allez ma chérie, tu dois y aller.  
\- Chris, Sacha, vous pouvez rentrer.

Ils entrèrent.  
\- Tes larmes, c'est pour le mariage, heureusement que je t'ai mis du maquillage water-proof dit Christina un peu fâchée. »  
On se mit tous à rire.

Je fis mon entrée au bras de Sacha, je me dirigeais vers l'autel, toute la faction était là, mon mariage était retransmis sur des écrans géants à travers toutes les factions.

Zeke, Sofia et mes amis qui étaient installés, dans la rangée du centre à gauche, me firent un sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être au premier rang, car ils ne faisaient pas parti de ma famille et n'étaient pas leaders.

Au premier rang à droite, ma mère, les trois autres leaders Audacieux et leurs femmes, ainsi que la leadeuse des Erudits, Jeanine Matthews. Je cherchais Eric du regard, mais je ne le trouvais pas.

Au premier rang à gauche, la famille de Peter, la porte parole des Fraternels, Johanna Reyes, le leader des Altruistes, Marcus Eaton, son bras droit, Andrew Prior et sa femme, Nathalie Prior, Jack Krang, le leader des Sincères.

Me voilà devant autel, Sacha m'embrassa sur le front et alla s'asseoir avec sa femme.

En tant que chef leader, c'est Max qui présidait le mariage.

« Nous sommes tous réunis, aujourd'hui pour unir, la leadeuse Jade Spencer avec Peter Reyes. Les époux jurent de s'unir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, d'être fidèle. Monsieur Reyes jure d'être toujours présent auprès de son épouse en tant qu'époux d'une leadeuse, de ne lui causer aucun tord, qui pourrait mettre à mal sa position de leadeuse au sein de la faction. Jade Spencer en tant qu'épouse et leadeuse assume, un rôle de morale et d'exemplarité au sein de son couple et la faction. Nous pouvons passer aux vœux, Peter Reyes commencé dit mon père.

« Jade quand tu m'as rencontrée à mon arrivé ici, j'étais à tes yeux juste une brute, qui voulais détruire tout le monde, pour obtenir la première place à l'initiation. Puis malgré ton à priori sur moi, tu as acceptée de prendre un café et je t'es montré le vrai moi et comme toutes personnes vivant à tes côtés, tu as fais de moi, une personne meilleure.  
\- Parfait… à toi Jade Spencer.  
\- Je ….  
Peter me prit les mains dont je retirais les miennes rapidement.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu ne peux pas quoi? Je ne comprends pas dit Peter.  
\- Je suis désolé, Peter, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser, ce serait un mensonge vis à vis de toi et de moi, qu'on peut être heureux ensemble. J'ai cru que je t'aimais, mais je ne t'aime pas, j'aime Eric. J'ai toujours aimé Eric et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Pardonne- moi . »

Je courus et quitta la salle de réception, pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre, chez Sofia et Sacha. Et là je laissais mes larmes coulées.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Cria Peter qui venait de débouler .  
\- Peter, Pardon.  
Il m'attrapa le bras et me le serra.  
\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux que tu reviennes m'épouser !  
\- C'est idiot je ne t'aime pas.  
\- Il ne t'aimeras jamais !  
\- Il m'aime.  
\- Pourquoi il ne veut pas t'épouser ?! Tu es une petite idiote ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me foutre la honte devant ma famille ! La faction entière ! Le système entier !

\- C'est juste pour ta fierté !  
\- Tu vas revenir et prononcer tes vœux !  
\- Tu peux pas m'obliger, je suis ta leadeuse, tu as oublié!  
\- Tu renoncera à ça et tu t'occuperas de moi et nos enfants ! J'ai été trop gentil. J'ai cru qu'en essayant d'être gentil, des choses bien m'arriverait, mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer, tu vas le regretter !

A ce moment-là, Peter me fit peur.

\- Ose lui faire du mal et on te tue siffla Zeke.  
Will et Zeke étaient là. Peter ricana.  
\- Jade est ma femme.  
\- Elle ne t'as pas épousé, donc elle n'est pas te femme pauvre idiot dit Will d'un ton d'Érudit.  
\- Lâche là ! Cria Zeke 

Zeke lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit lâcher sa prise. Will me fit sortir de la chambre et referma la porte derrière moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter sortit la gueule défoncée. Je retournais dans la chambre.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste, petite sœur ? Demanda Zeke.  
\- Non, ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Le lendemain matin, de ma nuit d'amour avec Eric. Je quittais le lit et allait me réfugier sous la douche. Mes deux frères m'avaient laisser la plus grande chambre avec la salle de bain privative. Sacha et Sofia avaient eu aussi une salle de bain dans leur chambre, en bas.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir loin de lui, car quand Eric était là, c'est avec mon cœur que je parlais et non ma tête.

En quelques heures j'avais quitté Peter, Eric m'avait avoué ses sentiments, on avait fait l'amour, maintenant il me parlait de vivre ensemble. Depuis peu j'étais leadeuse. Cela faisait trop de nouvelles choses à gérer, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul.

Soudain je sentis des bras m'enlacer.  
« Je me suis inquiété de pas te voir dans le lit. Si tu veux on peut aller voir le service de demande au logement ce matin, j'ai une réunion que cet après-midi.  
Je me détachais de lui et je mis de la distance entre nous.  
\- Eric, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi …

\- Mais hier soir, tu as dis … Jade tu m'aimes ?

\- Comment tu peux poser cette question après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, le fait que j'ai avoué devant tout Chicago que je t'aimais. C'est juste que tout vas trop vite, je viens d'être nominé au poste de leadeuse, Peter et moi c'est terminé depuis hier. Quelques heures plus tard tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes et tu veux vivre avec moi. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, de digérer tout ça.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit cela hier ? J'aurais compris.  
\- Car quand tu es près de moi, j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement, mon cœur prend le pas sur ma raison.

\- On est deux. On ira à ton rythme.  
\- Merci, Eric.  
\- Je peux quand même prendre cette douche avec toi ?  
\- Juste une douche le taquinais-je. »

Je me retrouvais cambré, les mains contre la paroi de la douche, Eric me pilonnant le cul, je me perdis dans cette étreinte, passionné, torride et bestiale.

 ****

 **POV Eric**

C'était le grand jour, Jade allait se marier. J'étais dans mon lit, j'avais un mal de crâne dû à alcool bu la veille ou la nuit blanche.

Je voyais Jade lui dire oui et cela me rendait triste, en colère.

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer chez moi, cette personne ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, violemment.

« Eric lèves-toi, tu dois être dans une heure à la cérémonie dit Lauren.  
Elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre en grand.  
\- Je n'irais pas.  
\- Tu dois être présent en tant que leader.

\- Je m'en fous.  
\- Alors pour elle, pour empêcher ce mariage.  
\- Tu as regardé trop de comédie romantique ricanais-je.  
\- Tu es un lâche, Eric !

Je bondis du lit en entendant cette insulte.

\- Je t'interdis, Lauren ! Hurlais-je  
\- Tu es un lâche, car tu refuses de te battre pour Jade.  
\- Non, je suis pas un lâche, je refuse de lui imposer une vie de tristesse à mes côtés, parce que je l'aime.  
\- C'est des mensonges, tu refuse simplement d'être heureux. Tu comptes toute ta vie te taper des Audacieuses et voir Jade avec lui. Pourquoi tu t'infliges cette punition ?  
\- Si je l'a trompais, comme avec Maya, que j'aimais.  
\- Ne compare ta relation avec cette idiote, avec ce que tu pourrais vivre avec Jade. Jade est ton égale, en devenant leadeuse à son tour. Malgré ce que tu lui a fais subir, elle t'a pardonnée, cela montre une grande sagesse et une grande force. Vous êtes opposés mais complémentaires. Si tu ne décides pas, vous serez malheureux tous les deux.  
\- Au contraire, elle sera heureuse avec lui. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, le mariage et les gosses, ce n'est pas fait pour moi, cette vie rangée.  
\- Ou tu n'avais pas rencontré la femme, qui te donne envie de penser à ça …. J'y vais je dois aller me préparer. Réfléchis, Eric. »

Je retournais au lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Christina débarqua dans mon appartement.

« Christina mon appartement, ce n'est pas porte ouverte ! Alors ils sont mariés ?! Criasi-je  
\- Elle ne l'a pas épousée, elle a avoué devant toute la faction qu'elle n'aimait que toi.

\- Elle a fait quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Donc maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul et lui dire ce que tu ressens et avoir une relation avec elle. Sois un Audacieux et mets-toi à nu, Eric dit Christina.  
\- Je suis ton leader, Christina dis-je mais le ton n'avait rien de convaincant.  
\- Tu es peut être mon leader, mais Jade est ma famille et si tu bouge pas ton cul, tu vas avoir à faire à mon mec et Zeke. »

L'ancienne Sincère quitta mon logement.

Je me levais de mon lit dont je n'avais pas bougé et j'allais me doucher, me raser et m'habiller.

Ensuite j'allais chez les parents adoptif de Jade. Ce fut Sofia qui m'accueillit.  
« Elle est dans sa chambre dit-elle.  
\- Merci ».

Je montais les escaliers rapidement, la porte était entre ouverte. Jade était en tenue de sport, elle tapait sur un punching-ball. Je rentrais sans faire de bruit. Et je décidais de suivre le conseil, de l'ancienne Sincère au pied de la lettre. Je me déshabillais entièrement .

« Jade dis-je .

Elle se retourna, elle me vit nu.  
\- Eric que fais-tu ici ? En plus nu ?  
\- Christina m'a dit que tu ne l'avait pas épousé car tu m'aimais. Elle m'a dit de me mettre à nu devant toi.  
Jade éclata de rire, ce rire semblait lâcher toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs heures ou jours.

\- Je ne pense pas que Christina, parlait de ça, quand elle t'a dit de te mettre à nu.  
Jade s'approcha de moi, elle posa sa main sur mon torse.  
\- Pardon je suis un idiot et un lâche. C'est dernières heures j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je veux essayer de construire une relation sérieuse avec toi, un jour que tu deviennes ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides. Je sais que grâce à ta présence à mes côtés, je pourrais sortir des ténèbres et aller vers la lumière, tu es un ange tombée du ciel, pour faire de moi un homme meilleur. Je te promets d'essayer de ne jamais de te décevoir et si je le fais pardonne moi. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le moment où mon regard à croisé le tien, lors du saut dans le filet. Mais je m'interdisais de ressentir ça, quand tu n'étais qu'une gamine. Puis après je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te rejetais…. Car je ne peux pas te cacher mes fêlures et c'était quelques choses qui me terrifiait. Je t'aime Jade dis-je.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Eric.

On se regarda plusieurs minutes en silence, c'est elle qui le rompit.  
\- Cela change, c'est toi qui est nu devant moi et moi habillée. Cela veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, baby.  
\- Mets-toi à genoux ordonna Jade.  
Je m'exécutais, je ne me sentais pas faible, c'était juste un rétablissement de l'équilibre.  
\- Eric… je  
\- Vas-y Jade.

Elle tourna autour de moi, sans parler, sans me toucher, pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était frustrant mais excitant.

Jade commença par m'embrasser le cou, pendant que ses mains caressaient mon torse.  
\- Jade gémis-je.

Puis elle monta à califourchon et commença à m'embrasser sauvagement, en bougeant son bassin contre mon sexe.  
\- Jade !  
Je voulus lui enlever son débardeur, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je serai le seul nu.  
\- Non Eric dit-elle.  
Elle mit mes mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Tu ne les bouges pas, tant que je t'ai pas donné l'ordre. Ok ?  
\- OK  
J'adorais la voir dominatrice. 

Jade continua à m'embrasser mais cette fois avec tendresse et sur tout le visage : mon front, mon nez, mes joues, mon menton, puis elle termina par un baiser chaste. Avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander accès à ma bouche. Autorisation que je lui accordais, au début je réussi à lui laisser le contrôle, mais pris par la fougue, j'attrapais ses cheveux d'une main et j'entourais sa taille de mon bras, pour la plaquer contre moi. Elle se détacha et mit fin au baiser.  
« Pardon, j'étais pris par la passion dis-je.  
\- Je vais te donner une nouvelle chance.

Elle me fit allonger et me mis les mains derrière la tête.  
\- Ne bouge pas dit Jade.  
\- Promis.

Jade reprit notre baiser, cette-fois-ci je réussis à me contrôler. Pendant qu'elle m'embrassait, son corps ondulait, ses mains caressaient mon corps.

\- Jade !

Sentir le tissu de son pantalon frotter contre mon sexe, ses mains sur mon corps, cette fille me rendait complètement dingue.

Puis, ce fut encore plus dur, quand mon amante, remplaça ses mains, par sa bouche. Elle embrassa mon cou, puis elle descendit vers mon torse, puis ma partenaire lécha le reste de mon corps et s'arrêta à la limite de mon phallus dressé.

Jade releva la tête et me fixa du regard, pendant qu'elle enleva son débardeur et son soutien gorge

\- Caresse moi Eric.

Je remontais mes mains sur ses cuisses, puis vers son ventre où je m'attardais, Jade son cambra.  
 _  
_-Humm Eric.

Puis mes mains remontèrent vers ses seins que je caressais et je pris entre mes doigts ses tétons se dressèrent  
\- Eric !

Mes caresses ne fit qu'augmenter les ondulations de son bassin sur mon sexe.

\- Eric finit de me dévêtir.

Je fus sadique et je pris tout le temps pour la dévêtir alors que je voyais qu'elle brûlait autant de désir que moi.

Quand elle fut nue, j'insérais deux doigts en elle et je commençais à faire des va-et vient. Elle se tortillais.

\- Plus… gémit-elle.

J'insérais un troisième doigt et je jouais avec son clitoris pour lui donner du plaisir, la faire mouillé mais pas jouir. Quand elle fut prête à me recevoir je retirais mes doigts, elle gémit de frustration.

Mon amante se positionna sur mon sexe, mes mains étaient sur ses hanches. Jade me sourit et elle commença onduler lentement pendant que qu'elle prenait mes mains et les faisais parcourir son corps de déesse.

On se regardait, elle était consciente à ce moment-là de l'attraction qu'elle avait sur moi et en jouait Jade commençait à sucer lentement mes doigts pendant que la cadence des ses hanches accéléraient. Nos corps, nos gémissements étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à l'apothéose. Après notre orgasme Jade s'écroula sur moi.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, on reste comme ça un long moment dans le silence. Puis quand je la sentis grelotter, je la portais jusqu'à son lit. Je me mit à côté d'elle et je rabattis les couvertures sur nous.

Je me mis sur les coudes pour l'admirer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jade, tu es tellement exceptionnelle, un ange tombé du ciel. Comment tu peux t'intéresser à une brute comme moi ? Comment tu peux encore m'aimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?  
\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, je ne veux plus être séparé une seconde toi. Si tu veux on fera une demande de logement, pour en avoir un nouveau. Es-tu d'accord ?  
\- Oui je suis d'acord. Moi non plus je ne veux plus être séparé de toi»

Je m'endormis comblé dans les bras de la femme que j'aime.

**************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 16 est terminé, ils sont enfin ensemble ! Alors votre avis ?**

 **Dans le chapitre 17, le retour de Quatre,Tris et Uriah, cette fois pour de bon . Ils vont se revoir avec Jade.**

 **J'ai besoin de votre aide , je voudrais que Jade et Eric sois coincés chez les sans-faction et combattre Max et Jeanine, de sauver les Divergents et essayer de changer le système avec l'aide des sans-faction voir pourquoi pas avec les Altruistes ( à réfléchir). En gros que Jade devienne leadeuse d'un groupe réunissant les sans-faction, Divergents et certaines factions . J'ai besoin de trouver une raison logique pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas repartir chez les Audacieux ?**

 **J'ai publié le chapitre 23 de « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ».**

 **La prochaine fiction publiée sera les deux versions de « mon amour, mon ennemi »**


	19. Chapter 17

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Message auteur : Merci à toi Marine (Guest), pour ta review et ton enthousiasme sur cette fiction . Malheureusement vu que tu n'ai pas inscrite je ne peux pas te prévenir de la publication de ce chapitre, en espérant que tu le verras comme même .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

… ****

 _2 mois plus tard_

 **POV Eric**

Je me réveillais cherchant une présence à mes côté, mais je ne la trouvas pas. Jade et moi, nous vivions ensemble depuis le week-end dernier. Puis j'entendis le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain. Je sais que cette nuit, Jade n'a pratiquement par dormi.

Parce que hier, c'était la fin de l'initiation des Audacieux et que certains novices ont dû quitté la faction des Audacieux, en raison de leur mauvais classement. Son père et les autres leaders avaient refusé le rétablissement du classement comme à mon époque. La règle du renvoi que j'avais instauré, lors de ma prise de fonction en tant que leader de l'initiation était toujours en vigueur.

Je sais que Jade prenait ce refus personnellement, je l'avais vu dire un mot encouragement à chaque novice qui quittait la faction.

Je savais qu'une autre chose l'angoissait aujourd'hui, voir deux.

La première c'était qu'elle allait parler à la réunion des factions de son projet de gouverner tous ensemble, mais surtout intégrer les sans-factions aux système. C'était une réunion qui avait lieu une fois par an, où tous les leaders devaient exposés leur projet ou des changements pour leur faction (C'est là que j'avais parlé de mon changement pour l'initiation des Audacieux, il y a quatre ans) ou Chicago et aussi du budgets alloué à chaque faction.

La seconde chose si les autres factions acceptaient de discuter avec les sans-factions, elle serait sûrement en première ligne et donc ça voulait dire revoir ses frères et Tris.

Moi aussi j'avais mal dormi cette nuit, pour une toute autre raison, je voulais demander Jade en mariage. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la douche.

Je laissais tomber mon boxer et me glissais sous la douche. Je l'attrapais par les hanches, elle se blottit contre moi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu arriveras à les convaincre tous dis-je.  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer une simple règle, alors modifier le système et essayer d'intégrer les sans-faction, c'est l'Everest.  
\- Tu oublies quelques choses, là il n'y aurait pas que ton père et les autres qui sont juste des valets de ton père, mais il y aura aussi les leaders des autres factions et à part ma chère tante, ils t'apprécies tous.  
\- C'est vrai.

Je la retournais pour qu'elle soit face à moi.  
\- Laisse-moi te faire oublier tes soucis quelques minutes.  
\- Seulement quelques minutes dit-elle en souriant.  
\- De très longues minutes …

Je commençais à l'embrasser doucement, puis je descendis mes lèvres dans son cou, pendant que je caressais le creux de ses reins.  
\- Eric gémit Jade.

Je vis les mains de ma compagne qui enlaçait mon cou, descendre sur mon torse. Je lui attrapais les poignets et les remis en place.  
\- Pense qu'à ton plaisir, mon amour.

Mes mains caressaient ses seins, pendant que je l'embrassais fougueusement. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre les parois de la douche.

\- Je vais te faire gémir avec ma bouche lui murmurais-je.

Je descendais mes lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons dressé, pendant que l'une de mes mains continuait à caresser son autre sein et mon autre main était perdu dans son intimité.

Jade se tenait à mes cheveux.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Hurla t-elle.

Puis je fis la même chose à l'autre sein, pendant que la main qui n'était pas dans son intimité caressait son corps.

\- Eric gémit-elle comme une prière.

Ensuite je reprenais sa bouche avec passion, ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, elle me griffait, pendant que mes doigts allaient de plus en plus vite en elle.

\- Eric, fais-moi jouir.

\- Pas encore, baby, on a dit des longues minutes, tu te souviens.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et puis je veux que tu sois complètement folle, avant que tu sentes mon sexe en toi.  
En prononçant ses mots, je frôlais de mes doigts son clitoris.  
\- Eric gémit-elle. 

La seconde suivante j'enlevais mes doigts.

\- Eric ! dit-elle frustrée.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas exigée, mes doigts seraient toujours en toi, baby.

Je me mis à genoux et je commençais à embrasser, lécher son corps avec lenteur. Jade se tenait à mes cheveux les jambes écartées.

Puis je frôlais de mes lèvres son intimité en soufflant dessus.

\- Eric !

Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches et j'embrassais ses cuisses. Mon amante se cambrait, me tenait fortement les cheveux.

Arrivée devant son intimité, je la contournais et je repris mes baisers son son corps cette fois-ci de bas en haut.

Je me relevais.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te faire un cunni , baby.  
\- Oui gémit-elle.  
\- Pas ce matin.

Je la soulevais, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la pénétrai doucement et je fis des va-et vient lent et profond. Je voulais sentir le plaisir monter autant en elle qu'en moi. On s 'embrassa avec douceur, malgré l'intense plaisir et désir qui nous submergeait.

C'était le moment de me lancer.

\- Jade, épouse-moi.

Elle me regarda surprise. Je donnais un dernier coup de rien et on jouit. Je la reposais. On se doucha , puis on alla s'habiller dans un silence assourdissant.

Je sortis de la chambre et j'allais chercher la bague dans ma veste et je rejoignis ma copine, qui était entrain de mettre ses chaussures.

J'ouvris la boîte.

\- Jade, épouse-moi répétais-je.

Ma copine me regarda pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, Eric.

Elle sortit de la chambre en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je la retiens.  
\- Pourquoi ?! Dis-je en colère et attristé.  
\- Car ils sont pas là … Quand j'ai épousé Peter, j'ai compris que mon mariage avec lui ne comptais pas, car je m'en foutais qu'ils ne soient pas présent. Mais à la seconde où j'ai pensé à notre mariage à toi et moi. J'ai voulus qu'Uriah, Tris et Quatre soient présent. Je veux que toute ma famille soit réunis, le jour où je t'épouse.  
\- D'accord. Jusqu'à ce jour, tu porteras ton alliance à l'annulaire de la main droite et je ferais pareil, quand on ira acheter la mienne.  
\- D'accord. »

Chez les Audacieux, quand un couple portait une alliance à l'annulaire de la main droite, cela voulait dire qu'il avaient une relation sérieuse et monogame. Certains couple Audacieux passaient ensuite par le mariage d'autre non.

Jade et moi, on était arrivé sans encombre chez les Sans-Factions, quand elle avait prononcer le nom de Quatre. Je ne croyais pas que je devais ma vie à ce connard.

Puis ses deux « frères » avaient vu nos alliances et la voilà enfermer dans un bureau avec qu'eux. Je tournais comme un lion en cage.

« Alors quoi, Eric, tu as peur que Quatre et Uriah fassent échouer ton plan dit Tris.  
\- Quel plan ?!  
\- On sait tous les trois que tu veux séduire Jade, pour obtenir la place de chef leader à la place de son père. Je suis sûr que son père et sa mère t'ont ordonné de la séduire et de gagner sa confiance, pour la piéger et nous par la même occasion.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est parents me l'ont ordonné mais Jade le sait. Je l'aime, Tris. Je m'en fous que tu crois ou pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu est un Erudit, vous êtes connu pour êtres des manipulateurs avoua t-elle.  
\- Will est un ancien Erudit, ton père aussi.  
\- Ne …

Jade et ses deux « frères » sortirent à ce moment-là. Ma copine s'approcha de moi et me sourit. Elle me prit la main. Puis elle se tourna vers Evelyn Eaton.  
« Désolé, pour ce désagréments, Evelyn, nous pouvons commencer la réunion dit Jade.  
\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez, Jade. »

Je vis chez Evelyn Eaton, ce même respect et admiration que chez les autres leaders. Ma compagne allait réussir, j'en était certain.

Me voilà bloqué chez les Sans-Factions, car j'étais considéré comme un traite en ayant voulu, protéger ma compagne qui avait sauver un Divergent. Je lui en voulais à elle d'avoir sauver ces dangers pour le système et à moi d'avoir mal effacer les vidéos.

Je finirais par me pardonné et à elle aussi, mais pas ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on était ensemble, on dormi de chaque côté du lit. 

**POV Jade**

Me voilà pour ma première réunion des factions. C'était impressionnant de voir tous ses leaders, dans une même pièce, bien sûr il y avait mon père et les deux autres leaders, Edward et l'autre je me souvenais jamais son nom. Il y avait Johanna Reyes et un autre Fraternel qui se nommait Luis, Jeanine Matthews, Jack Krang et enfin Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior.

On discuta d'affaire courante

«Bon voilà la réunion est terminé dit mon père.  
\- Je ne crois pas, je devais exposer mes idées dis-je.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai dit-il en se défilant.  
\- Pourtant c'est écrit à l'ordre du jour. Donc ma première idée, c'est qu'on travaille ensemble de nouveau et pas qu'on dénigre les autres factions. Pour cela il faudrait plus de réunion comme cela. Déjà il ne faudrait pas qu'une seule faction gouverne …  
\- Tu remets en cause nos choix des Altruiste, la faction gouvernante dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Non, je pense qu'on est tous capable de gouverner Chicago. Déjà pour cela il faudrait que chaque faction ait cinq leader comme nous ce serait plus démocratique et on gouvernait tous ensemble équitablement et chaque président serait élu, cela tournerait chaque année, une fois la présidente est Fraternelle,ensuite Erudite, ect...  
\- Petite, tu ne peux pas interagir dans le fonctionnement de chaque faction dit Marcus.  
\- Déjà ne m'appelez pas petite, je suis une leadeuse au même titre que vous.  
\- Non, en effet, mais par contre cette idée de changer de président du conseil est une bonne idée dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Comme ça, l'année où les Erudits gouverne, c'est le chaos dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Vu qu'on sera ensemble, cela sera impossible, le président sera juste là pour que les réunions se passent bien et vérifie l'application des décisions et tranche en cas d'égalité.  
\- Rien nous n'empêchera, les autres leaders de l'évincé, si celui-là prends trop de pouvoir dit Eric.  
\- Elle a raison , on doit plus coopérer, comme voulut lors de la création de Chicago dit Johanna Reyes.  
\- C'est vrai même oui si cela ne doit pas interférer dans le fonctionnement de chaque faction répliqua Jack Krang.

Ce premier projet passa même si les faction refusait d'avoir plus de leaders.

\- J'ai une seconde proposition, je souhaiterais intégrer les sans-faction au système.  
\- Vous êtes folle, les intégrer cela veut dire la destruction de nos système ! Pourquoi pas les Divergents pendant que vous y êtes ?! Dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Si on ne les intègre pas, on va détruire le système. L'histoire nous a montré qu'un peuple opprimé, un jour se révolte. Ils peuvent nous déclarer la guerre.

\- Vous êtes là, pour nous protéger.  
\- Certes, mais à force d'envoyer nos novices chez eux, ils connaissent nos méthodes.  
\- Ce sont des nuls répliqua mon père.  
\- Certains ont fuit, en raison de leur Divergence et étaient de très bon combattant.  
\- Tu penses à eux.  
\- Pas simplement.  
\- Quelle est votre idée ? Demanda Andrew Prior.  
\- Améliorer leur conditions de vie, par la nourriture, le logement, ne pas les mettre à la marge de la société, leur trouver une fonction.  
\- Vous voudriez qu'ils fassent parti du gouvernement ? Demanda Johanna Reyes.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas.  
\- Cela va être anarchie répliqua Jeannine Matthews.  
\- Non, la paix, si on trouve un terrain neutre, on évitera une guerre dis-je.  
\- Si c'était pour qui irait ? Demanda Marcus Eaton.  
\- Moi. Elle vous connaît tous, moi je suis un nouveau visage.  
\- Elle a raison dit Andrew Prior.  
\- Passons au vote. Moi je suis contre dit mon père.  
\- Moi je suis pour dit Johanna Reyes.  
-Normal vous être Fraternel, vous êtes touché, par ce discours de paix dit mon père.  
\- Moi aussi dit Andrew Prior.  
\- Idem dit Marcus Eaton .  
\- Normal ce sont vos protégés réplique le chef leader des Audacieux.  
\- Je pense que ce serait une forme de justice humaine dit Jack Krang.  
\- Vous êtes fou. Je vote contre dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Pareil, je suis contre dit Edward .  
\- Contre aussi dit le leader Audacieux dont je souvenais pas de son nom.

Eric est celui qui ferait pencher la balance. On avait 4 pour et 4 contre, je ne pouvais pas voter vu que c'était ma proposition ..

\- Eric ?! Demanda mon père.  
Mon copain se tourna vers moi .  
\- Jade, je te donne mon vote, à une condition si je viens avec toi chez les Sans-Faction, hors de question que tu y aille seule.  
\- Toute façon, elle n'ira pas seule, je monterai une équipe dit le chef leader des Audacieux.  
\- Non, sinon les Sans-Factions, ne voudront pas discuter dis-je.  
\- Alors ? Demanda Eric  
\- C'est du chantage dis-je en souriant.  
\- Non de la négociation dit-il.  
\- Ok .  
\- Je vote pour. »

Quelques jours plus tard, on avait eu un rendez-vous chez les Sans-Factions, Eric et moi. J'étais entrain d'enfiler la veste de mon frère Quatre que j'avais planqué.

« Ah qui est cette veste ? Demanda Eric qui rentrait dans la chambre.  
\- A Quatre. Il l'avait laissé en s'enfuyant et je l'ai caché.  
\- Ils te manquent.  
\- Ils sont ma famille ».

On prit un premier train de la faction des Audacieux à celle des Altruistes. Je stressait tellement que j'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur battre dans mes tempes.

Puis on prit un second train de la faction des Altruites pour aller chez les Sans-Factions. Là on a eu le droit à un commis d'accueil.

« Que font deux Audacieux, dont l'un des leaders Audacieux ici ? Demanda le Sans-Faction armé d'un couteau.

Sa bande nous entourait .  
\- Je m'appelle Jade Spencer, je suis la nouvelle leadeuse des Audacieux. Votre chef nous attend.  
\- Qui me dit que c'est vrai.  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien si votre chef ne vous passe pas les infos.  
\- Non, à propos de ton identité, ma belle.  
\- Tu lui parles autrement, sinon je te tue dit Eric.  
Je posais la main sur le torse de mon homme.  
\- Quatre, vous confirmera mon identité.

Quand il entendit son nom, les sans-faction baissèrent leur arme. Je me doutais que mon frère serait une personne importante chez les Sans-Factions, comme il l'était chez les Audacieux.

Le Sans-Faction que se prénommait Edgard, nous conduisit jusqu'à son leader ou plutôt sa leadeuse.  
« Bonjour, je suis Evelyn Eaton dit la femm .  
\- Je vous croyais morte dis-je surprise.  
\- Comme le reste de Chicago.  
\- Eric que fais-tu là ?! S'énerva Quatre qui était derrière Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Il m'accompagne Tobias dis-je.  
Mon frère me regarda surprit.  
\- Personne ne m'appelle par mon véritable nom chez les Audacieux sauf Tris et….  
\- C'est moi, Jade.  
\- Jade ! 

Mon frère me prit dans les bras, on pleurait . Puis je fus enlacer par Tris et Uriah.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Je suis devenu leadeuse des Audacieux, je m'occupe de l'initiation, maintenant.  
\- Cela n'explique pas sa présence ici dit Quatre .  
\- Il …  
\- Regarde sa main droite et celle Eric dit Uriah.  
Tobias me prit la main violemment.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Cria mon frère.  
\- Tu es débile, Quatre, cela veut dire qu'on est ensemble dit Eric.  
\- Eric, s'il te plait … Dis-je.  
\- Tobias, stop ! Ordonna Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Evelyn ne t'occupe pas de nos histoire de famille, cela ne concerne, que ma sœur Jade, Uriah, et moi. Toi tu viens avec moi dit mon frère en me tirant par le bras. »

Je me retrouvais dans un bureau sûrement celui de la leadeuse des Sans-Factions.  
« Jade, franchement qu'a fais-tu ?! Cria Quatre énervé et attristé.  
\- On te pensait plus intelligente que ça, petite sœur dit Uriah.  
\- Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Eric. Si je t'avais écouté, je serai en train de vivre une vie merdique chez les Altruistes. Lui a toujours cru en moi et que je pouvais être leadeuse, contrairement à vous deux.  
\- Il te manipule dit Quatre .  
\- Oui au début, mais il a fini par tombé… non accepter qu'il m'aimait depuis son arrivée ici. Je suis heureuse avec lui, sans lui, je ne serai pas là entrain de défendre mon projet pour essayer intégrer les Sans-Factions au Système … Et les Divergents, mais sur ce dernier point, Eric ne sait rien.  
\- Tu veux nous intégrer ? Dit Uriah surpris.  
\- Pour moi vous êtes le lien entre les factions par la destruction.  
\- Revenons à Eric. Et Peter ? dit Quatre.  
\- Je croyais aimer Peter, mais c'était faux. J'aime Eric .  
\- C'est un manipulateur.  
\- Il a changé et il m'aime.  
\- Il a gagné ta confiance pour pouvoir détruire tes projets. Éjecte-le de ta vie.  
\- Je vous aimes tous les deux, mais je veux interdit de décider à ma place. »

Après ma discussion avec mes frères, on discuta des raisons de ma venu ici, avec Evelyn Eaton, Quatre et le fameux Edgard. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, on décida que je devais fixer un rendez-vous avec les autres factions et que je devais essayer d'avoir plus de vivres pour eux. Evelyn Eaton n'était pas contre, trouver une solution de paix avec les factions mais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à partir en guerre, si besoin.

Eric et moi, on allait rentrer chez les Audacieux, quand soudain un Sans-Faction débarqua.

« Les deux Audacieux sont accusés de trahison envers les faction dit le sans-faction.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Evelyn Eaton .  
\- On voit les deux leaders discuter avec un Sans-Faction et le jeune homme qu'il accompagne partir avec le Sans-Faction. Ils sont accusés de nous transmettre des informations et de sauver les Divergents.  
\- C'est faux ! Eric ne savait pas que j'avais sauvé ce Divergent. Et aucun de nous d'eux est une taupe.  
Je me retournais vers Eric .  
\- Eric je …  
\- Jade, je sais, un jour en salle de contrôle je t'ai vu faire. J'avais effacé la vidéo en tout cas je le croyais. Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fais, mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.  
\- Vous ne pouvez plus rentrez chez vous, Bienvenu chez les Sans-Factions dit la leadeuse des Sans-Factions.  
\- Merci Evelyn »

On se retrouva dans une chambre minuscule Eric et moi. Eric était en colère, mais je ne savais contre qui moi ou lui, sûrement un peu des deux. 

**POV Peter**

Je ne supportais plus les rires moqueurs ou les regards compatissants. Je voyais le bonheur d'Eric et Jade via les vidéos surveillances et je ne le supportais pas. En plus j'avais remarqué, il y a peu l'alliance à leur doigts.

Eric ne faisait qu'humilier, depuis qu'il était leader de la protection du système, que cela soit dans la sphère professionnel ou personnel.

Un soir, Jade et Eric rentrait d'une soirée au restaurant. La leadeuse était superbe dans sa robe fendue noire.

Le couple s'embrassait dans les couloirs de la factions, puis Jade se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur, les deux amants se caressaient. Eric regardait la caméra en souriant, il savait que je les observaient. Puis Jade se retourna face au mur, Eric fit glisser sa robe en lui murmurant sûrement des mots salaces à l'oreille, tout en continuant à la déshabiller et à regarder la caméra dans ma direction. La jeune femme fut bientôt nue.

Eric se déshabilla à son tour. Le couple baisait sous les regard des Audacieux, ils s'en foutaient ou plutôt cela semblait les exciter.

Le leader Audacieux culbuta sa copine par derrière et elle adorait ça vu l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose qu'elle refusait que je lui fasse.

Ils se rhabillèrent, Eric me fit un sourire moqueur avant de quitter le champ de la caméra.

Le couple avait fait de ma vie un enfer, j'allais détruire la sienne, même si je ne savais pas encore comment les faire tomber.

Un jour, je vis Eric quitter précipitamment, la salle de contrôle alors que j'étais parti me chercher une café. Il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.

Je décidais de trouver ce qu'avait rendu le leader Audacieux aussi nerveux. Et après trente minutes de recherche, je trouvais un fichier d'aujourd'hui effacé.

Ce que je vis sur la vidéo me sidérait, je vis Jade discuter avec un Sans-Faction. Il y avait un novice avec elle, Frank. Le novice partit avec le sans-faction. Cela voulait dire deux choses, qu'elle était une informatrice pour les Sans-Factions et qu'elle protégeait les Divergents.

Le fait qu'Eric avait effacé la vidéo, voulait dire qu'il protégeait sa compagne et c'était lui aussi un traite.

Je décidais de garder cette information secrète, le temps de m'en servir à un moment propice.

Deux semaines plus tard, Eric et Jade étaient parti négocier, un traité de paix avec les Sans-Faction. Je savais que Max et Jeanine étaient contre. Je me rendis au bureau du chef leader, je surpris une conversation entre les deux leaders, la porte était resté entrouverte.

« Comment on va pouvoir empêcher ça, ta fille les a tous conquis dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va trouvé.

Je rentrais.  
\- Moi j'ai la solution à votre problème dis-je.  
\- Peter que fais-tu ici ? Sors d'ici dit Max.  
\- Je croyais que vous vouliez empêcher ce désastre de traité de paix d'arriver dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

\- Attends, quoi. Quelle est ta solution ? Demanda Jeanine.

\- Je peux utiliser votre ordinateur ? Demandai-je à Max.

\- Oui.

En quelque secondes, je lançais la vidéo. Quand elle fut terminé, Jeanine était aux anges. Max était heureux, car il allait empêcher sa fille de nuire, car la trahison venait de son sang.

\- Sachez que cette vidéo a essayer d'être effacer, par Eric.  
\- Depuis quand as-tu cette vidéo ? Demanda Max.  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir montrer avant ?  
\- Je voulais trouver le moment de les faire tombé tous les deux. Si je l'avais montré, seule Jade serait tombé. Ou Eric aurait trouvé un moyen de sauver sa copine. Là, le fait qu'ils soient parti seuls tous les deux chez les Sans-Faction et qu'ils ont refusé une équipe de protection, peuvent faire penser qu'ils sont des informateurs pour les Sans-Faction.  
\- Sur la vidéo on ne voit que Jade, pas Eric dit Max.  
\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, Max, je m'en occupe dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je suppose, Peter que tu n'as pas fait seulement ça, pour le bien de la faction. Que veux-tu ? Demanda Max .  
\- En effet, je veux le poste d'Eric.  
\- Je ne suis pas seul à décidé.  
\- Les autres leaders suivent vos ordres et la personne qui remplacera Jade, je vous conseille une femme, sinon on sera taxé de misogyne dis-je.

Voilà j'avais eu ma vengeance !

************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 17 , Jade a retrouvé ses frères et Tris ! Et j'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit le Peter des livres et films . J'attends votre avis !**

 **Je pense qu'on un peu prêt à la moitié de la faction .**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres « conflits », on aura toujours le point de vu du côté Sans-Faction et Factions . Par contre je n'ai pas trop idées, donc j'attends vos idées . Et j'aimerais qu'Eric blesse Jade, sans la tromper, si vous avez des idées , je les attends .**

 **On se retrouve en janvier, pour le chapitre 18 .**

 **La prochaine fiction ce sera Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse, le chapitre 3 . J'essayerais de le publier avant Noël, pour l'instant j'ai écrit deux pages .**

 **J'ai déjà publié « mon amour, mon ennemi ».**


	20. Chapter 18

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Message auteur : Sachez que je publie deux autres fictions Divergente : « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse ». Et « Mon amour, mon ennemi » et cette fiction existe du point de vu d'Eric « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric ». J' ai déjà publié ce mois-ci un chapitre de cette fiction .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé s'il reste des fautes, délai trop juste pour que ma bêta corrige .**

 **Message auteur 3 : Sachez que j'ai fini épilogue de cette fiction . Même si on a encore le temps avant la fin . Bonne lecture du chapitre 18!^^**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 _1 mois plus tard_

 **POV Zeke**

J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil à la salle de contrôle, je faisais le service de nuit . Depuis un mois, je ne pouvais pas dormir , depuis que Jade avait été accusé de trahison envers la faction des Audacieux . Elle avait sauvé des Divergents , si elle se pointait aussi, elle serait fusillée, sans aucun procès .

Elle est devenue l'ennemi numéro de 1 .

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de la trahison de Jade, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne , on nous a enseigné à l'école que les Divergents étaient une plus grande menace encore que les Sans-Faction, par le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'intégrer à la pensée d'une faction , mais à plusieurs factions . Mais c'est faux ! Mon petit frère , Uriah c'est toujours comporté comme le parfait Audacieux .

Une vrai tête brûlée. Comme cette fois où il s'est allongé sur le chemin de fer, il devait laisser le train lui passer dessus, heureusement il s'était pas bien placé, il n'avait eu aucunes égratignures.

Il protégeait les plus faibles contre les crétins comme nous le dit notre manifeste : « Un esprit sans peur,un courage sans conditions et la défense des plus faibles ». Nos parents nous répétaient qu'être Audacieux n'étaient pas que prendre des risques mais prendre la défense des plus faibles et combattre les injustice, même si pour cela vous devez désobéir à un ordre.

Et Quatre qui était devenu plus que mon meilleur ami, il était devenu comme un frère . Lui qui avait fait oublier à tout le monde où il venait . Je l'admirais, il n'avait pas peur de tenir tête à Eric ou Max, avec des risques d'être viré . J'aimerais être aussi courageux que lui .

Enfin Tris, cette fille qui a débarqué chez les Audacieux, elle paraissait très faibles, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait devenue Audacieuse . Mais à force de ténacité, elle a réussi, combien de nuit, je l'ai observé de la salle de contrôle . Tout Audacieux ne doit jamais abandonner

Ces trois personnes ont leur place chez les Audacieux, même si certains pense le contraire .

J'observais Peter qui obligeait les nouveaux novices transferts à se battre jusqu'à la mort . Il s'était rajouté des piercings, et des tatouages et ils avait forcé sur la musculation depuis sa prise de pouvoir, en tant que leader de l'initiation . Il essayait d'être Eric, mais ce n'ai pas possible . Même si je hais Eric, il faut avouer que ce mec a un sacré charisme .

Eric aussi est devenu l'ennemi public numéro 2, en protégeant Jade qui exfiltrait des Divergents de la faction . Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce mec, avait-il vraiment protéger Jade, par amour ou est-ce que c'est encore une de ses manipulations tordues ?

Un moment mon intention fut attirée par Jeanine Matthews, la leadeuse des Erudits qui rentrait dans le bureau de Max, notre chef leader .

Ces derniers temps, c'était assez récurent c'est visites tardives , alors que les simulations des novices n'avaient pas commencé .

J'agrandissais l'image et je lisais sur leusr lèvres . C'était un jeux auquelle on jouait souvent avec, Uriah .

 **POV Jeanine Mathews**

 _Au même moment dans le bureau de Max_

« Le dernier conseil nous montre que les autres factions ne mesurent pas le danger des sans-factions et Marcus Eaton qui a réussi à faire voter une augmentation de leur rations allouées aux sans-faction dis-je .  
\- Les sans-faction ne sont pas une menace, les Audacieux ont repousser toutes leur attaques, ils le referont encore .  
\- Ils ne faut pas sous-estimer notre ennemi … ni ta fille et Eric, Max  
\- Jade et Eric sont coincés chez les sans-factions, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire dit Max  
\- Ta fille semblait être très appréciés parmi, les leaders des autres factions et beaucoup pensent qu'elle n'a pas aidé les Divergents .  
\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?  
\- On doit détruire l'image de bonté de ta fille et l'image inoffensive des sans-faction  
\- Comment ?  
\- Avec la nouvelle puce qu'on a injecté dans la nuque des Audacieux. On va faire croire aux Audacieux qu'ils sont sous simulations et ils vont attaquer les Altruistes .  
\- Jamais je ne tuerais une faction , Jeanine !

Max me résistait parfois, mais je savais comment le faire plier. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour éteindre la caméra dans son bureau .

Je commençais à l'embrasser et je fis tomber sa veste, en le poussant sur le canapé. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui

Je me déshabillais sous le regard brûlant de mon amant .  
\- Tu es magnifique, Jane dit Max  
Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser et je frottais mon sexe contre le sien emprisonné par ses vêtements .  
\- Putain Jane !  
Mon amant m'attrapa par la taille et il me fit basculer, il se trouva au-dessus de moi.  
\- J'aimerais prendre le temps, un jour dit mon amant .  
\- Moi aussi. 

Il se déshabilla rapidement. A toute instant quelqu'un pouvait rentrer et chez les Audacieux, les portes n'étaient jamais fermées à clé contrairement chez les Erudits . Mais j'aimais ce petit risque dans ma vie, millimétré .

Mon partenaire embrassa mes seins, pendant que ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, son sexe frôlait le mien

\- Max gémis-je

Les lèvres du leader Audacieux suçaient mes tétons pendant que ses doigts étaient dans mon intimité

Je serrais les lèvres pour éviter qu'on nous entendre.

Max fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon corps, pendant qu'il continuait à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi .. Je me tenais à ses cheveux, les jambes écartées, mon corps se mouvaient au rythme de sa bouche et de ses doigts en moi.

Je pris un coussin et le posa sur mon visage et cria le nom de mon amant dedans

Ses lèvres léchaient mon bas-ventre, pendant que ses doigts étaient profondément en moi et ils bougeaient rapidement, je me sentais prête à jouir, mais Max ralentissait pour m'empêcher de jouir.

\- Max gémis-je frustrer. 

Mon amant enleva ses doigts et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, pendant qu'il m'embrassait entre les cuisses.

\- Max ! Criais-je dans le coussin pour étouffer mes cris

Il commença à lécher doucement, puis ses coups de langue se firent plus intense. 

il s'arrêta juste avant que je jouisse. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée dans mon intimité et entra en donnant un coups de rein. On s'embrassa pour pas qu'on entendre nos gé donna des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. Je sentis la tête de mon amant se poser sur mon ventre, je lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Max, tu sais que les Altruistes protègent les Divergents, ils sont plus fiables.  
\- Je sais, je te promets les Altruistes seront détruits dit Max.  
\- Je dois y aller dis-je »

On se rhabilla on s'embrassa une dernière fois . Je le regardais avant de refermer la porte. J'aimais cet homme même si je le manipulais comme tous les autres .

 **POV Zeke**

Max et Jeanine voulaient tuer la faction des Altruistes . J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire . Je ne pouvais pas aller prévenir le leader des Altruistes, Marcus Eaton . Il ne croira jamais un simple Audacieux

A la fin de mon service, je rentrais chez mes parents .

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je finis par me lever et j'arrivais à table, pour le repas du midi .

« Ezekiel que se passe t-il ? Demanda ma mère .  
\- Zeke, maman .  
\- Alors Zeke, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon père .  
\- J'ai surpris une scène ou plutôt j'ai lu sur les lèvres de certaines personnes, j'ai appris quelques choses et je ne sais pas quoi faire .  
\- On peut peut-être t'aider avec ta mère .  
\- Vous allez me prendre,pour un dingue . Vous me croirez jamais.

\- Jamais on ne doutera de ta paroles me rassura ma mère .  
\- Voilà j'ai surpris une conversation entre Jeanine Matthews et Max . Ils veulent détruire la faction des Altruistes avec l'aide des soldats Audacieux. Grâce à la nouvelle puce qu'ils ont injectée aux soldats, ils feront croire aux Audacieux qu'ils sont sous simulations . Les Erudits feront croire que c'est une attaque des Sans-Factions . Pour faire croire que les Sans-Factions sont encore une plus grande menace et détruire la bonne image de Jade, qu'elle a auprès des autres factions … Vous saviez pour la divergence Uriah ?  
\- Non, mais on s'en fout, c'est notre fils et cela ne devrait pas changer le regard que tu as sur ton frère dit ma mère .  
\- Ezekiel, la seule personne qui pourra convaincre, Marcus Eaton, c'est ta sœur Jade. Pour ça tu dois déserter la faction des Audacieux . Demain soir, je prends le poste de nuit, à la salle de contrôle, je trafiquerais le système pour qu'il tombe en panne, à 21h30 ce qui vous laissera environ deux heures pour évacuer les Altruistes . Et j'incorporais pendant cette coupure des fausses images de surveillance des Altruistes, pendant vingt-quatre heures, avant le système repart à la normal dit mon père .  
\- Mais si les Audacieux le découvrent, ils te tueront .  
\- Je mourrais en Audacieux .

\- Et je te suivrais dit ma mère en regardant tendrement mon père .  
\- Ma tendre, Sofia , je t'aime. Tu devrais prévenir Will et Christina.  
\- C'est trop risqué avec leur bébé, Sacha .Ezekiel, tu diras à Jade, Quatre et Uriah qu'on les aime.  
\- Oui, maman. »

Je traversais les couloirs avec un sac à dos sur mon dos avec quelques affaires . J'évitais soigneusement les caméras de surveillance . Soudain, je tombais sur Will et Christina, qui vu leur tenues chics avait dû aller dîner au restaurant .

« Où vas-tu à cette heure ? Demanda Will .  
\- Je vais me balader dans Chicago mentis-je .  
\- Te balader ? Pourquoi avoir un sac à dos ? Tu mens Ezekiel Petrad dit Christina .  
-Franchement ce n'est pas facile parfois d'être ami avec une ancienne Sincère .Allons chez vous dis-je .

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva chez eux .

\- Alors que pouvais-tu pas nous dire dans les couloirs ? Demanda Will .  
\- Voilà, cette nuit j'étais de surveillance à la salle de contrôle. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Jeanine et Max .  
\- Si tu te fais prendre, tu risques la cours martiale dit Will .  
\- C'est pas le plus important, pour l'instant , tu as découvert quoi ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Jeanine et Max veulent détruire la faction des Altruistes avec l'aide des soldats Audacieux…  
\- Mais c'est interdit en tout cas aucune faction ne toléra ça et les Audacieux se rebelleront dit Will.  
\- Laisse-le expliquer chéri .  
\- Les Audacieux ne se rendront compte de rien, la puce qu'on a injectée aux soldats, permets à Jeanine d'en faire des marionnettes et de leur faire croire qu'ils sont simulations .

\- Dans quel but ? Demanda Will .  
\- Les Altruistes ont toujours empêché les factions de trop s'en prendre aux Sans-faction. Jeanine et Max veulent s'en débarrasser. Ils feront croire que l'attaque a été provoqué par les Sans-Factions et donc ils déclareront l'État urgence. Jeanine et Max élimineront les deux problèmes : Sans-Factions et Divergents . Et Jeanine veut aussi détruire la bonne image de Jade qu'elle a auprès des autres factions . Jeanine sait que Jade est une ennemie à son plan et peut éviter tout ça dis-je .  
\- On doit prévenir Jade et les sans-faction dit Christina .  
\- Moi j'y vais, vous restez ici . Ce n'ai pas raisonnable surtout vu ton état, Christina .  
\- Je suis Audacieuse donc pas définition pas raisonnable et je suis enceinte pas malade dit Christina »

Nous voilà partit chez les Sans-Factions, on se fit arrêter par une bande de Sans Factions .

« Je suis Edgard. Que font des Audacieux sans armes loin de chez eux ricana le Sans-Factions.  
\- Ils sont Audacieux, ils veulent se battre sans arme se moqua un Sans-Factions .  
\- Emmenez-moi voir votre leader . Jeanine et Max ont prévu de faire croire que vous avez tué les Altruistes et de vous tuez tous ! Dit Christina  
\- Pourquoi des Audacieux s'inquiètent de nos sort ?  
\- On est peut-être des Audacieux , mais on veut maintenir la paix et Jeanine va provoquer une guerre civile, aucun des deux camps ne sortira vivants . Et sans l'aide des Altruistes,vous êtes morts. On est amis avec Jade, Quatre, Uriah et Tris .  
\- Ok, ils confirmeront votre identité dit le Sans-faction. »

 ****

 **POV Jade**

Une équipe avait récolté des produits divers et variés. Avec Tris et Evelyn, on était chargé des tris des vêtements par type et taille, on mettait ça dans des grands bacs .

La leadeuse des Sans-faction ne rechignait pas à faire les pires corvées. Si y avait besoin par exemple d'éplucher les patates,elle aidait . J'admirais cette simplicité .

Uriah, Quatre et Eric était à l'autre bout et essayaient de réparer divers objets comme des lampes,des jouets, des armes . On se souriait avec Eric .

Soudain Edgard fit éruption.

« Evelyn, j'ai trouvé trois Audacieux qui soit disant veulent nous prévenir d'une attaque contre la faction des Altruistes . Et selon eux ils sont amis avec Jade et Quatre.

Je me levais,ainsi que Tris . Je ne voyais pas les Audacieux, mais je voyais que Quatre et Uriah semblaient surpris mais heureux . On s'approcha et je reconnus Zeke, Christina et Will .

\- Une faction n'attaquera jamais une autre faction, alors la vraie raison de votre venue, avant que je demande à mes hommes de vous tuez dit Evelyn .  
\- Moi, c'est Christina, voici Zeke et Will, mon copain . A qui est-ce je l'honneur ?  
\- Evelyn.  
\- C'est ma mère, Chris dit Quatre .  
\- Je croyais qu'elle était morte dit-elle surprise .  
\- Parlez nous de cette attaque dis-je .  
\- Voilà, j'étais de surveillance à la salle de contrôle et je trouve qu'en ce moment, Jeanine et les Erudits viennent souvent chez nous, alors que l'initiation est terminée . Donc je pirate la caméra du bureau de Max et je surprends une conversation entre Max et Jeanine. Ils parlent attaquer la faction des Altruistes. Les soldats Audacieux ont reçus un puce sois disant pour les tracer, mais Jeanine peut les contrôler comme dans une simulation Jeanine et Max feront croire que l'attaque vient de vous et comme ça cela te décréditera Jade. Malgré l'accusation de trahison, tu es toujours apprécié parmi les leader des autres factions et parmi les Audacieux, même s'il n'osent pas le dire dit Zeke  
\- On doit prévenir, les Altruistes et les sauver dis-je .  
\- Pourquoi j'accueillerais les Altruistes chez moi , ils n'ont rien fait pour moi et Tobias, quand on avait besoin d'eux . Ce sont des hypocrites dit la leadeuse des Sans-Factions .  
\- Vous allez laisser mourir des innocents, pour vous venger de votre mari !  
\- Ils sont autant coupables que lui .  
\- Vous dites tous le temps qu'à l'époque de votre mariage, vous étiez une femme faible, sous influence, terrifiée . Je pense que vous n'avez pas eu le courage toute seule de le quittez . Qui vous a aidez chez les Altruistes ? Demandai-je .  
\- Personne .  
\- Evelyn dit Quatre .  
\- Nathalie Prior répondit Evelyn.  
\- Ma mère est là-bas aussi , elle vous a sauvé à vous de la sauver à votre tour dit Tris .  
\- Si les Erudits font ça c'est pour déclarer un Etat Urgence et surtout vous affaiblir ,sans le soutien des Altruistes matériel des Altruistes, on vous tous mourir à petit feu dit Eric .  
\- Il a raison .  
\- Ok, comment on va libérer une faction sans se faire repérer par les Audacieux ? Demanda Evelyn .  
\- Mon père à 21h30 va trafiquer le système qui va tomber en panne et faire passer des fausses images, cela dura 24 heures dit Zeke .  
\- Cela peut marcher dit Eric .  
\- Vous avez oublié une variable dit Evelyn .  
\- Laquelle ? Demandai-je .

\- Marcus ne se laissera pas convaincre par moi .  
\- Je vous accompagnerais , votre ex-mari m'apprécie pas trop mais Andrew Prior si et Andrew Prior a une grand influence sur votre ex-mari dis-je .  
\- Pas à ce point là .  
\- Toute façon on peut pas laisser mourir des innocents . »

Ensuite on profita tous d'être réunis, pour raconter nos vies avant de partir en mission. 

**POV Evelyn Eaton**

A 21h15, Jade, Eric et moi on partit en direction du quartier des Altruistes accompagné d'une petite équipe sous les ordres Edgard qui se tiendrait à distance, mais prêt à intervenir .

On arriva 15 minutes plus tard au quartier des Altruistes, on attendit cinq minutes par sécurité. On était mercredi, donc y avait réunion du gouvernement chez Andrew Prior . Marcus Eaton évitait le plus possible les réunions ou autres dîners officiel s chez lui, pour cacher ce qui se passait . J'espérais que c'était toujours le cas, malgré mon départ et celui de mon fils .

On traversa le quartier des Altruistes, pour se rendre chez les Prior . Les souvenirs douloureux et quelques souvenirs heureux remontaient à la surface. Les souvenirs douloureux étaient tous lié à Marcus et ceux heureux principalement lié à Tobias .

C'est pour cela que j'évitais de me rendre ici et je restais aussi chez les Sans-faction le plus possible, pour éviter qu'une personne me reconnaisse .

Mais je me souviens de mon arrivée ici, je l'avais remarqué, par sa prestance. A 22 ans, il était le plus jeune leader de Chicago et le premier transfert, il était originaire de la faction des Sincères .

La première année de notre relation, il se comportait comme un véritable prince charmant . Puis dès notre mariage, la seconde année, la violence commença, car je tombais par enceinte .

Au bout de trois ans, Tobias naît, j'espérais que la violence ce serait arrêter mais ce fut pire .

Je sentis une main m'étreindre et me tendre un mouchoir, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pleuré.

« Merci .

On était arrivé devant la maison de Andrew et Nathalie Prior . Je mis le mouchoir dans ma veste et je respirais un bon coup avant de frapper . C'est Nathalie qui ouvrit . Mon ancienne meilleure amie, me reconnut immédiatement malgré les années . 

\- Evelyn que fais-tu ici ? Et vous aussi Eric et Jade, vous êtes accusés de trahison .  
\- Si on n'a pris ces risques c'est que c'est question de vie ou de mort . Laisse-nous entrer on doit parler à ton mari et mon ex-mari dis-je .

L'Altruiste nous laissa passer, on traversa la salle à manger pour arriver au salon où était réunis autour d'une table, Marcus Eaton , Andrew Prior et des membres du gouvernement

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite réunion, mais les Audacieux veulent vous tuer dis-je .  
Ils se retournèrent .  
\- Eve… dit mon ex-mari sous le choc .  
\- Je te rassure, Marcus tu ne vois pas un fantôme, je suis bien vivante me moquais-je  
\- On vous a enterré dit l'un des hommes du conseil .  
\- Vous avez enterré, un autre corps, un corps qui était à la morgue et qui avait été défiguré répondis-je.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de faire seule dit Marcus  
\- En effet …  
\- Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard dit Eric .  
\- Et votre présence ainsi que votre compagne est dangereuse ici dit un homme du conseil .  
\- J'ai fais ce que font les Altruistes depuis des années, protéger les Divergents . C'est pour ça que les Erudits veulent votre mort . Ce soir, les Audacieux vont vous tuer, mais ils ne seront pas conscients, ils penseront être sous simulation. Ensuite mon père et Jeanine feront croire que l'attaque vient des Sans-Faction. Jeanine décrétera l'État Urgence et déclara officiellement la guerre aux Sans-faction. Elle aura gagné , avec votre destruction, elle aura le pouvoir, avec la disparition des Sans-faction, les Divergents ne seront plus en sécurité nul part dis Jade .  
\- Votre père est instigateur de cette traque. Puis l'homme qui est votre compagnon, depuis qu'il est au pouvoir, le sort des Sans-faction et Divergent est pire . Enfin vous n' êtes pas Divergente, en quoi leur sort vous importe ? Demanda Marcus Eaton .

\- En effet je ne suis pas Divergente, mais des gens que j'aime, que je considère comme ma famille le sont . Je parle de votre fils, Marcus , votre fille Andrew et Nathalie Prior ainsi que Uriah. A propos de mon père, je n'ai jamais partagé ces point de vu . Et Eric m'a protégé .  
\- Tu ne sembles pas surpris, Marcus d'apprendre la Divergence de ton fils dit Evelyn .

\- Tu l'étais donc il y avait des forte chance que Tobias le soit . C'est pour ça que j'essayais de lui inculquer des valeurs Altruiste ainsi que toi, alors que tu te comportais autrement .  
\- C'est ta justification pour m'avoir battu et ton fils !  
\- Stop ! J'ai dis vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard . Vous êtes leaders, alors comportez vous comme tel . Un Audacieux à la salle de contrôle risque sa vie si les Audacieux se rendent compte qu'il a fait tombé en panne le système et qu'il fait passer des fausses images . Donc Marcus dites aux Altruistes, femme et enfants, veillard de suivre Jade et Evelyn . Vous, Andrew, moi et tous les hommes vont porter le plus de vivre possible en deux heures ordonna Eric  
\- Jeune homme … commença Marcus .  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter .Messieurs on va toquer aux portes avec Jade, Evelyn et ma femme. Les hommes restent avec nous, les femmes, enfants, vieillard partent chez les Sans-faction avec Evelyn , Jade et Nathalie . Marcus vous avez quelque chose à dire ? dit Andrew Prior  
\- Non dit-il devant l'aplomb de son adjoint .

Une heure trente plus tard, tous les Altruistes étaient évacués et la nourriture mise dans le train .

On arriva chez les sans-faction. Mon fils regarda froidement son père .  
\- Marcus dit mon fils.  
\- Tobias dit son père.  
\- C'est Quatre maintenant .

Par contre du côté de Tris, c'était différent quand elle vit ses parents .

« Papa, maman dit la jeune qui tomba dans les bras de son père .  
Andrew Prior n'était pas très l'aise devant cette effusion mais je voyais dans son regard la joie de retrouver sa fille .  
\- Tris,on est heureux de te revoir aussi.

Puis la jeune femme se dégagea des bras de son père pour se blottir dans celle de sa mère.  
\- Tris, je suis heureuse que tu sois vivante, j'ai eu tellement depuis le jour que tu as rejoins les Audacieux qu'ils découvrent ton secret .

\- Quatre, Eric , Edgard rangez avec les hommes les vivres . Tris, Christina, Jade allez montrer à nos invités où sont leur chambre dis-je .  
\- Tu es une sorte de leadeuse, maintenant Evelyn dit Marcus .  
\- Je suis la leadeuse des Sans-faction. Je ne suis plus le femme faible que tu connaisais . Si tu veux survivre, je te conseille de ne pas te mettre au travers de ma route . »  
Je vis dans le regard de mon ex-mari de la peur, j'étais fière ****

 **POV Max Spencer**

J'avais décidé d'attaquer les Altruistes cette nuit . Cette panne des caméras dans tout Chicago est une providence venue de Dieu .

« Prenez une arme et montez dans le train ordonnais-je .  
Je vis mes hommes obèrent, leur regards étaient vides. Je n'avais pas le choix mes hommes ne comprendraient pas la dangerosité des Altruistes, ils étaient une menace pour la paix .

Plusieurs minutes plus tard on arriva chez les Altruistes, mais mes hommes pensaient qu'on était chez les Sans-faction .

\- Sortez les Sans-faction de leur lit et tuez les tous ordonnais-je .  
Je me baladais à travers les rues de la faction, en me dirigeant vers la maison de Marcus Eaton .  
\- Vide dit l'un de mes hommes  
\- Vide dit un autre homme

 _\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Jeanine dans mon oreillette .  
_ \- Les Altruistes ont disparu . _  
\- C'est impossible ! Cria mon amante dans mes oreilles.  
\- _Je ne sais pas ,calme toi Jeanine .  
 _\- Ramène tes hommes, je serai à ton bureau dans 15 minutes_  
\- Jeanine. Jeanine .  
Elle avait coupé la liaison .

Je fis remonter mes hommes. On arriva quinze minutes aller plus tard vous coucher .

\- Allez vous coucher ordonnais-je .

Puis je me dirigeais vers mon bureau où mon amante m'attendit devant mon bureau .

\- Max comment c'est possible ! Dit-elle pendant que j'ouvrais le bureau.  
\- Tais-toi Jeanine, on pourrait nous entendre , cette faction ne dort jamais vraiment dis-je en entrant dans le bureau et en refermant la porte derrière moi .  
\- J'ai réfléchi à la fuite des Altruistes, on a dû les prévenir d'une attaque . Il faut que tu trouves la taupe venant de chez toi .  
\- Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas de chez toi ?  
\- La panne des caméras vient des Audacieux dit Jeanine .  
\- Je vais regarder qui était de service ce soir .  
Je rentrais dans le logiciel et j'allais voir le planning de la salle de contrôle de ce soir .  
\- Yann Masters, Fabiola Lorenzi, Patt Sanders , Liam Raimi et Sacha Petrad  
\- Regarde si l'une de c'est personne était là quand je suis venu l'autre fois .  
\- Tu penses qu'on nous aurait espionné.  
\- C'est la seule explication .  
Je remontais au planning de la nuit précédente .  
\- Aucun n'était là. C'était Till Spencer, Roger Langers, Nora Telman et Zeke Petrad. Attend Zeke Petrad son nom est en rouge .  
\- Cela veut dire quoi ?  
\- Incident .  
Je cliquais sur son nom .  
\- Il devait travailler cette nuit, mais il avait la grippe donc Fabiola Lorenzi l'a remplacé . La grippe sévie beaucoup en ce moment ici .  
\- Sacha Petrad est le père de Zeke Petrad ?  
\- Oui.  
-Ce sont pas ceux qui ont élevé ta fille ?  
\- Si, Ils avaient un autre fils, Uriah Petrad, on a découvert qu'il était Divergent lorsqu' il a fui avec Quatre et Tris .  
\- Ne cherche pas Max, tu as tes taupes . Je suis sûr que Zeke Petrad n'a pas la grippe, mais qu'il a fuit . Je pense que la coupure des caméras servaient à ça . Vérifie si aujourd'hui tout le monde à bien pointer à son poste . Sinon interroge leurs proches et règle le problème .  
Elle sortit de son sac une seringue d'insuline.  
\- Autant que cela soit propre si tu as besoin d'éliminé  
\- Bien .  
\- Je dois y aller  
\- Jeanine, reste .  
\- Je dois y aller Max, j'ai une réunion Etat Urgence à organisé . »  
Elle m'embrassa et partit .

Le lendemain je vérifiais que tout le monde avait pointé au travail, Zeke était toujours en arrêt pour grippe, il y avait aussi Will et Christina qui ne s'étaient pas présentés à leur poste sans aucun justificatif .

Ces trois absences étaient des désertion , c'est claire . Je ne pouvais convoquer, la famille de Will et Christina,car c'était des transferts, donc leurs familles étaient dans d'autres factions . Par contre je pouvais convoquer Sacha Petrad  
« Enora veuillez convoquer , Sacha Petrad immédiatement à mon bureau dis-je en appelant mon assistante »

Quelques minutes plus tard , Enora fit entrer Sacha Petrad dans mon bureau .

« Max, tu voulais me voir .  
\- Sacha, assis-toi .  
\- Je préfère reste debout .  
Je m'approchais de lui, j'avais planqué dans ma manche, la seringue  
\- Bien . J'ai découvert que ton fils et deux de ses amis, Will et Christina n'étaient pas venu travailler, ils avaient déserté  
\- Mon fils est malade .  
\- Si je demande à un homme d'aller voir, il sera dans son lit, alors ?  
\- Zeke est un véritable Audacieux .  
\- Il a trahi la faction en rejoignant les Sans-faction. Et toi aussi en faisant passer des images des Altruistes, alors que je me suis rendu et la faction est vide.  
\- C'est toi qui trahit la faction, le système en obéissant aux ordres de cette femme et en abattant une faction entière pour faire croire à la culpabilité d'autres dont de ta fille dit Sacha .  
\- Tu risquerais ta vie , ton fils aussi pour elle . Je te rappelle qu'elle a trahi la faction en sauvant les Divergents .  
\- Je me demande si le véritable danger pour Chicago c'est les Divergents et les Sans-faction ou toi et ton amante . J'espère qu'elle réussira à vous détruire . Et oui, je l'aime comme ma propre fille . Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, que je meurs . 

Je lui plantai la seringue dans le cou, quelques secondes plus tard l'homme s'écroula .

\- Enora appelez le médecin, Sacha Petrad a fait un malaise dis-je au téléphone d'une faux air paniqué . »

Le médecin ne réussit pas à sauver Sacha Petrad . A l'annonce de la mort de son mari, Sofia Petrad se suicida . On les enterra ensemble. ****

 **  
** **POV Eric**

 _Deux jours plus tard_

J'arrivais au petit-déjeuner, Jade était déjà attablé avec Tris, Quatre, Uriah, Zeke, Christina et Will . J'enlaçais ma compagne et je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, mais elle prit les devants et me fit seulement un baiser chaste .

Je vis Jade éviter le regard de ses frères surtout celui de Quatre . J'en avais marre depuis un mois, je ne pouvais plus avoir un geste tendre envers ma copine et encore moins lui faire l'amour, elle me repoussait à chaque fois .

Quand elle était en leur présence, elle redevenait la petite fille qui avait peur de son ombre .

Le soir je décidais d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ma compagne . J'étais allongé sur le lit en boxer, j'attendais que Jade sorte de la salle de bain . Eh oui depuis peu, Jade refusait de se déshabiller devant de moi, une vraie attitude de Pète-sec !

Jade vint s'allonger à côté de moi , je commençais à m'embrasser et à la caresser à travers sa chemise de nuit, mais elle me repoussa encore . 

« Jade, j'en peux plus ! Jade tu sais la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ! Je vais te le dire ,c'est le matin avant qu'on vienne ici !  
\- Eric, parle-moi moins fort, on va nous entendre .  
\- Je m'en fous . Dès que tu es en présence de tes frères et surtout de Quatre, tu redeviens une gamine. Tu es capable de tenir tête à Evelyn, Marcus Eaton , à donner des ordres à des Sans-faction. Mais tu n'ai pas prête à t'assumer comme femme devant tes frères ! Une femme qui adore le sexe !  
\- Tu peux comprendre que je sois fatigué, que j'ai peur qu'on n'arrive pas à faire tomber, Max et Jeanine . Je leur ai promis un meilleur avenir à tous et je ne sais pas comment faire . Donc oui peut-être que ça joue sur ma libido !  
\- Tu te mens à toi-même !

Jade se leva, alla s'habiller et partit .

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Jade revient .

\- Jade …  
\- Eric, écoute-moi, j'ai parlé avec Christina .

Ma copine s'approcha de moi, elle enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes et se mit à califourchon sur moi .  
\- Tu as raison, je me suis caché devant ces excuses bidon . Il serait temps que je m'assume en tant femme devant mes frères, une femme qui aime faire l'amour avec toi …. Une femme qui adore que tu l'embrasses dans le cou .

Je l'embrassais doucement dans le cou et je remontais à son oreille que je mordis.

\- Humm… une femme qui aime sentir ses mains sur son corps . Jade enleva son T-shirt

Elle prit mes mains et les fit caresser son corps, jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, je caressais sa belle poitrine à travers le bout de tissu, je vis ses tétons poindre .

\- Eric … J'aime aussi t'embrasser et te caresser .

Jade m'embrasa sauvagement, pendant que ses mains caressaient mon torse, tout en ondulant du bassin contre mon boxer. Je gémis dans sa bouche

Elle me regarda les yeux brillants . Elle déboutonna son pantalon et souleva ses fesses pour que lui enlève son pantalon, son string suivit . Puis ma partenaire m'enleva mon boxer. On était entièrement nue .

Jade reprit ses baisersmais cette fois avec tendresse et sur tout le visage : mon front, mon nez, mes joues, mon menton, puis elle termina par un baiser chaste. Avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander accès à ma bouche. Autorisation que je lui accordais . Notre baiser n'avait plus rien de tendre D'une main j'enroulais ses cheveux autour de main, de l'autre bras je la plaquais contre moi, pour sentir encore plus l'ondulation de nos corps.

On se regarda les yeux brillants . Je la portais et l'allongeais sur le lit. Je m'imposais au dessus d'elle de toute ma stature .

Je mis ses mains derrière la tête.  
\- Ne bouge pas dis-je .  
\- Promis.

Je commençais par l'embrasser dans le cou et je descendis mes lèvres vers ses tétons dresser, que je me mis à sucer. Au même moment, mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, pendant que mon sexe frôlait le sien .

\- Eric !

Puis, je continuais la progression de mes lèvres sur son corps doucement, pendant mes doigts étaient en elle et bougeaient rapidement . Elle ne bougeait pas bouger contraint par le poids de mon corps .  
\- Eric !

Puis j'évitais son sexe et je commençais à embrasser ses pieds et je remontais lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mes doigts avaient aussi ralenti  
 _  
_\- Eric, je t'en supplie .  
\- Pas encore baby.

Puis j'enlevais mes doigts que je remplaçait immédiatement par ma bouche . Ma compagne se cambra

Eric… gémit-elle.

Enfin je positionnais mon sexe, en face de son intimité et je rentrais brutalement .  
\- Eric !  
\- Jade .

J'ondulais doucement.

\- Plus fort, Eric .  
\- Bien, baby  
Mes coups de butoirs accéléraient étaient brutals.  
\- Comme ça Jade .  
\- Eric !  
Nos corps, nos cris étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à l'apothéose. Après notre orgasme je m'écroulais sur elle, puis je me retira et me mis à côté elle

Jade se blottit contre moi .Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, on reste comme ça un long moment dans le silence.

Je sentis la respiration de ma copine ralentir, signe qu'elle dormait . Je l'admirais et je finis par m'endormir aussi .

*******************************************************************************

 **Et voilà ils sont tous réunis . Le conflit va réellement commencer . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Si vous avez des idées, faites en moi part, car je vous avoue ses chapitres « conflit », je sèche un peu .**

 **On se retrouve en février , pour la suite .**

 **J'ai publié aussi « mon amour, mon ennemi », « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric » et Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse »**


	21. Chapter 19

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Message auteur : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**

 **POV Jade**

Eric et moi, ainsi que Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior, nous étions dans le bureau d'Evelyn Eaton avec elle.

« Comment on peut faire tomber Max et Jeanine ? Demanda Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Je propose qu'on les tues dit Eric.  
\- Ce plan me convient dit la leadeuse des Sans-factions.  
\- Vous ne voyez vraiment que par la violence dit Marcus.  
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ricana Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Stop ! Si on les tues, on en fera des martyrs, nous devons récupérer les images des vidéos de surveillances dont Zeke nous a parlé. Si on prouvent que mon père et Jeanine avait une liaison et qu'ils parlent en plus de l'attentat, ils tomberont. Les Audacieux ne suivront pas un leader qui s'en est pris à une autre faction dis-je.  
\- Vous êtes sûr de ça ? Les Audacieux ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence dit Marcus.  
\- Je vous interdit d'insulter ma faction.

\- Je ne suis pas contre une attaque, mais on est pas assez à savoir se battre, entre nous huit et les soldats sans-faction dit Eric.  
\- Il a raison ce serait de suicide dit Evelyn.  
\- Evelyn est-ce que vous avez une sorte d'initiation comme chez les Audacieux pour les soldats ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non se sont d'anciens Audacieux et qui ont apprit à leur enfant à se battre. Comme Edgard par exemple, c'est son père qui lui appris et à moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
\- Cet homme est toujours vivant ?  
\- Non.  
\- Eh bien on va vous aidés à former une armée. Toutes les personnes à partir de 16 ans doivent être enrôler... Même les Altruistes, Marcus. Nous avons les meilleurs instructeurs de Chicago dis-je en souriant à mon compagnon.  
\- Il est hors de question s'offusqua le leader des Altruistes.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion dis-je.  
\- Je suis leader, tu me respecte petite.  
\- Vous avez trois leaders contre vous dit Eric.  
\- Parfait, allons en parler à Quatre et Tris dis-je»

 **POV Evelyn Eaton**

Après cette réunion, on fut convier à tous aller boire un verre dans la chambre d'Eric et Jade. Bien sûr, mon fils et son copine y étaient ainsi que Christina et Will.

« Où sont Uriah et Zeke? Demanda Jade.  
\- Ils sont sous la douche, ils nous rejoignent après dit Tris.  
Puis Tris se rendit compte ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- Chacun leur tour, en tout cas j'espère dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- J'espère aussi, d'un côté on aime découvrir des nouvelles choses chez les Audacieux dit Jade.  
\- Ah ce point là dit Eric.  
\- Vous pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes des transferts taquina Jade.  
\- Des transferts, hein jade dit Eric en regardant Tobias, Tris, Christina et Will.

Ils attrapèrent Jade.

\- Uriah ! Zeke ! Zeke ! Uriah ! Hurla Jade.

Ezekiel et Uriah arrivèrent armés. Le premier habillé, l'autre avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Ezekiel.  
Ils lâchèrent Jade.  
\- Uriah, tu penses te battre dans cette tenue se moqua Will.  
\- Que veux-tu je suis un Audacieux, je me bats dans toutes les circonstances. Je suis un natif, tu peux pas comprendre dit Uriah.

\- C'est ce que je disais rétorqua Jade.  
\- Jade, pourquoi tu criais ?  
\- Tris a suggérée que vous preniez votre douche ensemble. Je leur ai dit que en tant qu'Audacieux on était ouvert à pleins expériences. Mais qu'ils pouvaient pas comprendre vu qu'ils étaient des transferts.  
\- Et donc on pensait la mettre sous la douche dit Tobias.  
\- Ou la balancer par la rambarde dit Eric en plaisantant.  
\- Ou la rambarde confirma mon fils en plaisantant.

\- Alors comme Tris, tu nous imaginais tous les deux sous la douche ? dit Zeke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire répondit Tris en rougissant.  
\- Alors Tris, toujours pète-sec se moqua Jade gentiment.  
\- Je vais te montrer que je suis Audacieux dit Eric à Jade.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement en passant ces mains sous son T-shirt. Jade n'était pas en reste, elle caressait les fesses de son amant. Puis elle mit fin au baiser en se rendant compte où elle était.

\- D'ailleurs si on en est aux confidences Jade aime … commença Eric.  
Jade lui mis la main devant la bouche.  
\- Tu te tais promis, Eric.  
Il hocha la tête. Elle enleva la main.  
\- Donc je disais commença Eric  
Jade l'embrassa pour le faire taire.  
\- Tu sais faire taire un homme dit Christina.  
\- Bah alors Jade, un peu Pète-sec se moqua Tobias. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Je vis des jeunes adultes qui avaient besoin de s'amuser. Je compris que Tobias avait choisit cette famille et que je n'en faisais définitivement pas parti, cela me rendit triste.

Trente minutes plus tard, la récréation était terminée. Ezekiel et Uriah avaient prit leur douche … séparément et s'étaient habillés puis nous avons rejoins.

« Jade, tu vas nous dire se qui se passe ? demanda Tobias.  
-Voilà je pense qu'on doit aller récupérer l'enregistrement de la vidéo de surveillance que Zeke a vu et la diffuser dans tout Chicago. Les Audacieux se révolteront et les autres factions ne suivront plus les recommandations des Erudits.  
\- Cela va être l'anarchie chez nous dit Will.

\- Eric et moi, on doit être présent pour stabiliser la situation.

\- On doit aussi demander l'aide des Sincères, on doit montrer la vidéo à Jack Krang, sa parole aura plus de poids que n'importe qui dit Tris.  
\- Tu as raison dit Jade.  
\- Mais on est pas assez nombreux en tant que soldat dit Uriah.  
\- On sait, c'est pour ça qu'avant de partir au combat, on doit former toutes les personnes ici à partir de 16 ans à se battre sauf les vieillard. Vu que les Sans-faction n'ont pas d'initiation, c'est à toi Uriah, avec Tobias,Tris et Eric de former en accélérer des soldats.  
\- Même les Altruiste ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Aussi. »

 **POV Eric**

Dès le lendemain, Evelyn Eaton avait réussit à réunir toutes les personnes en âge de se battre. Ce qui fit 100 personnes à formés même si les soldats avaient déjà eu une formation de base.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Eric, je suis leader de l'initiation chez les Audacieux. Si on vous a réunis tous ici, avec l'accord de votre leadeuse, Evelyn Eaton. C'est pour faire de vous des soldats, une véritable armée se battant d'une seule force pour écraser nos ennemis en face qui sont Max et Jeanine, qui veulent détruire la paix à Chicago …  
\- Vous avez surtout besoin de nous pour faire de la chair à canon et pouvoir rentrer chez vous dit un Sans-faction.  
\- On …  
\- Si Eric et moi, nous sommes venus ici c'était pour enfin rétablir les véritables raisons de la création des factions : La Paix. On me répète depuis que je suis enfant que chacun à sa place. Je pense que les Divergents et les Sans-faction ont tout autant leur place dans le système que les Audacieux, Erudit, Fraternel, Sincères et Altruistes. J'avais eu l'accord des autres leaders pour entamer les discussions avec vous mais Jeanine et Max ont tout fait, pour faire d'Eric et moi des traites aux yeux des autres factions. C'est vrai on a besoin de vous, mais par pour la chair à canon, mais pour nous aider à réaliser cette idéale de paix entre les Factions et les Sans-factions dit Jade.

Il eu quelques secondes de silence, puis il applaudirent en scandant le nom de Jade.

\- Bien on faire quatre groupes. Le premier ce sera les soldats qui ont déjà des compétences. On verra directement le combat au corps à corps avec ou sans armes et l'utilisation des armes. Ils seront avec moi et Jade. Ceux dont j'appelle le noms veuillez vous mettre avec Jade. Sarah Lawrence, Tom Smith, Anna Storm, Daphné Mann …. commençais-je 

Je continuais à les appeler.

\- Le second groupe sera avec Quatre et Will, vous apprendrez les techniques de combats avec et sans armes. Ceux, qui sont dans ce groupe sont Oriane Valence, Gabrielle Diams, Sacha Red, Simon Kruspe…

\- Le troisième sera avec Tris et Zeke, vous apprendrez également les techniques de combats avec et sans arme. Il y a dans ce groupe Yann Kale, Sam Mansters, Lola Spencer, Patrick Parm …

\- Enfin le dernier groupe vous apprendrez l'utilisation des armes, vous serez avec Uriah et Christina. Donc il y aura Fabiola Lorenzi, Tifaine Barns, Lilas Bentoli, Sofia Capalla …

Voilà j'avais terminé d'appeller tous les nouveaux novices.

\- Au cours de l'initiation vous changerez de groupe. On commence demain à 8h00, on n'acceptera aucun retard.

\- Sinon vous allez nous punir ? dit une gamine Sans-faction.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir comment je punis les novices indisciplinés répliquais-je »

Elle baissa les yeux.

 **POV Quatre**

« On va vous séparé en deux groupes. Ceux avec Will, vous irez courir et faire de la musculation. Avec moi on apprendra les techniques de combat. Douze avec moi et treize avec Will. Vous passerez avec nous deux de toute façon dis-je.  
\- Je suis vexé, il y a plus de fille dans ton groupe que le mien plaisanta Will.  
\- Pourquoi tu voulais mater des petites sans-faction dans leur tenue sexy de sport ? Je vais le dire à Christina.  
\- Si tu fais ça pas besoin que Max et Jeanine me tue, Chris s'en sera charger avant dit-il en rigolant.

Will partit avec son groupe, je me mis face au mien.

\- Déjà avant de vous battre avec un adversaire, je vais vous montrer les techniques dis-je.

On enchaîna coups de poings, uppercuts, coups de pieds, esquives dans le vide pendant deux heures.  
Je m'arrêtais. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous arrêter, continuer.

Je m'approchais de certains novices.  
\- Ne bouge pas simplement des poings, mais tout ton corps dis-je à une novice.  
\- Ok répondit la novice.  
\- Bon arrêtez-vous. Je vous laisse vingt secondes, pour aller boire un verre et revenir.

Une minute plus tard, ils reviennent tous.

\- Tom avec Alan Person, Anna avec Daphné. Sarah avec July. Olivia avec Cécilia, Karl avec Frank, Matt avec Alec. Commencez.

Je les observais puis je stoppais.

\- Stop ! Vous allez changez de partenaire. Alan avec Matt. Tom avec Frank, Anna avec July, Daphné avec Olivia, Cécilia avec Sarah, Karl avec Alec.

Jade vient me voir.

\- Sont-ils prêts à se battre ? Demanda ma sœur.  
\- Eric m'a posé la même question, le premier jour de chaque initiation. Tu veux les tuer. On est au qu'au premier jour. Laisse leur le temps.  
\- On en manque. Ils faut qu'on soit les premiers à attaquer.  
\- Je sais. Tu laisses Eric avec les novices, tu n'as pas peur qu'il y ai des morts.  
\- Stop ! Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux.  
\- Je fais un effort pour toi, mais je le déteste toujours autant.  
\- Bah continue de faire un effort, car c'est l'homme de ma vie. Bon j'y retourne, à toute à l'heure.

Une heure plus tard, il était midi.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez aller manger. Cet après-midi vous serez avec Will.

Will me rejoint, ainsi que Zeke, Tris, Christina et Uriah. On se dirigeait vers la cantine.

\- Jade est venu vous voir ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais, elle voulait déjà qu'on passe aux armes à feu, alors que certains on encore du mal avec un couteau. Elle semblait excédé, on aurait dit Eric dit Christina.  
\- Je dirais plutôt presser, elle est venu aussi me voir dit Tris.  
\- Elle dit qu'on manque de temps, qu'on doit attaquer les premiers dis-je.  
\- Elle a pas tord, mais on peut pas former des soldats en cinq minutes. Si on veut une super armée, il faut qu'elle nous laisse du temps dit Uriah.  
\- Je pense qu'elle se sent juste responsable, elle a promis un avenir meilleur aux Sans-faction. C'est elle qui est la créatrice de se projet. C'est beaucoup de pression dit Tris.  
\- Ok, mais pas besoin de devenir un Eric au féminin dit Zeke. » 

**POV Christina**

Nous n'avions que 8 cibles donc les autres attendaient leur tour. Je me sentais pas à ma place en tant qu'instructrice, j'étais au milieu dans le classement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'observais les novices de loin. Je regardais Uriah modifier leur position, leur montrer le geste.

Puis je vis un des novice, ne pas réussir à viser la cible et faire tomber tous les couteaux. Cela me rappela Al, qu'Eric avait obligé à se tenir devant la cible, mais Tris avait prit sa place.

 _Flashback_

 _C'était pendant mon initiation, celle de Will et Tris aussi. Il y avait aussi Al, un ami. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à viser la cible.  
_

 _Eric s'était approché de lui._

 _\- Lamentable dit Eric.  
\- Il a glissé dit Al.  
\- Va le chercher répondit Eric._

 _\- Pendant que les autres tirs ?  
\- Oui. Tu as peur ?  
\- Oui, de me faire embrocher par un poignard répondit Al.  
\- Stop ! Arrêtez tous. Al, prends place devant la cible. Quatre tu viens m'aider. Tu vas reste là, Al pendant qu'il lance les couteaux. Si tu bouges tu dégages. Tu apprendras ici que les ordres ne sont pas optionnels._

 _Al c'était mis devant la cible tremblant. Quatre se préparait à lancer._

 _\- Stop ! Cela ne prouve pas qu'il est courageux. Tout le monde peut le faire dit Tris.  
\- Vas-y alors, prends sa place rétorqua Eric._

 _Tris avait prit la place de Al._

 _\- Même règles pour toi dit Eric._

 _Quatre lança le premier couteau à cinq -six centimètres de Tris.  
\- Tu peux mieux faire dit Eric.  
Quatre lança un couteau plus prêt.  
\- Toujours trop près dit Eric.  
\- Tu veux que je lui fasse une nouvelle coupe dit Quatre._

 _\- Dégages un peu au sommet du crane répondit Eric._

 _Quatre lança le premier au dessus de la tête, le second effleura l'oreille de Tris qui saigna._

 _\- Un point pour ta bravoure, par contre tu as perdu autant en ouvrant la bouche. On forme des soldats par des rebelles. »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Une main qui toucha mon épaule me sortit de ma torpeur. Je sursautais.  
«Désolé Chris, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Quand sont-ils prêts à passer aux armes à feux ? Demanda Jade .  
\- Pas grave. Ils viennent de commencer, laisse leur le temps. Tu sais à quoi je pensais ?  
\- Non dit Jade.  
\- A Eric qui a obligé Tris à se tenir devant une cible…  
\- Elle n'a pas pris la place de votre ami qui c'est suicidé ?  
\- Al. Si. Tu connais la nature sadique d'Eric, tu en a subis les affres, pourquoi tu le laisses avec des novices ?  
\- Eric est un bon instructeur. Certes il a des manières un peu forte, mais on a besoin de soldats pas de rebelles.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu parles comme lui.  
\- Chris on est en guerre. Ils doivent être former vite pour partir en guerre, j'ai pas le temps de faire des sentiments.  
\- Eric a fait de toi une machine de guerre.  
\- Il a fait de moi une leadeuse. Je ne comprends pas, ton attitude, c'est toi qui m'a poussée dans ses bras.  
\- C'est vrai, mais je pensais pas qu'il te transformerais.  
\- Je l'ai transformé aussi. Je te laisse, je retourne auprès d'Eric. »

 ****

 **  
**

 **POV Peter**

J'étais assis à un bar, en train de boire un whisky. Depuis que j'occupais le poste de leader de l'initiation, je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de sortir ou alors quelques heures, juste le temps de séduire des Audacieuse et de coucher avec.

Sauf que cela me satisfaisais plus. Je voulais être en couple, me réveiller auprès de la même personne tous les matins. Ma relation de couple avec Jade me manquait, pas elle, mais ce qu'on partageait.

Une Audacieuse s'assit à côté de moi.  
« Tu veux qu'on boive ensemble.

Je tournais la tête et je reconnus Maya.  
-Tu as quelques choses avec les leaders et plus particulièrement les leader de l'initiation. Je me ferais pas avoir comme Edward ou Eric. D'ailleurs te faire larguer par Eric, dur, ta réputation à dû en prendre un coup.  
\- Moins dur que de me faire plaquer le jour de mon mariage lâcha t-elle.  
\- Pas faux, mais j'ai eu ma vengeance alors que toi non.  
\- Tu connais le dicton la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Cela te dirait de passer la nuit avec moi.  
\- Je me souviens qu'à l'époque de mon initiation, tu disais que tu couchais avec les vrai mecs. Qu'Eric était le seul.  
\- Eric est devenu une couille molle depuis qu'il est avec elle. Je suis sûr maintenant c'est elle qui commande. J'aime les hommes fort et tu l'est devenu en éloignant Jade et Eric des Audacieux. Ils auraient détruit notre faction »

J'emmenais Maya à mon appartement, je me dis que peut-être elle et moi, on pourrait aller plus loin qu'une nuit.

*******************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 19 est terminé , alors votre avis sur ce chapitre un peu particulier , plus calme. Je voulais montrer les rapport entre chaque Audacieux et qu'ils restent des jeunes qui ont besoin de s'amuser.  
Et Malgré qu'il soit un allié, les autres ont du mal à voir Eric comme un ami.**

 **On se retrouve au mois de mars, pour le chapitre 20 et le combat final.**

 **La prochaine fiction publiée sera « mon amour, mon ennemi » . J'ai aussi publié le chapitre 5 de ma fiction « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse. »  
**

 **PS : Est-ce que certains ou certaines d'entre vous on lu le nouveau livre de Véronica Roth  
« Marquer les ombres » ? J'aimerais votre avis car j'hésite à l'acheter .  
**


	22. Chapter 20

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Message auteur : Voilà vous devez être surpris(e) de ce nouveau chapitre, alors que le 10 mars j'annonçais l'arrêt de la fiction, en raison de manque de review . Mais voilà j'ai reçu un message de kyara 74, qui me disait qu'elle trouvait dommage que j'avais arrêter. Donc pour elle et les autres lectrices je reprends la publication . J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitres ou les prochain . Il reste 9-10 chapitres en comptant épilogue.**

 **Message auteur 2 :** **J'ai oublié de précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente .**

 **Message auteur 3 :Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peut pas corrigé jusqu'au mois de mai**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ***************************************************************************

 **POV Will**

C'était la nuit , je dormais dans mon lit avec ma copine, Christina . Soudain je crus l'entendre dans mon rêve .

« Will ! Will ! Réveilles-toi ! Will ! Je perds les eaux .

Soudain je me réveille et je me rends compte que Christina m'appelle bien . Je me lève et je la vois à genoux se tenant le ventre .

\- Ah ! Hurla t-elle  
\- Je vais chercher les autres, pour qu'on te conduise à l'infirmerie dis-je.  
\- Dépêche-toi ! Sinon je vais accoucher seule ici ! Cria Christina .

Je tambourinais à toutes les portes de mes amis . Ils se réveillèrent tous .

« Christina est en train accoucher , il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ne cessais-je de répéter .  
\- Moi et Quatre on va t'aider à la transporter. Les autres aller réveiller le personnel, pour que tout soit prêt ordonna Eric . 

Tout le monde obéit. On arriva tous les trois dans ma chambre, on s'approcha de ma compagne . Quatre et moi on essaya de la soulever, mais c'était trop douloureux pour Christina . Eric se mit derrière et posa deux doigts dans le bas de son dos.

\- Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Christina à Eric.  
\- On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien, à part si tu souhaites accoucher ici répondit Eric .

Quatre et moi, on souleva doucement ma compagne, on entoura de nos bras sa taille, sa main autour de notre nuque . Après de longues minutes , on arriva devant l'infirmerie, une sage-femme Sans-faction, nous conduisit à la salle accouchement . On posa délicatement ma copine sur la table accouchement . Tous mes amis étaient dans la salle .

« Sortez-tous sauf le père . Claire habillez monsieur ordonna le médecin .

La sage-femme qui nous avait conduis à la salle accouchement, m'aida à mettre un bonnet, une grande blouse et des chaussons en papier sur mes chaussures . Puis on retourna à la salle d'accouchement où je pris la main de Christina .

«Christina écouter- moi, pour l'instant, respirez calmement et quand je vous dirais, vous poussez de toutes vos forces dit le médecin.  
Christina fit ce que dit le médecin .  
\- Maintenant poussez, Christina ordonna le médecin .  
Ma compagne poussa de toutes ses forces et m'arracha la main en même temps.  
\- Plus fort dit le médecin .  
Christina poussa encore plus fort .  
\- C'est bien ma chérie, continue dis-je .  
\- Encore Christina dit le médecin .

Au bout d'un moment, je vis ma copine s'épuiser et le bébé ne sortait toujours pas .

\- On va devoir faire un césarienne dit le médecin .  
\- Non, je vais réussir, je suis une Audacieuse dit Christina .

Vingt minutes plus tard, notre bébé arriva . C'était une petite fille . La sage-femme, Claire, la posa dans les bras de ma compagne , après l'avoir mis dans un drap.

\- Elle est superbe, notre fille dis-je les larmes aux yeux .  
\- Oui, on a bien bossé dit Christina .  
\- Vous avez choisi le nom ? Demanda Claire .  
\- Oui, Bella répondis-je .  
\- Christina, Claire va prendre Bella et la laver avec Will . Puis ils la ramèneront dans votre chambre dit le médecin avec douceur mais fermeté . »

Christina fit un baiser, sur le front de notre fille et me la donna .

Ensuite on alla avec Claire, laver Bella et l'habiller . Au début mais gestes étaient incertains, la sage-femme me montra et je lavais et habillais , Bella seule . Elle était habillée d'un body noir avec le signe des Audacieux, je suis une Audacieuse c'était écrit .

Je pris ma fille dans les bras et j'allais la présenter à mes amis qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie .

« Coucou à tous, je vous présente Bella dis-je  
Mes amis se levèrent et l'admirèrent .  
\- Elle est jolie, elle a tes yeux dit Jade .  
\- Comment va Chris ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Fatiguée, mais cela va bien . Ils ont dû la ramener dans la chambre, maintenant dis-je »

On alla dans la chambre de Christina, elle nous attendait , je mis notre fille dans les bras de sa mère .

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Fatigué mais comblée. Vous comprendrez les filles, quand vous serez à ma place .

Claire arriva dans la chambre.  
\- Tout le monde dehors, la maman doit se reposer . Même le père dit Claire fermement .

J'embrassais ma compagne, puis ma fille .  
\- Je reviens vous voir demain dis-je.  
\- Les visites ne sont pas avant 10h00 dit Claire .

On sortit tous et on retourna vers nos appartements

\- Ce soir on fête ça dit Zeke avant qu'on retourne tous chez nous . »

On fit la fête jusqu'à tard . Je rentrais me coucher .Je m'endormis épuisé mais heureux . **  
**

**POV Jade**

J'étais en nuisette dans le lit, attendant qu'Eric sort de la salle de bain . Mon homme sortit vêtu d'un simple boxer et tenant un truc à la main. Il s'approcha du lit .

« C'est quoi dans tes mains ? Demandai-je .  
\- Mets-toi nue, à genoux sur le lit et tresses-toi les cheveux dit-il en me balançant un élastique sur le lit .

Je m'exécutais quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais nue, les cheveux tressés à genoux sur le lit .

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Demandai-je .

Eric mis l'objet en forme œuf entre mes cuisses et appuya sur la télécommande, je sentis des vibrations lentes et de temps en temps une vibration plus intense entre mes cuisses .

\- Cela s'appelle un Egg. J'ai découvert que les Sans-faction aussi avec un sex-shop . Et la télécommande me sert à te contrôler, baby . Ecoute bien mes directives, je veux que tu te caresses devant moi, sans toucher le bas de ton corps, sans te faire jouir, tu as bien compris ?  
\- Oui dis-je .  
\- Excite-moi baby, comme je vais t'exciter dit Eric .

Mon copain s'assit sur une chaise contre le lit .

Je commençais à sucer mes doigts lentement d'une façon provocante en ne lâchant pas du regard mon amant . Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande qui provoqua immédiatement de longues vibrations intense entre mes cuisses . Je serrais les cuisses, je commençais déjà à avoir chaud .

\- Humm gémis-je  
\- Jade, continue à te caresser dit Eric d'une voix rauque provoqué par le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux .

J'enlevais mes doigts entre mes lèvres et je caressais mon cou lentement. Je descendais mes mains vers ma poitrine que je commençais à caresser, en bougeant mes hanches .

\- Continue Baby dit mon mec .

Il avait ralenti les vibrations du sex-toy. Je descendis la main, pour sentir l'objet encore plus, j'étais complètement frustrée .

\- Jade, j'ai dit quoi .

Eric arrêta le sextoy.

\- Eric, je t'en supplie, remets-le .  
\- Tu n'as pas obéi Baby, tu es puni . Si tu es sage, je le remettrais.

Je remis ma main que j'avais descendue sur l'un des mes seins. Je caressais mes tétons lentement, je les sens durcir et pointer sous mes doigts.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et je continuais de caresser ma poitrine, ce qui me fit me cambrer, je fermais les yeux .

\- Humm.

J'entendis Eric se lever et se rapprocher du lit .

\- Continue, baby tu es tellement sexy dit Eric .

Mon amant avait remis le sex-toy, cette fois-ci à la vitesse maximale. Je serrais les cuisses, l'une de mes mains caressait sur mon corps, les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'était formé, ,l'autre continuait à caresser mes seins . Je fermais les yeux, me arquais sous l'effet du plaisir que je me procurais et sous l'effet du jouet entre mes jambes .

J'oubliais Eric et ses directives et donc je descendis ma main pour me débarrasser de l'œuf, il me faisait mouiller, me donnait du plaisir, mais pas autant que si j'insérais trois doigts en moi .

Par contre mon amant lui n'avait pas oublié ses ordres, il me retient la main .

\- Jade j'avais dit quoi ?  
\- Pardon Eric, j'étais tellement pris dans mon plaisir que j'ai oublié tes directives .  
\- Tu vas être puni, baby .

Eric s'allongeait sur moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger, sous le poids de mon copain . Il m'attacha les poignets avec les chaînes accrochés au lit . Il fit de même pour mes pieds.

Le leader Audacieux avait enlevé son boxer, il s'allongeait sur moi, en embrassant mon corps, tout en frottant son sexe contre le mien, ce qui provoquait des décharges de plaisir .

\- Eric !

Puis Eric commença à embrasser, lécher mon intimité. Les chaînes à mes poignete m'empêchaient de me mouvoir comme je le souhaitais, celle à pieds, m' interdisait de bouger mes cuisses .

\- Eric ! Han !

Je me sentais prête à jouir, mais Eric s'arrêta. Il remonta à mes côtés et je sentis qu'il inséra deux doigts en moi . Ce n'était clairement pas assez , vu mon état excitation, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas ses doigts qu'il me fallait, mais un truc plus imposant .

\- Eric, je veux ton sexe en moi, je t'en supplie dis-je  
\- Si tu réponds à mes questions, je verrais si je réponds favorablement à ta requête, baby .

Eric bougea ses doigts en moi .  
\- Humm… Quelles sont tes questions ?  
\- Est-ce que la naissance de Bella, t'a donné envie d'être mère ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais caché mon envie de fonder une famille, mais pas si cela veut dire te perdre . Toute façon je ne vois pas avoir mes enfants avec un autre homme que toi, Eric .  
\- Disons que voir Christina enceinte et la petite, je t'imaginais bien à sa place . Même si je sais pas si je suis prêt .  
\- Eric, toute façon je pensais pas avoir un enfant avant 24-25 ans, donc cela nous laisse sept-huit ans pour y repenser . Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse, de toi, de notre couple .  
\- Bonne réponse , Baby .  
Eric inséra ses doigts plus profondément en moi.  
\- Ah !  
\- Seconde question, tu veux toujours m'épouser ?  
\- Oui dès qu'on rentrera chez les Audacieux . Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Pourquoi, tu veux m'épouser, toi qui était contre les enfants et le mariage avant ? Notre situation de couple me convient tout à fait .  
\- En devenant ma femme, les Audacieux arrêteront d'essayer de te séduire . Ils seront que tu m'appartiennent.  
\- Cela n'a rien à avoir pour faire enrager Zeke, Uriah et surtout Quatre ?  
\- Je t'avoue un peu si, car juste voir la tête de Quatre en te voyant devenir ma femme, cela serait tellement une sacrée revanche, malgré qu'il a tous fait pour qu'on soit pas ensemble . Mais avant tout parce que je t'aime et il y a pas de plus belle preuve pour te le prouver, car je sais que c'est ton rêve .  
-Je t'aime aussi Eric .

Eric enleva mes ses doigts, détacha mes mains , mes pieds. Il entra en moi, ses coups de butoirs étaient puissants, j'enlaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille , on ne mit pas longtemps à jouir .

On resta comme ça quelques minutes, mes jambes autour de sa taille, sa tête sur mon ventre, lui caressant les cheveux .

Puis il se retira, je me blottis contre lui et je m'endormis .

 ****

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

On avait enfin une armée après plusieurs semaines initiation . Will, Zeke, Uriah, Tris, Quatre, Eric et moi, nous étions dans le bureau d'Evelyn, pour parler du plan de bataille. Il y avait aussi le bras droit d'Evelyn, Edgard ainsi que Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior

« Alors quel est votre plan ? Récupérer l'enregistrement de la caméra, mais Max a dû le détruire non ? Demanda Andrew .  
\- Non, pour Max ceux qui étaient au courants sont morts ou concernant Zeke est accusé de traites, donc pour lui les Audacieux l'écouteraient jamais s'il revenait dit Eric .

On avait apprit la mort de Sacha et Sofia Petrad dans le rubrique nécrologique , d'un journal récupéré par un Sans-Faction . On savait que Max étaient derrières ses meurtres

\- Quel est votre plan je répète ? Questionna Andrew Prior .  
\- Notre plan est de nous séparer en deux équipes . L'une chez les Audacieux, l'autre chez les Sincères, cela va obliger Max à faire deux équipes déjà . Une équipe chez les Audacieux récupéra l'enregistrement . L'autre chez les Sincères essayera de convaincre Jack Krang de nous écouter… dis-je  
\- Vous rêvez, il vous livrera à Jeanine dit Marcus .  
\- Il a pas tort, Jack Krang pense que tout le monde ment omis les Sincères dit Evelyn Eaton .  
\- Nous espérons qu'il nous écoutera jusqu'à que les autres arrivent avec l'enregistrement, pour prouvé nos dires . Quittes à le pousser à m'injecter le sérum, étant leadeuse c'est moi qu'il choisira , pour nous faire gagner du temps dis-je.  
\- J'espère qu'on n'arrivera pas jusqu'à là, sinon tu avoueras que tu as protégé des Divergents et tu seras envoyé à prison à perpétué ou tuer dit Quatre .  
\- Toute façon on doit tenter le tout pour le tout dis-je  
\- C'est dommage que Christina ne peut pas nous accompagner, chez les Sincères, elle aurait su comment parler à Jack Krang dit Will.  
\- Oui, mais on va devoir faire sans elle dit Eric  
\- Evelyn vous surveillerez d'ici où cas où cela tourne mal dis-je .  
\- Bien . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

On était tous en tenue de combat et armé.

On avait décidé que c'était moi qui me rendrais chez les Sincères avec Quatre, Uriah, Will et des nouvelles recrues Altruistes et Sans-faction.

Dans l'équipe des Audacieux, il y aurait Eric, Tris, Zeke et Edgard, accompagné aussi des nouvelles recrues .

J'avais décidé de séparé les « deux mâles Alpha », Eric et Quatre, pour éviter « un carnage ». D'un côté Eric et Edgard ce ne serait peut être pas mieux .

On montait tous dans le train des Sans-faction, on s'arrêtait au terminus, le quartier des Altruistes. Dans le Quartier des Altruistes où il y avait plus âmes qui vivre, c'était assez effrayant comme atmosphère . On reprit un train , on sautait arrivé au niveau du quartier des Sincères . Le train continuait à rouler direction le quartier des Audacieux . _  
_  
 **POV Peter**

Grâce à la taupe, on savait que Jade et Eric avaient crée une armée de Sans-faction et des rescapés Altruistes . Nous savions aussi qu'une équipe mener par Eric essayerait de voler l'enregistrement . Une autre mener par Jade irait chez les Sincères, convaincre Jack Krang de les devancer .

Grâce à la taupe, nous avions un coup d'avance . Max m'avait chargé de convaincre, Jack Krang de nous laisser capturer les traites chez lui, en leur faisant croire qu'il les écouterait . Je n'avais pas eu du mal à convaincre mon ancien leader .

J'avais placé des hommes à l'intérieur de la faction des Sincères, discrètement, pour prendre en embuscade , l'équipe de Jade.

J'attendais dans le bureau à côté de celui du leader des Sincères que Jade se pointe. J'avais placé un microcaméra sur mon ancien leader, . Je pourrais tout entendre et observer sur ma tablette et le casque brancher à la tablette .

Environ trente minutes plus tard , Jade arriva avec son armée à l'entrée principale de la faction des Sincères .

Jade s'adresse à la caméra .

« Je suis Jade Spencer , leadeuse de l'initiation chez les Audacieux. Je souhaite parler à Jack Krang, leader des Sincères dit Jade  
La porte ne s'ouvrit pas . C'était fait exprès pour que Jade ne se doute de rien, si Jack Krang avait ouvert avec empressement , cela aurait été douteux.  
\- Jack Krang, je croyais les Sincères impartiale concernant le vérité . Si vous n'avez que la version de Max est-ce que s'être impartiale envers la vérité . Pour vous faire votre opinion dit Jade . »

La porte principale s'ouvrit . Jack Krang alla s'accueillir Jade .

« Je croyais que vous vouliez discuter ? Que fait cette armée ici ? En plus une armée de Sans-faction, je vous croyais Audacieuse dit le leader des Sincères .  
\- Je le suis,mais mon père a oublié les valeurs Audacieuse à cause de cette salope de Jeanine. Elle a manipulé les Audacieux grâce à une puce et les a obligés à tuer toutes la faction des Altruistes .

\- Allons parler dans mon bureau dit le leader des Sincères .

Jade et son armée commençait à marcher vers le bureau.  
\- Non seule Jade si vous souhaitez parler dit Jack Krang .

\- Elle n'ira nul part sans nous dit Quatre.  
\- Jade, les armes m'ont toujours stressé .  
\- Ecoutez , acceptez d'Uriah vienne avec moi, pour ma sécurité et la vôtre. Mes hommes surveilleront votre faction où cas où, les Audacieux auraient eu vent de notre rendez-vous . Je vais ranger mon arme si cela peut vous rassurer dit Jade .  
\- Merci . »

Le leader des Sincères, Uriah et Jade entrèrent dans le bureau . J'appuyais sur un bouton sur la tablette et j'ai accès aux caméras dans la « salle des jugements », là où les Sincères novices passent sous le sérum de Vérité devant toute la faction ou si un Sincères est accusé de mensonge . Je vis dans cette salle, Quatre et ses hommes rechercher des intrus .

C'était le moment de surprendre Jade, par contre je pensais que mon ancien leader la convaincrait de venir seule et non armée .

Heureusement le bureau de Jack Krang avait plusieurs entrées comme toutes pièces chez les Sincères, donc j'ouvris une porte qui donnait dans un couloir et qui me permit à accéder par une autre porte au bureau de Jack Krang .

J'entrais discrètement , Jade était de dos, mais Uriah lui surveillait toutes les portes et nos regards se croisèrent .

« Peter dit Uriah.  
Il tira le premier, mais me rata, par contre moi je tirais et je ne loupais pas . L'Audacieux tomba au sol.

Jade avait attrapé son arme et m'avait tiré dans la main, qui me fit lâcher son arme . Puis elle s'agenouilla près de « son frère, tout en fixant l'arme .

Elle toucha son poul .  
\- Il est mort, salaud .  
\- C'est de ta faute, Jade tu n'avais pas qu'à protéger les Divergents, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle .  
\- Vous allez tous les deux me suivre dit-elle

Je fus assez près d'elle, pour lui tirer le bras, lui prendre son arme, je la fis tomber à terre et je pointai son arme sur elle .  
\- Vas-y tue-moi dit Jade  
\- Sache que ce n'ai pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais Jeanine tu veux vivante, je ne sais pas pourquoi .  
\- Tu es devenue un larbin des Erudits se moqua t-elle .

Je la relevais en la tirant par le bras, puis lui tordis, et la fis tourner, pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à moi . Je mis son arme contre son dos .

\- Allons voir tes amis, comment ils s'en sortent dis-je en la poussant vers la sortie du bureau. »

 **POV Quatre**

Pendant que Jade accompagné d'Uriah allait discuter avec Jack Krang.  
« Vous quatre allez vérifier que personne se cache à l'étage. Vous quatre prenez le côté ouest. Je veux une équipe côté Est et une autre Nord, nous on prend le sud .

Là j'entendis un coup de feu provenant du bureau de Jack Krang, puis un second immédiatement après .

\- Vous trois venez avec moi , les autres allez voir .  
\- Je crois que c'était un piège dit l'un des hommes .

Là je vis une armée Audacieuse nous encercler .  
\- Baisser vos armes dit un commandant Audacieux .  
\- Jamais répondis-je .  
\- Quatre fait ce qu'il dit Jade .  
Je me retournais et je vis Jade une arme pointer par Peter . On lâcha tous nos armes, on fut tous embarqué dans des cellules individuelles.

Jamais je pensais dire ça un jour, mais Eric est notre seul espoir . Cela doit être Lauren à la salle de contrôle, si y a bien un mec qui peut convaincre Lauren ou n'importe qui, c'est bien lui .

 **POV Eric** ****

On sauta du train des Audacieux, on arrive sur le toit du bâtiment où les novices arrivaient lors de leur premier jour .

« Suivez-moi dis-je à l'équipe .  
On arriva devant un compteur . Je l'ouvris grâce à mon couteau à ma ceinture .  
\- Tu fais quoi Eric ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Je vais couper les caméras , cela va les occuper .  
\- Mais si tu les coupes , ils vont se douter qu'on est là dit Tris .  
\- Non j'en coupe certaines, ils penseront que c'est un court-circuit.  
Cela arrivait que les générateurs sautent à cause du froid . Je coupais certains fils  
\- ah oui bonne idée ..  
\- Je n'étais pas un Erudit pour rien . On va rentrer par mon ancien logement, ils ne s'attendront pas à ça . Par contre je veux éviter qu'on utilise nos armes si c'est possible dis-je .  
Tris me regarda surprise .  
\- Quoi, Tris ?  
\- Jade t'a vraiment changé dit-elle .  
\- Bon on se bouge, vous discuterez plus tard dit Edgard  
\- Tu sembles pressé Edgard, tu as peur ?  
\- On ne sait pas si Jade a réussi à convaincre Jack Krang et elle a besoin de l'enregistrement pour ça . Et puis si Max n'est pas trop con, il a dû poster des Audacieux, chez les Fraternels ou Sincères, les deux factions où on demanderait de l'aide . Imagine qu'ils se sont fait capturer .  
\- Jade est une excellente combattante et Quatre et Uriah sont avec dit Zeke .  
\- Il a raison dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

J'imaginais le corps sans vie de Jade .

\- Allez avançons dis-je .

On arriva devant mon appartement j'espérais revenir vite avec Jade, ici . Je donnais un coup de crosse avec mon arme et le truc en plastique sauta . On ouvrit la baie sans grande difficultés .

On entra dans mon appartement, j'observais chaque objet, rien n'avait bougé depuis notre départ . Tris me posa une main sur mon épaule .  
\- Tu reviendras dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire .  
\- Ouais .

On ouvrit la porte d'entrée et on marcha à travers le couloir . On allait arriver à un escalier . Mon bureau serait en face, à droite au bout le dortoir des novices , gauche au fond la salle de contrôle et le bureau de Lauren .

Edgard vit les caméras .

\- Tu as coupé ces caméras là ? Demanda Edgard .  
\- Elles sont là pour la déco, elles ne fonctionnent pas .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Eric ne voulait pas qu'on sache quelle fille, il ramène chez lui dit Will .  
\- La ferme Will dis-je séchèment .

Nous voilà devant escalier , en descendant, on pouvait croiser des Audacieux, s'il nous tirait alors qu'on était encore dans les escaliers , on était fait comme des rats .

A peine a t-on descendu les escaliers, que les premiers coups de feu retentirent . Je reconnus Max avec des Audacieux .

Je tirais je tuais deux Audacieux à côté de Max mais pas lui .  
\- Eric ! Vas à la salle de contrôle . On te couvre ! Cria Tris .

Ils se mirent tous devant moi et ils firent comme une barrière . J'arrivais à la salle de contrôle ,j'ouvris la porte, Lauren était là avec une arme pointer vers moi .

\- Lauren, écoute moi , Jeanine et Max ont commandité l'élimination de la faction des Altruistes . Et sur un enregistrement, il y a la preuve de ce que j'avance . J'en ai besoin, pour le montrer aux Sincères et au reste de Chicago, pour que Max et Jeanine tombent .  
\- Comme ça toi et Jade, vous deviendrez chef leaders .

\- Que racontes-tu ?  
\- Tu as toujours voulu être chef leader .  
\- C'est vrai mais pas en faisant tomber, Max . Max est devenu dangereux pour la faction des Audacieux et le système des factions , car il est manipulé par Jeanine .

\- N'importe quoi .  
\- Ils sont ensemble dis-je .  
\- Tu mens .  
\- Regarde la vidéo du 15 mai 2014 à 3h30 du bureau de Max . Tu verras que je dirais la vérité .  
\- Réponds à cette question ?  
\- Est ce que Jade a protégé les Divergents ? Et tu as effacé les preuves d'une vidéo qui l'a montrais ?  
\- Cela fait deux questions . Oui Jade a protégé des Divergents et oui j'ai effacé la vidéo pour la protéger .  
\- Ils sont dangereux dit Lauren .  
\- Et si on nous mentait . Tu trouves Quatre dangereux pour la faction ? Toi qui as travaillé avec lui.  
\- C'est vrai que non . Je vais …  
Max entra dans la salle de contrôle .  
\- Eric lâche ton arme dit Max .  
Je me retournais , j'avançais il pointa son arme sur moi .  
\- Ne fait rien de stupide, Max, si tu veux revoir ta copine vivante . Elle est entre les mains de Peter .  
\- Tu mens .  
Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et me montra une vidéo .

On voyait, Quatre, Will et … Jade menotté, elle avait la lèvre fendue .  
\- Salaud !  
\- Suis moi chez les Sincères et ils ne lui arrivera rien .  
\- C'est votre fille .  
\- C'est une traite comme toi dit-il en me conduisant vers la sortie .

Je vis Tris, Edgard menotté et le corps de Zeke gisant au sol .

On nous conduisit chez les Sincères, on nous enferma dans des cellules individuelles . ****

 **POV Clea Spencer**

Max rentra chez nous . En fait contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé à Jade, je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander le divorce .  
« C'est bon on a arrêtés les traites . Je viens emmener Eric chez les Sincères . Peter a arrêté sa copine dit Max sans aucune émotion . Ils seront juger demain chez les Sincères .  
\- La copine d'Eric est notre fille Jade !  
\- Elle n'est plus rien pour moi, elle a trahi sa faction, elle m'a trahi .  
\- As t-elle été quelque chose pour toi, un jour ? Si cela avait été la fille de Jeanine cela aurait été différent , hein ?  
\- Tu ressens de l'amour pour Jade maintenant .  
\- J'en ai toujours ressenti, c'est juste que je mélangeais la haine que j'avais envers toi .  
\- Si tu me détestes, pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Le pouvoir ? Non tu n'ai pas ce type de femme, car tu m'aimes autant que tu me détestes .

Max alla prendre une douche .

C'est vrai j'aime Max mais j'aime plus encore ma fille et je la laisserais par mourir sans réagir . Si Eric était revenu chez les Audacieux, c'est qu'ils y avait une bonne raison. Comme Max me dirait pas la vérité, j'allais au bar des Audacieux . Les gens de ma faction parlaient beaucoup et encore plus après quelques verres d'alcool .

Je ne mis pas longtemps à apprendre qu'Eric était venu voir Lauren à la salle de contrôle . Par contre personne ne connaissait la raison .

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau , j'espérais qu'elle travaillait toujours . En arrivant, je la vis avec un regard perdu, en faisant tourner entre ses doigts un disque.

« Ne te tortures pas, Lauren . Mon mari est un salaud .  
\- Ils ont commandité l'élimination,d'une faction entière . Eric avait raison .  
\- Donne -moi ce disque . Je vais le donner à Jack Krang, ce soir . Je suis la première leadeuse, je peux circuler comme je peux . En plus Jack Krang, me croira plus moi que vous une simple Audacieuse,sans te vexer .  
\- Je ne le suis pas .

Elle me tendit le disque . Je le planquais dans la doublure de mon manteau . Puis je pris le train, je vis que je n'étais pas seule .

De loin je croyais que c'était des Audacieux, mais en m'approchant je reconnus des Sans-faction, je fus pris de panique . Une femme d'environ mon âge s'approcha de moi .

« Que fait la première leadeuse, ici aussi tard ?  
Je dévisageais la femme , je fus surprise quand je reconnus Evelyn Eaton .  
\- Evelyn ? Je te croyais morte .  
\- Je sais comme tout Chicago, sauf certains Altruistes comme Nathalie et Andrew Prior savaient la vérité .  
Le choc passé, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là . Si elle pouvait être une alliée ou une ennemie ?  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je viens sauver, mon fils, ta fille et ses amis .  
\- Je peux t'aider, j'ai une preuve pour faire tomber Max et Jeanine dis-je en tapotant mon sac .

\- On t'accompagne »

On arriva chez les Sincères, j'appuyais sur un bouton, qui provoqua un son de clocha qui résonna dans toute la faction . Un Sincère vient nous ouvrir.

« Je suis Cléa Spencer, la première leadeuse de la faction des Audacieux . Annoncez-moi auprès de votre leader .  
Le Sincère regarda avec étonnement les Sans-faction.  
\- Ils sont avec moi . Dépêchez-vous .  
On entra .  
\- Quelle autorité, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça , Cléa .  
\- Les gens changent Evelyn .  
\- C'est vrai »

Le Sincère nous conduisit dans le bureau de Jack Krang . Il était là habillé en robe de chambre ,les traits .

« Pourquoi Cléa vous me dérangez au milieu de la nuit ?! En plus accompagnez des Sans-Faction ?  
\- J'ai la preuve que les Sans-Factions ne sont pas responsable de l'attaque contre les Altruistes, mais les Audacieux . Les Audacieux ne sont pas responsable, on leur a injecté un sérum de simulation . Les coupables sont Jeanine et Max .

Je sortis le disque et on passa les images sur l'ordinateur de Jack . On vit Max et Jeanine parler assassiner la faction des Altruistes,pour détruire l'image de Jade et d'Eric et les faire passer pour des traites et faire croire que les Sans-Factions sont une menace .

\- Je vais libérer, votre fille et les autres dit Jack Krang après avoir vu les images .

\- Non, il faut que le procès ait lieu comme prévu . Comme ça on se servira de la diffusion du procès en direct dans les autres factions, pour passer les images dis-je .  
\- On doit prévenir, Jade et les autres de notre plan dit Evelyn .  
\- Non, Jade ne serait pas capable de mentir et si Max se doute de quelques choses tout est foutu répondis-je .  
\- D'accord disent les deux autres .  
\- Je dois rentrer chez les Audacieux . »

Je repris le train, en rentrant Max était absent .  
 **  
**

 **POV Jack Krang**

 _Le lendemain_

Les «accusés » soient Jade Spencer, Eric Coulter ,Tobias Eaton alias Quatre, Béatrice Prior alias Tris et Will Denver

Max et Cléa Spencer étaient là ainsi que Jeanine Matthews, des Audacieux et bien sûr toute ma faction . Le Procès était retransmis en direct sur tous les écrans de Chicago .

« Que le procès commence . Jade Spencer veuillez vous approcher du cercle s'il vous plaît .  
\- Je peux prendre sa place dit Eric .  
\- Euh…

\- C'est Jade qu'on veut entendre, ton tour sera ensuite Eric dit Max.  
\- Approchez Jade .  
Elle se plaça dans le cercle .

Je lui injectais le Sérum de Vérité  
\- Que la vérité vous libère dis-je .  
Je la vis me regarder droit dans les yeux, aucune peur ne paressait . Elle semblait déterminée .  
\- Veuillez décliner votre identité et fonction dans la faction des Audacieux ? Demandai-je  
\- Je m'appelle Jade Spencer, leadeuse de l'initiation chez les Audacieux .  
\- Plus maintenant dit Peter .  
\- Te souviens tu pas on doit pas interrompre le procès dis-je froidement .  
Je repris cette mascarade de procès  
\- Pourquoi étiez-vous chez les Sans-Factions ? Demandai-je.  
\- Vous vous souvenez, nous avions eu une réunions où j'ai soumis l'idée de trouver un terrain d'entente avec les Sans-Factions . Vous m'aviez désigné porte parole .  
\- C'est vrai . Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez sauver des Divergents ?  
\- Oui répondit Jade .  
Ils eut des exclamations dans la foule .  
\- Pourtant ils sont dangereux , en tant qu'Audacieuse votre devoir est de protéger Chicago et le système des Factions .  
\- Je ne pense pas que les Divergents soit un danger, au contraire ils sont la solution à la paix entre notre faction . Le seul danger de Chicago est Jeanine qui détruit les factions et qui les montre les une contre les autres en publiant ses articles .  
\- C'est vous avec les Sans-Factions qui aviez abattu ces pauvres Altruistes .  
\- Non, les Altruistes survivants sont chez les Sans-Factions . Ce sont les Audacieux qui l'ont tués, mais ils n'étaient pas conscients, ils étaient sous simulations  
\- Avez vous des preuves ce que vous avancer ?  
\- Non, car Zeke, Ezekiel Petrad est mort ,c'est lui qui a surpris la conversation . Et Max a dû supprimer la vidéo dit Jade .

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire .

\- J'ai cette vidéo dit Cléa Spencer .  
\- Cléa que fais-tu ? Dit inquiet Max .  
\- Je sauve notre fille et ses amis et je te fais tomber

Je fis signe à l'un de mes hommes de passer l'enregistrement qui était préalablement préparer . On retransmis les images dans toute la ville .

La vidéo se termina deux minutes plus tard .

\- Audacieux arrêtez Max et Jeanine ordonna Cléa Spencer .

Ils obéirent . Puis la première leadeuse des Audacieuse alla vers sa fille. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras .

************************************************************************

 **Et voilà le chapitre 20 est terminée alors qu'avez-vous penser du combat final ? Et du rôle de Clea ?**

 **Avez-vous une idée de la taupe ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent mon autre fiction Divergente, Daniella Eaton , j'ai publié le chapitre 6 et 7 .. Pour l'instant j'ai écris , les 11 premiers chapitres, donc pendant trois mois, je publierais deux chapitres par mois . Après on verra en fonction de l'avancée de cette fiction .**


	23. Chapter 21

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personages et l'histoire m'appartiennent sauf les personnages paru dans la saga « Divergente », appartiennent à Véronica Roth  
Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 21** ****

 **Message auteur :Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peut pas corrigé jusqu'au mois de mai**

 **Message auteur 2 . Merci aux 1730 lecteurs et 360 visiteurs entre mars et avril, sur cette fictions Merci à SadakoTama et kyara74 pour leur reviews . N'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires .  
*********************************************************************************

 **POV Jade**

 _Le lendemain_

Evelyn et moi, nous tenons une réunion secrète ,dans son bureau

« Jade, il y a une seule raison, que Max et Peter étaient au courant qu'on allait chez les Sincères dit Evelyn  
\- Une taupe dis-je  
\- En effet, la taupe se trouve soit parmi les Audacieux soit parmi les Sans-faction.  
\- Je n'imagine ni Eric, ni Tris, ni Quatre, ni Will, ni Christina , ni ….

je ne pouvais pas prononcer le nom d'Uriah et Zeke .  
\- Ils ont été tués donc non . Je n'imagine pas Edgard, pourtant il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'une de ces personnes , nous a trahis .  
\- Toute façon dès que nous aurons remis de l'autre chez les Audacieux et que les Erudits auront fait pareil , il y aura un procès chez les Sincères sûrement . Ils passeront sous le sérum de vérité, ainsi que Peter dis-je  
\- Oui »

 _Quelques heures plus tard  
_

Eric, Quatre, Tris, Christina, Will avec la petite Bella dans les bras , nous rentrions chez nous . On se demandait dans quel état on allait retrouver notre faction et l'accueil qu'on allait recevoir .

On prit le train des Sans-faction, puis on arriva au quartier des Erudits où on prit le train des Audacieux direction notre faction.

On arriva dans notre faction, c'était l'anarchie . Les gens se battaient, des magasins, des bureaux de leaders étaient saccagés . Je voyais que les Audacieux tabassaient Edward et l'autre leader dont je me souvenais jamais le nom .

Puis quelqu'un me vit et se mit à crier mon nom .

« Jade !

Puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à toute la foule . Au fur à mesure que les gens criaient mon nom , les combats s'arrêtaient .

Quatre, Eric et Will qui avait donné, sa fille à Christina, ils jouaient des coudes, pour que je puisse rejoindre, la rambarde, là où je serais vu et entendu de tous.

Je me mis à parler, mais les combats et les hurlements avaient repris . Quatre et Eric se mirent à hurler.  
« Silence ! Crièrent les deux hommes .

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

\- Ecoutez moi tous, je sais que ces dernières heures ont été un enfer. Vous devez vous sentir par Max, Edward , Peter et …  
J'oubliais toujours le nom du dernier .  
\- John me souffla Eric  
\- John . Ils vous ont fait abattre une faction entière sous simulation . Je sais que vous souhaitez leur mort. Mais, la justice e a toujours été rendu par les Sincères et cela ne doit pas changer . Si eux ont oublié les valeurs, nous ne le devons . Nous devons leur accorder un procès équitable … dis-je  
\- Tu nous as abandonné ! En te réfugiant chez les Sans-Faction ! Cria un Audacieux.  
\- Je me suis pas réfugié pas par choix chez les Audacieux, Max et les autres leaders m'ont contraint en disant que j'étais une traîtresse .  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu protégeais les Divergents ? Demanda Une Audacieuse.  
\- En effet, car pour moi, ils ne sont pas un danger, pour les factions, mais au contraire un pont entre elle .  
Il eut des murmures dans la foule . Est-ce qu'elle ment ? Dit-elle la vérité ? Murmura la foule .  
\- On doit tuer les Divergents dit Un Audacieux .  
\- Ecouter ...  
\- Vous connaissez tous, Quatre . Pour certains d'entre vous il a été votre instructeur, d'autres vous avez travaillé avec lui à la salle de contrôle . Quatre est Divergent, est-ce que vous le trouvez dangereux pour notre faction ? N'a t-il toujours été un bon Audacieux intervient Lauren .  
Ils eut quelques minutes de silence

\- Quatre ! Quatre ! Cria la foule !  
\- Faites confiance à Jade, elle ramènera la sérénité dans notre faction dit Lauren  
\- Jade!Jade ! Scanda la foule.  
\- Eric doit être condamné comme les autres . Il a traqué les Divergents, il a participé à ce climat de délation dit Un Audacieux

\- C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! Hurla la foule .  
\- Écouter, moi … dis-je.  
\- Eric condamné ! Cria la foule .

Des Audacieux viennent embarquer Eric . Je voulus les empêcher, mais Quatre me retient .  
\- Tiens bon, Eric, je vais te sortir de là dis-je

\- Maintenant nous devons élire cinq nouveaux leaders dit Quatre

\- Quatre dit Lauren

\- Quatre ! Quatre Cria la foule.

-Tris dit Quatre

\- Tris ! Tris Hurla la foule.

\- Jade dit Tris.

\- Jade! Jade ! Scanda la foule !

\- Bella proposa une Audacieuse dans la foule.

\- Bella ! Bella ! Cria la foule

\- Mark proposa Bella.

\- Mark ! Mark!

Et voilà l'élection des cinq nouveaux leaders Audacieux était faites.

Puis on se réunit tous les cinq dans mon bureau.

\- Avant d'attribuer les postes , j'aimerais que Mark et Bella se présentent dis-je.  
\- Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 25 ans . Je travaille à la maintenance dans la faction, cela va des ordinateurs, aux coupures d'électricité, problème de machines agricoles chez les Fraternels, et tous autres soucis dans la faction ou dans les autres factions  
\- Merci. Mark je te laisse te présenter dis-je.  
\- Je m'appelle Mark, j'ai 29 ans. Je travaille en tant que soldat, protection des factions, je suis affecter au quartier des Altruistes ou Fraternel dit Mark.  
\- Merci, passons aux affectations . Qui souhaite être chef leader ou leadeuse ? Demandai-je  
\- Toi, tu nous as montrés que tu avais l'étoffe d'une leadeuse, tu as ramené le calme dans la faction dit Bella .  
\- Je suis d'accord avec elle dit Mark  
\- Pareil dit Tris.  
\- Je suis d'accord aussi dit Quatre .  
\- Bien. Passons au poste de leader de l'intérieur et logistique dis-je .  
\- Moi ce poste m'intéresse bien dit Bella .  
\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient que tu as ce poste dis-je .  
\- Moi non plus dit Tris .  
\- Pareil dit Mark .  
\- Ok dit Quatre .  
\- Bien parlons du poste de leader de l'initiation ou formation .  
\- Quatre peut être aussi leader de l'initiation vu qu'il a une grande expérience en tant qu'instructeur dit Tris.  
\- Toi aussi tu as de l'expérience, chérie.  
\- C'est vrai que je me vois bien leader de l'initiation ou leader relation inter-faction. D'un côté Mark ou Quatre ont plus expérience sur le terrain . dit Tris  
\- Ok, Tris leadeuse de l'initiation et de la formation Passons au poste leader de la sécurité dis-je  
\- J'aimerais bien ce poste, si Mark ne voit aucun inconvénient dit Quatre .  
\- Pas de problème, mec dit Mark .  
\- Bien donc Quatre, leader de la sécurité et Mark leader des relations inter-factions. Cette première réunion est terminée .

Le poste de leader des relations inter-factions aurait un grand rôle avec sûrement les changements que va subir Chicago avec l'intégration des Sans-Factions, j'espère. Plus besoin d'un leader de sécurité intérieure et extérieure, vu que la « menace » Sans-Factions est écartée, donc un leader suffit, donc on a créer, le leader de la Sécurité .

Ils sortirent tous , sauf Quatre qui me bloqua le passage .

\- Jade …  
\- Si c'est pour t'excuser, à propos qu'Eric est en prison, je n'en veux pas .  
\- Si on l'avait pas fait ce serait l'émeute .  
\- Tu m'excuses, je dois aller voir, mon copain en prison .

 **POV ERIC**

Les prisons n'existaient pas chez les Audacieux, ni d'ailleurs dans aucune faction. Donc j'étais enfermé dans une pièce où on avait installé un lit de camp . Deux Audacieux gardaient la porte . Je devais toquer à la porte, si j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes .

J'étais assis sur le lit, regardant le sol .

Soudain j'entendis la voix de ma compagne à travers la porte .  
« Je vous dis de me laisser, entrer, je suis la nouvelle chef leadeuse dit Jade .  
L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et il entra avec elle en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
\- Que faites-vous ? Interrogea Jade.  
\- Je dois rester, pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque du prisonnier répondit le soldat .  
\- Vous plaisanter, Eric est mon compagnon, il me fera aucun mal, donc sortez d'ici immédiatement ordonna Jade .

Le soldat sortit et referma la porte .

\- Jade, tu dois me sortir de là et je dois retrouver ma place de leader de l'initiation. Tu dois m'éviter le procès. Et comment ça tu es chef leadeuse ? dis-je.  
\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire . Je dois attendre la réunion avec les autres leaders. Je suis chef leadeuse car on vient d'élire nos nouveaux leaders . Tris est devenu leadeuse de l'initiation .  
\- Vires là et qu'ont me rendre ma place .  
\- Eric, on s'en fout de ça , il faut d'éviter la condamnation à mort dit Jade .  
\- Tu as raison . Sors-moi d'ici et que je sois au moins à résignation à résidence .  
\- Je ne peux pas …  
\- Tu peux, tu es chef leadeuse !  
\- Ok, si tu me parles pas autrement , je me casse .  
\- Pardon, j'ai peur de mourir.  
\- Je sais, mais je ferais tous, pour que cela n'arrive pas dit Jade . »

On s'embrassa, nos larmes pleins de pleurs .  
 **  
**

 **POV Jade**

 _Quelques jours plus tard_ **  
**  
On avait une réunion chez les Sincères , pour évoquer le procès .On s'assit tous autour de la table.

\- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue . Je propose qu'on se présente, vu qu'il y a des nouveaux leaders la présence Evelyn Eaton ...  
\- Mons, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille rectifia Evelyn .  
\- Evelyn Mons , leadeuse des Sans-Factions . Nous devons évoquer aussi aujourd'hui leur intégration, en plus du procès . . Je m'appelle Jack Krang, leader des Sincères dit-il.  
\- Je suis Jade Spencer, la nouvelle chef leadeuse des Audacieux dis-je .  
\- Je suis Tris, leadeuse de l'initiation et formation.  
\- Je suis Bella, leadeuse de l'intérieur et la logistique  
\- Je suis Mark, leadeuse des relations inter-faction.  
\- Je suis Quatre, leader de la sécurité .  
\- Caleb Prior, leader des Erudits  
\- Johanna Reyes, porte parole chez les Fraternels..  
\- Evelyn, leadeuse des Sans-Factions .  
\- Marcus Eaton, leader Altruiste.  
\- Andrew Prior, bras droit de Marcus Eaton chez les Altruistes.

\- Nous avons trois points à traiter aujourd'hui : L'intégration des Sans-Factions , le procès de Max, Edward, Peter, John et Jeanine et enfin avenir de Chicago .Bon commençons par le premier point à l'ordre du jour. Qui est pour l'intégration des Sans-Factions . Moi je suis pour dit Jack Krang  
\- Moi aussi dis-je .  
\- Pareil dit Tris .  
\- Je vote pour dit Quatre .  
\- Moi contre dit Bella .  
\- Idem,contre dit Mark .  
\- Pour dit Marcus Eaton .  
\- Pour dit Andrew Prior  
\- Pour dit Johanna Reyes .  
\- Contre dit Caleb Prior .

Donc cela fait 7 pour et trois contre . Les Sans-Factions sont officiellement la sixième faction de Chicago. Passons au point numéro deux dit Jack Krang  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez débattre, on les condamne tous à mort dit Evelyn .  
\- Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure répliqua Marcus .  
\- Que voulez-vous comme peine ?  
\- Evelyn, il y a des prisons chez les Sans-Factions, on pourrait en condamné certains à la prison à vie . Edward et John n'ont fait que suivre les ordres de leur chef leader dit Tris .  
\- Tu es bien trop Altruiste répliqua Evelyn .  
\- Je suis d'accord aussi avec cette mesure dis-je .  
\- Moi aussi dit Quatre .  
\- Ok avec Tris dit Mark  
\- Pareil dit Bella.  
\- Votons qui veux tous les leaders morts ? Demanda Jack Krang.  
\- Moi dit Evelyn .  
\- Moi dit Caleb Prior .  
\- Je crois que vous avez la réponses des leaders Audacieux, contre dis-je .

\- Contre dit Johanna Reyes .  
\- Contre dit Marcus  
\- Contre dit Andrew Prior .  
\- Bien passons au point trois dit Jack Krang .  
\- Attendez, on n'a pas evoqué le cas d'Eric. On doit en parler dit Evelyn .  
\- Le cas Eric ? Demandai-je surprise .

\- Il était leader au moment des faits, il a tué de nombreux Sans-Factions et Divergents .  
\- Evelyn, vous êtes une pétasse , Eric était à nos côtés pendants les combats .  
\- Jade, surveillez votre langage demanda Jack Krang .  
\- Jade, Evelyn a raison . Tu as bien vu le comportement des Audacieux , hier soir . Si on fait rien, cela va revenir le chaos chez les Audacieux dit Quatre .  
\- C'est nouveau, tu es d'accord avec elle, maintenant ?! Criais-je .

\- Je pense au bien de la faction .  
Je réfléchis à une solution pour éviter la mort ou la prison à l'homme que j'aime.  
\- Eric a fait ce qu'il a fait, mais il a aussi combattu, Max et Jeanine, nous ne pouvons pas oublier . Nous ne pouvons pas le condamné . Je propose qu'il occupe un poste de simple soldat ou de surveillant à la salle de contrôle . Et disons dans vingt-cinq ans nous étudierons son cas dits-je .  
\- Bonne idée, je vote pour dit Andrew Prior .  
\- Moi contre, au moins la prison dit Marcus .  
\- Je vote pour dit Bella .  
\- Pareil dit Mark .  
\- Je vote pour dit Quatre .  
\- Contre dit Caleb Prior .  
\- Pour dit Johanna Reyes .  
\- Pour dit Jack Krang .  
\- Pour dit Tris .  
\- Contre dit Evelyn.  
\- Bien cela fait 8 pour et 3 contre . Eric sera rétrogradé .Maintenant nous devons évoquer l'avenir de Chicago, après le procès. Est-ce que nous rétablissons la Cérémonie du Choix ou devons nous penser à autre chose ? annonça Jack Krang

\- Malgré ce qui c'est passé, nous devons garder le Test Aptitudes et le Cérémonie du Choix, cela fait partie des fondements des factions dit Tris.

Tout le monde fut d'accord sur ce point. Bien sûr lors du prochain Test Aptitudes et la Cérémonie du Choix, les Sans-faction seront présent en tant que nouveaux choix et leurs jeunes de 16 ans devront s'y soumettre

\- Bon, maintenant que nous avons réglé, tous ces points, je vous souhaite une bonne journée dit Jack Krang en se levant signe qu'on devait partir .

On reprit le train direction, notre faction . En arrivant, je me dirigeais à l'endroit où Eric était enfermé .

« Alors, je suis libre ? Demanda Eric de but en blanc

\- Oui, je t'ai évité le procès, tu es libre.  
\- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir rattraper la merde que Peter a fait avec les novices dit Eric .  
\- Eric, tu n'ai plus leader, j'ai pu t'empêcher la mort en proposant que tu n'ai plus aucune responsabilité dans la faction .  
\- Tu m'as tué pareil , Jade ! Dit-il en prenant sa veste et en partant  
\- Où vas-tu ?!  
\- Chez nous, vu que je suis libre ! »

 __

 _Trois jours plus tard  
_  
Le procès se déroulera dans le tribunal des Sincères . Il y avait plus une place, c'était sûrement le procès historique de Chicago . Je le raconterais sûrement à mes enfants et petits-enfants.

Pour les enfants c'est compromis, si Eric refuse à vie de me parler . Pour l'instant je lui laisse de l'espace .

Le procès était retransmis en direct sur des écrans géants dans chaque faction. Il y avait deux sentences possibles, la prison à vie ou la mort.

Les accusés passeraient dans cet ordre : John, Andrew, Peter, Max et Jeanine

« John, vous étiez leader de l'intérieur et sécurité de l'intérieur ? Demandai-je .  
\- En effet dit-il  
\- Donc c'était votre rôle de protéger les Audacieux, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu, quand vous avez vu, les Audacieux sous simulation ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé des explications au chef leader Max ? Questionnais-je .  
\- Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, j'ai prévenu Edward, mais il a eu l'ordre de Max, de ne pas bouger. J'étais impuissant. Heureusement les Altruistes n'étaient plus là dit John .  
\- Tu as des soldats à l'intérieur de la faction , eux n'étaient pas sous simulation, tu aurais pu aller chez les Érudits et faire tout arrêter dit Quatre .  
\- On était peu nombreux, cela aurait été une mission suicide .  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité aux Audacieux qu'ils avaient été manipulés pour tuer la faction des Altruistes ?  
\- Pour créer le chaos , non .  
\- C'est ce qui a provoqué le chaos, chez les Audacieux, le manque de confiance en ses leader dit Bella  
\- D'autres questions ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non répondit en chœur les leaders  
\- Bien , on peut passer à la sentence qui vote mort ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict tomba 6 prison à vie, cinq morts .

\- John, tu seras condamné à la prison à vie dis-je

-Mais cela n'existe pas dit John .

\- Chez les Sans-Factions, il reste une ancienne prison rétorqua Evelyn . »

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Andrew  
\- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu, en voyant les soldats sous simulations ? Dis-je  
\- Je n'ai pas prévenu, Max, non plus quand je vous ai vu vous enfuir . Sinon il y aurait eu le massacre .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Quatre .  
\- Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Max d'attaquer, mais en ne disant je sauvais des innocents, comme doit le faire tout leader .  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité aux Audacieux . Et demander la révocation de Max ? Demanda Mark .  
\- Je ne voulais pas la mort des Altruistes certes, mais ils sont un danger pour Chicago, en protégeant les Divergents et les Sans-factions . Là avec leur dissolution, ils ne pourraient plus nuire aux systèmes . Vous allez voir intégrer les Divergents et les Sans-factions, va détruire le système dit-il en s'adressant à la foule dit Andrew .  
\- D'autres questions ? Demandai-je  
\- Aucune dit les leaders .  
\- Bien passons à la sentence

sept votèrent la mort et quatre la prison . La sentence tomba , la mort .

Puis ce fut au tour de Peter

\- J'aurais une seule question , comment as-tu su qu'Evelyn, Quatre, Will, Uriah, ainsi qu'une équipe on se rendait chez les Sincères . Et que Tris, Eric, Zeke et Edgard, se rendaient chez les Audacieux .

Peter se débattit contre le sérum de Vérité, il tremblait de partout. Un instant j'ai eu peur pour lui .  
\- C'est Edgard qui nous la dit avoua Peter  
\- Jack Krang,ainsi qu'autre leader je vous demanderais une suspension de séance, pour ramener le traite ici, après le verdict concernant Peter demanda Evelyn  
Bien sûr on lui accorda tous .

Huit votèrent la mort et trois la prison à vie, pour Peter .

Deux heures _plus tard_

Edgard avait retrouvé s'enfuyant, il serait le dernier juger . Le procès reprit avec Max, à la barre des accusés _  
_

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Max, il est amaigri, fatigué. Il n'avait plus rien du père, de l'homme terrifiant que je connaissais  
« Je ne veux pas mourir… je ne veux pas mourir. supplia t-il.  
\- En tant que chef , vous êtes responsable d'avoir mis les Audacieux sous simulation et attaquer les Altruistes. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-je.  
\- Tout simplement parce que j'ai voulu éradiquer le problème des Divergents et des Sans-factions et pour cela fallait tuer les Altruistes qui les protégeaient .  
\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez trahi,votre faction dit Bella  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix, ils n'auraient pas compris la nécessité  
\- Est-ce que vous avez obéis aux ordres de Jeanine ? Questionnais-je  
\- Oui, parce que je l'aime dit-il en regardant Jeanine qui ne lui adressa aucun regard .  
\- D'autres questions ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non répondit les leaders

Max fut condamné à mort à l'unanimité

Puis ce fut au tour de Jeanine.

\- Jeanine ...  
Ecoutez-moi tous,Vous avez élu une chef leadeuse pro Divergents et Pro-Sans-Factions, ils vont détruire la paix de notre système dit Jeanine  
\- C'est vous qui menacez la paix .

\- Je ne regrette rien, je trouve juste dommage de pas avoir tué, ni tout les Altruistes, Divergents et Sans-Factions . J'étais entouré d'un incapable dit-elle en regardant Max  
\- Vous n'avez aucun remords .  
\- Aucun. L'histoire me rendra justice .  
\- Aucune question ? Demandai-je .  
\- Aucune disent les leaders » 

Jeanine fut condamné à mort.

Enfin ce fut au tour d'Edgard . Je laissais Evelyn l'interroger. Je pus lire l'émotion dans son regard .

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?Commença t-elle en murmurant puis en finissant par le crier .  
\- Pourquoi ? Car on gagnera jamais contre les factions . Vous nous promettez depuis des années de les renverser, ils dont toujours là !  
\- On fait partie du système maintenant .

\- Evelyn, on va perdre notre indépendance, on va devoir se plier aux règles . Ils nous accepteront jamais . C'était à nous de les asservir .  
\- Et pensais que nous livrer, nous aiderait .  
\- Oui, si vous étiez plus là , j'aurais pu reprendre la main.  
\- Comment toi, l'homme que je considérais comme mon fils, a pu me trahir dit Evelyn la voix tremblante .  
Je vis Quatre réagir et serrer les poing. Cela semblait le touche que sa mère l'avait « remplacer » .  
\- J'ai appliqué ce tu m'a enseigner , faire toujours passer les Sans-factions avant les sentiments .  
\- Bien, j'en ai assez entendu, on peut passer au verdict dit Evelyn .

Le verdict fut sans appel , la mort .

Après ce procès, je rentrais chez moi . J'aurais voulu parler à Eric, mais dès qu'il me vit, il alla dans la chambre d'amis .

Je pris une bouteille de vin et je bus en me disant qu'on avait détruit l'ancien système mais qu'allait donner le nouveau . J'étais devenue une femme puissante à Chicago, sûrement même la femme la plus puissante de Chicago, mais j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais .

Le lendemain , les condamné à mort furent fusillés et John envoyé en prison .

********************************************************************************

 **Et voilà le chapitre 21 est terminé ! Alors aviez-vous deviner la taupe ? Qu'avez penser de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je publierais exceptionnellement, le mois prochain, le chapitre 22 et 23 de cette fiction . Le reste de cette fiction sera plus concentré sur les épreuves que vont devoir affronter Eric et Jade et moins le rôle de leadeuse de Jade .**

 **Entre vendredi et dimanche, je publierais le chapitre 9, de ma fiction Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse . Le chapitre 8 est publié depuis le 15 avril, pour ceux qui l'on pas encore lu .**


	24. Chapter 22

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personages et l'histoire m'appartiennent sauf les personnages paru dans la saga « Divergente », appartiennent à Véronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta revient le mois prochain désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Pour les personnes qui suivre ma fiction « mon amour, mon ennemi », j'avais dis que ce serait la première fiction publiée , mais j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de cette fiction . Normalement le week-end prochain, je publierais le chapitre 32 .**

 **Et donc vu que j'avais ce chapitre d'avance, sur ma fiction « Désir Audacieux », voilà^^**

 **Message auteur 3 : Merci pour les follow et favori . Merci aussi SadakoTama et DivergentePansycake46 pour votre fidélité. Merci aussi à une nouvelle lectrice, pour sa review. Ouah impressionnant, tu as lu toutes mes fictions sur les quatre fandom , impressionnant . Bah écoute j'espère avoir souvent tes commentaires sur mes écrits .**

 ****************************************************************************  
**

 _6 mois plus tard_ ****

 **POV Jade**

J'entendis du bruit dans l'appartement . J'ouvris un œil, je vis écrit sur le réveil 5h45 . Eric allait bosser à la salle de contrôle , cette semaine il était du matin, cela voulait dire qu'il faisait 6h00-14h. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa place de leader au sein de la faction, il était surveillant à la salle de contrôle . 

Je me levais, car je voulais absolument lui parler.

« Salut dis-je .  
\- Salut. Je t'ai réveillé ? dit-il en se retournant surpris .  
\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment . Eric, ce week-end, c'est le de la fête nationale,est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais à la réception des leaders ?  
\- Bien sûr je t'accompagnerais, je suis ton compagnon que je sache dit-il sèchement .  
\- Je pensais qu'on était colocataire, vu que ça fait six mois qu'on ne partage plus le même lit répondis-je aussi durement  
\- Si tu veux pas que je vienne, pourquoi me l'as-tu demander ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes par obligation, comme faisait ma mère avec mon père .  
\- T'inquiète je ne te foutrais pas la honte .  
\- Combien de temps tu vas me punir Eric ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, à ma place, tu aurais fais quoi ?  
\- Eric, je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Les autres leaders voulaient ta mort !  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû proposer ce marché, j'aurais préféré la mort. Et de quel vie , tu parles ? Je ne suis plus rien , un Audacieux parmi d'autres .  
\- Eric, tu as tué des centaines de gens. En tant que leadeuse, je devais éviter le nouveaux chaos chez les Audacieux et cela aurait pu s'étendre à toute la ville .  
\- Jamais je ne t'aurais fais ça moi .  
Je pris mon courage et je lançais la question fatidique .  
\- Veux-tu qu'on se sépare ?  
\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autres et tu veux que je dégage .  
\- Tu sais très bien que non mais…  
\- Je paye la moitié du loyer et des charges, donc je reste . Bon je vais bosser dit Eric . »

Il sortit en claquant la porte . 

**POV Eric**

On venait de se disputer avec Jade. Je marchais à travers les couloirs, puis je montais rapidement les marches dès quatre étages, où se trouvait la salle de contrôle .

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de contrôle , mes quatre autres collègues discutaient autour d'un café avec les cinq autres surveillants de nuit .Il était 5h55, notre prise de poste était dans 5 minutes .

Dans un coin de la salle de contrôle, il y avait un petit meuble avec une cafetière avec des gobelets .

Je m'approchais et me servis un café sans adresser un mot à mes collègues, eux non plus . Toute façon je ne savais pas leur nom .Je regardais la fiche accroché au mur au-dessus du « coin café ». Aujourd'hui j'ai affecté au secteur des Fraternels .

Chaque surveillant avait un secteur à surveillé, donc on était en permanence cinq , un surveillant par secteur .

Je m'assis à mon bureau et je regardais le carnet de liaison secteur Fraternels.

 _Rien à signalé c'était écrit_

Puis je regardais les écran en buvant mon café. Je vis certains Fraternels se diriger vers les champs, d'autres s'occuper de faire déjeuner les enfants, s'occuper de servir les repas, charger les sacs dans les camions .

Aujourd'hui, on était lundi, donc à 11h, certains membres de chaque faction se rendrait au marché des Médisants, qui se trouve dans le secteur des Sincères et iraient chercher la nourriture pour la semaine .

Les Fraternels commençaient à travailler au lever du soleil et s'arrêter quand le soleil se couchait .

J'avais beaucoup de mal à ma concentrer, je repensais à notre dispute avec Jade . Elle a évoquer notre éventuelle séparation .

D'un côté je lui en voulais, ma vie était minable j'étais devenu surveillant . Je savais qu'ils se moquait tous de moi, dans la faction . Puis je voyais Jade qui prenait de plus en plus importance à Chicago, alors que moi je devenais de plus en plus anonyme.

Mais de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ne plus vivre avec elle, je l'aimais toujours comme un dingue.

Et donc jour après jour, on vivait ensemble mais éloigné . Je refusais qu'on partage le même lit .

Soudain, je fus sortis de mes pensées, par ma collègue à ma droite.

\- Hey Eric, je fais une soirée demain, pour le jour de l'an, cela te dit de venir ?

Cette Audacieuse était avec moi lors de l'initiation, elle était originaire de la faction des Fraternels, je me souvenais plus de son nom … Ah si Maya !

\- C'est sympa Maya, mais j'accompagne Jade à la soirée des Leaders répondis-je  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai , je suis idiote .  
\- Non, mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi .  
\- C'est bien ou pas ses soirées ? Demanda Maya .  
\- C'est super chiant, comme n'importe quelle soirée des leaders, ils parlent de politique . Avant c'était les Divergents et les Sans-Factions mais maintenant je sais pas vu qu'ils sont pu nos ennemis .  
\- Ah oui je suis heureuse de pas être leadeuse … euh pardon Eric .  
\- Non t'inquiète je m'y fais mentis-je  
Maya s'approcha de moi .  
\- Tu sais si tu veux parler ou juste t'amuser, ma porte est ouverte chuchota Maya.  
\- Merci, je m'en souviendrais .

Quand j'étais leader, jamais je ne lui adressé la parole sans une bonne raison et encore vu qu'elle s'occupait de la surveillance et j'étais leader de l'initiation, je ne vois pas à quelle occasion, on aurait pu parler .

J'étais heureux que cette femme me propose son amitié, car à part Lauren, je n'avais aucun ami chez les Audacieux . Je disais que je m'en foutais mais cela était faux . Ce problème de sociabilité ne date pas des Audacieux , mais déjà chez les Erudits c'était pareil .

Je pensais qu'en changeant de faction, je m'intégrais mieux, mais je me suis trompé . Ce que les gens prennent pour de l'arrogance ou en tout cas que je fais passer comme tel est plutôt de la timidité .

Soudain Quatre rentra dans la pièce en tant que nouveau leader de la sécurité .

« Alors des incidents la vieille ? Demanda Quatre .  
\- Rien à signalé chez les Altruistes dit Maya .  
\- Chez les Erudits non plus dit l'un des collègues .

\- Bagarre entre deux Audacieux à cause d'une fille . Et un autre est tombé par accident dans le gouffre à cause de l'alcool dit un autre collègue .  
\- Eric ton rapport ? Demanda Quatre .  
\- Rien chez les hippie chef me moquais-je .  
\- Bon, je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous dit Quatre .  
\- Nous on se voit samedi pour le jour de l'an des leaders, Quatre le narguais-je .

Il sortit en claquant la porte énervé . J'étais heureux de mon petit effet .

 **POV Jade**

 **** _Cinq jours plus tard- le samedi  
_ **  
**Eric et moi on arriva dans la salle , tous les regards furent tournés vers nous . C'est vrai qu'on était beaux, lui avec son jean brut, un T-shirt noir près du corps et une veste de costume avec des docks aux pieds. Moi je portais une robe bustier avec le corset qui brillait et des escarpins . Un collier avec un diamant et de longue boucles d'oreilles pendantes en diamants, un cadeau d'Eric, pour la saint-valentin de l'année dernière .

J'étais triste, Eric ne me m'avait pas regardé avec un regard brûlant, quand j'étais sorti de la chambre . Il m'avait juste tendu le bras et il m'avait dit on y va .

Quatre et Tris arrivèrent à notre hauteur  
« Tu es splendide dit Tris  
\- Merci toi aussi .  
\- C'est vrai tu es jolie . Bonjour Eric dit froidement Quatre en s'adressant à mon compagnon .  
\- Quatre, Tris dit séchèment Eric.  
\- Tu comptes continuer à torturer longtemps , Jade ? C'est vrai que tu es un expert dit Tris sarcastiquement  
\- Ce n'est pas pas parce que tu la considères comme ta sœur , que cela te donne de te mêler de notre relation dit froidement Eric

Eric me prit le bras fortement et me tira à l'écart .

« Tu parles de nos problèmes de couple à Tris maintenant ?! J'espère que tu en as pas parler à Christina, sinon toute la faction est au courant ? !  
\- La question est-ce qu'on est encore un couple ? »  
Il allait répondre quelque chose, sûrement un truc méchant, mais il s'éloignait vers le buffet . Je le vis se servir un alcool fort .'

Quelques minutes plus tard, on passa à table . Eric et moi on était au centre de la table à ma droite Evelyn Eaton. En face de moi Tris et Quatre .

A la gauche d'Eric, Mark et son épouse. A la gauche de Ben, Bella et sa compagne . En face d'eux , Caleb Prior et sa compagne . En bout de table, Marcus Eaton, à ses côtés Johanna Reyes, en face d'eux et Nathalie et Andrew Prior ainsi que Jack Krang et sa femme à côté de Andrew Prior .

 **POV Eric  
**  
« Je ne comprends pas que vous souhaitez, faire toujours la Cérémonie du Choix , à la Ruche, je croyais vous vouliez du renouveau dit Jack Krang .  
Ah bon il va avoir une Cérémonie du Choix .  
\- La Ruche est le seul bâtiment dans tout Chicago qui peut accueillir, autant de monde dit Tris .  
\- Cela va être ta première Cérémonie du Choix, Jade, pas stresser ? Taquina Quatre .  
\- Tris le fera très bien .  
\- Tu ne te déroberas pas répondit Tris  
\- Vous serez présent, Eric ? Demanda Jack Krang .  
\- Bien sûr en tant que compagnon de Jade dis-je excédé .  
\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas marié ? Vous vous sentez pas à la hauteur ?  
\- C'est que ….  
\- Eric et moi ... commença Jade  
\- J'ai pas besoin de toi Jade ! Je vais vous expliquez pourquoi on ne va pas se marier , ni avoir d'enfants d'ailleurs . Déjà parce que j'ai jamais voulu de vie plan plan, sinon j'aurais choisi les Altruistes ou je serai resté chez les Erudits pour leur côté traditionnel. Jade et moi on se sépare ! Tris, Quatre, vous devez être ravi de cette nouvelle ! »

Je quittais la salle et je marchais jusqu'à la salle entraînement et arrivé à la salle entraînement, j'enlevais ma veste et mon T-shirt et je commençais à frapper dans un sac de frappe .

Jade avait raison, il était temps qu'on se sépare . J'avais cru vouloir me marier, fonder une famille, mais je lui mentais à elle, à moi-même , ce n'était pas mon truc . 

**POV Tris**

Eric nous avait tout surpris par son attitude . Je vis Jade retenir ses larmes .

« Jade ...commença Jack Krang .  
\- Vous la fermez ! Vous devriez apprendre à ne pas dire ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Cria Jade . »

Le repas se passa dans un silence, on entendit juste les bruits des couverts . Puis la soirée se termina.

Jade quittait la réception, je la suivais .

« Jade, attends !  
Elle s'arrêta et elle attendit que j'arrive à sa hauteur .  
\- Eric a raison, toi et Quatre vous devez être heureux qu'Eric et moi on se sépare !  
\- Pas du tout, en tous cas pas comme ça .  
\- Désolé Tris .  
\- Pas grave, allons chez Christina, en parler toutes les trois dis-je

On arriva devant chez Christina et on frappa à la porte . C'est Christina qui nous ouvrit .

« Les filles vous savez quelle l'heure il est ? Demanda Christina  
\- Deux heures du mat répondis-je  
\- Bella vient de se rendormir il y a peine une heure.  
\- Chris , Eric vient de me quitter dit Jade en éclata en sanglots.  
Will fit irruption .  
\- Que se passe t-il, Chris ? Demanda Will  
\- T'inquiète pas chéri, je gère, va dormir. répondit Christina .  
Will retourna se coucher .

\- Entrez dit Christina .

On était toutes les trois dans le salon . Jade plongeait son chagrin dans un pot de glace à la vanille .

\- Racontez-moi ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Jack Krang a sorti à Eric, pourquoi Jade et Eric ne se mariait pas ? Parce qu'Eric ne se sentais pas à la hauteur ? Eric a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec Jade, ni avoir enfants . Il ne voulait pas avoir de vie plan plan . Il a annoncé devant tout le monde que lui et Jade se séparait expliquais-je.  
\- Jade, Eric t'a déjà parlé de vous séparer ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Non, mais moi je l'ai évoqué, il y a quelques jours . Eric me fait payer chaque jour sa rétrogradation. Je pensais que sa colère diminuerait avec le temps , au contraire elle augmente . Je ne sais plus quoi faire les filles répondit Jade.  
\- Jade essaye de te mettre place d'Eric . Il était leader Audacieux, maintenant il est devenu surveillant à la salle de contrôle . Il devient de jour en jour, un anonyme alors que toi, tu deviens la personne la plus importante à Chicago . Si on m'avait dit un jour, que je prendrais la défense d'Eric , je ne l'aurais pas cru . Est-ce que pendant que vous faites l'amour, tu laisses le contrôle à Eric ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Chris dis-je offusqué .  
\- Eric et moi on ne dort plus ensemble. Il ne veut plus qu'on couche ensemble avoua Jade .

\- Est- ce que tu t'es comporté comme une soumise, comme une esclave ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Non dit Jade .  
\- Vous n'avez jamais fait encore jeu dominant/dominé ? Tu ne l'a pas laissé t'attache ?  
\- Chris, c'est intime dis-je .  
\- Tris, arrête de faire ta Pète-sec dit Christina .  
\- Non,ce n'ai pas que j'en avais pas envie , mais sait pas, son côté distant me donne plus envie . Je l'admire tout autant que quand, il était leader .  
\- Tu lui as pas dis je suppose .Montre lui qui peut le redevenir . Je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir qu'il a un contrôle sur toi, dans le côté privé . Qu'il reste l'homme fort dont tu es tombée amoureuse .  
\- Oui, tu as raison Chris . »

On rentra Jade et moi .  
\- Pas trop choqué de savoir qu'Eric m'attachait dit Jade  
\- Qui te dit que Tobias m'attache pas ou l'inverse dis-je en la plantant là .

Contrairement à ce que pensait nos amis, Tobias et moi on savait pimenter notre vie sexuelle. Sauf qu'on en parlait pas .

**************************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 22 est terminé . Alors que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Eric ? Et Jade ?**

 **Je vous promets notre couple se réconcilie au chapitre suivant . Publication dans deux semaines.**

 **Ce soir ou lundi, publication de mon fiction « Daniella Eaton ...Nikita Audacieuse »,chapitre 10.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente .** ****

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **** **  
ATTENTION CHAPITRE PRINCIPALEMENT DE LEMONS !**

 **Message auteur : Merci pour 500 vues . Merci pour vos reviews à et Sadako Tama.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Fan fiction a eu un problème pendant une semaine . Donc j'ai publié le chapitre 22 de Désir Audacieux . Ainsi que ma fiction « mon amour mon ennemi » et le point de vu d'Eric « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric ». Et aussi « Daniella Eaton ...Nikita Audacieuse », chapitre 10** ****

  
 _Une semaine plus tard_ **  
**

 **POV Jade**

Ce soir, Eric fêtait ses vingt-un ans, j'avais invité Tris, Christina, Will Quatre. Ce dernier m'avait dit qu'il ferait un effort .

J'avais commandé un « Chicago », un gâteau géant rond, avec de la crème et des amandes effilés. Le gâteau préféré d'Eric . En plat,j'avais prévu un assortiment de fruits de mer .

C'était un anniversaire surprise, Eric n'était pas au courant .

« Il est en retard dit Quatre .  
\- Il ne va pas tarder, il a dû finir plus tard que prévu dis-je ça plus pour me convaincre, que les autres .

Je servis appétitif à mes invités, pour attendre mon copain .

 _Deux heures plus tard_

 _-_ Fais-toi une raison, Jade, il ne viendra pas dit Will .  
\- Il doit picoler ou … Quatre s'arrêta dans sa phrase.  
\- Ou baiser une autre femme dis-je.  
\- Jade, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.  
\- Je ne te crois pas !  
\- Alors où est-il?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Eric te fait du tort, regarde son comportement, lors du jour de l'an des leaders . Certains leaders remettre en question, ton leadership . Comment elle peut gouverner une faction , établir ce nouveau système, si elle n'est pas capable de contrôle son copain avoua Tris .  
\- Vous le pensez ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais quitte-le avant qu'il ruine ta réputation et pourquoi tu te bats dit Tris .  
\- Jamais , je ne quitterais Eric . Ecoutez-moi tous, il passera avant ma réputation, mon leadership, si certain pense que je ne suis pas une bonne leadeuse, je m'en fous . »

On attendit encore, un peu et mes invités partirent avec une partie de la nourriture . Je mis le reste au frigo .

Malgré le fiasco de la soirée, je décidais de mettre la seconde partie de mon plan à exécution, pour récupérer Eric . J'écoutais les conseils que Christina m'avait donné , la semaine dernière, je me « soumettais » à Eric .

Je me mis nue, j'avais juste une paire d'escarpin au pied et je m'étais tressé les cheveux . Je l'attendais à genoux au milieux de notre salon .

Au bout d'un moment , Eric n'arrivant toujours pas, j'éprouvais des douleurs aux jambes en restant de cette position . Je décidais de l'attendre dans une position sexy, sur le canapé.

Je finis par m'endormir . 

**POV Eric**

Je rentrais complètement soul du bar, j'avais pris une cuite pour fêter mes 21 ans . Je marchais en titubant chez moi . Je n'arrivais pas à faire entrr la clé dans la porte .

Je tapais contre la porte .

\- Jade ! Jade ! Jade ! Criais-je

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas Jade … C'était Maya, ma collègue de boulot.  
\- Maya que fais-tu chez moi ? Demandai-je  
\- Eric tu es chez moi, pas chez toi, ton appart est à l'étage dit-elle endormi .

\- Oh désolé, Maya … Maya je peux te demander un service ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Je peux dormir quelques heures,chez toi, je ne veux pas que Jade me voit comme ça .  
\- Rentre, je t'offre le café, on va parler dit-elle en me laissant rentrer.

\- Merci, tu es une chouette .  
\- Que veux-tu je reste Fraternelle. »

On était assis autour d'un café .

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu te bourres la gueule, plutôt que de fêter tes 21 ans avec ta copine ? Demanda Maya.  
\- On n'avait rien prévu .

\- Si elle, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Quatre .  
\- Merde ! La connaissant elle doit m'attendre . Je suis vraiment un con .  
\- Ouais, elle a dû réunir tes amis.  
\- Les siens plutôt, moi j'en ai pas avouais-je  
\- Moi je veux bien l'être si tu veux dit-elle ne me souriant .  
\- Ouais, merci .  
\- Alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi tu t'ait bourré la gueule ?  
\- Car plus Jade brille comme un diamant, plus je m'éteins . Tu comprends avant elle était une gamine, moi un adulte . Puis elle est devenue novice et moi j'étais leader . Ensuite, on était tous les deux leader . Maintenant elle est toujours leadeuse et moi je ne suis plus rien .  
\- Ce que je comprends tu te sens inférieur à elle . Elle te le fait ressentir ?  
\- Elle pas spécialement, mais la faction entière oui . D'un côté, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, Jade a parlé de se séparer .  
\- On sait tous l'amour, l'adoration que Jade a pour toi …  
\- C'était avant répondis-je  
\- Je l'ai vu te regarder récemment, elle est toujours en adoration devant toi . C'est ton regard sur toi qui a changé, Eric .  
\- Alors pourquoi, elle a parlé de séparation ?  
\- Elle te voit t'éloigner de jour en jour, elle doit se dire que tu ne veux plus être avec elle, mais que tu n'oses pas la quitter ,donc elle te donne une porte de sortie .  
\- Si je voulais vraiment la quitter, je l'aurais fait .  
\- Eh bien dis-lui et pardonne-lui ta rétrogradation . Tu crois que les autres leaders lui ont donné le choix . Ils ont dû lui dire, soit il meurt comme les autres, soit il perd son poste . Eric je ne veux pas être horrible, mais tu as tué des centaines de personnes, tu pensais que parce que tu es avec la femme, la plus aimée de Chicago, les habitants te pardonneront ce qu'a t'as fait . Si Jade avait refusé, tous Chicago se serait soulevez et aujourd'hui vous seriez mort tous les deux . Ni Quatre, ni aucun leader Audacieux n'aurait pu s'y opposéer.  
\- C'est vrai je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle là .  
\- Pourtant je pensais qu'en tant qu'ancien Erudit, tu analysais tous les angles, avant de prendre une décision .

\- Je n'étais pas un bon analyste pour un Erudit,c'est pour ça que je suis partie .  
On se mit à rire .  
\- Merci, Maya. Je crois que je vais me mettre à genoux et lui demander de me pardonner . »

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je trouvais Jade endormie nue sur le canapé . Je la soulevais délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller et l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais elle se réveilla dès que je la posais sur le lit . Elle me retient par la main .

« Eric, je t'en supplie, reste cette nuit avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi dit Jade.  
Je vis des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux .  
\- Oui je reste avec toi . »  
Elle me lâcha la main,rassuré . Je me déshabillais et je me glissais sous la couverture avec elle . Elle se blottit en posant sa tête sur mon torse et son bras entourant ma taille . Je mis mon bras dans le bas de son dos .

On s'endormit dans cette position .

 _Le lendemain matin_

 __Je me réveillais avant que Jade se réveille . Je nous préparais le petit déjeuner, pain grillé, beurre et nutella, avec un grand verre de jus de fruit d'orange pressées, un yaourt et un grand café au lait avec trois sucres , pour Jade . Pour moi, un grand café noir, avec du pain grillé et du beurre, des œufs brouillé, une tranche de blanc de dinde .

Jade arriva dans le salon, quand j'eus fini de préparer nos plateaux sur le bar.

«Salut, bien dormi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Salut. Oui je n'ai pas dormi comme ça depuis des mois. Et toi ?  
\- Moi j'ai super bien dormi, je n'avais pas dormi comme ça non plus depuis ses six derniers mois . Désolé je voulais t'acheter une rose, pour me faire pardonner, mais à cette heure, le fleuriste est fermé dis-je  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est parfait. Puis tu n'ai pas le seul à te faire pardonné .

Je m'approchais de ma compagne et je tombais à genoux, je m'accrochais aux pans de robe de chambre en satin noir .  
\- Pardon de m'être comporté comme un idiot depuis des mois. Je n'avais pas à te reprocher ma rétrogradation . Hier soir, j'étais chez Maya ... dis-je.  
\- Tu étais chez Maya ?! Criat-elle  
Je la retiens  
\- Ma collègue de boulot .  
Je vis qu'elle était rassurée .  
-Oui je me suis trompé apart, hier soir, tellement j'étais bourré. J'ai tapé contre la porte en criant ton nom . Quand Maya a ouvert, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé . En fait pour être précis, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait chez nous . Elle m'a dit que je m'étais trompé appart .

Jade se mit à éclater de rire .  
\- Pauvre Maya dit-elle .  
\- Tu te moques de moi dis-je en la chatouillant et en riant avec elle .  
Jade tomba à genoux à son tour après avoir repris notre sérieux .  
\- Eric, il y a pas qu'à toi de t'excuser, je ne t'ai pas vraiment soutenu dans cette épreuve de rétrogradation . Je t'ai jamais dit que malgré cela, tu restes le Eric que j'admire, le Eric fort avec qui je me sens en sécurité, tout simplement le Eric que j'aime .

On s'embrassa avec passion, je l'allongeais sur le sol. Je commençais à la caresser à travers ses vêtements, elle se cambra.

Je remontais sa robe de chambre et sa nuisette jusqu'à ses hanches, puis j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Jade se mouvait aux rythmes de mes baiser en se tenant à mes cheveux .

\- Eric gémit-elle

Puis je remontais encore ses vêtements pour dévoiler son ventre,je le léchais avec le bout de ma langue .

\- Eric ! Dit-elle en arquant son corps .

Je continuais de remonter doucement sa robe de chambre et sa nuisette et je continuais à embrasser doucement, lécher son corps, j'avais oublié son goût qui me rendait fou. Comment j'avais pu m'en passer pendant des mois, je ne veux plus m'en passer .

Je finis par lui enlever ses vêtements et je pris ses seins entre mes paumes que je caressais, pendant que mes lèvres embrassaient son cou .

\- Eric gémit mon amante .

Puis on regardait dans les yeux, on se sourit .

\- Eric, on n'a pas le temps de faire durer. Tu dois aller travailler et moi j'ai des responsabilités .  
\- Baby, ça dura le temps que je veux. Peut-être même je vais te séquestrer toute la journée, pour rattraper le temps et te faire jouir jusqu'à épuisement .

Je la vis excitée par cette idée .

Je pris entre mes doigts ses tétons et je jouais, avec .

\- Eric ! Eric ! dit-elle en ondulant

Puis je les suçais avec délectation, pendant ce temps-là, l'une de mes main caressait son corps, pendant que l'autre main étaient perdue entre ses cuisses .

Elle se cambrait comme possédée en hurlant mon nom.

Je pliais mes doigts en elle pour la faire jouir

\- Eric ! Hurla t-elle .  
\- Je n'ai pas fini baby .

J'avais mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et je commençais à lécher avec délectation son sexe. Ma compagne ondulait au rythme de ma langue . Je jouais avec son clitoris, tournant au tour jusqu'à la libération .

\- Eric !  
\- Maintenant je vais te rappeler la sensation de me sentir en toi.

J'enlevais mon boxer et entra brusquement en elle et je la pilonnais brusquement et rapidement , son corps se soulevait à chaque coups de butoir .

\- Eric !

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

\- Plus Jade ?  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant des jours .

J'accélérais encore jusqu'à qu'on jouisse dans une parfaite osmose. Je posais ma tête sur mon ventre

\- Tu m'as manqué, Eric dit ma copine en me caressant les cheveux  
\- Toi aussi, Jade .  
\- Il y a plus aucune ombre entre nous ?  
\- Aucune .  
\- J'en suis heureuse .  
\- Jade, j'ai une question, pourquoi étais-tu nue, hier soir ?  
\- Je m'étais mis nue et je m'étais tressé les cheveux, je t'attendais à genoux dans le salon, c'était mon cadeau, mais tu n'ai pas venu .  
\- Je suis désolé . Est-ce que je pourrais avoir mon cadeau ,demain soir ? Dis-je en la regardant en souriant .  
\- Oui. Je serais ton esclave demain soir, tu pourras exiger tout de moi .  
\- Tout ?  
\- Oui, tout .  
\- Prépare-toi à une nuit de frustration et orgasmique, baby .  
\- J'ai hâte. »

On finit par déjeuner , se doucher et aller au boulot .

 _Le lendemain soir_

Je rentrais du boulot et je trouvais Jade, à genoux au milieu du salon, nue, portant seulement une paire escarpin, les cheveux stressés . Elle baissa les yeux dès mon entrée.

« Baby, je veux que tu mettes une robe courte, sans soutien-gorge et sans culotte et que tu enlèves ta tresse, mais garde un élastique pour plus tard .

Jade alla se changea, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard portant une robe noire avec des manches courtes arrivant mi-cuisse.  
\- Tu ne vas pas un conseil des leaders, je veux une robe très sexy, baby .

Jade retourna dans le chambre et revient vêtue d'une robe noire bustier en dentelle transparente où on voyait sa poitrine et le reste noire, la robe s'arrêtait en haut des cuisses .

\- Voilà, parfait. Allons y »

On marcha à travers la faction, enlacer. Puis on monta dans le train .

« Où vas-t-on Eric ?  
\- Tu verras, je t'interdis de poser des questions, pendant toute la soirée .  
\- Bien Eric .

Je l'enlaçais, on admirait le paysage qui défilait devant nous . Soudain j'aperçus un Audacieux qui matait avec insistance, Jade . Il devait avoir environ mon âge .

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, mec ? Demandai-je .  
Il ne répondit pas .  
\- Bien sûr que tu aimes ce que tu vois, Jade est très sexy .

Je fis tournoyer Jade et je plaquais contre une paroi du train, elle avait le corps plaqué contre le train, moi j'étais contre son dos et je remontais sa robe où je dévoilais ses superbes fesses que je caressais.

Jade gémit puis elle regarda l'Audacieux et elle me parla.

\- Eric je peux ?  
\- Vas-y Baby.  
Elle enleva se robe, puis elle se cambra les mains contre les parois . Je repris de caresser ses fesses, de les embrasser  
\- Eric gémit Jade .

Puis je remontais mes mains le long de ses cuisses, puis vers son ventre .

\- Eric, continue gémit-elle.

Ma compagne avait oublié Audacieux, mais pas moi .

\- Jade, je veux que tu regardes, l'Audacieux, je sais que cela t'excite qu'on t'observe .

Jade ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Pendant ce temps-là, mes mains étaient remontées vers la poitrine de ma copine et je jouais avec, mon amante se plaqua contre moi, un main autour de ma nuque, ondulant contre mon corps . Je sentis mon sexe se dresser.

\- Jade, je vais te faire jouir devant lui.Déshabille moi

Jade me déshabilla, je la portais, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pilonnais sauvagement, on ne mit pas longtemps à jouir.

Puis on se rhabilla rapidement, le train allait arriver à sa destination .

« Pourquoi on est chez les Altruistes ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Jade, je t'ai dit aucune question. Mais je vais te répondre, tu te souviens quand je suis venu te chercher ici, lorsque tu pensais rejoindre les Altruistes .  
\- Oui, cela me semble dans une autre vie, je ne suis plus cette personne .  
\- Je peux t'avouer, aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu peur de te perdre définitivement . C'est peut-être vrai que je ne voulais pas que tu foutre la honte à la faction, comme avaient fait Quatre et Tris, mais surtout je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je n'imaginais pas la vie sans, toi baby . Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux

On reprit le train, il y avait du monde dans le wagon . Ils nous regardaient . J'allais leur donner une véritable raison de nous matter .

« Jade, tu te souviens de ce que c'est passé dans ce train, après ton retour chez les Altruistes ? 

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je la plaquai contre une paroi. Je l'embrassai avec brutalité et j'enroulai autour de ma main sa chevelure, pendant que mon autre main avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches dévoilant son sexe .  
\- Eric gémit-elle.  
\- Alors tu t'en souviens ?  
Je caressais avec mes mains, ses seins à travers son vêtement .  
\- Eric… Eric ...haleta t-elle.  
\- Réponds .  
\- Oui…. humm…. Eric.

Je l'embrassais dans le cou et je fis glisser sa robe au sol, elle était nue devant ses inconnus . Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans le train, fit encore plus durcir ses tétons .

Je descendis ma bouche et je suçais l'un de ses tétons, pendant qu'avec l'un de mes mains continuait à caresser l'un de ses seins . L'autre main était descendu entre ses cuisses et j'avais inséré deux doigts en elle  
\- Eric !  
J'enlevais ma bouche de son sein et l'embrassais dans le cou  
\- C'est moi ou ces gens qui t'excite, baby  
\- Toi, Eric ...  
\- Menteuse  
J'enlevais mes doigts.  
\- Han Eric dit-elle dans un gémissement plaintif  
\- la vérité, Jade  
\- Toi et eux .

Je remis mes doigts en elle, mais cette fois-ci j'insérais trois et je l'embrassais avec férocité, pendant que ma main qui était son sein était descendu caresser son ventre

\- Baby, tu ne jouiras pas, vu que tu as joui toute à l'heure.

-Eric dit-elle d'un gémissement plaintif.  
\- rhabilles-toi, Baby, on arrive bientôt à la maison .

Je vis les hommes avoir une érection, les femmes serrer leurs cuisses et me regarder avec désir . Jade qui s'était rhabillé se collait à moi et regardait les Audacieuses avec les yeux noirs, heureusement que ma compagne n'avait aucune arme sur elle, sinon il y aurait eu un carnage parmi la gente féminine dans notre faction .

On entra dans la faction et je la conduisis à l'entrée de la faction des Audacieux, lors de l'arrivée des nouveaux novices Audacieux .

« Eric que fait-on ici ?  
\- Jade, je t'avais dit aucune question . Tu seras puni toute à l'heure, tu veux vraiment pas jouir, baby . Mais on reprendra le jeux, toute à l'heure, là c'est sérieux dis-je  
\- Eric dit-elle avec crainte .  
\- Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est que ce lieu est symbolique pour nous deux . C'est ici qu'on c'est rencontré la première fois . Moi j'étais à l'endroit où tu te tiens, je venais de sauté dans le filet .Et toi tu n'étais encore une gamine, planqué derrière le poteau là-bas dis-je en désignant l'endroit de mon doigt .  
J'enlevais l'anneau qu'elle avait à annulaire droit, je lui pris la main gauche et la mis à l'annulaire gauche. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne .  
\- Eric …  
\- J'ai trouvé que c'était l'endroit parfait, pour te demander de nouveau, si tu voulais devenir ma femme .  
\- Oui ! Dit-elle en me sautant au cou et en m'embrassant .  
\- Bien maintenant, il faut que je te punisse. »

On alla à son bureau .

« Jade mets-toi nue et à genoux et attaches-toi les cheveux .  
Je sortis l'élastique de la poste de sa veste . Jade s'exécutait .

Je tournoyais atour d'elle, puis j'attrapais sa tresse que j'enroulais autour de ma main, je lui fis pencher la tête, j'embrassais son cou, pendant que j'avais pris dans l'une de mes paumes l'un de mes seins et commençai à le caresser.  
\- Eric… Humm Eric.

Je pris entre mes doigts l'un de ses tétons. Puis quand l'un de ses tétons était assez dur, je fis de même à l'autre

Puis je retirais ma main de ses seins.

\- Lèves(toi et Déshabille-moi, baby .

Jade commença par me débarrasser de ma veste, de mon T-shirt. Puis elle défit la ceinture de mon pantalon et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes, elle fit de même avec mon boxer . Puis mon amante se mit à genoux, elle enleva mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

J'empoignais sa tresse et j'approchais ses lèvres de mon pénis . Elle commença à me me faire une fellation, lentement, en léchant le bout de mon sexe

\- Jade gémis-je

Puis elle accéléra les mouvements de sa main ainsi que de sa langue .

Putain Jade ! Continue ...

J'empoignais plus fortement sa tresse. Mon amante fit tournoyer sa langue, puis elle lécha mon phallus doucement sur tout le long . Avant de le prendre en bouche.

\- Putain Jade !

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher sous l'effet du plaisir, je me retiens au bureau derrière-moi. Nos regards se croisaient . Elle donna un coup de langue exquis que je donnais un coup de rein en fermant les yeux, je jouis dans sa bouche .

Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre de mon orgasme . Jade était toujours à mes pieds . Je la fis se relever et je dégageais d'un geste violent les papiers sur son bureau et je le fis allonger . 

J'embrassais ses seins, pendant que mes mains s'égaraient son corps. Jade se cambrait

\- Ce soir, esclave tu vas juste hurler mon nom et te cambrer sous mes caresses dis-je

Je fis glisser ma langue le long de mon corps, pendant que j'avais inséré trois doigts en elle. Jade se cambrait se tenait au bord de son bureau, , les jambes écartées.

\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- J'adore t'entendre crier mon nom, esclave !  
J'enlevais mes doigts de son vagin  
\- Eric gémit ma compagne frustrée  
Je frôlais son sexe du mien  
\- Tu sens comment tu me fais bander, esclave  
\- Oui, maître.  
\- Tu vas le sentir encore plus toute à l'heure.

Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, je léchais le bas de son ventre, puis je descendis ma langue entre ses cuisses .

\- Eric ! Eric !

Je remontais ma langue vers son sexe que je léchais délicatement

\- Eric gémit-elle frustrer. 

Puis mes mes coups de langue furent plus intenses

\- Eric ! Eric !

Ses cris s'intensifièrent quand , je léchais son clitoris.

\- Baby, ne jouis pas maintenant . Sinon je te baiserais toute la nuit, en t'empêchant de jouir . Compris ?

\- Oui, Eric .

Je repris de lécher son clitoris, je vis que Jade se battait pour s'empêcher de jouir.  
\- C'est bien, baby, je vais te faire jouir maintenant .  
\- Je la soulevais et le fit se tourner . Elle posa les mains sur son bureau et se cambra .  
\- Je vais te faire jouir comme ça Baby.

J'embrassais,léchais ses fesses, Jade se cambrait d'avantage sous mes caresses. Quand je la sentis prête à me recevoir, j'entrais doucement en elle et je commençais à bouger lentement .

\- Eric, Eric gémit-elle

Puis j'accélérais de plus en plus jusqu'à l'orgasme. On reprit notre respiration, je me retirais d'elle . Je m'assis sur son fauteuil et l'emmenant avec moi, elle se retrouvait sur mes genoux .

\- Maintenant,quand tu donneras des ordres aux Audacieux, tu penseras à moi te baisant ici .  
\- Oui, tu veux m'exciter au boulot, que je penses à toi à chaque minute,seconde.  
\- Je ne veux pas quitter tes pensées, Jade.  
\- Viens ici, me faire autant jouir que tu veux, mais évite devant mes hommes . Déjà ce soir dans le train .  
\- Ose dire que ça t'as déplu .  
\- Non,mais je suis leadeuse .  
\- Promis, je te baiserais ici, quand je trouverais que tu bosses tard .  
\- Merci .  
\- Rentrons. »

On se rhabilla, on rangea et on nettoya le bureau. Avant de rentrer chez nous,on passa au restaurant japonais, prendre des sushis et à la boulangerie prendre deux gâteaux individuels . 

En rentrant, on se doucha chacun notre tour et on se retrouva, en pyjama dans le canapé entrain de discuter notre repas . Son pyjama à elle était un débardeur et short en satin . Pour moi un vieux pantalon de jogging troué .

« Je suis désolé, ce n'ai pas un vrai repas anniversaire dit Jade .  
\- C'est parfait .  
\- Jamais, j'aurais dû te faire un anniversaire surprise, surtout avec mes amis à moi .  
\- J'en ai aucun non plus. En tout cas tu savais pas que j'avais comme amie, Maya . Je n'avais jamais fais attention à elle. Et depuis qu'on bosse ensemble, on discute pas mal . C'est elle qui m'a parlé de ton anniversaire surprise et m'a convaincu de te pardonné. Elle a réussi à me mettre à ta place . J'ai compris que si tu n'avais pas accepté ma rétrogradation, cela aurait déclenché une guerre civile et tu n'aurais jamais pu ramener la paix .  
\- Il faudrait que je remercie cette fille et qu'on l'invite à dîner.  
\- Bonne idée. »

Après notre repas, on discuta encore, puis on alla se coucher .

 ************************************************************************************

 **« le Chicago » ressemble au Paris-Brest**

 **Et voilà la réconciliation d'Eric et Jade . Alors votre avis ? Dans le prochain chapitre, le mariage .**

 **Le week-end prochain, je publierais le chapitre 11, de ma fiction Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse .**

 _  
_

 ****


	26. Chapter 24

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 24**

 ****

 **Message auteur : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une petite confusion entre les deux Maya . Donc il y a l'ex d'Eric . Et l'autre Maya que j'ai eu l'idée de l'incorporer à ma fiction en relisant le livre « Quatre ». C'est la Maya avec qui Quatre se bat lors de son premier combat et qui vient des Fraternel . C'est cette Maya là qui travaille avec Eric et qui devient son amie .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai envoyé à ma bêta la correction de ce chapitre, il y a semaine et pas de nouvelles . Je voulais déjà le publier hier et je pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, car j'aurais pas le temps de le relire et le publier cette semaine. Et cela décalerais mes autres publications .** _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à , SadakoTama et kyara74 pour leur reviews et leur fidélité. Vous êtes géniales ! Merci à Pixye pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touché . Et aussi un grand merci pour les 50 reviews !  
**_ ****

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ************************************************************************************

 _1 mois plus tard_ ****

 **POV Eric  
**  
J'étais chez moi en train de regarder « Die Hard : Une belle journée pour mourir », en attendant le retour de Jade et de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille . J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le droit à un Strip-Teaser, je refuse qu'elle touche un autre mec et que lui la frôle ! Déjà l'imaginer avec Peter est assez dur pour mon esprit!

Demain Jade et moi, on allait se marier devant toute la faction des Audacieux .

Soudain on frappa à la porte de notre appartement .  
« Jade, tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
Non, c'était Quatre et Will . Ce dernier entra sans que l'invite à le faire .  
\- Bon, bah Quatre, rentre aussi vu que ton ami est rentré dis-je .  
\- Merci .

On rejoint Will dans le salon .  
« Ouah j'adore cette saga mec, tu me la prêteras . Tu verras Quatre, c'est super dit Will.  
\- Déjà j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? M'énervais-je .  
\- On est venu te chercher, pour faire ton enterrement de vie de garçon m'expliqua Quatre .  
\- C'est encore une idée de Jade me méfiais-je .

\- Non, pas du tout c'est celle de Will et moi . Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on enterre la hache de guerre , tous les deux, pour le bien de Jade . Je dis pas que cela va être facile, mais on peut essayer dit Quatre

Mon ancien rival lors de l'initiation me tendit la main . Je la serrai .

\- Ouais et pour sceller cette réconciliation, je vous propose d'aller dans un bar de Strip-Tease . Car entre Will qui a dû apprendre à faire l'amour en lisant des livres …. commençais-je

\- Eric, je te rappelle qu'on vient de la même faction s'énerva Will  
\- Ouais, mais moi j'ai toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie . Franchement ça te gonflait pas de lire du Victor Hugo, Zola et toute la clique . Moi je préférais les BD, comme Suicid Squad,XIII ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non, j'ai toujours adoré lire .  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir quitté les Erudits ?  
\- Je pensais rester chez les Erudits, lors de la Cérémonie du Choix, mais quand j'ai vu Christina, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle . Et j'ai pensé que chez les Audacieux on vivrait mieux notre histoire amour .  
\- Et si Christina n'avait pas choisi les Audacieux,c'est débile .  
\- Ouais, je sais , mais Christina a éprouvé la même chose et elle a pensé comme moi, le premier qui ferait son choix suivrait l'autre . Il se trouve que ça été moi. Et toi Quatre, tu savais que Tris serait la femme de ta vie, en la voyant dans le filet ? Demanda Will.  
\- Non pas vraiment. La première pensée qui m'est venue en la voyant, c'est qu'elle était trop fragile, pour la faction des Audacieux . Tris et moi, notre relation a évolué vers de l'amitié avant qu'on tombe amoureux répondit Quatre .  
\- Et toi, Eric ? Demanda Will .  
\- Ok, c'est le moment confession entre mecs . Je crois, non j'en suis sûr, je suis tombé amoureux de Jade , en la voyant derrière ce poteau, le jour de mon arrivée . Mais je n'assumais pas car elle était une gamine . Et après j'ai rencontré Maya et j'ai cru que je l'aimais . Puis j'avais peur avec Jade, c'est de mon montrer trop ...sait pas .  
\- Humain, sentimental dit Will .  
\- Ouais dis-je excédé .

Bon, vous voulez prendre un apéritif avant qu'on aille dis-je .  
\- Ouais et que tu t'habilles dit Quatre .  
C'est vrai, j'avais juste mon pantalon de jogging .  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, voir un corps te gène Pète-sec. Rassures-moi vous vous déshabillez avec Tris dis-je

\- Dis moi, Eric avant de coucher avec une fille, tu as étudié le kamasutra répliqua Quatre

On se regarda et on se mit à rire .

Après l'apéritif, j'allais me doucher vite fait . Je mis un jean's, un débardeur noir et ma veste en cuir, avec une paire de Boots . 

On sortit de l'appartement , on marcha à travers ces immenses couloirs de la faction. Malgré que je vivais ici depuis des années, j'étais toujours impressionné,par le côté gigantesque de ma nouvelle faction . Chez les Erudits, c'était aussi spacieux, mais pas autant et c'était plutôt clinquant . Ici les espaces, cela fait partie du mode de vie, très agité de ces personnes qui y vivre . J'aime ce côté brut, industriel des bâtiments.

On se retrouva devant le « Dauntless Girls and Boys ». C'était un club de strip-tease mixte, il y avait des hommes et des femmes qui se déshabillaient .

Les deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient semblaient intimidé . Je m'approchais de la barmaid .

« Salut Clara .  
La jeune femme avait deux ans de plus que moi . . Elle était , grande, mince, une teint de poupée de porcelaine. de longs cheveux blond platine des yeux verts. Elle portait un T-shirt noir avec le logo du bar et un jean's.

\- Salut Eric, cela fait longtemps dit-elle d'un sourire enjôleur .  
\- Que veux-tu, j'adore les strip-tease de ma future femme .  
\- Ouais, j'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier . Félicitation .  
\- Merci . Mais voilà pour ma dernière soirée, libre, j'aimerais profiter d'un dernier Strip-tease. Dommage que tu as arrêté .  
\- Pour toi, je peux faire une exception dit Clara  
\- Cool . Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas eu la commande d'un mec, pour Jade ?  
\- Désolé, je peux rien dire, secret professionnel . Bon alors, tu veux le Strip-tease ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Salle 6, tu connais le chemin .  
\- Oui.

Je m'approchais de Will et Quatre .  
\- Rassure-moi Eric, tu comptes pas que cette femme te fasse juste un Strip-tease ? Dit froidement Quatre.

\- Ouais t'inquiètes. Tu sais j'aurais préféré que cela soit Jade qui me le fasse .

\- C'est bon Eric, je veux pas imaginer, je vous vois déjà assez devant les caméras .  
\- Ecoute, sérieusement . J'aime Jade et je ferais rien qui puisse faire que je vais la perdre .  
\- Tu sais quoi, Eric, c'est la première fois que je te crois .  
\- Bon les mecs, on y va dit Will .  
\- Christina doit pas lui en faire dis-je .

Quatre et moi on se mit à rire aux dépens de Will .

On monta à la salle 6.C'est une pièce avec un canapé en cuir noir, une petite table en verre avec des pieds en métal .Dans un coin Il y a une grande table en bois avec des tréteaux, un buffet froid . A coté le mini-bar

On s'assit sur le canapé , en buvant des bières et en commençant à manger, en attendant la venue de Clara.

Une musique latine,type espagnol sortit des baffes aux murs, quand arriva dans la pièce, Clara s'était changée Elle était habillée avec une jupe noire en cuir et un débardeur en triangle nouée au niveau de la nuque et du bas du dos. Ainsi qu'une paire ce cuissarde

« Salut les garçons. Je m'appelle Clara.  
\- Will  
\- Quatre .

La femme commença à se déhancher langoureusement, pendant qu'il avançait telle une prédatrice, vers moi, elle dénouait son débardeur. On pouvait admirer ces petit seins ,ses courbes.

Je suivis du regard son geste, tout comme mes deux compagnons. 

La Strip-teaseuse était arrivé à ma hauteur, nos genoux se touchaient. 

Elle posa mes mains sur ses hanches et elle commença à onduler.

Clara se recula, elle se pencha en caressant sa cuisse lentement, elle enleva sa première chaussure. Puis elle refit le même geste. Elle était pied nue, il lui restait plus que sa jupe.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et mit ses fesses au niveau mon visage . Elle remit mes mains sur ses fit glisser sa jupe lentement , très lentement. Puis Clara se retourna et me la balança avec son pied au visage.

Il lui restait plus que son shorty . On applaudit

\- C'était très sexy dis-je

Même si cela n'était rien comparé à ceux de Jade .Ma future femme commençait à danser devant moi, puis elle marcha à travers l'appartement, en défaisant ses vêtements, tout en continuant à danser .

Jade me laissa lui enlever son shorty, dans l'endroit où elle avait prévu qu'on fasse l'amour.

\- Merci dit Clara  
Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue .  
\- Jade a beaucoup de chance, toi aussi d'ailleurs c'est une femme exceptionnelle .  
\- Je sais .

On lui donna un pourboire de 300$

 **POV Jade**

 **** _Le lendemain_ ****

Hier, pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille **,** Tris et Christina m'avaient offert un Strip-Teaser . Cet homme était beau certes, mais il n'était pas aussi musclé, tatoué que l'homme qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

J'avais choisi la robe que je n'avais pas osé porter lors de mon premier mariage . Même si techniquement, je ne m'étais jamais marié avec Peter . Cette robe était en dentelle, elle cachait à peine mon ventre . Elle était en dos nu, on pouvait voir mon tatouage représentant les factions dans mon dos . La jupe était en forme de tutu. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, je les avais simplement ondulés.

Le mariage était à la fosse

Owen, Johanna, Christina, Will ,Tris et ma mère étaient au premier rang à droite . A gauche au premier rang, les leaders avec leur conjoint, peur ceux qui en avait .

Sinon le reste de la faction était aussi présent et pour les plus loin, le mariage était retransmis sur écran géant. Dans les autres factions aussi était installés des écrans géants.

C'est comme ça lors d'un grand événement pour un leader, naissance, mariage, son enterrement ou celui d'un membre de sa famille.

C'était Quatre qui nous mariait, car le leader de la sécurité était le second leader, le plus important après le chef-leader . Et si je mourrais, il assurerait l'intérim, le temps de nouvelle élection .

« Bonjour, à tous. Bienvenu chez les Audacieux .Aujourd'hui on célèbre le mariage de Jade Shailene Spencer et Eric Miles Coulter. Bon j'étais aux premières loges,ainsi que Tris, Christina et Will. Mais aussi Zeke et Uriah qui nous on quittés. J'ai vu Jade l'aimer alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine . Et au fil des années, son amour pour Eric s'est renforcé, alors que lui la faisait que souffrir. . Bien sûr, je voulais qu'elle se trouve un mec de son âge . Puis j'ai dû me réfugier, avec Tris et Uriah, chez les Sans-Faction en raison de ma Divergence . Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai vu Eric et Jade, nouvellement élue leadeuse . Eric et elle était ensemble . J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette relation, mais j'ai vu qu'Eric aimait sincèrement Jade. Donc je heureux de vous unir aujourd'hui.  
\- Merci dis-je  
\- Ouais, merci mec dit Eric  
\- Eric je te laisse commencer à prononcer tes vœux dit Quatre

\- Jade, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je venais arriver chez les Audacieux. Tu n'avais que 12 ans et moi 16 ans. Tu n'étais encore qu'une gamine, alors que moi j'étais déjà un adulte . J'allais juste m'entraîner tous les soirs , juste pour te voir me regarder . Tu me troublais malgré tes vêtements de Pète-Sec et j'en voulais d'éprouver ça, donc je me montrais cruel avec toi . En espérant que tu t'éloignes,mais j'en aurais souffert . Et tu revenais chaque soir, j'en étais heureux . Puis tu as eu 16 ans à ton tour. Tes parents m'avaient chargé de veiller à ce que tu restes chez les Audacieux . Je t'ai convaincu de rester chez les Audacieux et de ne pas rejoindre les Altruistes . A l'époque, je me disais que je voulais pas que notre faction subisse la honte d'une défection, mais c'était faux, je voulais pas te perdre . Puis il y a eu ton initiation, j'ai vu la petite fille timide, se transformer en femme forte et avec mes sentiments s'agrandissaient . Mais il a fallu que tu aies failli mourir lors des simulations du Test Final, pour t'avouer mes sentiments .Jade, je suis simplement heureux que tu me fasses l'honneur d'être ton mari .

Je pleurais .

\- Bien, à toi Jade dit Quatre.

\- Eric, quand je t'ai rencontré,j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi . Au grand désespoir de mes proches, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer . Je t'ai vu avec beaucoup de filles, mais vu que tu les aimais pas, ce n'était pas grave . Puis il y a eu Maya et j'ai eu l'impression de mourir . Mais je chérissais ses moments seuls avec toi, pendant que t'entraînais, à chaque fois où tu me parlais. Puis à 16 ans, j'ai choisi de rester chez les Audacieux au lieu de rejoindre les Altruiste comme je l'avais décidé . Tout simplement car tu étais ma drogue et je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi . Lors de mon initiation, nous sommes devenus proches. Mais je croyais que tu me donnerais jamais l'amour que j'attendais, donc je me suis tourné vers Peter . Mais le jour de mon mariage avec lui, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais pas . Et malgré que tu m'avais souffrir toutes ces années et cette année, en me mentant sur le fait que tu étais toujours avec Maya. Je préférais vivre seule que sans toi . Puis tu m'as avoué tes sentiments et je bénis Dieu, de m'accorder chaque minute à tes côtés  
\- Très é 'hui, devant votre famille,vos amis et les six factions, Jade Shailene Spencer jures-tu fidélité à Eric Miles Coulter ?, De le soutenir dans les bons comme mauvais moments ? Jusqu'à la mort vous sépare?Veux-tu prendre Eric Miles Coulter pour époux après avoir énoncé tes devoirs épouse ? Demanda Quatre  
\- Oui, je le veux répondis-je  
\- Aujourd'hui, devant les six factions et vos amis, Eric Miles Coulter, jures-tu fidélité à Jade Shailene Spencer ?, De la soutenir dans les bons comme mauvais moment ? Jusqu'à la mort vous sépare?Veux-tu prendre Jade Shailene Spencer pour épouse après avoir énoncé tes devoirs époux ? Demanda Quatre .  
\- Oui, je le veux répondit Eric  
\- Tu peux embrasser Jade dit Quatre  
On s'embrassa passionnément.

Ensuite Eric et moi on ouvrit le bal.  
« Enfin mon rêve , c'est réaliser, je suis ta femme dis-je  
\- Ce ne l'était pas avant de te aujourd'hui, tu fais de moi, l'homme le plus heureux de Chicago . »

Après la soirée qui finit tard dans la nuit, on rentra chez nous avec Eric . On avait le droit à une semaine de lune de miel chez les Audacieux .

Arrivée de la porte, de notre appartement, j'avais ouvert la porte, j'étais en train de rentrer dedans, quand Eric m'arrêta .

« Attends, Jade, je dois honorer une tradition dit Eric  
Eric me souleva et me porta dans ses bras, on passa le seuil de la porte.  
\- Tu veux faire l'amour où, pour notre première nuit, de mariés ? Demanda mon mari .  
\- Dans notre lit, je reste classique . Mais avant tu me laisses me doucher et mettre une tenue plus confortable, mais aussi sexy dis-je .  
\- On peut la prendre ensemble, cette douche ? Toute façon j'en ai besoin aussi .  
\- On sait très bien que si tu viens avec moi, on ne fera pas l'amour, dans notre lit .  
\- Je te promets d'être sage.  
\- Bien d'accord dis-je . »

Eric me conduisit dans notre chambre, en étant toujours dans ses bras .

En arrivant dans notre chambre, Eric me posa au sol.

\- Eric tu m'aides à m'enlever ma robe s'il te plaît .  
Je le sentis descendre doucement la fermeture de ma robe. Je me sentis frisonner de plaisir quand ,je sentis ses doigts frôler, redessiné chacun de mes tatouages.

Puis je finis de me dévêtir. Lui se déshabilla. On se dirigea nus vers la douche . On alluma l'eau, en laissant couler l'eau chaude, cela nous détendit .

Eric prit les choses en main, il commença par me laver délicatement les cheveux, je penchais la tête et fermais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir du shampoing dans les yeux, mais aussi j'appréciais agréablement le massage de ma tête de mon mari . Puis il me rinça les cheveux.

Ensuite mon mari mit du gel douche dans sa main, il commença par me laver les épaules, les bras, puis il descendit vers mes seins . Ses mains ne me lavaient plus, ces caresses étaient plus insistantes, il fit tournoyer mes tétons avec ses pouces .

\- Humm gémis-je .  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour ici dit-il d'un air taquin .

Ses lèvres remontait le long de mon cou  
\- Eric gémis-je .  
\- Je te promets de faire jouir, ensuite dans notre lit .

Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue

\- Eric dis-je en me tenant ses cheveux .

Je savais ce que je souhaitais et par une force surhumaine, je réussis à repousser mon mari .

\- Eric, non je veux pas faire amour ici mais dans notre lit, car Will m'a raconté avoir lu qu'avant, il y a plusieurs siècles , les femmes perdaient leur virginité avec leur mari, lors de leur nuit de noce…

\- En effet, j'ai lu ça aussi, mais je comprends pas Jade où tu veux en venir .  
\- Je sais que je ne suis plus vierge techniquement. Et que toi et moi ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait l'amour . Mais j'aimerais faire, comme si c'était le cas et que c'était ma première fois avec toi. Je veux savoir ce que ce serait, si je l'avais perdu avec toi…. Je sais c'est idiot.  
\- Non c'est une très belle idée, baby. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de pas mon montrer assez tendre.  
\- Je sais que tu le seras, je te fais confiance dis-je.  
\- Jade, surtout tu me mets pas la pression .  
On se mit à rire. »

On finit de se doucher. Puis pendant qu'Eric allait enfiler un simple boxer, sa tenue pour dormir . Moi j'avais préparé une tenue pour la nuit. C'était une nuisette en dentelle, elle s'attachait par un petit noeux au niveau des seins, elle était ouverte au niveau de mon ventre . J'enfilais le string qui allait avec .

Puis je sortis de la salle bain, sous le regard de braise de mon mari, allongé dans le lit . Il me tendit la main. Je m'approchais de lui, il me dit m'asseoir et m'allongea doucement à ses côtés .

Eric initia le baiser,il était lent tout en douceur , je suivais le mouvement. En même temps mon mari avait mis mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, puis il avait enlacé ses doigts, c'était plus un geste pour éviter de me toucher, qu'un geste de domination . Nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, je sentais son sexe frôler doucement le mien. Nous gémissons dans la bouche de l'autre. Je sentais le corps de mon amant trembler, en essayant de contrôler son désir de me faire l'amour sauvagement 

Puis il plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans les miens .

Il détacha ses mains des miennes, il descendit son corps, sa tête se trouvait au niveau de mes cuisses, puis il commença à caresser mon corps du haut de la cuisse lentement, il en caressait chaque centimètre, il s'arrêtait à la limite de ma poitrine. Puis il redescendit ses mains dans l'autre sens, jusqu'à la limite de mes cuisses. Comme si c'était la première fois réellement qu'il découvrait mon corps .

\- Tu es superbe, Jade dit Eric

Puis mon mari, fit remonter de nouveau ses mains le longs de mon corps, mais cette fois-ci, il caressa mes seins , il fit tourner ses pouces sur mes tétons

\- Eric gémis-je en me cambrant, mes tétons étaient tellement douloureux, mais c'était tellement bon .

Je fis basculer mon époux et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassais doucement comme si c'était un premier baiser, alors que tout mon être voulait l'embrassais sauvagement .

Je descendis ma bouche de son cou vers con corps viril. J'embrassais chaque parcelle, tout en le caressant avec lenteur, hésitation, comme la première fois que j'avais touché son corps, lors de mon initiation personnelle .

\- Jade grogna mon amant .  
Tout en continuant à le caresser d'une main, je plantais mon regard dans le sien . Je fis glisser ma main son phallus et je pris fébrilement et le masturbais lentement . 

\- Jade Hurla t-il  
Je continuais à explorer son corps mais avec ma bouche, ma langue . Eric ne savait pas si l'instant d'après j'embrasserais ou lécherais son corps apollon . Je vis qu'il se le rendait fou Je continuais à le masturber, en augmentant progressivement .  
\- Jade continue …

Puis j'accélérais les mouvements de ma main sur son sexe, en ondulant lentement contre son pénis .  
-Jade !

Eric me fit basculer .Il m'embrassa avec passion, ses mains parcouraient l'intérieur mes cuisses.

\- Eric

Eric descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais rien que ce simple contact, me fit cambrer instantanément . Mon amant décida de remplacer ces lèvres, par sa langue, il suça mon téton .

\- Eric ! Hurlais-je.

Mon mari parcourait mon corps de sa langue . Pendant que l'un de ses doigts était en moi . Ce qui déclencha un brasier de la pointe de mes cheveux au bouts de mes doigts de pieds.

Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à la sienne, pour qu'il enfonce plus profondément en moi.

\- Eric, plus .  
\- Plus profond ou plus de doigts ?  
\- Plus de doigts

Eric enfonça un second doigt, sa tête se trouvait maintenant entre mes cuisses, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon vagin .

\- Eric ! Eric hurlais-je en me tenant aux draps

Il caressa avec sa langue,avec sa langue, tout en faisant tournoyer ses doigts en moi .

\- Eric ! Plus. Je te veux en moi ! Hurlais-je

Mon mari accéda à ma requête d'enfoncer un troisième doigt en moi, mais pas sa queue . Mon corps se arquait à chaque mouvement de langue, de doigt. Mes jambes étaient écartées . Mais mon sexe gonflé de désir, demandait d' 'être soulagé par un truc plus imposant en moi .

\- Putain Eric, enfonce ta bite en moi !  
\- Quel langage pour une leadeuse me réprimanda Eric

Mais Eric continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts en moi, de faire tournoyer sa langue. C'était bon, mais mon corps en demandait plus

\- Eric, je t'en supplie.

Mon homme arrêta et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- ça va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin. Mes mains étaient sur ses fesses et suivaient le mouvement de ses coups de reins.

\- Eric gémis-je.  
\- Jade .

Mon époux commença à accélérer et le plaisir fut intense, mais je n'atteint pas l'orgasme, pour la première fois avec Eric .

\- Et voilà, ma chérie, on a eu notre première fois dit Eric .

\- Oui.  
\- Tu sembles déçue ?  
\- Non, mais je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas faite, pour la douceur . Alors s'il te plaît Eric, ne me fait plus l'amour avec trop de tendresse .  
\- Promis, toute façon, tu sais bien que ce n'ai pas truc . »

On passa la nuit à faire l'amour avec ce mélange d'amour et de brutalité qui nous caractérisait.

 **Et voilà ce chapitre 24, plus doux entre le mariage et la réconciliation entre Eric et Quatre et le début de leur amitié .**

 **Dans le chapitre 25 et les prochains derniers chapitres (il en reste entre 5 et 7 plus épilogue), Jade et Eric vont vivre une épreuve qui va souder leur couple . Je vous avoue j'ai l'idée depuis le début de cette fiction, mais je ne sais pas ce que va donner retranscrit à l'écrit .**

 **Les chapitres 25 et 26 seront publié en juillet. A partir de juillet , je publierais deux chapitres par mois .**

 **Le week-end prochain, il n'y aura pas de publication, je pars au Futuroscope . On se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour le chapitre 12 de ma fiction « Daniella Eaton ...Nikita Audacieuse »**

 **  
**


	27. Chapter 25

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 25**

 ****

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta est revenue ! Elle s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.  
** _ **  
Message auteur 2 : Merci à , SadakoTama et kyara74 pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité.**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Ouah en mai j'ai eu 1281 vues sur cette fiction ! Vous êtes incroyable !**_

 _ **En juin merci pour 710 vues**_ ****

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Et voilà vous allez découvrir l'épreuve que va devoir surmonter notre couple favori .**

 ********************************************************************************  
** _ **  
7 ans plus tard**_

 **POV Jade**

 ****Un an après la fin du conflit, nous avons créer un mémorial avec les noms de tous les Divergents morts. On avait mis une photo de Selène, la petite fille qu'Eric avait tuée. Le jour où Eric et les soldats Audacieux avaient réunis tous les Audacieux pour tester leur Divergence. Selène était le symbole de tous les Divergents.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les ans, depuis six ans, nous faisons une commémoration le 10 juin, le jour de la fin du conflit.

Je m'habillais d'une robe noire sobre, je mis des escarpins et je me maquillais légèrement. Eric était habillé en costume et chemise noire.

La première année de la commémoration, peu de temps après notre mariage, la question a été soulevé sur la présence d'Eric ou non. Mais il était mon époux et comme n'importe quel concubin ou concubine de leader ou leadeuse, il devait m'accompagner à chaque événement important.

Si on devait interdire à toutes les personnes ayant traqué ou dénoncé un Divergent, d'assister à cette commémoration, il n'y aurait pas eu grand monde.

La première année, Eric avait été insulté et on lui avait balancé des choses. Au bout de six ans, les esprits c'était calmer et plus personne n'avait rien à dire de sa présence à cette commémoration.

Cette année, c'est les Audacieux qui faisait le discours de commémoration, en tant que chef leadeuse, c'était à moi de faire le discours.

Tous les leaders et leur conjoint étaient au premier rang. Eric était aussi au premier rang, en face de moi. Je souhaitais qu'il soit toujours en face de moi lorsque je faisais un discours. Car cela me stressait de parler en public et le fait de le regarder lui, comme si je m'adressais qu'à lui, calmais mon angoisse.

« Bonjour, habitants et habitantes de Chicago. Nous sommes réunis ici , le 10 juin, pour commémorer le décès de deux cents personnes, car selon nos anciens leaders Erudits et Audacieux, les Divergents n'avaient pas leur place à Chicago. Je veux dire à tous les habitants de Chicago et à nos jeunes qui vont bientôt passer la Cérémonie du Choix, que chacun a sa place parmi nous, qu'il soit Audacieux, Sincères, Erudits, Fraternel, Altruiste, Insoumis ou Divergent.

Le nouveau nom des Sans-Factions prit lors de la première Cérémonie du Choix, un an après le conflit.

-Je vous demanderais observer le silence, pendant que j'énonce les deux cents noms . Paige Anton, Tom Barns, Michel Gellar, Dawn Hills, Olivier Horse, Anastasia Irovosky, Emma North, Selène Parks, Charles Paris, Uriah Petrad…

Je continuais à prononcer chacun des deux cents noms.

Le fait de prononcer ces noms m'avait tellement éprouvé émotionnellement, que j'étais restée enfermer dans ma chambre, sans manger et sans parler à personne de la journée.

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard**_ __

J'étais dans mon lit, je fus réveillée, par la langue de mon amant qui retraçait chaque contour de mes tatouages.

« Humm Eric gémis-je.  
Il remonta sa bouche près de mon oreille.  
\- Ah enfin réveiller, baby. Je pensais que j'aurais dû enfoncer ma queue en toi, pour que tu réveilles. Mes doigts ont caressé plusieurs minutes tes tatouages sans aucunes réactions de ta part.  
\- Tu aurais aimé ça que je me réveille avec ta bite enfoncée dans mon cul.  
\- Oh oui.  
\- Continue, Eric.

Mon mari reprit ses baisers, il commença par ma nuque, il descendit vers mon épaule gauche, mon bras, jusqu'à les doigts de ma main gauche, puis il remonta vers mon épaule. Eric embrassa le haut de mon dos et passa à l'autre épaule et mon amant m'embrassa jusqu'au bout des doigts.

J'agrippais les draps avec force en soulevant mon corps en gémissant. Il en profitait pour faire glisser ses mains vers mon ventre.

\- Eric gémis-je.

Je pouvais sentir son sexe gonflé contre mes fesses nue. Nous étions rester nus toute la nuit depuis qu'on avait fait l'amour hier soir.

Sa bouche descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, il fit tournoyer sa langue en suivant le tracé des tatouages dans mon dos.

\- Eric !

Je soulevais mon corps et mes fesses caressèrent son sexe en érection.

\- Putain Jade !

Il me maintenait les hanches, pour ne pas que je bouge et continuai à embrasser et lécher mon dos. Puis il arriva à ma chute de rein et mes fesses qu'il dévorait de baiser et léchais tel un affamé. Je sentais mon sexe s'humidifie.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Continue !

Eric n'embrassait plus mes fesses, il ne faisait que les lécher. Je me tenais tellement fort au drap que mes jointures devinrent blanches, mes jambes étaient écartées le plus possible. Mon partenaire me maintenait fort contre le lit, je pouvais sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes hanches, j'aurais sûrement des marques.

Mon amant arrêta de lécher mes fesses.  
\- Oh, non Eric, continue.  
Il me souleva et me positionna sur son sexe et entra en moi en bougeant doucement.  
\- Tu ne préfères pas avoir mon sexe dans ton cul ?  
\- Oh, si Eric.  
Mes mains étaient autour de sa nuque, j'ondulais doucement du mains à lui avaient pris mes seins entre ses paumes, son pouces titillaient mes tétons. Sa bouche embrassait mon cou. Puis il m'embrassa, il dominait clairement le baiser et je me laissais faire.

Je pensais pas que je pouvais atteindre un degré de plaisir plus intense, mais je me trompais. Mon sein gauche fut délaissé, mon téton était encore dur. La main gauche d'Eric s'était glissé entre mes cuisses et il avait inséré deux doigts en moi et faisait des va-et vient exquis.

\- Je veux que tu n'imagines pas mes doigts, mais ma queue à la place.  
\- Ah Eric ! Alors mets un troisième doigt, car ta bite est plus imposante que ça.  
\- Bien.  
Il inséra un troisième doigt en moi, en faisant des va-et vient lent, le contraire de ses coups de butoirs entre mes fesses.  
\- Jade, tu aimerais avoir un autre homme, te culbutant par devant ?  
\- Oh Eric ! Criai-je  
\- Jade répond je pensais qu'on avait aucun tabou.  
\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'on l'a fait avec l'autre fille. Mais je refuse si cela doit te faire souffrir, juste pour réaliser un fantasme.  
\- Tu as réalisé le mien, à moi de réaliser le tien, baby.  
\- Humm Eric …. je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.  
\- Toi, tu en as souffert, Jade ?  
\- Te voir prendre ton pied avec une autre fille, a été difficile mais été aussi excitant. Cela a décuplé mon désir de faire mieux qu'elle.  
\- Je veux que tu prennes ton pied comme jamais. Et toute façon, si je vois que tu aimes trop la bite de ce mec, je me vengerais baby, en n'arrêtant pas de te faire jouir le reste de la nuit.  
\- Je te fais confiance.

Notre conversation m'avait rendu encore plus folle de désir et je n'étais pas la seule, je sentais son phallus plus dur en moi.

Ses coups de reins, ses doigts en moi furent plus rapides, jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule. On reprit notre souffle.

Il se retira de moi et on s'allongea, je posais ma tête sur son torse.

\- Eric, tu es sûr ?  
\- De ?

\- D'accepter qu'un autre homme me touche ? Je sais qu'imaginer Peter me toucher était dur pour toi.  
\- Pas toi, quand t'imaginais, Maya ?  
\- Si.  
\- Jade, on a toujours dit qu'on réaliserait nos fantasmes, tant qu'on les faisait ensemble et que l'autre ne souffrait pas. Tu as vraiment souffert quand on a fait ce plan à 3 ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Un peu. Mais je lisais dans ton regard que j'étais la seule que tu aimais et je voyais bien que je te faisais plus effet qu'elle. Puis cette expérience lesbienne était époustouflante.  
\- Je veux te voir perdre pied, et lui n'aura pas le droit de toucher à ton petit cul. Il n'est rien qu'à moi.

\- Tout comme mon cœur. Le reste de mon corps sera toujours à toi, même si tu le partages pour une nuit.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Eric, tu sais même si j'ai adorée ta façon de me baiser ce matin, c'est pas comme ça qu'on aura notre famille nombreuse dis-je.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas on l'aura. Il faut aussi penser à assouvir nos envies sexuelles et pas que notre envie d'enfants.  
\- Oui.

Je regardais l'heure. Il était 7h30 et j'avais un rendez-vous dans une heure.

\- Eric il faut que me lève dis-je.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun rendez-vous avant onze heures, avec Tris chez les Erudits, pour la Cérémonie du Choix. En plus aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos dit Eric.

Cette année, c'est notre faction qui l'a présidait.  
\- Je sais. Je dois finir de vérifier que les convocations soient bien prête à être envoyé dans les familles Audacieuses. Elles doivent partir aujourd'hui mentis-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien de prendre du retard dans ton travail, Jade fit semblant de me gronder Eric.  
\- Eh bien arrête de venir dans mon bureau et de me déconcentrer, je finirais peut-être plus vite mon travail et on aurait pu passer cette matinée ensemble, jusqu'à mon départ souris-je.  
\- Je te rappelle que les trois dernières fois, dont hier soir, je suis venu simplement te chercher, pour aller au restaurant et c'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre que tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour sur ton bureau. Après le restaurant, on a recommencé, hier soir. Je n'y peux rien si tu n'ai jamais rassasié de moi, baby.  
\- Hier soir, tu n'as pas arrêté de me caresser sous la table avec ton pied.

\- Car moi aussi je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi, baby.  
\- Je dois quand même y aller, Eric. A ce soir. »

Je déjeunais, pris ma douche, m'habillais, me coiffais et me maquillais en vitesse avant de quitter notre appartement. J'avais menti à Eric, les convocations étaient partis depuis hier, je n'avais aucune paperasse en retard.

J'entrais chez le médecin et me dirigeais vers le comptoir où se trouvait derrière une secrétaire.

« Bonjour, je suis Jade Spencer, j'ai rendez-vous avec docteur Di Paris à 8h30 dis-je  
\- Je la préviens de votre arrivée

Une femme environ quarante ans, grande, avec des formes, de longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blanches et des yeux marron. Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Jade Spencer, je vous en prie entrer dit le médecin.

Le bureau du médecin était spacieux, avec des meubles en blanc et un bureau en verre. Elle portait une tailleur-jupe bleu. La gynécologue venait des Erudits.

Peu de temps après ma prise de pouvoir. J'avais réussi à instaurer une loi, après un conseil des leaders, qui autorisait une personne d'une faction, de travailler dans une autre faction, sans quitter sa faction origine. Elle était munie d'un visa de travail renouvelable tous les 5 ans.

Je voulais grâce à cette loi, que les factions travaillent plus ensemble et moins de clivage.

Les relations inter-factions étaient aussi autorisée. On savait tous que cela existait, mais comme c'était interdit, le couple choisissait une autre faction, pour vivre son histoire amour et faisait semblant de pas se connaître, pour éviter d'être repéré par sa nouvelle faction et envoyé chez Sans-factions.

La loi autorisant les relations inter-factions était encore mal perçu et fait exceptionnel, elle avait été voté sous forme de Référendum. La Constitution de Chicago parle du Référendum, si les leaders à unanimité pensent qu'un changement significatif est apporté aux factions, peuvent décider de soumettre cette décision au peuple de Chicago. Cela n'avait jamais été fait en 200 ans. Il y avait eu 51 % de OUI et 49 % de NON.

\- Alors docteurs quel sont les résultats ?  
\- Vous avez une endométriose. C'est le tissu de l'endomètre, qui recouvre la paroi de l'intérieur de l'utérus, éliminé normalement durant des règles, se retrouve hors de l'utérus, par exemple au niveau des trompes utérines. Ce développement de tissu anormal en dehors de l'utérus empêche les spermatozoïdes de passer.  
\- En clair je suis stérile.  
\- Écouter, il y a alternative de la fécondation in vitro. Je vous cache pas que c'est un traitement lourd et il faudra peut-être plusieurs essais, mais c'est la meilleure méthode. En avez-vous parlé à votre mari ?  
\- Non et je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer que sa femme ne peut pas lui donner la famille nombreuse qu'on souhaitait.  
\- Parler en avec lui, c'est important. Et dès que vous vous sentez prêts tous les deux venez me voir »

J'allais à mon bureau, me réfugier pour pleurer. Tris me trouva avec les yeux rouges.

« Jade, tu vas bien ? Demanda mon amie.  
-Oui, je suis sortie dehors et avec ce foutu pollen, voilà l'état de mes yeux.

Je voyais bien que Tris ne me croyait pas, mais elle n'insista pas. Cela aurait été Will, Christina ou Quatre, j'aurais eu un vrai interrogatoire.

\- Bon allons y dis-je.

On prit le train en direction de la faction des Erudits.  
\- Toi et Eric, vous vous êtes disputé ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Non, pas du tout.

\- D'accord. … Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire Christina et Will, nous invite à manger, samedi soir. Ils ont quelque chose à nous annoncer dit Tris.  
\- Ah peut-être que Will accepte de se faire passer la corde au cou.  
\- Ouais Will a l'air vraiment contre.  
\- Eric l'était et pourtant nous sommes mariés.  
\- C'est vrai ou Christina est de nouveau enceinte dit Tris.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, j'espérais que Will avait décidé d'épouser l'ancienne Sincère, car je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter l'annonce d'une nouvelle grossesse pour Christina.

Christina et Will étaient les parent de Bella, 7 ans. La petite fille qui était né chez les Sans-Factions. Mais aussi de Noah, 4 ans.

Tris et Quatre étaient mariés depuis trois ans. Il n'était pas pressé pour fonder une famille.

On arriva chez les Erudits, l'assistante de Caleb Prior, nous accueillit à l'entrée de la faction. Elle nous conduisit dans une salle de réunion où se trouvaient déjà tous les autres leaders. Sauf Evelyn, la leadeuse des Insoumis.

On se salua tous. On prit un café et une brioche le temps du début de la réunion. Tris discuta avec son frère. Pendant que moi, je discutais avec Johanna Reyes.

Evelyn finit par arrivée. Je la saluais froidement, je lui avais jamais pardonné qu'elle avait failli tuer Eric. Ok pas au sens propre, mais si Eric avait été à ce procès, il serait mort aujourd'hui.

« Bon, on peut commencer la réunion. Je vous prie de prendre place dit Caleb Prior.

On s'installa tous. J'avais à ma droite Tris et à ma gauche Johanna Reyes.

\- Jade, je vous laisse la parole, vu que c'est votre faction qui va présider cette année dit le leader des Erudits.  
\- Merci, Caleb. Donc déjà je voulais savoir si toutes les convocations avaient été envoyés, dans les familles ? Chez nous c'est fait.

\- Nous aussi dit Caleb.  
\- Pas nous, vu qu'on a eu un souci informatique, qui est réglé. Mais on les envoie au plus vite dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Bien. Jack Krang ?  
\- Envoyé.  
\- Nous aussi, c'est envoyé dit Johanna Reyes.  
\- Evelyn ?  
\- On a eu déjà les réponses. Voici la liste de nos jeunes.

\- Tris, je te la laisse la prendre.  
\- Ok. La date butoir est le 20 juin. Je vous rappelle que si votre faction ne m'envoie pas les réponses dans les délais, il y aura une forte amende pour la faction. Et pour la famille, une amende aussi et pour le jeune, des Audacieux viendront le chercher chez lui et l'enverront en prison dit Tris.  
\- Et pour les sérums, pour le test Aptitude, Caleb ? Demandai-je  
\- Ils seront prêt, pour le 30 juin, lors du Test Aptitudes.  
\- Bien, quand nous auront tous les listes. Tris et Quatre, prendront rendez-vous avez-vous à propos de la sécurité de « la Ruche ».  
\- Bien.  
\- Des changements à propos de votre initiation ? Demandai-je.

\- Chez les Insoumis, il n'y aura que 10 places, pour les vrai insoumis. Car on s'est rendu compte que certains n'avaient pas leur place.  
\- Où iront les autres ? Demanda Tris.

\- Soit retour dans leur faction origine soit dans une autre faction répondit Evelyn.  
\- Cela oblige à faire une autre initiation, c'est impossible dit Caleb.  
\- Et si le novice à changé de faction, c'est que pour lui, il n'avait pas sa place dans sa faction origine dit Johanna Reyes.  
\- Evelyn, vous détestez Eric, mais vous reprenez son idée de renvoi dit Tris.  
\- C'est impossible de mettre en place dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Comme Tris, l'a rappelé, Eric l'a bien fait en envoyant les plus faibles, pour lui, chez nous répliqua Evelyn.  
\- Je propose un compromis dis-je.  
\- Lequel dit Jack Krang ?  
\- Disons on fait un essai sur la prochaine initiation. Ceux que les Insoumis penseront ne pas être à leur place dans leur faction, on les recevra lors d'une réunion extra-ordinaire. Et on verra si pour eux, il faut mieux intégrer de nouveau leur faction ou changer. Ils intégreront d'office initiation suivante et on fera un bilan à la fin. Bien sûr lors de l'initiation de l'année prochaine, les Insoumis ne virerons personne avant le bilan dis-je.  
\- Cela me convient comme compromis dit Jack Krang.

Ils furent tous d'accord.

\- D'autres changements ? Demandai-je.  
\- Chez nous, les natifs et les transferts seront mélangés pour une meilleure cohésion. Lauren quitte son poste instructrice, pour être à temps plein responsable informatique. Je suis en train de faire le recrutement dit Tris.  
\- Bien. D'autres changements ?  
\- Aucun chez nous dit Marcus Eaton.

Il y avait pas d'autres changements, la réunion se termina.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard**_

 ****Le samedi on se rendit avec Eric chez Christina et Will. Je n'arrivais pas à dire à Eric que j'étais stérile. J'avais peur de le perdre. Que serait ma vie sans Eric, déjà que je dois me résigner à une vie sans enfants.

La soirée se déroula à merveille, jusqu'à que Will, nous dit qu'il avait une grande annonce à annoncer.

« Voilà, Christina et moi, on a une annonce à vous faire …  
\- Christina va enfin te passer la corde au cou dit Eric.  
\- C'est si horrible que ça, Eric ? Dis-je faussement fâché.  
\- Non pas avec toi dit-il en m'embrassant.  
\- Bon, vous ferez ça chez vous, Will et Christina veulent nous annoncer un truc dit Quatre.  
\- Merci Quatre dit Christina.

\- Voilà on a eu la confirmation, Christina et moi, nous attendons des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon annonça Will.

Tout le monde la félicita. Je restais silencieuse, je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux, des larmes de peine, de colère.

Pourquoi pour Christina c'était aussi facile de tomber, enceinte ?

\- Jade, tu ne nous félicite pas ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Si félicitation ! Une vraie poule pondeuse !

Je quittais leur appartement en colère et je courus vers le mien. Je ne m'arrêtais pas aux cris de mon époux.

Je rentrais chez moi et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et je pleurais. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Eric s'accroupit à côté du lit.

« Jade, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda mon mari .  
Voilà la question était tombée, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité.  
\- Je… enfant … pas .  
\- Jade, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis.  
Je me levais et me trouvais en position assise devant Eric. J'essuyais mes larmes et je respirais un bon coup avant de lui parler.  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant les résultats. Et ensuite je ne savais comment te le dire. J'ai une endométriose. C'est le tissu qui recouvre la paroi de l'intérieur de l'utérus, éliminé normalement durant des règles. Ce développement de tissu anormal en dehors de l'utérus empêche les spermatozoïdes de passer. En clair, je suis stérile. Eric, jamais je ne pourrais te donner ta famille nombreuse, tu devrais trouver une femme qui puisse te donner des enfants.  
\- Jade, je préfère vivre sans enfants que sans toi.

\- Aujourd'hui, mais un jour tu m'en voudras.  
\- Jamais, mon amour. Tu es ma femme je t'ai juré d'être là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve ensemble.  
\- Je t'aime Eric.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu devras présenter tes excuses à Christina et Will.

\- Je sais, j'ai été horrible. Mais pourquoi pour Christina c'est si facile et moi ce bonheur m'est interdit. Je suis une bonne personne.

\- Oui, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. C'est la vie qui est pourrie. »

Eric s'allongea sur le lit en me prenant dans les bras. Mes larmes reprirent, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras d'épuisement d'avoir pleuré.

 **Et voilà vous savez l'épreuve que va devoir traverser notre couple . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? J'espère que l'ellipse de 7 ans, vous a pas déranger.**

 **Dans le chapitre 26 qui sera publié ce mois-ci, le couple va traverser des moments difficiles . (Pour l'instant pas encore écrit )**

 **On approche doucement de la fin de cette fiction, il reste quatre chapitres + épilogue .**

 **Si vous aimez cette fiction, vous serez peut-être intéresser par mes autres fictions en cours :**

 **-« mon amour mon ennemi » (point de vu de June-OC) qui existe aussi du point de vu d'Eric**

 **« mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **\- Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse , ma dernière fiction .**

 **Sinon j'ai deux autres fictions terminées :**

 **\- « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou Véritable réalité »**

 **\- Un amour plein ironie – UA (notre monde) – 5 chapitres**


	28. Chapter 26

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 26**

 ****

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci à SadakoTama pour sa review.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **1 mois plus tard  
** **  
** **POV Jade**

Je m'étais excusée auprès de Christina pour mon comportement lors de la soirée. Mais je n'avais pas expliqué les raisons, je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre. Ce soir Eric et moi, nous avions réunis Quatre, Tris, Will et Christina avec leurs enfants, pour leur dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir enfants. Jusqu'à là, je n'étais pas prête.

« Voilà, si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous parler de quelques choses important qui concerne Eric et moi. Je…

Je sentis les larmes me montaient au yeux, j'étais incapable de continuer. En fait je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête à mettre des mots. Je sentis la main d'Eric sous la table, je la serrais fort pour me donner du courage.  
\- Je suis stérile dis-je.  
\- Et moi qui évoque ma grossesse, je suis désolé dit Christina.  
\- Tu n'ai pas responsable, Chris la rassurais-je.  
\- C'était pour ça que tu étais bizarre ce jour-là quand on allait chez les Erudits dit Tris.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et donc Jade et moi, on va avoir un enfant par fécondation in vitro dit mon époux.  
\- En quoi cela consiste ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Du premier jour de mes règles, pendant deux semaines, je vais faire des piqûres d'hormones. Ensuite j'ai une échographie, chez la gynécologue, qui vérifie que j'ai aucun kyste, l'aspect des ovaires. Le médecin revoit le dosage des hormones. Une semaine plus tard, nouvelle échographie. Entre trois et six jours plus tard, je me fais opérer pour recueillir mes ovocytes…  
\- Et moi j'ai le droit de regarder du porno, pour donner ma semence dit Eric pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Ouais, tu as le boulot le moins chiant, mec taquina Quatre.  
\- Eric, tu as besoin d'un porno, alors que tu as une femme magnifique charria aussi Will.  
\- Je …  
\- Tu sais Will, il peut penser à n'importe quelle femme, tant qu'il éjacule dans le récipient dis-je.

Le fait de pouvoir rire à ce sujet était une bonne chose, depuis que je savais ma stérilité, je dormais très peu, j'étais triste.

\- Même Maya, mon ex ? Questionna Eric avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- J'espère que je te fais plus bander qu'elle.

Je lâchais les doigts de mon époux et je caressais sa cuisse jusqu'à son sexe à travers son pantalon.  
\- Bien sûr, chérie.  
Je repris la discussion sérieusement.  
\- Ensuite, entre trois et six jours après, il y a le transfert embryon. Généralement plusieurs, pour augmenter le taux de réussite. Eric pourra assister comme si je faisais une échographie classique. Et il faudra attendre deux semaines, avant de faire l'échographie suivante et savoir si je suis enceinte.  
\- La gynécologue vous a parlé du grand risque d'avoir une grossesse multiple ? Demanda Will  
\- Oui, se serait super d'avoir des jumeaux dis-je.  
\- Déjà un se sera bien un dit Eric.  
\- Il y a un nombre d'essai limité ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Quatre répondis-je. »

 **POV Eric**

J'étais sur le balcon, en train de fumer une clope. J'avais commencé à fumer ma première chez les Erudits et j'avais continué en arrivant chez les Audacieux, c'était devenu une addiction.

Puis j'avais arrêté pendant l'initiation personnelle de Jade. J'avais remplacé l'addiction de la cigarette, par l'addiction du sexe avec ma femme.

Mais j'avais repris lors de ma rétrogradation et depuis je n'avais pas réussis à m'arrêter.

« Tu me payes une clope ? Demanda Quatre.  
Je lui tendis le paquet de cigarettes.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.  
\- Je fume de temps en temps, j'ai découvert la clope avec Zeke, pendant notre initiation, tout comme l'alcool.  
\- Et le sexe dis-je.  
\- Non, cela est arrivé plus tard dit-il en regardant Tris à travers la baie vitrée.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu dois trouvé ça Pète-Sec, que je n'ai connu qu'une seule femme, toi le roi du sexe dit Quatre.  
\- Non, je trouve ça beau, je regrettes parfois de pas avoir attendu et d'avoir coucher avec une femme, chez les Érudits, juste pour me prouver que j'étais un vrai mec. C'était la vieille de la Cérémonie du Choix. Comme une partie de moi regrette et est même jaloux, que Peter ai eu l'honneur que Jade lui donne sa virginité.  
\- A ce que j'ai compris, c'est toi qui l'a poussé dans ses bras.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'avais peur, non j'étais terrifié serait plus le terme exacte. J'avais peur d'être trop brute, que ça soit un mauvais souvenir pour Jade, en tout cas c'est ce que je me racontais. Mais maintenant, je sais que si on avait passé cette nuit ensemble, je n'aurais pas pu nié ce que ressentais pour Jade.  
\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai nié ce que je ressentais pour Tris, car j'avais peur qu'en tombant amoureux, je devienne comme Marcus.  
\- Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Quatre, tu n'es pas un lâche.  
-Merci. Si je suis venu ici, c'était pour savoir comment tu te sentais, pas rapport à la stérilité de Jade, la fécondation ?  
\- C'est bizarre avant d'être avec Jade, je ne voulais pas enfants. Puis ensuite quand on s'est mis ensemble, on a évoqué cette famille nombreuse qu'on voulait, car on était tous les deux enfant unique. Je me dis que la vie est cruelle, j'ai l'impression que mon mauvais karma a rejaillit sur Jade qui est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Mais surtout, je ne sais pas comment aider ma femme a faire la paix avec elle-même, avec sa culpabilité de pas pouvoir me donner un enfant. Tu sais ses dernières semaines ont été difficiles de voir s'éteindre la petite lueur dans ses yeux.  
\- Comme ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, être à ses côté. Mais tu ne dois pas annihilé ta douleur non plus, car tu deviendras fou.  
\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant je veux apaiser la douleur de Jade. Tu sais il y a quelques jours, Maya m'a séduite, cette pétasse savait je ne sais comment pour la stérilité de Jade et m'a proposé de la baiser pour qu'elle me donne un enfant. Jade nous a vu, je lui ai raconté. Elle m'a pratiquement poussé dans les bras de Maya, pour que j'ai un enfant. Jade voulait bien sûr qu'on reste ensemble, mais que je fasse de Maya, la mère de mon enfant. J'étais en colère contre Jade, car depuis qu'elle a apprit sa stérilité, elle fait tout pour me pousser dans les bras d'autres femmes.  
\- C'est son côté Altruiste, faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. Et ton bien-être à toi est ce qui est le plus important pour Jade, lui en veux pas.  
\- Comment après tout ce qu'on a vécu, elle peut penser que je peux aimer une autre femme ? Que je veuille qu'une autre femme porte mon enfant ?  
\- Je crois que les femmes on besoin d'être rassurées … Mais je crois que nous aussi.  
\- Tu as raison. »

On retourna à l'intérieur et on passa une agréable soirée.

Nos amis partirent. Jade allait débarrasser la table quand je l'attrapais par la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je plaquais mon érection contre ses fesses.  
« Tu t'es bien amusée se soir ?  
Elle se retourna vers moi.  
\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'amuser comme je voulais.

Elle me tira le bras pour que se soit moi qui me retrouve contre la table. Mon amante tomba à mes genoux et entreprit de déboutonner mon pantalon, moi j'enlevais mon débardeur. Quand je me retrouvais avec mon pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, mon épouse m'enleva mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'étais nu devant elle avec mon sexe en érection.

\- Jade, je veux jouer aussi à un jeu, je veux que tu fasses semblant que c'est ta première fois et que tu me la suces.

J'empoignais sa chevelure et j'approchais ses lèvres de mon pénis. Elle commença à me faire une fellation, lentement, en léchant le bout de mon sexe avec hésitation. Tout comme sa main qui me masturbait lentement.

\- Jade gémis-je.

Puis elle prit le bout de mon sexe entre ses lèvres et le suçais doucement, tout en continuant à me masturber lentement.

Je regardais ses yeux qui n'avaient plus cette innocence, cette peur, lors de son initiation. Non cela l'amusait de me voir comme ça. Malgré tous les vices que je lui ai enseigné, elle reste cet être pur tel un ange, au-dessus de tous les hommes.

Cela me rendait fou ces coups de langues par intermittence, j'en voulais plus. Pourquoi je lui avait demandé de me faire une fellation comme sa première fois ?

\- Putain Jade !

J'empoignais plus fortement ses cheveux, je l'obligeais de me prendre entièrement en bouche. Mon amante fit tournoyer sa langue, en me suçant sur toute ma longueur.  
\- Jade !

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher sous l'effet du plaisir, je me retiens à la table derrière-moi. J'ouvris les yeux, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avais fermés.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis ma femme avec un peu de ma semence au coin de la bouche.

Je m'agenouillais, j'essuyais sa bouche avec mon pouce.  
« Tu en as oublié baby.  
\- Pardon, dit-elle d'un faux air soumis.  
Elle prit mon doigt et le suça doucement en me regardant.  
\- Baby, comme tu fais pour exprimer cette luxure en gardant cette pureté.

Je l'allongeais sur le sol. Je commençais à la caresser à travers ses vêtements, elle se cambra.

\- Eric gémit-elle.

Je fis glisser doucement la fermeture de devant sa robe bustier. Cette robe était noire avec une fine fermeture en argent, elle lui arrivait au dessus du genoux.

\- Tu avais prévu depuis le début qu'on baiserait.  
\- Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement cette robe répondit-elle.

Je la débarrassait de sa robe et là je vis sa poitrine nue offerte et son string noir. Je fis claquer le vêtement contre sa peau.  
\- Ah Eric.  
\- C'est quoi ça, baby ? Tu sais que j'aime que tu ne porte rien sous tes robes. Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais fait enlever ce soir. Demain, tu as une dernière réunions avec les leaders.  
\- Oui.  
\- D'habitude, je t'autorise à porter des sous-vêtements lors de rendez-vous important, mais là tu ne porteras rien.  
\- Eric, je ne peux pas, je suis leadeuse. Si tu veux demain soir…  
\- On ne négocie pas Jade. Rappelle-moi de quelle faction, tu es le chef leadeuse ?  
\- La faction des Audacieux.  
\- Alors sois Audacieuse, baby. Interdiction de me toucher baby.

Puis je commençais à embrasser son ventre que je léchais du bout de ma langue, pendant que mes mains maintenant fort ses poignets.

Je goûtais chaque parcelle lentement avec délectation, en remontant doucement.

\- Eric gémit-elle en se cambrant.

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de sa poitrine et je redescendais jusqu'à la limite de son sexe, puis je léchais l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remontait vers son bas-ventre en contournant son pubis. 

\- Eric, je t'en supplie.  
\- Tu avais qu'à m'écouter, baby.

Je pris son string et le refis claquer contre sa peau en léchant son bas ventre. 

\- Ah ! Eric.

Je remontais ma langue le long de son corps. Et là j'arrivais à sa poitrine je suçais avec avec ardeur ses tétons pour qu'ils deviennent dur. Quand ils furent assez dur, je parcourais de nouveau son corps avec ma langue.

\- Eric ! Eric !

J'arrivais devant son sexe, je voyais son string trempé. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et je commençais à lécher avec lenteur son vagin à travers son vêtement. Ma compagne ondulait au rythme de ma langue.

\- Je t'en supplie, je veux sentir ta langue sur mon sexe !  
\- Non.

Je continuais jusqu'à qu'elle jouisse. Puis je lui enlevais son string, pour lécher sa mouille entre ses cuisses.

\- Eric gémit-elle, les yeux clos provoqué par son orgasme. »

Je la portais jusqu'à notre lit et on s'endormit comme ça nu, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

 **6 SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

 **POV ERIC**

Je rentrais heureux chez moi, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais promu responsable formateur des surveillants.

J'espérais que Jade serait d'humeur à sortir et en rentrant à faire … l'amour.

En rentrant, je trouvais mon épouse allongé, les jambes surélevés sur notre canapé, entrain de lire un dossier. D'ailleurs pleins de dossiers étaient empilés sur notre table basse. Elle bougeait un minimum, pour ne prendre aucun risque pour le bébé. On a eu la dernière échographie, il y a deux jours, maintenant il faut attendre deux semaines, pour savoir si Jade est enceinte ou non.

« Salut dis-je en l'embrassant sur le bouche chastement, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
\- Salut répondit-elle en me regardant à peine.  
Je lui enlevais le dossier des mains.  
\- Jade, j'ai une grande nouvelle, jes suis promu responsable formateur des surveillants.  
\- Génial, mon amour dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu fêter ça au restaurant tous les deux ce soir.  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, désolé.  
\- Pas grave, on se fait livrer au traiteur, il doit y avoir une bouteille de champagne au frais.  
\- On devrait garder le champagne, pour le fêter avec tout le monde ce week-end. En plus, moi je ne peux pas boire.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Ok pour le traiteur ?  
\- Oui, je suis fière de toi Eric. »

Une heure après, j'étais douché et habillé, ainsi que June. Elle avait mit un jean's et un T-shirt, rien de très sexy. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle ce soir. Le traiteur était arrivé, on était à table.

« A ton succès mon amour dit-elle en levant son verre.  
Je fis de même. On avait sorti un cocktail sans alcool.  
\- Merci mon amour. »  
On discuta, la soirée se passa agréablement.

Puis je mis la musique et je m'approchais de ma femme et lui tendait la main. Elle me tendit la main et se leva. On commença à bouger, j'avais mes mains sur ses hanches, elle autour de mon cou.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas dansé dit Jade.  
\- Depuis notre mariage, il me semble.  
\- Ce week-end après le restaurant avec nos amis, on pourrait aller danser.  
\- Oui, si je suis pas fatigué. J'espère que je ne serais pas aussi fatigué pendant ma grossesse.  
\- Si tu te sens fatigué, tu prendras un congé. On emploieras une personne pour t'aider, je serai là aussi.  
\- Je sais. J'ai hâte de savoir et en même temps je suis terrifiée, de savoir si ça a marché ou non.  
\- Il faut rester prudent Jade, le médecin a dit que c'était rare que ça fonctionne la première fois dis-je .  
\- Je sais.

Je la plaquais contre moi, je dégageais tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son cou, puis je l'embrassais, pendant que mes mains s'étaient faufilé sous son T-shirt. Je l'entendis gémir. Jade me repoussa.

\- Eric que fais-tu ? J'en ai pas envie. Et puis pense au bébé.  
\- Tu ne pense qu'à la FIV, depuis six semaines, tout tourne autour de ça ! Criais-je.  
\- C'est normal, je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Tu ne veux plus enfant !  
\- Tu sais très bien que si. Mais pas au détriment de notre vie de couple et sexuel ! J'en ai marre on sort plus, on baise plus !  
\- Désolé de ne pas avoir envie.  
\- Tu en as pas envie, ou tu te refrènes, j'ai entendu tes gémissements à l'instant ou ce matin, quand je te caressais pendant que tu dormais. Il n'arrivera rien à l'embryon, même si on fait l'amour, Jade. Le médecin a même dit que c'était une bonne chose. Je fais tout ce que tu veux, depuis six semaines. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour à la vu de tous, sous la douche, ou simplement dans notre lit. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma femme, notre vie d'avant.  
\- Si je suis enceinte, notre vie sera différente.  
\- Hors de question que je fasse abstinence pendant 9 mois  
\- Eh bah va retrouver Maya ou n'importe quelle Audacieuse !  
\- Jade, me tente pas.  
\- Je te retiens pas, moi je vais dormir. »

Cette nuit là, je dormis dans la chambre d'ami. Et je partit au boulot avant qu'elle se réveille le lendemain.

 **POV Jade**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un poids sur la poitrine. Eric et moi on s'était jamais disputé comme ça depuis notre réconciliation.

Je me levais, j'enfilais un gilet par dessus mon pyjama.

« Eric, Eric appelais-je.  
J'allais voir dans la chambre d'ami, je le trouvais le lit défait et vide. Soudain j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me retiens au mur, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, en pleurant. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre, comme i ans.

Christina me trouva comme ça avec le café d'une main et les croissants de l'autre. Elle repartit et revient quelques secondes après les mains vides. Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

« Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Eric et moi on s'est disputé. J'ai peur de le perdre, comme i ans.  
\- Mais non. Raconte-moi.  
\- Hier soir, Eric m'a annoncé qu'il avait été promu responsable formation des surveillants. Au début il a voulu dîner dehors, mais j'ai refusé à cause de ma fatigue. Je lui ai dit qu'on fêterait avec vous au restaurant ce week-end. Il s'est montré compréhensif. On s'est fait livré des plats venant d'un traiteur. Puis on a dansé, tout se passait bien. Ensuite Eric a voulut qu'on fasse l'amour et j'ai refusé. Il ne comprends pas que j'ai pas la tête à ça. Eric dit que je refrènes mon envie sexuel, c'est faux. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas cet enfant au détriment de notre vie de couple et sexuel. Il pense qu'au sexe. Je lui ai dit que notre vie allait changé si je suis enceinte mais je ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Je veux rien faire qui ferait que je ne sois pas enceinte.  
\- Ok, je comprends. Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuille cet enfant. Mais tu veux vraiment cet enfant, sans Eric à tes côté ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu sais Will et moi, cela a été difficile, pendant ma grossesse et après, car je le délaissais au détriment de l'enfant. Je pense que c'est normal, cela doit être notre instinct maternel. Will m'a menacé de me quitter. Mais il ne faut pas cet envie d'enfant ou quand il sera là, tu mets ta relation avec Eric entre parenthèses. Tu sais je pense pas que le soucis viennes du fait que tu ne fasses pas l'amour, mais que tu ne veuille plus de lui dans ta vie.

\- Eric sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.  
\- Un homme a autant besoin de nous qu'on lui montre de l'intention, même s'ils avouent pas.  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Tu avais vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour ?  
\- Non, mais j'ai peur que ça mettre en péril insémination.  
\- Le médecin te l'a dit ?

\- Non, au contraire.  
\- Tu sais le stress n'est pas bon, quand on est enceinte. Alors détend-toi avec Eric. Surtout qu'Eric et toi, vous avez une vie sexuelle très active, toute la faction peut en être témoins me taquina mon amie.  
\- Que veux-tu je suis insatiable de mon homme et lui c'est pareil, donc parfois on le fait dans des endroits public. Merci Christina.  
\- De rien. Allons manger, j'ai faim, je dois manger, pour trois maintenant dit mon amie. »

Ce soir je parlerais à Eric ou plutôt je serais très démonstrative. 

**********************************************************************  
 **Quatre FIV est le nombre en France, remboursé par la sécurité Sociale.**

 **Voilà notre couple traverse une petite crise . Alors votre avis ?**

 **Promis réconciliation au prochain chapitre .**

 **En fait, je vous avait dit qu'il restait 4 chapitres + épilogue au chapitre 25 . En fait il y aura un chapitre de plus, le prochain chapitre n'était pas prévu, mais en écrivant celui-là, je me suis dis qu'il manquerait un truc si j'avais écrit ma première idée du chapitre 27, donc cette idée se trouvera au chapitre 28 .**

 **Je n'ai plus de chapitre avance, donc je vais mettre plus de temps à publier . Mais promis publication des chapitres 27-28 au mois d'août .**

 **Dimanche, prochain, publication du chapitre 34 de ma fiction « mon amour, mon ennemi » et « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **  
**


	29. Chapter 27

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 27**

 ****

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci à , SadakoTama,Kyara74 pour leur fidélité . Ainsi qu'à deux nouvelles lectrices, .19 et Book. .Forever**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 **Rating M : Je voudrais préciser que ma fiction est destiné à un public adulte, je dis cela suite à des commentaires d'une lectrice de 15 ans, qui trouvait les scènes de sexe trop osé .**

 *******************************************************************************

 **POV Jade .**

Après le départ de Christina . J'allais me doucher, puis je mis une robe noire simple (robe Erudite version noire) avec des escarpins, je me maquillais légèrement, je laissais mes cheveux longs jusqu'à la poitrine détachés . Il faudrait que je pense à les couper, ils sont très abîmés. Pas aussi court qu'à la fin de mon initiation, sinon je sais que ça frustrait mon homme, que je ne puisse pas les tresser et moi aussi par la même occasion .

Par contre j'obéis à l'ordre de mon mari, il y a six semaines, je ne mis aucune culotte sous ma robe et j'allais même plus loin, je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

Si Eric et moi on s'était pas disputé, il m'aurait pilonné ma chatte en chaleur, J'aurais senti la bite de mon homme en moi, toute la journée, je sentais ma chatte s'humidifier rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Jade calme-toi, une dirait une vieille fille frustrée dis-je à moi-même

. C'est vrai j'étais frustrée,mais j'en ai étais la seule responsable que ma libido soit pas comblée .

Je quittais mon appartement et je traversais les longs couloirs de ma faction, pour me rendre à mon bureau . Je savais qu'Eric était de surveillance de notre faction,aujourd'hui . J'avais une copie de tous les documents de la faction, cela allait des factures pour achats de munitions, au plan de rénovation des dortoirs des novices natif et transferts ( le grand projets du moment ). Bref rien ne se faisait dans cette faction, sans mon aval, il y avait toujours deux signatures sur chaque document, celui du leader concerné et la mienne .

Donc, pour revenir à mon époux, je savais qu'Eric surveillait notre faction et je savais qu'il épiait chacun de mes déplacements . Je me plaçais devant une caméra et je caressais ma poitrine jusqu'à que mes tétons se dressent, puis je descendis mes mains jusqu'à ma robe que je soulevais laissant apparaître mon sexe .

Je souris à la caméra et je chuchotai « A ce soir . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

J'allais à la salle de réunion où on réglait les derniers détails de la Cérémonie du Choix. Quand j'arrivais Quatre et Tris étaient déjà là. Ils étaient entrain de se parler où plutôt se murmurer des mots, en frôlant leur lèvres, se caressant .

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser quelques minutes seuls dis-je .  
\- Ah Jade, tu es là dit Quatre gêné .  
\- Non, on ne fait pas ça devant toute la faction. Cette table de réunion est confortable ? me taquina Tris .  
\- Je viens de penser on l'a jamais fait dans cette pièce .  
\- Tris, s'il te plaît lui donne pas des nouvelles idées supplia son mari .  
\- Comment ça va toi et Eric , en ce moment ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Il vous a dit ?  
\- Oui, on parle beaucoup Eric et moi me confia mon frère .  
\- On s'est fortement disputé hier soir . J'espère qu'on pourra parler et arranger tout ce soir. J'espère ne pas revivre ce qu'on a vécu, i ans dis-je  
\- Mais non me rassura Tris .  
\- Tris j'ai besoin de te demander un truc, j'aimerais que tu présentes la Cérémonie du Choix à ma place, cette année . Eric ne pourra pas être présent et je peur que ça fasse comme autre fois, lors du discours pour la fête nationale, que je perde ma voix . Personne ne croira deux fois que j'ai attrapé froid à la gorge . D'ailleurs Quatre, merci de m'avoir sauvé dis-je .  
\- De rien .  
\- Comment cela se fait qu'Eric n'assiste pas, en tant que mari d'une leadeuse, c'est son devoir ? Demanda Tris .  
\- On a eu deux arrêts de travail, ils ne sont toujours pas revenu . Maya a une grossesse à risque, donc elle est en arrêt plutôt que prévoie la loi . On a des personnes, mais ils sont encore en formation, on ne peut pas les laisser seuls Donc j'ai demandé à Eric exceptionnellement de bosser plus et moi aussi je vais obliger de faire de la surveillance en plus de mon travail expliqua Quatre  
\- D'accord . Pas de problème, Jade dit Tris . »

Les leaders des autres factions arrivèrent . On commença la réunion

\- Bonjour à tous. On va commencer par parler du Test Aptitudes et des Sérum, ensuite, on parlera de la Cérémonie du Choix Tris je te laisse la parole énonçais-je.  
\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir le chiffre définitif de futurs novices passent le Test Aptitudes et la Cérémonie du Choix, pour savoir le nombre de personnes attribuées déjà pour le Test Aptitudes . Chez les Audacieux, ils sont 35 cette année dit Tris .

\- Chez nous 30 dit Caleb  
\- Chez nous 50 dit Jack Krang  
\- 40, chez les Altruistes répondit Marcus Eaton  
\- 21 chez les Fraternels dit Johanna Reyes  
\- 31 chez les Insoumis répondit Evelyn .  
\- Donc ça fait un total de 207 novices. Donc une personne qui fait passer les test à 10 novices dont ça 21 personnes. Chez nous il y a Tori, Lauren et Miles un nouveau . Combien de personnes chez les Erudits et Altruistes ? Demandai-je  
\- Chez nous six personnes répondit Caleb  
\- Chez nous dix dit le leader des Altruistes.  
\- Donc ça fait deux personnes manquantes . Chez les Audacieux, pas possible, on est en effectif réduit actuellement dis-je

Ces sept dernières années, il y a eu pas mal de départ à la retraites, chez les Audacieux c'est 55 ans. Le soucis c'est que on a beaucoup de départ lors de la Cérémonie du Choix et peu arrivée, la politique d'Eric à laissé des traces, même si on vire plus personnes et on ne suspend plus personnes !

La faction des Audacieux a l'initiation la plus dur ,c'est normal on protège la ville . Et beaucoup d'Audacieux sont attirés par la faction des Insoumis, d'ailleurs comme les autres factions . Il y aussi la possibilité de retourné dans sa faction origine.

\- Nous, on peut essayer de trouver les deux personnes manquantes répondit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Je pense à une personne, si vous ne trouvez pas deux personnes dit Caleb.  
\- Parfait . Caleb tous les sérums sont prêts pour le Test Aptitudes ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui .

\- Par contre, il nous manque, la moitié des sérums de Simulations dit Tris .  
\- Comme vous, on a un problème de personnel compétent, beaucoup sont en formation . On a privilégié le Sérum pour le Test Aptitudes et les Sérums de Vérité pour les Sincères et de Bonheur pour les Fraternels, car ils ont besoin dès le début de leur initiation . Ne vous inquiétiez pas vous recevrez tous .  
\- Parfait. Quatre, je te laisse la parole dis-je .

\- Merci Jade . Donc j'aimerais combien de personnes, de famille seront présente dans vos factions ? Je sais que chez les Audacieux, on sera trois cents dit Quatre.  
\- Chez nous trois cent aussi dit Evelyn .  
\- Chez nous cinq cent dit Johana Reyes

\- Chez nous deux cent cinquante dit Caleb Prior .  
\- Deux cents chez les Altruistes répondit Marcus Eaton .  
\- Deux cents aussi chez les Insoumis.  
\- Donc ça fait un total de 1957 personnes, bon on prévoit deux mille, on sait que certains prennent la décision au dernier moment . Donc ça fait deux cent hommes pour quadriller Chicago répondit Quatre .  
\- Bien, je vous donnerais un nouveau plan, on a fait des travaux à la Ruche dit Caleb.

\- Ok, parfait .

\- Rien d'autres ? Demandai-je  
\- Non disent les autres leaders .  
\- Parfait je lève la séance dis-je . »

 **POV Eric**

 _Le soir_

J'étais rentré du boulot et j'attendais Jade, assis sur le canapé . Elle rentra à l'appartement .

« Eric, commença t-elle

\- Tu crois que me montré ta chatte réglerait tout ?! Dis-je énervé .

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, en enlevant ses chaussures, en poussant un gémissement de libération, sa robe s'était relevé s'arrêtant à la limite de son sexe que je savais recouvert aucun tissu

Je ne lui dit pas que j'avais fait un gros plan sur ses seins et que j'avais vu ses tétons dressés et de voir sa chatte comme ça sans rien m'avait excité. J'avais eu une érection toute la journée. En rentrant j'avais pris une douche et je m'étais branler. Cela avait calmé mon excitation un moment . Mais là de la voir comme ça, si désirable, me donnait envie de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, et de discuter après . Mais si on faisait ça on discuterait jamais, je le savais . Régler nos problèmes par le sexe n'était pas la solution .

J'attrapais ses pieds que je posais sur ma cuisse et je commençais à en masser, ce qui la fit plus s'allonger sur le canapé et encore remonter sa robe, dévoilant son sexe offert sous mes yeux avides .

Jade le vit et fit redescendre sa robe, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de déplaisir .

« On doit parler Eric dit-elle .  
Son pied malencontreusement toucha la bosse de mon pantalon.

-Humm gémis-je  
L'effet de plaisir me fit lâcher un peu son pied et elle continua à caresser mon sexe mais bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait .

J'attrapais son pied .  
\- Jade, il faut qu'on parle et le sexe ne réglera pas nos problèmes dis-je abruptement.  
\- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, durant c'est six semaines , mais j'ai tellement peur de faire un truc qui ferait que dans deux semaines, on me dit ça n'a pas fonctionné.  
\- Je sais, mais tu as tellement peur qu'on ne vit plus .  
\- Je m'en excuse, c'était pour ça que ce matin, je me suis mis devant la caméra, pour te faire comprendre que j'avais toujours envie de toi . Le fait d'avoir parlé avec Christina ce matin, c'est que je ne dois pas délaisser notre vie de couple . Eric est-ce que tu veux vraiment cet enfant ? Tu sais que notre vie va changé . Es-tu conscient de ça ? Dit-elle précipitamment  
\- J'en suis conscient, mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit ces couples qui dès qui sont parents ne sont plus un couple .

\- Eric, veux-tu vraiment cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr, tu en doutes ?  
\- Je te trouve impassible, comme le fait que cela va être dur pour nous de fonder une famille, ne te touche pas. Comme si on a des enfants ou non t'importe peu ?  
\- Si, cela me touche, c'est juste que je veux être fort pour toi, te soutenir . On ne peut pas craquer ensemble .  
\- Pardon, je me suis jamais dit que mon chagrin t'empêchait d'exprimer le tien . J'ai tellement peur qu'on n'arrive pas .  
\- Moi aussi, cela me fait peur. Je me dis que j'en suis responsable .

\- Mais non, ni toi , ni moi somme responsable ,c'est le destin Eric dit ma femme .  
\- J'ai fais des choses tellement horribles, que j'ai l'impression le karma, Dieu, me punit en s'en prenant à toi .  
Jade monta sur mes genoux, je posais ma tête entre ses seins, elle me caressa les cheveux.  
\- Eric, tu n'es plus le même homme . Si aujourd'hui, tu as eu ta promotion, c'est parce que tu as montré à la faction que tu n'étais plus le même homme .  
Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu sais chaque année, quand il y a la commémoration des Divergents mort, et qu'on prononce leurs noms, j'essaye de me souvenir de leur visage, mais rien . Je me souviens même pas de la petite fille qui les représente .  
Je vis dans le regard de Jade que elle se souvenait .  
\- Dis-moi comment elle s'appelait ? Comment elle est morte ?  
\- Eric …  
\- S'il te plaît .  
\- Elle s'appelait Sélène. Tu te souviens le jour où tu as réunis tous les Audacieux pour tester leur Divergence.  
Je hochais la tête .  
\- Eh bien, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait peur . Tu lui as dit qu'elle ne devait pas être un monstre . Quand tu as découvert sa Divergence, tu l'a tué sans hésitation .  
\- Je ne me souviens pas.

\- J'étais à quelques mètres de toi, j'aurais pu t'arrêter, mais j'ai été lâche dit ma femme rongé par le culpabilité .  
\- Vous seriez morte toute les deux, elle pour sa Divergence et toi pour assistance à une Divergente répondis-je .  
\- Oui.

\- La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est de toi. Si je t'ai fais passer en dernière, cela n'avait rien avoir avec le spectacle, comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur que tu sois Divergente et que je dos te tuer. Jade je veux que tu comprennes que je l'aurais fais, car on nous enseigner que les Divergents était mauvais et je ne remettais pas en question, ce qu'on nous avait inculqué . Même si j'aurais souffert de ta disparation pour le restant de ma vie  
\- Je sais que tu l'aurais fait et malgré tout ce que tu as fais, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, peut-être que Dieu ou le karma m'empêcher d'avoir des enfants, car pour lui je ne devrais pas t'aimer . Mais on montrera à Dieu, qu'on des Audacieux on n'abandonne pas . Et si Dieu n'ai pas clément malgré notre combat et nous donne pas la joie d'avoir un enfant . On sera à jamais ensemble, Eric . »

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, son baiser était doux, tel une caresse, mais moi je l'entendais pas de cette oreille , j'enroulais ma main autour de sa chevelure et tirais dessus.

« Ah ! Hurla t-elle

Je l'embrassais sauvagement, de l'autre je la collais à moi, avec ma main contre sa hanche, je lui montrais la vitesse que je voulais qu'elle se mouve. Mais ce n'était jamais assez sauvage, son corps contre moi.

Ma femme essaya de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux, mais rien n'y fait.

Ma bouche descendit vers son cou que j'embrassais ou plutôt mordait. J'entendais la respiration de saccadée de ma compagne, à chaque morsure, tout en continuant à se mouver contre moi. J'en voulais plus, j'arrachais sa robe, s'il avait eu des sous vêtements, ils aurait eu le même traitement.

\- Jade déshabille-moi .

Ma compagne m'enleva mon T-shirt et se souleva pour m'enlever mon pantalon, mais elle n'allait pas assez vite, je voulais sentir nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre , donc je l'aidais . Quand on fut enfin nu, je la positionnais sur mon sexe en érection , mes mains sur ses hanches et je contrôlais ses mouvements. Ma bouche était parti à l'assaut de sa poitrine, que je mordais, pendant que Jade m'embrassais doucement le cou, les épaules .

\- Eric ça va aller, ça va aller dit-elle pour me réconforter .

Mais à chaque paroles réconfortantes, je lui faisais mal en mordant ses seins, en griffant le bas de son dos , son ventre .

Je ralentissais nos ondulationse, je voulais être en elle, encore encore . Nos corps étaient en sueurs, ma femme avait fini par comprendre ce que je voulais, elle me mordit, me griffa à son tour .

Nos respirations saccadés se mélangeaient, nos corps n'était plus que sueur et glissant, nos mains ne procuraient que douleur mélangé de plaisir, nos baisers n'était plus que morsure, mes va-et vient en elle était douloureux mais aussi un plaisir incomparable, c'est cette douleur intense qui nous fit jouir

Jade s'affala sur moi, tel une poupée de chiffon . Je la portais, ses jambes enroulés autour de ma taille, ma bite toujours en elle jusqu'à notre chambre .

Je la posais sur le lit, en la suivant, je me retirais d'elle

\- Han gémit-on »

Je l'attrapais pour que son dos soit coller contre moi et on s'endormit comme ça . 

**POV Jade**

 _Trois jours plus tard_

C'était le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, j'avais choisi une jupe en cuir qui arrivait au dessus du genoux et un chemisier transparent . A ce moment-là Eric sortit nu de la salle de bain, des gouttes dans ses cheveux humides tombaient sur son superbe corps . Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admiré ses épaules musclé, son corps taillé en V et mon regard descendit jusqu'à sa bite . Soudain j'avais très chaud, je sentais mon vagin s'humidifier .

On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis qu'il m'avait fait l'amour tendrement, le lendemain de notre baise sauvage sur le canapé .

Je le sautais dessus et je l'embrassais sauvagement, pendant que mes mains parcouraient son corps . Il me poussa contre un mur, il m'enleva ma jupe et mon string en un instant . L'une de mes mains s'était glissée entre nous et le masturbait

\- Jade gémis-je

Il avait du mal à déboutonner mon chemisier, prit par le désir, j'aimais le voir comme ça à ma merci .

\- Eric le déchire pas celui-là.  
\- Pourquoi tu as mis ça...Enfin .  
Mon mari fit tomber mon chemisier suivit de mon soutien gorge,ses lèvres mordillaient mon cou, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait mon corps et l'autre était perdu entre mes cuisses .

Nos souffles, nos gémissements se mélangeaient, nos regards se perdaient dans la contemplation du plaisir de l'autre, nos corps étaient tendu par le plaisir .

\- Je t'admirais du poste de surveillance faire ton discours, c'est moi qui surveille le secteur des Erudits.  
\- Ah ! C'est Tris qui fait le discours .  
Eric s'arrêta, je gémis de frustration .

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai peur de perdre ma voix à cause du trac, comme l'autre fois répondis-je  
Mon mari me porta, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il entra doucement en moi, on bougeait lentement.  
\- Jade, tu ne dois pas laisser ta peur te paralysé . Tu dois vaincre ta peur comme une Audacieuse . Et je serai là, je serais derrière les caméra de surveillance, tu n'auras qu'à en regarder une, pour te donner du courage dit-il

Mon amant accéléra ses coups de reins, on se mit à hurler jusqu'à l'orgasme .

\- Tu me sentiras aussi entre tes cuisses dit-il en m'embrassant chastement .

Il me reposa à terre .

Ne t'habille pas tout de suite m'ordonna t-il .

Il prit quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, je le vis revenir avec des boules de geisha

\- Suce-les mon amour dit-il

J'obéis et quand elle fut assez mouillée, il me les inséra dans le vagin.  
\- Si je suis satisfait de toi, baby, je te les retirais ce soir et nous feront en amour en public, vu qu'on aura pas pu le faire lors de la Cérémonie du Choix .  
\- Oui, Eric répondis-je .

Je me rhabillais,Eric n'était pas satisfait complètement de ma tenue, il déboutonna mon chemisier laissant que trois boutons fermés, cela fit apparaître la naissance des seins et mon ventre .

\- Cette année, c'est notre tour de présider la Cérémonie du Choix et tu es le plus bel atout de cette faction, notre ambassadrice, je sens que grâce à toi les recrutements vont augmenter. Les hommes car ils veulent t'admirer et les femmes parce qu'elles t'admirons et voudront te ressembler.

Eric eut raison, on eut aucun départ et un nombre impressionnant de transfert, vingt-cinq au total , quinze hommes et dix femmes au détriment de la faction des Erudits et Insoumis qui ont connu leur plus grandes vagues de départ .

Le soir, Eric me récompensa, en m'emmenant au club libertin de la faction et il me laissa réaliser mon fantasme de coucher avec deux hommes, bien sûr lui s'occupait de mon cul .  
 _  
Deux semaines plus tard_

Eric et moi, on avait rendez-vous, chez la gynécologue ,Di Paris. J'étais allongé sur la table auscultation. Eric est à côté de moi. Le médecin, était en train de me faire une échographie, sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes .

« Alors ? Demanda Eric impatient .

\- Je suis désolé, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné . Vous pouvez vous essuyez et vous rhabillez, Jade et rejoignez Eric et moi dans mon bureau dit le médecin .

J'essuyais le gel sur mon ventre, je me rhabillais et allait rejoindre mon époux et le médecin . Je m'assis à côté d'Eric et je lui pris la main.

\- Je ne comprends pas, que cela n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai essayé de bouger un minimum . Est-ce que c'est parce qu'Eric et moi, on a fait l'amour ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non, vous n'avez rien fait de mal me rassura le médecin .

\- Quand, pouvons-nous faire la prochaine FIV ?  
\- Dès vos prochaines règles . On peut prendre rendez-vous dès aujourd'hui dit Docteur Di Paris  
\- On va en parler avec ma femme et on vous recontacte intervient Eric d'un ton qui n'émettait aucune objection  
\- Merci docteur. Au revoir dis-je en me levant.  
\- Au revoir, Jade et Eric dit le médecin .

\- Au revoir dit Eric . »

On rentra chez nous en silence, dès qu'on referma la porte de mon appartement, je voulus avoir une explication .

« Eric, tu m'expliques ? Demandai-je froidement.  
Mon époux m'attrapa par la taille .  
\- On ne va pas encore ce disputer , Jade. Laisse-nous digérer cette nouvelle avant de repartir au combat .

Eric avait employé le « nous « et plus le « tu », j'en étais heureuse .

\- Bien, on attendra avant de recommencer . Que dis-tu qu'on propose à Tris et Quatre, Will et Christina de sortir dîner au restaurant italien ? Sauf si tu veux qu'on aille tous les deux, que tu ne veuille pas me partager Proposais-je.  
\- Pour un dîner avec eux, je veux bien te partager. Mais ce soir, je ne veux pas partager ton corps, tes soupirs, tes gémissements,tes orgasmes.  
\- Mes orgasmes, plusieurs ?  
\- Oh oui, dès qu'on rentre je te fais jouir, et comme ça toute la nuit baby.  
\- Et si tu commençais maintenant ... »

*************************************************************************

 **Et voilà notre couple s'était réconcilier. Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Encore une épreuve dans le chapitre 28, pour notre couple, après je vous promets que du bonheur pour eux . Publication du chapitre 28, ce mois-ci .**

 **On approche doucement de la fin, il reste trois chapitres + épilogue .**

 **Normalement prochaine fiction publié « Daniella Eaton ...Nikita Audacieuse », chapitre 16. Je vous avoue que j'ai pas trop inspiration et peu de temps. Mais là je suis en vacances donc j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire .Vu que je suis en vacances, trois semaines, mes jours de publications seront aléatoires.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 28**

 **** _ **Rating : M : Fiction destiné à un public adulte avec des scènes de sexe, du langage grossier .  
**_ **  
Message auteur : Ma bêta n'a pas pu corrigé, problèmes internet, désolé pour les fautes**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci à .19 et à SadakoTama pour leur reviews**

 **ATTENTION LEMON . Scène lemon dans le présent et passé . Scène lemon dans le passé en italique**

 ************************************************************************************

 **Deux ans plus tard**

 **POV Jade**

Nous étions samedi en début de soirée, j'étais avec Tris et Christina ainsi que les enfants de Will et Christina et Will :Bella 9 ans, Noah 6 ans et les jumeaux de deux ans , Victoria et Robb, nous attentions nos conjoints respectifs à la terrasse d'un café.

Nous venions de faire les boutiques, pour moi . J'étais enceinte de quatre mois d'une petite fille. Mes deux premières tentatives pour tomber enceinte,c'est révéler infructueuses,mais cette fois-ci c'était la bonne .

J'avais besoin urgence de vêtement de maternité, cela faisait un mois que je reculais échéance . Je ne pouvais plus porter mes pantalons et je ne portais que des robes sans boutons ou fermeture, mais même les robes commençaient à devenir trop juste .

Donc Tris et Christina … plutôt Christina d'ailleurs m'avaient obligé à aller acheter des vêtements de grossesse . J'avais l'image de vêtement ample et terne, en fait j'avais trouvé des choses très jolie et sexy .

Eric, Will et Quatre arrivèrent en même temps . Nos copains respectifs nous embrassèrent et ils s'assirent à côté de nous . Eric posa un paquet devant moi

« Regarder ces leadeuses qui en foutre pas une. D'un côté leadeuse de l'initiation, c'est bien le boulot le plus cool taquina Eric.  
\- Eh ouais, heureusement que je protège notre faction dit Quatre

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'avais choisit,ce poste Eric répliqua Tris en souriant .  
\- Non pour mater les novices .

\- Et les baiser dit Quatre .  
\- C'est vrai, ah c'était la belle époque dit rêveur Eric .  
\- De baiser les novices ou les terrorisés dit Christina .  
\- Les deux, Christina .  
\- Bon que la leadeuse de l'initiation fasse rien, ok, il y a pas initiation en ce moment. Mais la chef leadeuse pas excuse dit Will.

Will vu que ma mère n'était plus première leadeuse, donc il avait perdu son boulot assistant . Il était devenu assistant de Tris, pendant la période de l'initiation. Et les deux mois restant épaulait les assistants des autres leaders dont la mienne, Sarah .

Il y avait deux mois de pause , mai-juin avant la reprise de l'initiation en juillet

\- La chef leadeuse est enceinte et avait besoin de fringue répliquais-je  
\- D'ailleurs ouvre mon cadeau dit Eric .  
\- C'était un kit de naissance avec un body, un bonnet, un pyjama, une paire de chaussons et une petite peluche .  
\- C'est magnifique, mon amour dis-je en l'embrassant .  
\- Je sais qu'Eric aime que tu portes des choses courtes, mais là Jade, je ne suis pas sûr que tu rentres dedans rigola Will .  
\- Non, malheureusement là c'est foutu, mais j'ai choisi des truc qui devraient plaire à Eric.  
\- Hâte de voir ça dit Eric. »

Ensuite on alla au resta et on termina la soirée en allant boire un verre chez Will et Christina .

Enfin, on rentra chez nous . Eric emmena les vêtements qu'il avait achetés,dans la chambre de notre future fille, anciennement la chambre d'amis . Moi, j'emmenais les fringues que j'avais acheté dans ma chambre, que je posais juste sur le sol . Ce soir j'étais trop lasse, j'avais envie d'une bonne douche et qu'Eric me fait l'amour, cela faisait une heure que je refrénais ma libido .

Je me déshabillais dans la salle de bain, face à la grande glace, qui faisait la longueur des deux vasques, puis je détachais la pince de ma chevelure qui tombait en cascade.

Je m'observais quelques secondes, mes petits seins étaient aujourd'hui bien gros, les tétons dressés,je les effleurais.

« Humm lâchais-je

Puis je descendais ma main et caressais du bouts des doigts mon ventre rebondi, en fermant les yeux , des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappèrent entre mes lèvres.

\- Jade que fais-tu ? Demanda Eric qui se se déshabillait à son tour

Je sursautais de surprise . Il s'approcha de moi à grands pas , il prit entre ses paumes mes seins, mais il ne fit aucune caresse .

\- Baby rappelle-moi la première règle chuchota mon mari à mon oreille .

Puis il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou sans initier aucun baiser. Ses mains sur ma poitrine et ses lèvres dans cou où s'échappait son souffle chaud me rendaient folle et m'empêchait de réfléchir.

\- La première règle ?  
\- Oui, la première règle.

\- Je vais me montrer clément et t'aider à te souvenir, on ne doit pas faire quoi ?  
\- On ne doit pas coucher avec une autre personne ou se donner du plaisir solitaire sans la présence de l'autre répondis-je .

\- Bien, baby et là tu faisais quoi ?  
\- Je me faisais du bien sans que tu sois là . Mais je suis enceinte et cela fait une heure que je rêve que tu me baises, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à contrôler ma libido depuis que je suis enceinte .

\- Si tu rêvais que je ta baise pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu ?

Eric attrape mes tétons entre ses doigts et m'embrassait dans le cou. Je me collais plus à lui en entourant mes mains autour de sa nuque .

-Humm Eric gémis-je .  
\- Tu te donnes du plaisir toute seule, alors qu'avant tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi . Tu te souviens la première fois que je t'ai obligé à te caresser devant moi mais tu étais trop timide, tu voulais que moi, pour te faire du bien .  
\- Oui, je me souviens . Je suis encore folle de tes caresses,de tes baisers, de te sentir en moi . Sauf que tu m'as enseigné à me faire du bien, j'applique ton enseignement . Cette Jade toute timide te manque, on dirait ?  
-Peut-être un peu . Même si j'étais fou amoureux de cette Jade timide, même si je n'osais me l'avoué. Mais je suis toujours aussi fou amoureux de la Jade plus Audacieuse . Les deux Jade me rendent toujours aussi dingue de désir .

 _J'étais 10 ans auparavant dans cette même salle de bain . Le nouvel exercice ce soir-là était que je domine nos ébats en le chevauchant . J'étais intimidée au début, mais au suivants les directives Eric, j'avais pris confiance en moi et cela avait été encore une expérience fabuleuse ._

 _Donc me voilà dans la salle de bain, je venais de me laver les dents et le visage et je m'apprêtais à aller sous la douche, quand Eric arriva toujours nu . Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte ._

 _« Baby, nouvel exercice, caresse toi dit Eric_

 _\- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée  
Eric s'approcha de moi, il m'attrapa les mains et les fis parcourir mon corps . Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je regardais son reflet dans le miroir ._

 _\- Eric, caresse moi , toi.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'exercice, je veux que tu te donnes du plaisir . Si tu connais ton corps, tu pourras mieux t'assumer et une femme qui s'assume est plus forte et donc plus autoritaire m'expliqua le leader de l'initiation .Alors vas-y Jade_

 _Je caressais avec mes mains mes sein, timidement, mais je ne ressentais rien ._

 _\- S'il te plait, Eric fais-le toi .  
\- Je vais te caresser, Baby, mais je veux que tu regardes comment je fais . Et on refera cet exercice le temps que tu ne réussiras pas .J'ai d'autres choses à t'enseigner avec la fin de l'initiation, donc tu as intérêt à la réussir très vite._

 _Eric empoigna mes seins sauvagement, il faisait tournoyer ses pouces sur mes tétons rapidement . Mes mains étaient autour de sa nuque_

 _\- Oh Eric gémis-je en fermant les yeux .  
\- Ouvre les baby, où je te promets que je vais tellement excité et te laisser dans cet état que tu n'auras aucun scrupule à te toucher . D'ailleurs c'est peut-être que je devrais faire .  
\- Oh non s'il te plaît Eric, je te promets de plus les fermer ._

Mon amant caressa mon ventre rebondi, tout en faisant remonter ses lèvres vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla ,

\- Oh oui Eric ! Criais-je

Puis l'une de ses mains remontait le long de mon corps, pendant que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers mon intimité .Eric s'attarda longuement à caresser mon sein gauche, pendant que l'autre se perdait entre mes cuisses avec une lenteur excessive. Cela ma rendait folle .

\- Eric, plus vite.  
\- Je me venge, tu aurais dû attendre, donc maintenant tu vas patienter,baby . Il prit possession de ma bouche sauvagement, ses caresses étaient toujours aussi lente, aussi tendre, un vrai contraste, qui me rendait folle . 

\- S'il te plait, Eric, je te promets que je le ferais plus .

Je savais que si je prenais une initiative, mon mari me « punirait », en me frustrant encore plus . __

_Eric à présent empoigna mes hanches et faisait tournoyer ses pouces sur mon bas-ventre tout en faisant remonter ses lèvres vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla ,_

 _\- Eric ! Criais-je  
Il replongea ses lèvres chaudes contre mon cou  
\- Demain, tu auras des marques sur tes hanches, j'aimerais en laisser dans ton cou dit Eric_

 _\- Fais-le, Eric.  
Je savais que c'était mon désir pour cet homme qu'il parlait, que demain je regretterais cette marque sur mon cou . Mon leader ne se fit pas prié, il suça un bout de peau dans mon cou_

 _Puis sa main gauche descendit entre mes cuisses, il les caressait du bout des doigts,pendant que la droite remontait le long de mon corps Eric s'attarda longuement à caresser mon sein droit. Sa bouche prit possession de la mienne, j'essayais de prendre le contrôle sur son baiser, mais mon leader me refusa ce privilège et sa main qui était sur mon sein empoigna fortement ma tresse que je n'avais pas défaite, pour éviter de mouiller mes cheveux pendant ma douche ._

 _Je rendis les armes et je me laissais emporter par ce baiser, par cette douleur qu'Eric me procurait en tirant sur ma tresse, ses mains entre mes cuisses . Il savait mieux que moi-même ce je désirais, ce qui me donnait du plaisir ._

 _Je serrais mes cuisses, pour emprisonner sa main entre mes cuisses. Mon plaisir ne fit augmenté ._

 _\- C'est bien Baby, tu prends des initiatives dit-il avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche._

Mon mari n'arrêtais pas de faire des va et vient rapide avec sa main, entre mes cuisses, s'arrêtant à la limite de mon sexe, pendant que l'autre caressait mon dos lentement suivit d'un baiser l'endroit où sa main avait été quelques instants plus tôt.

Il parcourait chaque parcelle de mon dos, de caresses, de baisers, pleins de tendresse. Sa main arriva sur ma fesse droite, puis sa main gauche quittait mon mes cuisses pour se faufiler sur ma hanche et arrivé sur ma fesse gauche . Il les empoignait fortement .

\- Ah Eric !

Mes mains jusqu'à qui étaient autour de sa nuque, se posèrent sur le rebord du lavabo et je me cambrais.

\- Tu aimes vraiment que je m'occupe de ton petit cul

Il l'embrassa, le lécha ce qui me fit encore plus cambrer  
\- Oui ! Et tu en profites .  
\- C'est vrai

Eric écarta avec ses mains mes fesses et il entra doucement en moi . Sa main droite posée sur ma hanche donnait le rythme du mouvement de nos corps . L'autre était reparti entre mes cuisses où plutôt dans mon intimité, il avait inséré trois doigts sans difficulté tellement, j'étais mouillée

\- Eric !  
\- Jade !

Mon corps se mouvait au rythme des doigts et de la queue de mon mari en moi. Nos langues aussi jouaient un ballet . Je me tenais fermement au lavabo. Ils accéléraient ses doigts et sa queue en moi, jusqu'à l'apothéose.

June !

Eric !

Eric tomba sur moi , il embrassa mon épaule ,on resta blottit comme ça plusieurs minutes .

Puis il retira ses doigts de mon intimité et son sexe de mon cul. Je gémis de frustration. Je me retournais vers lui et là je le vis sucer ces doigts de mon liquide. C'était tellement indécent, érotique.

\- Tu aimes ? Demandai-je  
Je fis parcourir mes doigts sur sa queue et je récoltais les quelques gouttes de son sperme  
\- Oui j'adore ton goût baby, mais je sens que je vais adorer encore plus ce que je vais voir .

Je commençais à sucer mes doigts lentement de façon provocante.

\- Et toi tu aimes ? Questionna Eric  
\- Oui et quand je pourrais je goutterais ta queue en entier,dans ma bouche. Je goutterais chaque goutte de ta semence.

Eric passa sa main sur son pénis et me tendit ses doigts .

\- Je crois que tu en as oublié ,baby.

Je pris ses doigts et je commençais à les sucer .  
\- Tu en oublies alors que tu aimes ça, tu ne devrais pas t'en priver »

Après ce moment érotique, on prit une douche puis on alla se coucher  
 _  
Mon leader parcouraient du bouts de ses doigts chaque parcelle de mon sa bouche ou plutôt sa langue prenaient la place de ses doigts . Je sentais chaque muscle de mon dos se tendre de plaisir, cela se propageait de ma nuque à mes reins ._

 _\- Eric !_

 _Mes mains quittèrent sa nuque pour se tenir au rebord du lavabo ._

 _\- J'adore ton goût, baby. Tu préfères mes doigts ou ma langue ? Demanda Eric  
\- Les deux.  
C'était vrai ses doigts me procuraient un plaisir doux, enivrant, mais dès que sa langue touchait la même zone, mon corps frissonnaient de plaisir, elle laissait une trace brûlante._

 _\- Choisis, baby .  
\- Ta langue._

 _Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses qu'ils empoigna en faisant des cercles avec ses pouces . Pendant que sa langue continuait à parcourir mon dos._

 _\- Eric !_

 _J'empoignais fortement le lavabo, que mes jointures deviennent blanches pour éviter de tomber, je me cambrais,je ne sais pas ce me qui rendait le plus folle sa langue sur mon dos ou ses pouces sur mes fesses, ou sentir sa queue frôler mes fesses lorsque je les bougeaient_

 _\- Baby !_

 _Je regardais Eric qui essayait de se contrôler, mais je voyait bien que mes fesses frôlant son sexe, le rendait dingue, je sentais ses doigts s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mes hanches à chaque fois que je frôlais son phallus ._

 _\- Tu aimes vraiment que je m'occupe de ton petit cul, qu'est que cela va être quand ma langue qui va le parcourir .  
\- Et toi tu aimes quand mon joli petit cul frôle ta bite, elle devient dure._

 _On se regarda un instant dans le miroir, il avait arrêter toutes ses caresses._

 _\- Tu as envie de mettre ta queue, dans mon joli petit cul . Je suis sûr que tu en rêve depuis le premier jour de mon initiation personnelle dis-je en le provoquant.  
\- Oui j'en rêve .  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait pas fait alors ?  
\- … Il me fixa sans rien dire .  
Je compris un truc important à cet instant, c'est moi qui avais le réel pouvoir, Eric ne ferait jamais un truc sans mon accord .  
\- Moi aussi j'en rêve, mais j'ai peur que ça soit vraiment douloureux, une vraie douleur, pas une douleur qui provoque le plaisir dis-je .  
\- C'est douloureux si le mec ne te prépare pas, en te caressant, en te léchant, comme le vagin dit Eric  
\- Alors prépare moi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire .  
\- Pour une première fois, il faut mieux le faire sous la douche, l'eau et le gel douche sont des excellent lubrifiants dit Eric.  
\- Bien._

 _On alla sous la douche . Je me sentis tendue ._

 _\- Et maintenant ? Demandai-je .  
\- Tourne toi, face au mur ._

 _Je me sentais stressée là . Eric mouilla mon corps et le sien et il éteignit l'eau . Puis l'instant d'après, je sentis ses mains remplies de gel douche me masser les épaules, la nuque ,descendre doucement le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes doigts et remonter le long de mes épaules .  
\- Eric que fais-tu ?  
\- Cela te détend pas ?  
\- Si, mais tu devais pas me sodomiser .  
\- Comme n'importe quelle position, pour que cela soit agréable, tu dois être détendue . Laisse-moi faire, détends-toi, ne pense à rien. Profites de ce moment, car cela sera l'un des rares moments où je serais tendre avec toi .  
\- Tu as toujours été tendre sous cette brutalité. Tu as toujours su dont j'avais besoin au moment précis, peut être même avec que moi je m'en rends compte. Tu réalises mes désirs avant que j'en prenne conscience. Tu sais quand je suis triste alors que Peter ou les autres le voit pas . Certes tu me pousse dans mes retranchements,au début de l'initiation, je le supportais pas, mais tu es la seule personne qui me considère comme une personne forte . Les autres sont trop protecteurs avec moi et cela m'étouffe . Avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de parler, de m'exprimer si je le veux pas, tu me rassures avec ton regard,tes gestes ou simplement ta présence . Je sais qu'avec Peter,cela ne sera jamais comme ça et que je redoute la fin initiation, car signifie la fin de nos moment ici tous les deux ._

 _Eric avait continué à me masser le dos pendant tout mon petit discours . Il était arrivé à présent à me laver les fesses._

 _\- Si notre relation te fait autant de bien ? Pourquoi vouloir l'arrêter ? Tu sais très bien que moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête, car j'adore aussi ses moments entre nous._

 _\- Car pas rapport à Peter c'est mal déjà . Et puis notre relation me fait autant du bien que du mal. Savoir que tu me donneras jamais plus qu'une partie de baise de temps en temps et dormir à tes côtés,une nuit par semaine, pour l'instant j'arrive à m'en contenter, car je sais que cela dure une période déterminée . Mais un jour je voudrais plus et on sait très bien tous les deux que tu me donneras jamais . C'est vrai je n'aime pas Peter, comme je t'aime et ce sera toujours comme ça , mais lui . Je suppose que vous parliez avenir avec Maya, d'enfants, de mariage ? Un jour tu le feras avec une autre femme ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'être ta femme ? De porter tes enfants ? Oh oui Eric !_

 _Mon leader ne répondit pas et il avait trouvé un moyen de me faire taire aussi, en tout cas mes questions. Car a présent, je hurlais . Il était à genoux et léchait mes fesses, ses mains me maintenant fortement les hanches, pour m'éviter de tomber sous les vagues de plaisir indescriptible qui me parcouraient le corps. Moi j'avais poser mes mains contre les parois de la douche_

 _\- Eric, Eric gémis -je ._

 _Le leader Audacieux se releva.  
_

 _\- Baby cambres toi._

 _Je me cambrais et je sentis son sexe qu'il avait enduit de gel douche entrer doucement en moi, avec ses mains il faisait bouger ses fesses au rythme de sa queue qui entrait en moi, il faisait des va-et vient lent ._

 _\- Eric… Eric !_

 _Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir depuis le début de l'initiation personnelle ._

 _\- Eric, plus fort,baise-moi !_

 _Il accéléra de plus ne plus fort,de plus en plus vite, me laissant aucun répit ._

 _\- Ah ! Criais-ton à l'unisson jusqu'à l'orgasme ._

 _Je tombais sous l'effet de l'orgasme, heureusement Eric me retenait . Il se retira de moi .J'étais blotti contre son torse ._

 _\- C'est l'expérience la plus fabuleuse depuis le début de ton initiation personnelle.  
\- Et il y a plein de position, pour pratiquer la sodomie,celle là est une parmi d'autre .  
\- Hâte de connaître les autres.  
\- Je te les ferais découvrir, mais je veux être le seul.  
\- Si tu veux jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation .  
\- Non, tu comprends pas, je veux pas que Peter baise ton petit cul,c'est ma propriété privée.  
\- Tu me priverais de ce plaisir, déjà je vais devoir faire le deuil de ta queue en moi.  
\- Si tu le fais, je te promets que tu vas le regretter Il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de toute façon.  
\- Tu me menaces , Eric ? Je fais ce que je veux  
\- Ton cul est à moi .  
-Ta bite dans mon cul est à moi . Peter n'enfoncera jamais sa queue dans mon cul, si la tienne n'entrera jamais dans un autre cul . Si je l'apprends, je te promets que tu le regretteras aussi . Marché conclu, Eric ?  
\- Marché conclu, Jade .  
\- Ta queue a exploré mes deux endroits et j'ai adoré ça même si je préfère par derrière .  
\- Ma queue n'a pas exploré un endroit dit-il en touchant mes lèvres ._

 _Eric les écarta doucement avec ses doigts et fit entrer trois doigts_

 _\- Montre-moi si tu es une bonne suceuse,Jade._

 _Je fais tournoyer ma langue long de ses doigts et je les vis entrer et sortir de ma bouche ._

 _\- Oh oui, Baby tu seras très douée.  
Eric sortit ses doigts dans ma bouche et les inséra dans mon sexe . J'écartais les jambes, il faisait de des va-et vient exquis  
\- Faisons le test maintenant .  
\- Un enseignement nouveau à chaque fois . C'est l'orgasme qui te fait parler, mais je sais que tu n'ai pas prête pour ça encore . Réussis l'exercice de te toucher et à ce moment-là tu seras assez sûr de toi, pour me faire une fellation ._

 _Il continua jusqu'à trouver mon clitoris et là je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, il avait enroulé son bras autour de ma taille , il avait pris mon clitoris entre ses doigts et appuyait dessus jusqu'à que j'atteigne orgasme_

 **POV Eric** __

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

C'était la nuit, nous dormions avec ma femme, Jade . Soudain je fus réveillée par elle .

\- Eric ! Eric ! Le bébé !

Je me réveillais et là je vis ma copine assise au sol, se tenant le ventre,hurlant de douleur . Je me levais précipitamment, je lui enlevais sa nuisette et lui enfila rapidement un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt à moi qui traînaient là . Et je l'aidais à enfiler une paire de baskets .

\- Tu peux te lever, Jade ?  
\- Non.  
Je la portais dans mes bras, je sortis de mon appartement et je marchais vite jusqu'à l'infirmerie .  
\- Eric, je ne veux pas perdre le bébé dit-elle en pleurant .

\- Toi et le bébé, vous irez bien dans quelques heures dis-je pour la rassurer .  
Mais je savais que ce n'était pas normal ces douleurs à quatre mois de grossesse .

A mon arrivée, je trouvais le médecin et l'infirmière de garde .  
\- Ma femme a des douleurs au ventre, elle est enceinte expliquais-je .  
\- Allongez là sur ce lit ordonna le médecin .  
Je lui obéis.

\- Mariah faites sortir Eric Coulter et appelez la gynécologue, de Jade Coulter .  
\- Non, je veux rester ! Criais-je .  
\- Eric Coulter vous sortez de votre plein gré ou j'appelle la sécurité. Vous me faites perdre mon temps , votre femme a besoin de moi dit le médecin . »

Je suivis de mauvaise grâce l'infirmière qui me fit attendre dans la salle attente .

Je ne suis depuis combien de temps, j'étais là mais je vis une personne me tendre un café d'un distributeur . Je levais le yeux c'était Tris . Et là je vis Quatre et Christina aussi . Will avait dû rester pour les enfants chez lui .

« Que faites-vous là ? Comment vous saviez ? Demandai-je .  
\- Je vous ai vu sur les caméras de surveillance dit Quatre  
\- Et il nous a prévenu dit Tris .

\- Will serait là aussi s'il pouvait .  
\- Je n'en doute pas .Merci d'être là .  
\- Comment va Jade ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Aucune idée, ils refusent que je rentre .

Soudain le médecin apparut . Je me levais brusquement faisait tomber la moitié du café sur mon T-shirt .

\- Comment va Jade et le bébé ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non va mieux on l'a stabilisé . Malheureusement le bébé n'a pas survécu dit le médecin  
Je tapais mon poing contre le mur .  
\- Putain !  
\- Calmez- vous où je refuse que vous voyez votre femme qui vous appelle dit le médecin .  
Je respirais un bon coup .  
\- C'est bon je suis calme .  
\- On peut la voir aussi ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Pas pour l'instant dit le médecin .

\- Bien, on attends là dit Tris. »

J'allais voir Jade, je la trouvais en pleure .

« Oh mon dieu, Eric ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon amour .  
\- J'y croyais cette fois-ci . Je demande un seul enfant, juste un enfant .  
\- Je sais . Je te promets qu'on l'aura dis-je. »

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Jade été rentrée hier à l'appartement . Elle n'avait fait que dormir et pleurer. Moi depuis deux jours si j'avais dormi quatre heures, c'était le maximum .

Je me levais et mes pieds m'emmenèrent dans la chambre d'amis qui aurait dû être celle de notre fille . Je sentis une colère monter en moi et là je renversais la table à langer, le lit , je sortis tous les fringues et la commande se retrouvait au sol . Puis quand tout fut au sol, je tapais contre les murs. Mes jointures étaient écorchés mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur, la seule douleur que je ressentais c'était celle de mon cœur

Je finis par m'écrouler et j'attrapais le kit de naissance que j'avais acheter que je serrais fort contre ma poitrine et là des sanglots remontèrent dans ma gorge, mes larmes coulèrent, encore et encore, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter .

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer et une tête se poser dans mon cou, puis je me retournais et je posais ma tête entre ses seins, je laissais ma femme me bercer .

\- On l'aura cet enfant dit Jade .  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr avoir la force de continuer, Jade avouais-je .  
\- Laisse-nous le temps avant de prendre une décision . »

On resta comme ça de longue minutes, heures dans cette chambre symbole d'un espoir anéanti .

*****************************************************************************

 **Voilà j'espère que ces scènes de sexe dans le passé et le présent vous on pas trop perturbé.**

 **Je voulais montrer aussi à travers la perte de ce bébé , qu'Eric qui avait toujours soutenu Jade, depuis le début que cela s'en était trop et qu'il craque enfin et que c'est elle qui le soutien .**

 **Je vous promets le mois prochain, les deux prochains chapitres, notre couple sera heureux .**

 **En septembre, je publierais les deux derniers chapitres et épilogue . Eh oui bientôt je vais devoir et vous aussi dire Adieu à Eric et Jade .**

 __ **PS : Pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivre « mon amour, mon ennemi », et « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric », j'ai publié nouveau chapitre..**

 **PS2: Eric m'a encore inspiré pour une nouvelle fiction!^^ (pourtant je pensais arrêter après les trois en cours ), mais je publierais cette dernière fiction quand « mon amour mon ennemi », « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric » et/ou « Daniella Eaton ….Nikita Audacieuse seront terminées**

 **PS3 : En fait je ne sais pas si c'est Eric ou Jai Courtney qui m'inspire ! J'ai mal dormi cette nuit et hier soir j'ai parlé avec une fan de Jai Courtney, de « die hard, une belle journée pour mourir » . Et une idée m'est venu si Jack Mc Clane avait une mission en France en conjointe , avec la DGSE (service secret français) ou la CIA. Il retrouve une agente DGSE (sait pas encore active ou en retraite) avec qu'il a eu une mission 5 ans auparavant . Sauf qu'elle l'accuse de l'avoir trahi elle et son coéquipier et copain de l'époque . Le copain est mort .Pas encore écrit. Vous penser quoi de l'idée ?  
** _  
_


	31. Chapter 29

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 29**

 **** _ **Rating : M : Fiction destiné à un public adulte avec des scènes de sexe, du langage grossier .  
**_ **  
Message auteur : Ma bêta s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Momo et Kyara74 pour leur encouragements . J'ai écris que quelques lignes de ma fiction « Die Hard » et pratiquement deux chapitres de la nouvelle Divergente .**

 **Message auteur 3 : Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, voilà l'heureux moments que vous attendiez tous et toutes !**

 ************************************************************************

 **2 ans plus tard**

 **POV Jade**

J'étais dans la chambre de mon appartement, je m'admirais dans le miroir sur pied, j'admirais ma nouvelle tenue : un pantalon noir avec des boutons en or sur les côtés, en haut un cache cœur.

« Tu es magnifique dit Eric en rentrant dans la chambre et en m'enlaçant.  
J'enlaçais mes doigts dans les siens.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est vrai, tu es la femme enceinte la plus sexy de Chicago.

\- Tu n'est pas objectif dis-je.  
Soudain le bébé donna un coup de pied.

\- Tu as senti, Eric ?  
\- Oui, ce petit bonhomme est d'accord avec moi.  
\- Oui c'est ça. Eric je …

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais nous devons préparer la chambre de notre enfant, chercher un nom. Tu es enceinte de sept mois, Jade.  
\- Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire, ce que nous devrons faire. Mais j'ai peur à chaque instant de revivre la même chose.

\- Jade, le bébé a passé le seuil critique des trois mois. La gynécologue a dit que tout allait bien. Écoute, moi aussi je suis terrifié qu'on revivre la même expérience, combien de fois dans la nuit, je me réveil en faisant ce cauchemar. Mais nous devons avancer et nous dire que ce petit mec est le miracle qu'on attendait… Ce sera notre unique enfant, Jade.

Je me retournais vers mon mari.

\- Comment ça notre unique enfant ?  
\- Jade, j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps cette idée de famille nombreuse.

\- Moi aussi mais au moins un second enfant. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant vive la solitude d'être un enfant unique.  
\- Jade je refuse de revivre ce qu'on a vécu ces dernière années, j'en aurais pas la force. Il ne sera jamais seul, il y aura Cassy, la fille d'un an de Tris et Quatre. Dans trois mois, ils auront de nouveau une petite fille. Sans compter ses grands cousins et cousines, Bella, Noah, Victoria et Robb. Sans oublier la petite dernière de Will et Christina, Phoebe qui à peine six mois. Et puis il y aura nous, on ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que tes parents, on sera des parents plus présent.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, je ne serais sûrement pas capable de revivre ces 4 dernière années. On dit cela mais je reste la chef-leadeuse de la faction, je peux être appeler à tout moment.  
\- Oui, mais déjà depuis un an, tu as instauré que les réunions de la faction termine à 18h00. Sauf pendant l'initiation, vu qu'elle se termine à 18h00. Mais l'initiation ne dure que deux mois. Et lors de ta réunion mensuel avec les autres leaders on se débrouillera. Maintenant que je suis devenu instructeur, deux mois dans l'année, je fais du 8h00-18h00. Et le reste de l'année on s'arrangera. Puis tu as entendu ta mère, elle a dit qu'elle s'occuperait du petit quand on aurait besoin. Je crois qu'elle veut se rattraper en tant que grand-mère répondit mon mari.  
\- Je crois aussi, mais je veux pas que mon enfant passe plus de temps avec ma mère ou des baby-sitters que nous.  
\- Mais non, tous parents fait ça dès qu'il travaille.

\- Je devrais peut être abandonné mon poste dis-je.  
\- Jade, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ta nomination en tant que chef-leadeuse des Audacieux est la meilleure chose qui est arrivé à cette ville depuis la création des factions. Si quelqu'un doit arrêter de travailler ce sera moi.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant que tu as retrouvé une place au sein de l'initiation, même si tu n'es qu'instructeur.  
\- Et si ça reste comme ça, je serais heureux. Je ne veux toujours atteindre les plus hautes fonctions de la faction, mais ce n'ai plus ma priorité . Si j'y arrive tant mieux, je reste une personne ambitieuse. Mais ma priorité est toi et l'enfant à naître. Je suis comblé d'être à tes côtés en tant que mari de la chef-leadeuse des Audacieux.  
\- Tu as oublié un truc le taquinais-je.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et tu es la mari de la femme la plus sexy et bandante de cette ville.

\- C'est vrai je suis un sacré veinard, j'ai de la chance.

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est que vous êtes aussi l'homme le plus sexy de cette ville et sans vous mon cher époux je ne serais pas là. Encore aujourd'hui je suis douée dans mon travail, car je puise ma force dans vos bras.  
\- Et mes bras te donneront cette force jusqu'à la fin, mon amour. »

Eric s'assit sur le canapé, j'allongeais mes jambes douloureuse sur ses genoux. Il entreprit d'enlever mes basket.

« Eric, si tu...humm...continue.

\- Tu disais quoi, Jade dit-il en me massant les pieds.  
\- Que tu as des mains fabuleuses.  
\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, pourtant combien fois ses mains t'ont fait jouir.  
\- Oui mais je pensais pas qu'elles me feraient prendre mon pied littéralement dis-je en rigolant.  
\- C'est du haut niveau, Jade se moqua Eric.

Je lui balançais un coussin.

\- Oh ça va l'Erudit. Bon passe-moi un livre dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Tu sais lire, tu veux pas que je m'en occupe ?

\- Les Érudits et leur supériorité, en tout cas ils se croient supérieur. Non, toi continues à me masser les pieds, ordre de ta leadeuse.  
\- Si, je suis Erudit, tu n'est pas ma leadeuse.

\- Ok va masser les pieds de Caleb Prior.  
\- Ah berk masser les pieds d'un mec, jamais.

\- Donc tu aurais masser ceux de Jeanine ?  
\- Ah je sais pas ce qui est pire. Tiens ton livre et commence à lire, pour m'enlever ses images hideuses de la tête.  
\- Bien. On opte pour un prénom court ou ultra-court, ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Adam. Non mauvais souvenir avec un Adam dis-je.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il m'humiliait quand j'étais gamine, tu ne l'a pas connus.  
\- Montre-moi le moi, que j'aille lui péter la gueule.  
\- Je crois qu'il est devenu Fraternel. Aiden ?

\- Non j'aime pas.  
\- Alex ?  
\- Trop répandu dans la faction.  
\- Andy.  
\- Oui j'aime bien.  
\- Daryl ? Non ça fait vieux. Humm Eric appuie un peu plus fort. Elios. ?  
Il appuya un peu plus fort.  
\- Humm Eric.  
\- Cela fait très Fraternel comme nom. Jade arrête de gémir comme ça sinon on ne finira pas.  
\- C'est très agréable. Eric, comme prénom ?  
\- Non, mon père, mon grand-père et son arrière-grand père s'appelait Eric. C'est très Erudit comme pratique.

\- Ok. Harry ?  
\- Cela fait vieux tout comme Henry répliqua Eric.  
\- Jack ? Non trop courant ici. Jay ?  
\- Tous les Jay que je connais ici sont des connards.  
\- Jay avec un i.  
\- Tu l'aimes ce prénom ?  
\- Oui.  
Tiens note-le sur une feuille de papier dit Eric en me donnant un bloc note et un crayon qui était sur la table basse.

\- Kenzo.  
\- Ouais pourquoi pas répondit Eric.

\- Jude.  
\- Quelle horreur.  
\- Lenny.  
\- Cela fait penser au persos de BD que je lisais.  
\- Liam, moi j'adore perso.

\- J'aime bien aussi.  
\- Logan ?  
\- Oui j'aime bien et toi ? Demanda mon mari.  
\- Pas fan, mais si toi tu aimes bien, je note. Luke, j'aime bien.  
\- Je connaissais un Erudit qui s'appelait comme ça, mais note.  
\- Ryan ?  
\- Non.

\- Tobias ? Dis-je en souriant.

\- Même si on s'apprécie maintenant. Tu rêves Jade !  
\- Tony.  
\- Ça fait vieux film de gangster que je regardais.  
\- Tyler. Non horrible. »  
On continuait encore un peu, on avait noté six prénoms.

 **2 mois plus tard**

 **POV Eric**

C'était la nuit, je dormais dans mon lit façon petite cuillère avec ma femme, Jade. Soudain ses cris me réveillèrent, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Eric ! Eric ! Réveilles-toi ! J'accouche! Eric ! Hurla Jade.

Je la vois entrain d'essayer de se lever. Je saute du lit, le contourne et la fait s'asseoir.  
\- Ah ! Hurla t-elle.  
Je lui enfilais une paire de chaussure plate, je pris un manteau que je lui enfilais.  
\- Ah ! Eric ! C'est trop tôt, il devait arrivé que dans une semaine !  
Je la quittais quelques secondes pour prendre le « sac de maternité ».  
\- Cela arrive souvent. Tu vas réussir à te lever.  
Elle se leva mais se rassis immédiatement.

\- Je reviens.

Je tambourinais à la porte de l'appartement de Tris et Tobias et celui de Will et Christina qui était en face.

Will et Tobias ouvrirent en même temps la porte de leur propre appartement.

« Jade est en train accoucher, elle ne peut pas se lever de notre lit, j'ai besoin de votre aide dis-je paniqué.

\- T'inquiète, on est là dit Quatre.  
Christina et Tris apparurent à l'embrasure de leur appartement respectif.  
\- Tu es dingue, Eric grommela Christina.

\- Jade est entrain d'accoucher. Tobias et moi, on va avec Eric à transporter Jade à l'infirmerie. Tris va prévenir l'infirmerie qu'on arrive. Christina tu gères les enfants dit Will d'un ton calme et posé digne d'un Erudit. 

Tout le monde obéit. On arriva tous les trois dans ma chambre, on s'approcha de mon épouse. Quatre et moi on passa un bras de Jade autour de nos épaules, on la souleva doucement, en lui enlaçant la taille. Will prit les affaires et ferma derrière nous.

Après de longues minutes, à traverser les couloirs de la faction on arriva devant l'infirmerie, une sage-femme nous conduisit à la salle accouchement. On posa délicatement ma copine sur la table accouchement. Tobias partit de la salle accouchement, rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'attente.

« On a prévenu la gynécologue de votre femme, elle arrive. Jade respirez calmement. Tout le monde dehors sauf le père.  
\- Il y as pas un médecin de garde compétent ! Hurlais-je.

\- Je te demanderais de te calmer, Eric. Ta femme a besoin de toi. Viens mettre la tenue dit la sage-femme.  
\- Eric ne pars pas supplia Jade.  
\- Je vais mettre une blouse j'arrive mon amour dis-je pour la réconforter.

La sage-femme m'aida à mettre un bonnet, une grande blouse et des chaussons en papier sur mes chaussures. Puis on retourna à la salle d'accouchement où je pris la main de Jade.

\- Eric, c'est trop tôt dit inquiète mon épouse.  
\- Tout va bien se passer la rassura la sage femme.

\- Jade, tu as entendu dis-je.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard la gynécologue arriva en tenue dans la salle d'opération.

«Jade écoutez- moi, pour l'instant, respirez calmement et quand je vous le dirais, vous poussez de toutes vos forces dit le médecin.  
Jade fit ce que dit Madame Di Paris  
\- Maintenant poussez, Jade ordonna le médecin.  
Ma compagne poussa de toutes ses forces et m'arracha la main en même temps.  
\- Plus fort dit la gynécologue  
Mon épouse poussa encore plus fort.  
\- C'est bien ma chérie, continue dis-je.  
\- Encore Jade dit le médecin.

Au bout d'un moment, je vis ma compagne s'épuiser.

\- Vous y etre presque, encore un petit effort Jade dit le médecin.

Dix minutes plus tard, notre bébé arriva. C'était un garçon. La sage-femme, le posa dans les bras de ma compagne, après l'avoir mis dans un drap.

\- Il est magnifique. On a réussit dit ma femme les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui on a réussis dis-je en pleurant submergé par l'émotion.  
\- Vous avez choisi le nom ? Demanda la sage femme.  
\- Oui, c'est ...

********************************************* ****

 **Voilà je vous laisse choisir le nom du fils d'Eric ou Jade. Vous avez le choix entre Andy, Jai, Kenzo, Logan, Luke, Liam. Le nom qui remportera le plus suffrage sera choisi.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre, une partie sera consacré à Eric et Jade en tant que parents. Et l'autre partie en temps que couple. Attendez-vous à du lemon. Il sera d'ici une semaine ou deux en fonction de l'avancé.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **L'histoire ainsi que** **les personnages de Jade, Maya, Owen et Joana m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction, hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Chapitre 30**

 **** _ **Rating : M : Fiction destiné à un public adulte avec des scènes de sexe, du langage grossier .  
**_ **  
Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peut pas corriger en ce moment.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci à DivergentePansycake46, Momo, SadakoTama, kyara74, the past-is-not-a-futur.**

 **Message auteur 3 : Et voilà la dernier chapitre ! Enfin j'ai réussi à l'écrire et à publié plutôt que octobre .Après vos votes serrer entre Jai et Liam, voici le résultat pour le nom du fils de Jade et Eric**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 ****************************************************************************  
POV Eric**  
\- Il est magnifique. On a réussi dit ma femme les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui on a réussi dis-je en pleurant submergé par l'émotion.  
\- Vous avez choisi le nom ? Demanda la sage-femme.  
\- Oui, c'est … Liam

******************  
 **5 ans plus tard**

 **POV Jade**

Je rentrais chez moi à une heure tardive après la réunion sur le budget annuel de Chicago et la répartition par factions . J'ai dû me battre pour que celui des Audacieux ne soit pas encore revu à la baisse deux années consécutives . Quand j'ouvris la porte, je reconnus l'odeur du poulet-curry. 

J'enlevais mes escarpins que je laissais à l'entrée

\- Eric ! Criais-je à travers l'appartement  
\- Il donne son bain à Liam ! Cria ma mère de la cuisine .

J'arrivais dans la cuisine ma mère était en train de ranger la cuisine après avoir cuisiné . Je soulevais le couvercle de la marmite, je vis du poulet-curry mijoter avec tu riz . J'attrapais un morceau de poulet et le mis à ma bouche . Ma mère me donna une tape sur la main .

\- Jade, ce n'est pas propre . Attends le repas .  
\- Mais maman c'est excellent, je me demande pourquoi tu m'a cacher ton talent de cuisinière toute ses années .  
\- C'est l'une des nombreuses choses que je n'ai pas faite pour toi dit-elle tristement.  
\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était un compliment .  
\- Je sais mais je m'en veux d'avoir une mère aussi négligente,si indisponible .  
\- C'est vrai je te le reprochais, mais je comprends maintenant, je m'en veux de rentrer tard pas avant 19h voir 20h, tous les soirs. Je ne vois pas assez mon fils, je ne suis pas assez présente . J'ai peur qu'un jour, il me le reproche .  
\- Tu emmènes Liam tous les matins à l'école, tu commences à 9h au lieu de 8h, pour faire ça . Le mercredi après-midi , vu que les enfants n'ont pas école, tu pauses ton après-midi pour être avec lui .Eric lui ne travaille plus qu'un week-end sur deux. Moi je ne faisais pas tout ça, donc ne te reproche rien . D'un côté si tu te sens coupable, c'est que tu es une bonne mère, moi je me reprochais rien à l'époque .

Les surveillants travaillent soit le matin (6h-14), l'après-midi (14h-22h), soit la nuit (22h-6h). Ils travaillent en 3/8 du lundi au dimanche. Si c'est le matin ou l'après-midi, ils ont 1 jour de repos . Si la nuit, deux jours de repos consécutifs . Ils ont le droit à week-end par mois de repos . Si un surveillant demande un aménagement de son temps de travail, il a une perte substantielle de salaire et cela doit être validé par Quatre et moi.

\- Sûrement .Où sont mes hommes ?  
\- Eric donne le bain à Liam .  
\- Sinon où tu es ai avec ce Jeff ? Demandai-je .  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Sais pas vous compter vivre ensemble .  
\- Non, on aime notre indépendance .  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Non… j'aime les moments passer avec lui, mais le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ,c'est ton père .  
\- Tu sais je serais heureuse que tu aimes un autre homme .  
\- Tu pourrais aimer un autre homme qu'Eric ?  
\- Bien sûr que non . »

Soudain une tornade apparut dans la cuisine .

« Maman ! Cria mon fils qui me sauta dans les bras

Liam pour un enfant de cinq ans était déjà grand et assez carré, comme son père . Il avait le peau métissée, mes yeux gris et les cheveux bruns courts .

\- C'est quoi ces griffures ? Demandai-je à Liam.  
\- J'ai défendu Sybille, une fille Erudite car Karl et Mathieu étaient méchants avec eux . Maintenant ce n'ai plus mes copains ,par contre Sybille est mon amie.  
\- C'est bien, un véritable Audacieux dit Eric .  
\- Je suis fort comme papa .  
\- Oui dis-je en levant les yeux vers mon époux qui se tenait au niveau du bar, il n'avait pas voulu interrompre ce moment entre Liam et moi .  
\- Sinon tu as fais quoi à l'école ? Demandai-je  
\- On a commencé à lire . La maîtresse disait que je lisais très bien . Je lui ai dit qu'avec mon papa j'apprenais à lire . Puis on a fait du dessin, pleins de choses . Après le repas on a fait les fous. Maman peux faire escalade ?  
\- De l'escalade ?  
\- Oui, Liam a vu des grands en faire et il voudrait pareil . Je pensais qu'on pourrait l'emmener samedi au parcours initiatique dit Eric

\- Oh oui maman vient avec nous . Sara a dit qu'elle pourrait te faire les choses plus tard .  
Sara était mon assistante Je reposais mon fils au sol.

\- Liam vient te laver les mains avec mamie dit ma mère en prenant mon fils par la main et en sortant de la cuisine . »

Je croisais les bras et faisaient face à mon époux en lui faisant un regard noir. Eric s'approcha de moi me surplombant , je continuais à le fixer durement,je le vis sourire. Eric se foutait de moi .

« Tu te fous de moi ? De quel droit tu vas voir Sara ?! Criai-je  
-Liam m'a demandé si tu serais là . Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas une sorti tous les trois .  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé et tu as été voir directement mon assistante ?  
\- C'est toi que je voulais voir, mais tu n'étais pas là . Donc j'ai vu avec elle, les samedis où tu pouvais potentiellement te libérer . Et donc on a caler ce samedi là répondit Eric  
\- Cela m'étonnerait que Sara ai prise cette décision .  
\- Ok, je l'ai prise . Mais tu ne veux pas être avec nous ? Tu as quoi à faire samedi prochain, tu as rendez-vous avec ton amant.  
\- Mon amant ?

\- Oui.  
\- Eric je n'ai personne, je te le jure .  
\- Rapelle-moi la dernière fois qu'on a fait une sortie familiale, tous les trois . C'était y a cinq mois, lors de la fête foraine pour le fête nationale .  
\- C'est vrai, bon ok je me libérais samedi . Mais cela n'explique pas toujours cette histoire amant, Eric.  
\- Dis-moi la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ?  
\- Ce matin répondis-je .  
-Non, nuance tu m'a fait une fellation et tu es parti te doucher sans que je puisse te toucher . A chaque fois que je tente un truc au lit ou sous la douche, tu me dis que tu est fatigué ou on fait ça rapidement …  
\- Tu as oublié que c'était être leader et bien être chef leader, tu multiplie par dix le boulot .  
\- Je sais. Mais depuis qu'on a Liam on n'est plus un couple .  
\- Tu savais qu'avoir un enfant changerait notre vie .  
\- Oui, mais maintenant il est grand . Ta mère, Christina et Will, Tris et Quatre nous ont proposé de le garder un week-end, une soirée . J'ai besoin plus qu'une d'une fellation ou d'une baise rapide . J'ai envie de te faire l'amour pendant des heures dans notre lit, notre douche, partout dans cet appartement, mais aussi en dehors comme avant . J'ai envie qu'on nous voit baiser, j'ai envie de te soumettre, que tu sois nue avec les cheveux tressés . On est tombé dans une routine côté sexe, j'ai besoin qu'on redevient plus Audacieux … pas toi ? Je ne te reproche rien, je me suis fait happer aussi pour cette routine . Même faire une soirée en amoureux . C'est bientôt tes trente ans ce serait l'occasion . Jade je te désire toujours autant mais toi ?

Je me rapprochais de lui .

\- Bien sûr que je te désire toujours autant et je te promets qu'on fera l'amour jusqu'à notre dernier souffle dis-je .  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Je vais demander à maman qu'elle nous garde Liam, après l'escalade samedi dis-je .  
\- Non, Jade . Je déciderais quand, où et comment je te baiserais . Alors sois toujours prête, baby, donc je ne veux pas de ça dit-il en passant ma main sous ma robe et en frôlant mon string.

Liam et ma mère sortit de la salle de bain . Je souris à ma mère pour la remercier de nous avoir laisser le temps de discuter

\- Maman tu veux rester dîner avec nous ? Questionnais-je  
\- Oui, je veux bien . »

 **POV Eric**

On était le soir, je sortais du boulot, je m'étais arrangé avec la mère de Jade, pour qu'elle garde Liam ce soir . Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de ma femme, en arrivant devant . Je croisais, Sarah assistante de ma femme qui quittait le sien à côté .

« Bonsoir Eric. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée dit Sarah .  
\- Bonsoir Sarah . A toi aussi . »  
Elle partit. Je frappais à la porte du bureau de ma femme .  
\- Entre ! Cria Jade .

Je rentrais , elle était en train de lire des papiers . Quelques instants après, elle leva la tête .

« Eric, que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je voulais qu'on fasse une soirée ensemble . Ta mère veut bien s'occuper de Liam .  
\- Tu me laisses deux minutes, je relis le rapport annuel .  
Je m'approchais d'elle, je refermais le rapport, le jetais plus loin sur le bureau, puis je fis tourner sa chaise pour qu'elle se retrouve ne face de moi.  
\- C'est quoi ça, baby ?! Dis-je en déboutonnant son jean laissant apparaître son string  
\- C'est …  
\- Baby, tu m'as pas écouté. J'avais dis quoi ?  
\- Que je devais me tenir prête, que tu me baiserais à tout moment  
-Je vais devoir te punir. Déshabille-toi, lentement ordonnais-je .

Jade se leva et commença à bouger,comme si y avait de la musique, je m'assis dans son fauteuil , je ne pouvais détacher mon regard, elle enleva sa pince, ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.  
\- Tresse-toi les cheveux, baby .  
Jade prit un élastique dans un tiroir et elle se tressa les cheveux rapidement.  
\- Tu es rapide dis-je

\- Des années de pratique  
\- Ouais… Continue  
Jade se caressa le cou, elle descendit ses mains vers ses seins jusqu'à son ventre, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier par le bas en se caressant le ventre .  
\- Baby approche .  
J'écartais les cuisses, elle se mit entre mes jambes .  
Je t'interdis de te toucher dis-je en caressant le bas de son ventre avec mes pouces .  
\- Humm Eric dit-elle  
\- Continue, Jade  
Mon amante continua à déboutonner son chemisier lentement, mes mains caressaient la peau qui apparaissaient, des nouvelles rondeurs étaient apparu au niveau de ses hanches. Je sais que Jade a encore du mal à les accepter et que c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse que je la touche ou qu'on nous voit baiser un public . Bien sûr elle ne m'a rien dit, ce serait un signe de faiblesse . Même à moi elle ne veut plus les montrer, elle refuse d'en parler .Je crois qu'elle s'est enfermé dans ce rôle de « Super Woman » que lui attribue tout Chicago. qu'elle a oublié ce que c'était d'être simplement Jade . Ce soir je vais m'employer que Jade réapparaisse .

J'empoignais ses hanches, ses nouvelles rondeurs entre mes mains. Elle tira fortement sur son chemisier, elle arracha les boutons et plaça ses mains sur son opulente poitrine qu'elle avait gardé de sa grossesse .

\- Eric occupe-toi de ma poitrine que tu aimes dit-elle d'une voix joueuse mais je pouvais sentir derrière la tristesse de sa voix .

Je retirais mes mains de ses seins et les reposais sur ses hanches.

\- J'aime ses nouvelles formes, Jade

Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le fis glisser sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses pieds, elle leva ses pieds et le poussa sur le côté . Je fis juste descendre son string pour avoir accès à ses hanches. J'approchais ma bouche de sa hanche gauche et je fis des petits cercles avec ma langue.

\- Oh Eric dit- elle en posant ses main derrière elle sur son bureau.

Puis je mordis violemment dans ses rondeurs .

\- Eric !

Je fis de la même chose à l'autre hanches son corps se penchait pour avoir plus .

\- Eric !

Ces gémissements ou plutôt cris, le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts, son odeur, ses cheveux tressés tout ça me rendait dingue. Je ne savais pas si je voulais garder tout ça pour moi ou partager cette vu de Jade comme ça avec le reste de la faction (bien sûr sans les cheveux tressés, ça c'est mon plaisir personnel) .

Je l'attirais sur mes genoux et je plongeais ma tête entre ses seins en suçant ses tétons par alternance à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux en tirant dessus et en se mouvant contre mon sexe qui durcissait .

Je fis descendre ses bretelles et lui enleva son soutien gorge que je balançais. Ses tétons étaient bien pointés .

\- Ils sont douloureux, baby ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui, très .  
\- Parfait  
Je l'embrassais dans le cou, pendant que deux doigts s'étaient faufiler dans son intimité, son corps se soulevait au rythme de mes doigts  
\- Eric ! Oui … Eric !  
J'insérais un troisième doigt qui jouait avec son clitoris, j'appuyais dessus . Le corps de ma compagne se cambrait à chaque fois mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle jouisse .  
\- C'est bon baby tu es assez mouillée pour la suite .  
Je lui donnais une tape sur les fesses et la fis descendre de mes genoux .  
\- Eric dit-elle d'un ton d'incompréhension

Je me dirigeais vers l'une de ses armoires à archives qui était composé d'une double parois, connu seulement de Jade et moi . A l'intérieur un coffre à code . Je sortis les boules de geisha. C'était notre « coffret à jouets » avec lubrifiant, menottes, bandeau, cokring, plusieurs sex-toy . On avait un identique à la maison . Celui là servait quand on voulait baiser à son bureau ou à l'extérieur .

Son bureau dans un coin avec un salon où elle recevait des leaders mais où on a souvent baiser aussi .

Son dressing de bureau était composé de tenue casual quand elle était à la faction toute la journée, des tenues pour des réunions et des tenues pour sortir plus sexy .

Il y avait aussi une pièce avec une petite salle de bain appoint . Jade pendant ses longues journées s'octroyaient des pauses sport et donc n'avait pas le temps de repasser à l'appartement se changer .

Je reviens avec les boules de geisha entre les mains.

\- Lèche-les baby .

Jade les lécha doucement en me regardant. Je sentis mon sexe se gonflé encore plus . J'avais prévu un truc donc je la baiserais pas ici .

J'insérais les boules en elle .

\- Humm gémit-elle .

Puis j'enlevais ma veste .

\- Mets-là Jade .

Elle la mit, elle la ferma et replia les manches .Encolure descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, la longueur arrivait mi-cuisse .Je lui enlevais son élastique que je posais sur le bureau

\- Va mettre des escarpins hauts .

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, tellement sexy . Elle arriva à ma hauteur .

\- Allons-y on va au « No limit » dis-je »  
C'était un club libertin .  
\- Eric s'il te plaît, on peut rester ici.  
\- Je veux te prouver que c'est dans ta tête que tu n'es plus aussi bandante qu'avant . Je vais montrer que je ne suis pas le seul à qui te fait effet . Si tu te sens vraiment pas à l'aise, nous reviendront aussi et nous jouerons ici toute la nuit dis-en lui tendant la main.  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et prit ma main.

On arriva au « No limit ». Les mecs étaient torse nu voir ne portait qu'un boxer . Les femmes étaient en string ou portant des vêtement très courts . Cela dansaient,s'embrassaient,se caressaient. Pour les choses plus oser,c'était à l'étage dans les chambres ou le jacuzzi sur le toit-terasse .

Dès qu'on entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous .  
« Tu vois il te regarden tous dis-je .  
\- Les femmes te regardent toi.  
On s'installa dans un canapé, où une serveuse en tenue écolière arriva, prendre notre commande . On commanda une wisky pour moi et un « Cosmopilitain », pour elle .

Jade vient se blottit contre moi, sa tête contre mon épaules, les cuisses ramener contre elle  
\- Tu m'autorise à enlever mes chaussures ? Demanda t-elle .

\- Oui .  
Elle les enleva et remit ses cuisses contre elle.  
\- Humm gémit-elle  
. Les boules de geisha devait appuyer son observait les couples hétéro, homo, lesbien, entrain de s'embrasser, se caresser. Parfois il étaient plusieurs.

La serveuse apporta nos consommation .Au bout de trois verres, Jade était déjà éméché, ma femme ne tenait pas l'alcool. Elle m'embrassait, ses caresses descendaient de plus en plus bas . C'était soft pas rapport à ce qui passait à d'autres endroits, mais pourtant la plupart des regards était tournés vers nous

\- Faisons leur envie de nous regarder murmurais-je à son oreille .

Je l'attirais sur l'une des mini-scènes suré se colla contre moi, j'ouvris ma veste d'une main je la caressais et l'autre j'avais mis trois doigts dans sa bouche.

\- Montre leur comment tu suces

Je pris ses tétons entre mes doigts qui ne fit qu'augmenter les ondulations des fesses contre mon sexe en érection . Je mordis son cou pour me retenir de jouir .

\- Allons là haut dis-je d'une voix rauque provoqué par le désir . »

On descendit de la scène, Jade attrapa ses chaussures, je sortis de ma poche de pantalon de l'argent pour les consommation, pour le pourboire, mais je donnais aussi 500 $ pour réserver la chambre toute la nuit .

En arrivant, il y avait des lumières rouges qui voulaient dire chambre occupé, si les rideaux étaient ouverts cela voulait dire qu'on pouvait regarder si fermer cela voulait dire « intimité »

On trouva une chambre au fond vide . La chambre était spacieuse, une lit trônait au centre, ainsi que des chaînes accrocher au murs ou au croix à gauche . Ainsi que différents objets et lubrifiants poser sur un meuble contre un mur, un canapé .La chambre était entourée de vitres, pour que les « voyeurs », puissent voir sur tout les angles . On pouvait les voir aussi

Jade resta debout au milieu de la pièce attendant mes ordres . Je lui tournais autour sans la toucher

« Baby, enlève ma veste et reste debout.  
Jade resta debout au milieu de la pièce attendant mes ordres . Je lui tournais autour sans la toucher. Je la sentis frémir . 

Puis j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé où je me débarrassais de mon T-shirt. Je vis son regard descendre vers mon torse musclé .  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Baby ? Tu voudrais toucher ?  
\- Oui, Eric dit-elle en remontant son regard dans le mien .  
\- Baisse les yeux quand tu me réponds !  
Elle les baissa  
\- Pardon, Eric.  
\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner, baby . Viens à genoux jusqu'ici .

Jade se mit à genoux et vient jusqu'au canapé , elle arriva entre mes jambes. Plein de personnes s'étaient agglutinées de part et d'autres des vitres, des hommes bien sûr, mais aussi de nombreuses femmes .

\- Jade enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer 

Elle enleva la ceinture de mon pantalon et déboutonna le pantalon et fit descendre la braguette puis elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes et je l'aidait en me soulevant

Puis elle enleva mon boxer .

\- Montre-leur que tu es une bonne suceuse et surtout que tu aimes avaler .

Jade commença à lécher mes bourses en me branlant avec la main. Puis très vite sa bouche prit le relais, elle fit tournoyer sa langue doucement autour de mon gland. Je penchais la tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux. Je l'attrapais par les cheveux et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de ma hampe dressé .

\- Oh oui, Jade continue plus vite dis-je en tirant sur ses cheveux .

Elle accéléra et quand j'arrivais prêt de la jouissance, elle mordit mon sexe .

\- Ah ! Hurlant en jouissant .

J'ouvris les yeux et là je vis mon amante lécher ma semence avec délectation .

\- On dirait que cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas goûter ma semence dis-je les yeux brûlant de désir.  
\- Depuis que tu me la fais goûter je peux plus me passer, comme j'adore te la sucer, Eric .

Je me souviens lors de mon initiation personnel lorsque je lui avais pris à faire une fellation.  
 _  
Flashback_

 _« Baby, mets-toi à genoux devant le canapé ordonnais-je._

 _Nous avons déjà baiser sur le sol de mon appartement donc, nous étions déjà nus ._

 _Je m'assis sur le canapé à mon tour._

 _\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire une fellation ._

 _Je vis l'excitation dans son regard par cette perspective_

 _\- Tu vas commencer par me branler doucement ça tu sais faire dis-je .  
Elle commença à faire glisser sa main le long de mon phallus .  
\- Humm Baby … maintenant approche tes délicieuses lèvres de mon gland et lèche du bout de la langue en la faisant tournoyer ._

 _Jade exécutait mes ordres en me regardant._

 _\- Oh … Jade...maintenant suce juste le gland sans mettre les dents .  
Elle suçait timidement au début et au bout de quelques minutes elle prit de l'assurance et le suça plus intensément_

 _\- Humm Jade …. maintenant lèche mon sexe en entier dis-je en essayant de rester concentrer ._

 _Elle lécha de nouveau timidement, mes mains s'accrochaient au rebord du canapé en faisant bouger mes hanches pour en avoir plus . J'y tenais plus, je l'attrapais par les cheveux et l'obligea à me prendre en entier . J'ouvris les yeux, je croisais son regard .Ses lèvres deviennent de plus en plus expertes, elle adorait me la sucer . Je la tenait encore fermement quand je jouis dans sa bouche. Sous l'effet du plaisir j'avais fermé les yeux et lâché ma prise sur ses cheveux . En ouvrant les yeux, je vis la chose la plus érotique que m'était vu de voir, Jade à mes genoux, essuyant avec ses doigts les dernières goutte de ma semence sur mon sexe et lécher ses doigts ._

 _\- Tu aimes ça baby ?  
\- Oui, Eric j'adore ton goût .  
Je lui avais donné la main pour qu'elle se relève et l'avais allongé sur le canapé .  
\- Moi j'adore le tien, baby dis-je en plongeant ma tête entre ses cuisses. »_

 _Fin Flashback_

Je tendis la main à Jade pour qu'elle se relève .

\- Je vais te récompenser après cette merveilleuse fellation, baby .

Je la conduisit jusqu'au chaîne où je l'attachais face à moi .Puis j'embrassais sa poitrine offerte avec ses tétons dressés, d'un main j'enlevais les boules de geisha que je fis tomber au sol . Puis je caressais, léchais son corps en entier .

-Eric ! Eric ! Dit-elle en tendant son corps, ses pieds ne pouvait toucher le sol . Je la soulevais pour que cuisses entoures mes hanches et je la pilonnais jusqu'à qu'on jouisse. Elle tomba contre mon épaule .

Je détachais ma femme et je la mis au lit en rabattant les couvertures . Puis j'allais fermer tout les rideau . Le reste de la nuit était pour nous .

Je me mis au lit avec elle . Elle dormait

\- Profite de dormir, un peu car je n'ai pas fini baby de te faire hurler . »

 **POV Jade**

 **Quelques jours plus tard le samedi**

On alla avec Eric et Liam à la salle escalade . Il y avait plusieurs parcours de initiation à aguerri . Bien sûr, il y avait principalement des Audacieux en famille ou entre amis . Mais aussi des personnes de d'autres factions qui voulaient « se mettre en danger » .

Notre fils me lâcha la main et courut rejoindre des amis . Parmi ses amis principalement des Audacieux, mais aussi des Sincères, Altruistes, Insoumis, Fraternel et Erudits . La maîtresse nous l'avait dit Liam était souriant, il allait facilement vers les autres, mais ils était aussi dissipé et voulait commander .

Eric ne voyait pas le problème,Liam était simplement Audacieux et deviendra leader comme ses parents .

Soudain notre fils arriva vers nous en tenant par la main une petite fille, Erudite . Ses parents la suivait . Lui était grand, fin les cheveux gris avec quelques mèches blanches, les yeux marron . Elle était plus jeunes que lui, bien quinze-vingt ans facilement, elle est grande, ronde, de longs cheveux blonds , les yeux verts .

\- Maman, papa , je vous présente Sybille, ma copine dit Liam  
\- Bonjour je suis Roger et voici ma femme Alice. Sybille nous a raconté comment votre fils l'a sauver comme elle dit .

\- C'est normal notre fils est un Audacieux dit abruptement Eric  
\- Euh … oui bien sûr… nous voudrions vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier dit Alice.  
\- Liam, tu viens, je vais te donner ton premier cours escalade dit Eric .

\- Tu peux apprendre aussi à Sybille .  
\- Je … ouais OK.

Mon époux parti avec les deux enfants .  
\- C'est une impression où votre mari nous apprécie pas dit séchèment Roger .  
\- En effet . Merci pour vos remerciements mais on va décliner l'invitation

Eric avec le temps avec calmé son animosité envers les autres factions . Même il avait une forme de respect, sauf bien sûr les Insoumis à cause de ce qu'Evelyn lui a fait et aussi parce que on a l'impression qu'ils veulent qu'on disparaisse . D'ailleurs moi aussi je les aime pas . Mais sa haine des Erudits, de son ancienne faction est vraiment tenace, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi . Eric n'a jamais voulu en parler . Juste qu'il ne supportait pas leur côté « supérieur » .

\- Vous êtes leadeuse d'une faction mais soumise à son mari , Jade dit froidement Roger .  
\- Si c'était vraiment ce que vous pensiez Roger, vous ne me reluqueriez pas et vous n'essayerait pas de me draguer lors des réunions .

Je vis dans le regard de sa femme qu'il était triste mais pas surprise, j'étais désolé pour elle .

Je fis quelques pas et me retournait vers lui .

\- En fait vous avez raison, je suis soumise à mon homme mais seulement à lui . »

Je partis rejoindre mon époux et mon fils . Roger vient chercher sa fille .

Liam ne comprit pourquoi Sybille ne pouvais pas rester . Eric et moi on pouvait pas lui dire que le père de Sybille était un connard. Notre fils oublia quand mon époux me mit au défit escalader « la montagne ». C'était la paroi la plus abrupte et haute de la faction .

\- Allez maman m'encouragea mon fils  
\- Vas-y Jade dit Eric

Après l'escalade, on alla dîner dans un fast-food.

Puis on rentra à la maison après cette journée .

 **Quelques semaines plus tard un autre samedi**

Voilà Eric et moi, on fêtait mes trente ans tous les deux . Le week-end dernier je l'avais fêter avec ma famille . Eric n'avait pas pu être présent, il travaillait .J'étais dans la salle de bain de mon bureau entrain de finir de me maquiller, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir .

« Jade ! Cria Eric .  
\- Déshabille toi entièrement, j'arrive ordonnais-je .

Quelques minutes plus tard quand je sorti habillée d'une robe-kimono, Eric était là devant moi nu . Je vis sa grosse verge, j'avais envie de « jouer » avec, mais je devais me contenir . Eric me regarda avec désir.

Je m'approchais de lui et me collais à lui en l'embrassant, mes mains étaient perdu dans ses cheveux, lui autour de ma taille . Je me détachais de lui

« Eric, remets-juste ton pantalon, je veux avoir accès à ton corps et à ta bite quand je le souhaite lui murmurais-je à l'oreille .  
\- Oui … »  
Je le vis aussi excité que moi par ce qu'il l'attendait

On retourna au « No limit ». J'avais réservé une table à l'étage, c'était une mezzanine qui surplombait la salle-bar où on était l'autre fois.

On fut accueillit par la même serveuse que l'autre fois. On partagea la table et le buffet avec un autre couple de notre âge . C'était pour « rapprocher », les gens et on pouvait juste discuter sans aller plus loin .

Moi j'étais à côté de l'homme sur la banquette, Eric à côté de la femme sur l'autre banquette.

« Bonjour, je suis Till et voici ma femme Karen .  
\- Jade et mon mari, Eric dis-je  
\- Oui, on sait qui vous êtes dit la femme .  
\- Cela fait longtemps … que vous fréquentez ce club ? Demanda Eric  
J'avais enlever l'un de mes escarpins et j'avais remonter mon pied le long de son cuisse et là je titillais du bouts du pied son sexe.  
\- Deux ans et vous ? Demanda Till.  
\- Cela fait que quelques semaines qu'on est revenu, mais à une époque on le fréquentait régulièrement .

J'ordonnais à Eric du regard de me lâcher le pied et j'appuyais fortement

\- Mais Eric le fréquente depuis plus longtemps que moi, hein chéri  
\- Humm… Oui… environ un an après mon arrivé ici .  
\- Donc c'est Eric qui vous a initié ? Till aussi c'est lui qui m'a initié répondit Karen.  
\- Oui, il m'a tout appris.  
\- Till est aussi mon premier petit-copain contrairement à lui. Je savais qu'il serai l'homme de ma vie répondit Karen.  
\- J'étais un idiot de pas l'avoir vu aussi . Tu étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur pote, c'était compliqué dit Till en regardant amoureusement sa femme .  
\- Je comprends,quand j'ai vu Eric j'ai su que je l'aimerais toujours .  
\- Moi je me trouvais des excuses répliqua Eric .  
\- Cela vous tente qu'on fasse un truc dit Karen .  
\- Désolé par ce soir,c'est mon anniversaire et je veux mon époux qu'à moi . Mais pourquoi pas à l'occasion essayer un truc en couple. Bonne soirée à vous dis-je  
\- Bonne soirée dit le couple

Je me levais mon époux se leva à son tour,

\- Bonne soirée dit Eric . »  
On se donna la main et on se dirigea vers le chambre, que j'avais réservé.

« Eric mets-toi nu et assis-toi sur cette chaise .

Mon amant s'exécuta je le sentis fébrile. Je m'assis sur le lit, j'ouvris ma robe pour qu'il puisse admiré mon nouvel ensemble .

\- Eric, je veux que tu branles devant en moi, en me racontant à quoi tu pensais quand tu étais en train de te branler lors des inséminations.  
\- Je revoyais souvent des choses qu'on avait faite ensemble, mais je pensais souvent à une chose que j'ai interrompu . Que se serait-il passé, si j'étais rentré dans ta chambre, lors de ce jour de l'an, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé . Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Comment oublier,c'est la première fois que tu m'a brisé le cœur. Raconte-moi à quoi tu pensais en te branlant mais ne te fais pas jouir, Eric .  
\- Je me souviens de t'avoir plaqué contre cette porte,de t'avoir embrassé, tu as passé tes mains dans mes cheveux, d'avoir plaqué mon érection contre le tien

Je m'en souvenais aussi, que cela m'avait troublé mais aussi incroyablement excité, j'avais tout chaud. Mon corps aussi s'en souvenait car je sentais déjà une infime chaleur entre mes cuisses

\- Tu aurais ouvert la porte, je t'aurais poussé jusqu'à ton lit . Tu aurais senti mon poids sur ton corps frêle, je t'aurais maintenu les poignets d'un main, l'autre aurait fait glisser te fermeture sur le côté de ta robe tout en ne quittant pas tes lèvres

Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains me maintenant fortement . Sa main accélérait sur sa bite

\- Je t'aurais enlever ta robe, ainsi que tes sous-vêtements . J'aurais sucer tes tétons pendant que l'une de mes mains te tenaient les poignets et l'autre se serait perdu entre tes cuisses.

L'une de mes mains entre mes cuisses.

\- Tu aurais gémis, hurler mon nom . J'allais trop vite car je sais qu'on m'attendais mais surtout je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme que toi. Ma bouche aurait parcouru ton corps de baiser et de morsure. Puis j'aurais enlever mes doigts et soulever ton corps, pour que tu sois sur moi.

Eric se branlait de plus en plus vite . Je me mis entièrement nu et j'allais le rejoindre, je me mis à califourchon sur lui  
\- Ensuite tu m'aurais fait quoi murmurais-je d'un voix rauque par le désir.

\- Je t'aurais pilonner tellement fort pour qu'aucun ne puisse prendre ma place répondit Eric.  
\- Vas-y.

Notre baiser était aussi brutal que les coups de butoirs de mon amant, je jouis, Eric me suivit.

On reprit notre souffle .j'avais la tête poser dans le creux de son cou ou j' humais son odeur virile.  
\- Tu sais, Jade, pendant tes semaines j'ai baiser Maya tellement fort car j'étais frustré de pas t'avoir baiser . Je n'ai jamais désiré une femme comme je te désire .  
\- Oui mais tu étais un mec bien au fond déjà, tu savais que je n'étais pas prête .  
\- Non j'avais juste de perdre ma place . J'étais un connard . C'est toi qui a fait de moi un mec bien, Jade répondit mon mari .  
\- Si tu n'avais pas ça en toi, j'aurais jamais réussi . Bon ce que j'avais prévu tombe à l'eau dis-je déçue.  
\- Tu avais prévu quoi ?

\- J'aurais voulu que tu jouisse seul et je t'aurais puni en te frustrant, comme toi tu l'a fait tant de fois pour une fois.

\- Une sorte de vengeance .  
\- Oui.  
\- On a toute la nuit pour ça, baby dit Eric en me portant jusqu'au lit. »

***********************************************************

 **Encore désolé pour les fautes, j'ai relu, je me suis servi correcteur orthographe.**

 **Voilà j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus, que j'ai réussi à montré Eric/ Jade , parents mais aussi couple. Le dernier lemon devait être plus, Jade devait « frustrer », Eric, mais le chapitre fait déjà 13 pages ! J'attends votre avis .**

 **L'épilogue sera dimanche**


	33. Epilogue

**Relation : Eric/OC/Peter**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Epilogue**

 **Message : Ma bêta ne peut pas corriger en ce moment, pour raison personnel, donc désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Et voilà l'épilogue !**

 ***********************************************************************

 **11 ans plus tard**

 **POV Jade**

On était mercredi et comme tous les mercredis, je les passais avec , mon fils Liam . Maintenant qu'il avait 16 ans, on déjeunait juste ensemble, depuis deux ans .

Mon fils était venu me chercher au bureau, on marchait dans les couloirs de la faction des Audacieux . On croisait des Audacieux, normal, mais aussi des Erudits, Sincères ,Altruistes et Fraternels . Certains étaient détachés de leur faction , pour travailler ici ou alors ils-elles étaient en couple avec un Audacieux ou une Audacieuse et vivait ici mais travaillaient dans leur faction .

Les couples mixtes n'étaient plus interdits, depuis ma prise de pouvoir, il y a pratiquement 30 ans, mais cela est seulement rentré dans les mœurs depuis environ quinze ans .

« Tu sais, Liam, si tu ne veux plus passer tous tes mercredis avec moi, je comprendrais dis-je  
\- Non, non j'adore ces repas avec toi .  
\- Ok

On arriva dans une pizzeria où une Audacieuse, d'environ l'âge de mon fils, nous accueillit, elle était jolie avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, elle portait un short noir et un bustier.  
\- Bonjour, Jade vous souhaitez votre place habituelle ? dit la jeune femme.  
\- Oui .Merci.  
Je vis les regards langoureux qu'elle jetait à mon fils .

Nous étions des habitués que cela soit avec Liam ou avec mes amis, ou Eric . Elle nous accompagna à notre table un peu à l'écart, c'était une table avec deux petites banquettes de chaque côté.

\- Cela vous convient ? Demanda la serveuse.  
\- Parfait .  
\- Vous voulez un apéritif ?  
\- Liam ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Apporter la carte s'il vous plaît . Elle était jolie la serveuse dis-je quand elle fut partie .

\- Ouais .  
\- Aucune autre Audacieuse ou une fille d'une autre faction te plaît ?

\- Maman, j'ai quelque chose important à te dire …  
\- Bonjour Liam , je suis peut-être en avance .

Je tournais la tête et je reconnus Sybille, une des amies qui faisait partie de la bande amis de mon fils . Elle était Erudite .  
\- Non, assis-toi .  
Mon fils se décala et laissa Érudite s'asseoir .  
\- Maman, Sybille et moi on est ensemble.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Un an environ madame répondit la copine de mon fils .  
\- Un an pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et vos parents sont au courant ? Demandai-je  
\- Ma mère le sait mais pas mon père .  
\- Et ...

\- Maman, le côté Erudit de papa à déteint sur toi répliqua Liam.  
Je me mis à rire devant la remarque de mon fils.  
\- Que veux-tu après tant d'année , sûrement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu nous l'as caché, même si c'est ton droit . Les union inter-factions sont tolérés . Ton père et moi, nous serons heureux . Et si ta relation t'as décidé à rejoindre les Erudits, ton père et moi on te soutiendra .  
\- Maman, je n'ai aucun doute, face à ta tolérance et j'étais sûr que tu aimerais Sybille , mais papa j'en suis moins sûr, tu sais très bien son animosité envers son ancienne faction . A propos de mon choix aucune inquiétude, je reste chez les Audacieux, c'est Sybille qui va faire une défection .  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, Liam dis-je confuse .  
\- Je voudrais présenter officiellement Sybille à papa et le reste de la famille . Je pense que si on invite, tata Tris, tonton Quatre, tonton Zeke, Tonton Uriah, tonton Will et tata Christina, tata Lauren et sa femme Katia, papa osera faire moins de remarque . Je sais que si tu lui parles, il l'acceptera mieux .

\- Je vais essayer . Sybille, je vous préviens , vous risquez de subir à un véritable interrogatoire de ma mari et ne mentez pas, mon amie, Christina le sera toute de suite.  
\- Bien, madame .  
\- Appelle-moi Jade . »

Le repas fut agréable . ****

 **POV Eric**

Voilà, c'était le grand jour, la fin de ma rétrogradation, au sein de la faction des Audacieux . J'allais pouvais retrouver ma place de leader de l'initiation . Il y avait une grande réunion pour décider de mon sort . Comme c'était un cas exceptionnel, tous les leaders étaient réunis . Ma femme, Jade Coulter, chef leadeuse des Audacieux, Tobias Eaton leader sécurité, Tris Eaton, leadeuse de l'initiation ,Bella Swan, leadeuse des relations internes et logistique de la faction des Audacieux et enfin Mark Spencer, leader des relations inter-factions . Ainsi que tous les leaders de chaque faction

Ainsi Johanna Reyes était chef porte parole pour les Fraternels . Tom North, chef leaders pour les Sincères, Andrew Prior pour les Altruistes, Caleb Prior, pour les Erudits , et enfin Evelyn Mons anciennement Eaton, pour les Insoumis. 

Lors de la cérémonie du choix, les Insoumis étaient représentés par une coupe avec des boulons et leur jeunes de seize ans faisait aussi le test aptitudes et ils pouvaient changer de faction .

Mark Spencer partait à la retraite ,Tris devait prendre son poste, donc il restait un poste vacant . Ce n'était plus comme avant , on ne virait pas les anciens . Ceux qui le souhaitaient, pouvaient travailler à temps partiel et toucher un salaire, en plus de leur retraite .  
« Voilà, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, pour décider, si Eric Coulter, peut redevenir leader de l'initiation des Audacieux dit Jade .  
\- J'ai une seule question, pourquoi souhaitez redevenir leader de l'initiation vingt-cinq après ? Pourquoi toujours ce désir, alors que vous avez un poste de responsable de la salle de contrôle et vous êtes instructeur ? Demanda Evelyn Mons.  
\- Il y a vingt-cinq ans, lors de mon procès , d'ailleurs vous souhaitiez, me faire comparaître avec les accusés, Max Spencer et Jeanine Mathews. Ce que vous avez réussi . Par contre vous n'avez pas réussi à me tuer…  
\- Je ne vous permets pas .  
\- C'est la vérité Evelyn dit le leader des Sincères.  
\- Continue Eric dit Jade .  
\- Même si au début j'ai eu du mal à accepter cette rétrogradation, j'ai compris que c'était mériter, vu les horreurs que j'avais commises . J'ai toujours adoré enseignez, déjà quand j'étais chez les Erudits, je donnais des cours particuliers. Encore aujourd'hui, j'adore former, les nouveaux contrôleurs et les novices. Si j'étais aussi dur avec les novices, c'était pour combattre ma menace que je croyais que vous étiez les sans-factions. Mais même si vous n'êtes plus une menace, une menace nous arrivera peut-être un jour de l'autre côté de la clôture . Je suis une personne compétente pour le -je  
\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Jade.  
\- Aucune répondit tous les leaders .  
\- Bien passons aux votes. Quatre ?  
\- Pour bien sûr .  
\- Tris ?  
\- Pour sans une hésitation .  
\- Bella ?  
\- Pour .  
\- Mark ?  
\- Contre .  
\- Tom North ?  
\- Pour .  
\- Andrew Prior .  
\- Contre .  
\- Evelyn Mons .  
\- Contre .  
\- Johanna Reyes ?  
\- Pour .  
\- Caleb Prior ?  
\- Contre .  
\- Et moi je suis Pour . Donc ça fait six pour et quatre contre. Eric tu es officiellement leader de l'initiation des Audacieux . Tu reprendras cette fonction, après la passation de pouvoir entre Mark et Tris puis Tris et toi . Je vous remercie à tous de votre présence dit Jade .

Ma femme attendit que tout le monde fût sortit, pour me sauter dans les bras et m'embrasser avec passion .  
\- Enfin, nous sommes tous les deux leader comme avant. J'ai eu peur dis-je.  
\- N'y pense plus . On va fêter ça ce soir , avec tout le monde. Tu veux manger quoi ?  
\- Fais quelques chose de simple style des pâtes bolognaises.  
\- Et en dessert ? Demanda Jade .  
\- J'ai une petite idée pour le dessert dis-je en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou et en passant, ma main sous son T-shirt .  
\- Je te parlais de manger, ça ce sera ton second dessert .  
\- Prends un « Audacieux ».

C'était un gâteau avec trois chocolats séparé en trois étages, le premier étages chocolats blancs avec des amandes , second étages chocolats au lait avec des morceaux de caramels et enfin chocolats noir avec des noisettes recouvert de rhum flambé .

\- OK .  
\- J'ai des idées pour le second dessert, tu devrais demander à Liam d'aller dormir chez des potes dis-je  
\- Bien. A propos de Liam, j'aimerais que tu montres compréhensif, ce soir , il a quelque chose à nous dire , je peux pas t'en parler . Je te demande d'être ouvert esprit.

\- Il veut quitter la faction des Audacieux ?  
\- Si c'était ça tu le renierais ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais ne dis pas que cela te ferait plaisir rétorquais-je  
\- Eric, je me bats chaque jour, pour que les enfants se sentent libres lors de la cérémonie du choix et abolir dans la tête des gens, notre ancienne devise « la faction avant les liens du sang ». Je veux juste que Liam soit heureux et n'a pas la pression, encore plus maintenant que nous sommes redevenus tous les deux leaders .  
\- Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir rejoint les Altruistes ?  
\- Non, je sais que je n'aurais pas accompli ce que j'ai fais . Mais voulais-je vraiment rejoindre les Altruistes ou ce n'était pas fuir ma condition de fille de … Je veux dire quand je me suis trouvé devant ces coupes, je ne savais pas qui écouter Quatre ou toi . Je parle juste que je veux que nos jeunes soient libres de toutes influences répondit Jade.  
\- Je te promets d'essayer dis-je . »

A part que Liam souhaite changer de faction , je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être ? Il était peut-être gay ? Jade savait que je n''avais rien contre homosexualité, ma meilleure amie, Lauren l'était .

Le soir on était tous là, il manquait juste mon fils . Je décidais d'aller voir mon épouse en cuisine . Elle était en train de terminer de préparer les amuse-gueule et de mettre le poulet au four  
« Je croyais qu'on faisait des pâtes bolognaises. Les amuse-gueules sont prêts ? Demandai-je

\- J'ai changé d'avis . Oui ils sont prêts .  
\- Tu sembles stresser, tu sais,c'est un repas entre nous , ce n'est pas un dîner officiel .  
\- Je sais .  
Je pris les amuses-gueules  
\- Il est en retard dis-je en regardant ma montre .

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je sortis de la cuisine suivit de ma femme . Je détestais les gens n'étant pas ponctuel . En tant que soldat,on devait être irréprochables .

\- Tu es en retard Liam dis-je .  
Puis je vis une jeune femme Erudite à côté de lui, je l'avais déjà aperçu parmi les amis de mon fils . Ils se donnaient la main .  
\- Qui c'est ? Dis-je froidement .  
\- Ma copine .  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir, une Audacieuse .  
\- Eric ! dit de façon autoritaire ma femme .  
\- Si Jade avait eu ses préjugés, elle ne serait jamais sorti avec toi . Rappel moi de quelle faction on vient ? Dit Lauren .  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil, on a quitté notre faction .  
\- Et je compte faire de même, monsieur, lors de la Cérémonie du choix .  
\- Sybille, Liam Asseyez-vous dit ma femme .  
Puis elle se planta devant moi .  
\- Eric, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un con, sinon ce soir, tu dors ailleurs . Je te rappelle que les relation inter-factions sont autorisés .  
Je m'assis en colère .  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous quitter la faction des Erudits ? Par amour ? ricanais-je .  
\- Liam et moi, nous étions amis. La majorité de mes amis sont Audacieux, sinon dans notre bande, il y a deux Sincères, une Altruiste et Un Fraternel . Je n'ai jamais aimé lire et je déteste l'école .  
\- Si tu voyais papa, une vrai tête brûlée. Ecoute je sais que tu aurais voulu que je sois avec une native , mais c'est mon choix . Tous les Erudits ne sont pas comme l'était ta tante, des manipulateurs .  
\- Liam, j'ai vécu seize ans parmi-eux .  
\- Vous veniez des Érudits , Vous êtes toujours manipulateurs ? Dit la copine de mon fils  
\- Bien sûr que non .  
\- Je prouverais que je suis digne de la faction des Audacieux et votre fils .  
\- C'est moi qui est redevenu le leader de l'initiation, on verra. »

Ce soir là, je me retrouvais effectivement à dormir sur le canapé . Jade m'avait refusé accès à notre chambre .

 **POV Jade**

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le jour de la cérémonie du choix . Cette année, c'est notre faction qui présidait .

La cérémonie se passait toujours à la « Ruche », chez les Erudit . L'amphithéâtre est séparé en six parties, pour chacune des factions, mais rien n'interdisait de se mélanger .

J'étais au fond du côté Audacieux avec mon mari . J'avais une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait . C'est Tris qui présidait la cérémonie ,en tant que leadeuse de l'initiation . Dans quelques heures,c'est mon cher mari qui accueillerait les novices et pendrait officiellement ses nouvelles fonctions .

« Bonjour à tous , aujourd'hui la cérémonie du choix est un peu spéciale . Nous fêtons les vingt ans aujourd'hui le système des factions de Chicago, nouvelle ère … commença Tris

C'est comme ça qu'on a appelé le changement des règles que j'avais créer : intégration des Sans-Factions, des Divergents, abolition de l'ancienne devise …

\- Tout ça grâce à toi, Jade dit mon mari .  
\- Je suis à l'initiative, mais c'est un travail équipe .  
\- Tu te souviens de ta Cérémonie du Choix, baby dit Eric en m'embrassant dans le cou .  
\- Oui .  
Je pris sa main et la fis glisser entre mes cuisses .  
\- Je me souviens pas que tu avais pris des initiatives, ce jour-là dit Eric.  
\- J'ai changé depuis ce jour-là  
\- C'est vrai, moi aussi. Mais rien n'a changé concernant le désir que j'ai pour toi et j'aime toujours autant voir le plaisir que je provoque en toi .

Eric avait inséré trois doigts, il alternait des mouvements rapides et lents . On s'embrassait pour étouffer nos gémissements . Je finis par jouir .

\- Jade ! Jade vient nous rejoindre ! cria Tris

Je me levais en me rhabillant, je n'avais pas entendu le discours de mon amie tellement absorbéé par le plaisir procuré par mon époux . Je descendis les marches .

\- Je vous demande un tonnerre applaudissement pour celle à qui nous devons ce nouveau Chicago ! Cria Tris .

Je la rejoignis .

\- Franchement toi et Eric vous êtes impossible … Je te laisse faire le discours et annoncer les noms .

Tris reprit sa place au premier rang auprès de son époux Quatre Ils assistaient aussi à la cérémonie du choix de leur fille Katel . Cassy l'aînée l'avait fait l'année dernière, elle était gardienne de la clôture .

Christina et Will assistèrent aussi à la Cérémonie du Choix, de leur fille Phoebe avec leur petit dernier, Will Junior âgé de 8 ans . Will et Christina avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus enfant.

Bella, l'aînée avait 27 ans, elle était partie chez les Sincères et elle était mariée au nouveau leader des Sincères , Tom North . Au grand désespoir de Christina, ils n'avaient toujours pas enfant .

Noah avait 24 ans, lui était instructeur des transferts. Il avait tendance à séduire les novices tout comme les Audacieuses d'une quarantaine d'années . C'était un grand séducteur mais bizarrement quand il quittait une femme, elle lui en voulait jamais .

Robb et Victoria avaient vingt ans . Robb était parti chez les Erudits, ils suivaient une formation pour être professeur d'anglais .

Il revenait régulièrement tout comme Bella, pour des repas de famille . La règle de voir sa famille une fois par an, lors du jour des Visites avait été abolie .

Victoria, elle faisait partie de ma garde rapprochée . J' avais subit plusieurs tentatives assassinats, durant ses onze dernières années . Cela avait commencé depuis ma prise de pouvoir, mais ce n'était que des lettres au début mais depuis onze ans cela allait crescendo .Ils se faisaient appelles « les loyalistes », en gros il voulait remettre l'ancien système, bannir les Insoumis et bien sûr traquer les Divergents .

Victoria n'était jamais présente au repas de famille, quand son frère et sa sœur étaient là. Elles leur reprochaient d'être parti .

Bien sûr Eric refusait d'être protégé Même si pour l'instant Les Loyalistes ne s'étaient jamais pris à mon mari, mon fils ou mes proches .

\- Merci Tris de m'avoir laissé sa place . Elle ment je ne suis pas seule à qui nous devons ce changement, mais à ce combat que nous avons mener tous ensemble, contre Jeanine Matthews et Max Spencer qui voulait détruire le système, en faisait régner la haine entre les factions , en décidant qui devait vivre ou mourir, en voulait éliminer les Insoumis et les Divergents . Si nous avons réussi, c'est que ma famille, Quatre, Tris, Christina, Will, ici présents , mais aussi des inconnus ont cru en moi , en la jeune leadeuse de 17 ans que j'étais .Je vous demande un tonnerre applaudissement pour eux tous ...

Les applaudissements durent quelques minutes plus le silence revient .

-Mais la toute première personne qui a cru en moi et qui m'a soutenu, c'est mon mari , Eric Coulter . Sans Eric, je ne serais pas le devenu la femme que je suis, aujourd'hui . Je serai rester une femme ayant peur du monde et elle même . J'aurais sûrement rejoint les Altruistes en croyant que c'était ma place, mais j'aurais fais une erreur . Eric m'a montré la femme forte que j'étais . Je vous demanderais aussi des applaudissements pour lui.

Je sentis des larmes perlées au coins de mes yeux , avec les projecteurs, je ne voyais pas Eric . Les applaudissements durent quelques minutes puis cessèrent .

\- Je vous demanderais aussi une minute de silence, pour ceux qui ont donné leur vie, pour notre idéal .

Le visage de mes frères Zeke et Uriah apparurent dans ma tête .

\- Maintenant nous allons passer à la Cérémonie du Choix . Je me souviens de la mienne et de la peur qui me tordait le ventre, de m'être trompé . Suivez ce que vous dit votre cœur et pas les gens autour de vous . J'appelle la première personne : Phoebe Turner

La jeune femme s'approcha et il fit couler le sang dans la coupe des Audacieux.

J'annonçais d'autres noms . Puis vient le tour d'un Erudit : James Matters

Le jeune homme Erudit, approcha après quelques secondes, il choisit sa faction .

\- Mariah Matters

La sœur jumelle du jeune Erudit choisit les Sincères . Première défection . J'entendis des voix s'élever, c'était encore dur pour certaines familles les défections

Je continuais à énoncer des noms

\- Katel Eaton appellais-je .

La fille de Tobias et Tris choisit de rester chez nous . Je continuais à appeler d'autres noms puis vient celui de la copine de mon fils .

\- Sybille Daton .

Elle choisit la faction des Audacieux, comme elle l'avait dit . Je continuais la liste quand vient le tour de mon fils .

\- Liam Coulter . »

Mon fils me sourit , il se coupa et fit couler le sang dans la coupe des Audacieux.

 **Le lendemain soir**

J'étais sur la terrasse de notre loft , j'attendais le retour d'Eric après sa première journée de nouveau leader de l'initiation . Liam était au dortoir des novices pendant l'initiation .

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer .

« Tu semble pensive . Quelle idées te rendent comme ça ? Demanda Eric  
\- Depuis toutes ces années, je me pose une question . Si on nous a menti sur les Divergents ? Est-ce que nous aurait pas menti sur notre raison ici ? S'il y avait quelques choses autre côté de la clôture ?  
\- Jade, les Divergents, c'est Jeanine et Max qui ont crée la défiance contre eux.  
\- Non, ils se sont basés sur la constitution de Chicago qui dit que les factions ont été créer pour supprimer tous ce qui est mauvais en être humains et que chaque personne doit trouver sa place parmi l'un des idéaux d'une des factions . Cela veut dire ce qui n'arrivent pas sont néfastes . Pourtant on sait que les Sans-faction et les Divergents le sont pas . Alors si on nous avait menti Eric ? S'il y avait quelque chose l'autre côté ?

************************************************************************

 **Et voilà l'histoire est officiellement terminée !**

 **Je voulais que Jade prouve une nouvelle fois son amour à Eric devant Chicago**

 **Voilà l'épilogue se terminé bien dans l'ensemble, mais tout n'ai pas parfait . Je pense pas qu'une idéologie peut réellement disparaître, les « loyalistes » symbolise ça .**

 **J'ai fais exprès de laisse une fin ouverte pour que vous pussiez imaginer « votre suite », s'ils vont passer la clôture ou non .**

 **Merci de me suivre depuis deux ans sur cette fiction et au plus de 20 000 vues en deux ans .**

 **Mais je voudrais remercier particulièrement les personnes qui ont commenté tout au long de ses deux ans, c'est vos 69 reviews qui m'ont poussé à continuer quand un moment je pensais arrêté .**

 **Donc merci à : DivergentePansycake46,Plume de Pan,ocka61, All-is-vanity-023,in the moon97,iloha1401,TrueWordolove,mero,jochasam,nina227,SyanaArgentia,Belleisis,Marine,  
SadakoTama,Kyara74, ,Pixye,Momo,the-past-is-not-futur, 19, . **

**Si vous avez aimer cette fiction, vous serez peut-être intéresser par mes autres fictions.**

 **** **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction en cours de publication)**

 _ **Info : Toutes mes fictions Divergente, sont des Eric/OC. Le personnage d'Eric est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu OC )  
* **_Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi- Version Eric »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu Eric )  
* **_Fiction « Désir Audacieux »_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Daniella Eaton...Nikita Audacieuse»_ **( Univers Divergente)**

 **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Un amour plein ironie»_ **( UA/notre monde)  
**

 **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction en cours écriture)**

 ***** _Fiction «_ _Eric allié ou ennemi,deux alternatives »_ **( Univers Divergente)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Spartacus (fiction terminée)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse»_ **( Univers Spartacus / Varro/OC)  
**  
 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Die hard (fiction cours écriture)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de John Mc Clane Junior alias Jack est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction sans nom_ **( Univers die Hard / Jack/OC)  
** ****

 **FICTIONS AUTRE FANDOM : SUPERNATURAL (DESTIEL)**

 _* OS « C'est pas gagné »_ **( UA /Teen)  
*** _OS « Dean tais-toi ! »_ **( Univers Supernatural / première fiction )  
** _* OS « je m'abandonne »_ **( UA/PWP)  
*** _OS « Le bracelet magique »_ **( Univers Supernatural )  
** _* OS «La rupture »_ **( UA/ notre monde)  
*** _OS « Les retrouvailles_ **( UA/suite OS « la rupture »)  
** _* Fiction « le choix_ **( UA/omégaverse)  
** _* Fiction « dans la peau_ **( UA) – fiction cours écriture**  
 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : Autres Paring**

 _* OS «Infidélités »_ **( UA /Dean-Benny)  
* **_Fiction « un amour Démoniaque »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Charlie/Ruby )  
** _Fiction « my boss, my girlfriend »_ **( UA / Charlie/Ruby )**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Dark Angel (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Une inconnue »_ **( Univers Dark Angel / Alec/OC )  
** _ **Info : Le personnage d'Alec est interprété par Jensen Ackles**_


	34. message réponse review Momo

_**Momo (Guest)**_

 _ **Je te répond via ce message, car tu es en guest,donc je ne peux pas te répondre via MP.**_

 _ **Heureuse que tu ai aimé cette fiction, désolé pour cette attente,c'est derniers temps côté chapitre .**_

 _ **Moi aussi j' 'étais triste de quitter Jade et Eric .**_

 _ **La fiction de June que tu es en train de lire , « mon amour mon ennemi », est la première fiction Divergente que j'ai écrite et la plus longue fiction que j'ai écrite pour l'instant . Cette fiction est toujours au bout de deux ans, en cours écriture .**_

 _ **Cette fiction est un peu spéciale car elle comporte aussi une version avec le point de vu d'Eric qui s'intitule « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric .**_

 _ **Sinon tu trouveras sur mon profil deux autres fictions terminées :  
\- Un amour plein ironie : Fiction qui se passe dans notre monde . Eric a quitté Chicago après avoir tout perdu, travail, amitié et amour . Il rencontre un nouvel amour . Mais son passé à Chicago va le rattrapé . Fiction courte 6 chapitres .**_

 _ **\- Divergente : télé-réalité-véritable réalité : Des fans de la saga Divergente, Héléna et Olivia vont se retrouver dans « un jeu » inspiré de l'univers de la Saga . Mais sont-elles dans « un jeu » ou sont-elle vraiment dans le Chicago des factions .**_

 _ **Toutes mes fictions sont des Eric/OC . J'espère que ces résumés te donneront envie de les lire**_

 _ **Bonne soirée**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles**_


	35. message review kyara74

_**Kyara74 (Guest),**_

 _ **Je te répond via ce message, car tu es en guest,donc je ne peux pas te répondre via MP.**_

 _ **De rien c'est normal que je te remercie toi et les autres lectrices, c'est grâce à vous que cela m'a motivé d'écrire pendant ses deux années . Même s'il y avait eu qu'une personne qui aurait commenté, j'aurais continué pour cette personne . Car je sais ce que c'est en tant que lectrice de ne pas avoir la fin .**_

 _ **Bah écoute hâte de voir tes petits messages sur mes autres fictions**_

 _ **Bonne soirée**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles**_


End file.
